They Befriended the Enemy
by YaYa920
Summary: Sequel to 'Don't Befriend the Enemy' Three years later and still friends with the enemies. It's time for Niley and Loe to get married or are they? Kevin still hasn't proposed AND the enemies are out for revenge for good. HIATUS
1. Plans and the Planner

**A/N: OH MY GOD! IT'S FINALLY UP! After long awaiting…the sequel to Don't Befriend the Enemy is here!!!!!**

I am so busy with school and extracurricular but once in a while I'd find time to write my story in my notebook (instead of listen to my history teacher- esh)

I hope I still have a bunch of my past readers reading this because my story got deleted, I reposted the last few chapters up again but only got TWO reviews! WHAT HAPPENED?!

I don't really recommend reading this if you haven't read the first part but since it got deleted and I cant get it back(computer crashed) well if you want to read it, it's fine just ask a lot of questions from me and I'll be happy to fill you in on the characters and what not.

This story is on two websites and I recommend not reading it on FF. Because there is a HUGE possibility it will get deleted. Link on my profile for the other website, PLEASE R&R there! (BTW this is the same authors note for both sites) I will be updating on both sites at the same time and also will be able to be contacted on both or ask me for my email.

This starts three years later from where we left off.

If you have any questions, just ask! I'd like to think that I'm a very friendly person.

Ready? SET…READ!!!

Title: Plans and the Planner

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Talisa, Janelle, Carminia, Morgan, Shelby, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jake, and two new characters - 21

Joe - 24 Kevin - 26 Robbie Ray - 46 Jackson - 23

* * *

_**Introduction on what's current:**_  
_Every couple, every friendship is strong. Janelle hasn't found her guy yet because she's looking for her very own Nick Jonas or Adam Sevani. Carminia fell in love- with strawberry daiquiri's. Morgan still hates heels and refuses to wear them unless in occasion. Shelby is still madly in love with the biggest dork Oliver. She's just waiting for him to pop a certain question. Oliver meanwhile is clueless, he's in fact smart, but seems to choose the dumb side. Miley is extremely happy that she's 21, it means she gets to get married and she is also buried with wedding plans. Lily is the exact same as Miley, their having the classic double wedding. She has new aspirations that she's hid from everybody. Kevin, Joe, and Nick- their just plain in love. They have been signed to Gibson to design guitars. Talisa is confused, Kevin hasn't proposed to her yet, he acts differently toward that subject. But she knows he loves her. Jake is in a serious relationship with Morgan but is in Japan filming a movie for one year. But nothing is as perfect as it looks.  
_ **  
**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

At a bakery

"Oh my gosh! Help me out on this Nick! One sugar free cake or two cakes, one sugar free and the other not?" I said holding up two red velvet sample cakes.

"Well I wouldn't really want everybody eating sugar free because of me. I just wont eat any." Nick shrugged

"Hey, it's our wedding, we can do what we want." I smiled, then popped the sugar free sample in my mouth. "Actually, I dodnt taste any difference between the two. Splenda is the way to go."

I held up the sugar free sample to Nick's face and he bit off a piece.

"I guess- just don't tell Oliver, Lily, or Joe that." he laughed

"Deal" I nodded while tasting some fake sugared vanilla frosting. "Hmm."

"So your singing with me instead of a first dance, like a first song?" Nick assured "While Lily and Joe dance."

"Yup." I said then looked up and Nick's frosting covered finger touched my nose wiping chocolate frosting on it. "Nick." I gasped and jumped on him, making him almost making him fall back.

Nick started laughing "Just practicing for the wedding!"

"Do that at the wedding and imma do something insane to you."

"Oh really?" Nick raised an eye brow.

I gasped and hit him hard on the left arm.

_I told the world I was Hannah about a year ago. Everyone was shocked that I can pull something like that for that long. I lost some fans, gained some, and I got some respect also. Being Hannah was getting too hard to hide. So I still sing along side the Jonas Brothers. Nick and I became a very publicized couple, also kind of a power couple. Somehow they always find things out._

* * *

**Talisa's POV**

**In a plaza store  
**  
I cant stand it. All the tension between Kevin and I when Miley and Lily are planning their wedding. Once they turned 21, Kevin got really distant in certain ways. I ask him if we're okay and he just says 'don't worry about it, we're fine' but I don't believe it, even though I just push it aside until it bothers me again.

Kevin took me shopping, so I'm here, at a store, alone, because he's somewhere else. I sighed

"It's a shopping day, I shouldn't be thinking about that stuff." I mumbled to myself.

I stepped away from the rack I was looking through absentmindedly but bumped into someone.

"Eekk!" I exclaimed

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed simultaneously

The woman had wavy long brown hair, dark brown eyes and a petite frame. I'm a little observant.

"Hey I know you!" she said pointing at me.

"Huh?" I said with a confused face. Then tried to remember classmates in high school.

She thought a bit and said "Oh my gosh! You're Kevin Jonas' girlfriend Talisa, am I right?"

"Oh right! Yeah!" I said. Sometimes I forget there's a way people know me. It's still pretty insane.

"Hi, my name is Savannah. You can call me Savvy." she said and held out her hand.

I shook it "Talisa" Duh, she knows that.

"Hey, I know this is sudden and random but does Lily, Joe, Miley, and Nick have a wedding planner?" she asked shyly

"Actually the don't; why?"

"Awesome! You think they want one? Because I'm a wedding planner and it would be so cool for you guys to hire me." Savvy said with hopeful eyes.

"Well I don't really know, how about you give my your card and I'll get back at you?"

"Sure! No problem!" she said and rummaged though a large Coach hobo purse. Very cute. And handed me a business card. "Here, you can call me anytime."

"Okay." I said

Savvy smiled and continued her shopping.

"That was interesting." I murmured to myself as I checked out a light grey and dark purple horizontally striped sweater. I peeked at the price tag.

"Esh!" I scoffed and slowly placed the sweater on the rack. That price burned my eyes. I'm out.

I felt awkward walking toward the door while the snobby silent saleswomen burned holes in my back because I didn't buy anything.

I stood outside staring into the cold air. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of fresh- brewed coffee?

I opened my right eye only and saw Kevin smiling while holding up Starbucks in my face. My mouth curled up into a smile.

"Hey Kev!"

"Hey, how'd shopping go? I don't see any bags." Kevin said looking at my empty hands, then occupied it with the coffee.

"Waay too expensive here, I have no idea why you took me here." I shrugged and sipped the hot liquid. Emphasis on the hot. It burned my lip and tongue. Hmm…should have let this cool first huh?

"Did you find anything though?" he questioned as he sipped his coffe like it was iced tea in the hot summer.

P.f.f.t. Starbucks addict.

"Well this sweater- hey!" I exclaimed when he started pushing me back into the store, narrowly missing my coffee. "Watch the coffee! What are you doing?!"

"I think you should get yourself that sweater. I want to spoil you." he said as he continued pushing me.

I attempted to stop by planting my feet into the ground, the efforts were in vain.

"Geez! Why are you making me buy something here? You already spoil me." I said once we were inside "You know there is a Ross down the street. Their prices are a lot more reasonable prices.

**(A/N: I LOVE Ross man…awesome shoes…)**

I continued to argue my point of reasonable prices.

Savvy was walking by on her way out the door. She smiled politely at me and Kevin.

"Who's that?" he asked

"Possible going to be Joe, Nick, Miley, and Lily's _wedding planner_." I said with a little hint at the wedding part.

"Oh," he said then dropped the subject and sweater thing quickly as tension rose in our atmosphere.  
**  
**

* * *

**Shelby's POV**

Oliver Oken's House

"Hey Shelby! You think your strong enough to beat me up? Since you took all those defense classes and all." Joe laughed mockingly. Then he pointed to an area that was spacious in the entertainment room, while flexing his biceps to show them off. "Let's go over there."

I scoffed, alright, I'll go with it. "Joe, I'm pretty sure I cant be stronger than you." I signed exaggeratedly and hung my head.

"Seriously Joe, I wouldn't challenge her…" Oliver warned and grimaced. Probably at the memory of me tackling him hard during football. Hehe.

"Nah, I'm tough. Shelby couldn't do that." Joe smiled then stood behind me and rested his arms on my shoulders.

"Yep." I smiled and grabbed his wrists.

"Uhoh…" Oliver mumbled and took one large step back.

I smirked at Oliver and aggressively pulled Joe forward over my head, flipping him over so he landed on his back perpendicular to me.

I bent over him, face to upside down face and smiled innocently. "What did you say about being tough Joe?"

His face was frozen in a shocked expression.

"I warned you man, the girl is strong." Oliver laughed

Lily walked into the room and stared at the bewildered, frozen Joe on the floor. She smiled "You messed with Shelby didn't you."

He finally shook out of his expression and exclaimed "Did every know that she was freakishly strong?!"

"Basically hun. You needa pay attention more." Lily smirked and bent over to kiss his forehead. She held out her hand to Joe and he grabbed it but pulled her down.

"Joe!" she gasped as she landed right on top of him.

I rolled my eyes. They are so cute, they act like a couple all the time. Their always carefree, not caring how the others think of them. Oliver here, still tries to act cool. I love him and all but jeez! He needs to start seeing that were ready to move to the next level or relationship.

"Gosh! You big dummy!" Lily exclaimed as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Big dummy? Could have though of something better than that!" he said following her into the kitchen.

"Wow, let's just not follow them." Oliver said

I nodded "Yeah, they are a cute couple though."

We walked into the family room when Nick and Miley walked in from the front door, Nick was holding a box of pizza.

"Hey guys, anybody know where Garbo is? He made me buy pizza." Nick said

"Garbo's here?" I questioned

"Since when?" Oliver said looking around. "I really should keep track of who comes into my house…"

"I don't know, he told me to give it to him at Oliver's house so yeah, where is that boy?" Miley explained

Right on time, the door swung open and Garbo came running in, sweating and breathing hard..

"Ew, what were you doing?" Miley exclaimed while backing up into Nick.

"You smell." I said holding my nose, making my voice weird. I picked up body spray from my nearby purs and strayed it on him.

"Ah! Now I smell like a chick!" Garbo yelled as he jogged away. "I was running the neighborhood, felt hungry so I called for pizza."

"Right. I totally understand." Oliver said

"Pizza?" he said to Nick who handed him the pizza.

I looked at Oliver and saw him staring at the pizza.

I sighed "Oh just got get some."

Before I was done talkin, he sprang toward the pizza.

"Hey Shels, I'm having a concert tonight after dinner wanna come?" Miley asked

"Sure!" I replied "Is the JoBros singing too?"

"Yeah probably, coz we'll be there anyway." Nick said

Joe and Lily both walked out of the kitchen.

"What's up with your hair bro?" Nick said with a smile that hinted he knew exactly what's up.

Joe quickly straightened up his hair "Uh, oh nothing at all."

"Ewww…please don't tell me you were making out in the kitchen?! I cook in there! That's weird!" I complained "Now all I'm going to imagine in the kitchen is you guys making out."

Lily blushed

* * *

**Lilly's POV  
**  
"Wow. Nice to know you're thinking about us Shelby, but not that way." Joe said

Oh my god. I'm so embarrassed right now…

"Hey! I had a feeling everybody was here!" Talisa said walking through the front door with Kevin .

It's funny how everybody's coupled up. Well, except for two… Janelle and Carminia.

"I have to pop the roast in the oven." Miley said. She brushed her hand on Nick's arm as a loving gesture when she walked by.

Aww. So cute .

I've been thinking of something I want to do. I'm probably going to say it at dinner. I hope everybody is supportive.

Then in a matter of two seconds later, I was thrown over Joe's shoulder. I gasped and froze in shock. I heard everybody laughing including Joe, then he patted my butt. Oh wow, he did not just do that.

"Joe! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed while wiggling around but he had a tight grip on my hip, holding me securely in place.

"I dunno, I'm bored" he laughed

"Careful not to break anything guys, my mom brought this stuff." Oliver said worriedly.

"Nice to know you care Oliver! Argh! Put me down!" I whines. Ooh, revenge time. I lifted my hand high and brought it down hard on his butt.

"Ow! Dude!" he exclaimed

"Ha! That's what you get! Now put me down." I said starting out laughingly then ended serious.

He put me down slowly as the whole room was still laughing at our actions.

"What did I miss?" Miley said

"A very funny YouTube moment." Kevin laughed  
"Whoa! Since when did you get here" I exclaimed at Talisa and Kevin standing at the doorway.

"Only in time to see Joe lift you up." Talisa giggled.

"Hey, are Morgan, Carminia, and Janelle coming today?" Shelby asked

"No, they had to be somewhere today." Miley answered

"Hmm…where are they these days?" Nick wondered aloud

* * *

_The whole gang has a weekly get together every Wednesday at a chosen place. It's a was to slow down from their hectic life's.  
_

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

Janelle's house

"Ugh, I'm sick of those stupid get togethers." I grumbled

"So what your saying is that I have to do this even longer?!" Carminia complained

"Well yeah, I mean in order for our plans to work; it needs to be flawless." I shrugged

"Come on Carminia, you know you love pretending to be friends with famous people. You get those expensive girft bags at those events." Janelle said with a smirk across her face.

I know, I do. But we've been 'friends' with them for six long ass years! I think they trust us already." Carminia said using air quotes around friends. "I'm ready to start our crazy antics again"

"How about….I make you a drink?" I offered

"Strawberry daiquiri?" her face brightened instantly.

"Sure sure." I laughed and went behind the mini bar of Janelle's house. When your friends are them, you'll learn how to make drinks.

"So are you sure about this? It's kinda harsh, even for me. Carminia said and sniffed the drink I just handed her.

"It's not poisoned. I swear." I laughed

"Yeah I'm sure, this man is dependable, he's gonna do what he's told and nothing else." Janelle said

**(A/N: Credit to Talisa for writing this little part coming.)**

"Where did you find him?" I asked

"A fansite" Janelle replied smoothly "His username was so obvious."

"Okay then…" I said

"Yum, that was good." Carminia said finishing her drink not noticing the conversation.  
**  
(A/N: End of Talisa's little section! Haha.)**

"So when will he do it?" I asked

"When it comes, you'll know for sure." Janelle said

Jeez, 'insert evil laugh here' why don't cha? I shivered at the edge of her voice.

"So who's house are they at tonight?" Carminia asked

"Did you even pay attention to the conversation?" Janelle laughed

"What conversation?" she said completely clueless.

"OH _wow_." Janelle shook her head. "You asked a good question then don't pay attention to the answer. Nice."

"Oh well." she shrugged

"You guys are so odd." I said "So you got him off a fansite?

"Yep, simple as that. It was hecka easy to get him too."

What did you tell him?"

"I'm Janelle Graylee." she smiled

"Right, the known friend of the famous." I nodded "I forgot"

"How can you forget you friends with them!?"

"I dunno."

"WHAT are we talking about?!!" Carminia exclaimed while throwing both manicured hands in the air.

"You would know if you paid attention." I said

"Oh well! It doesn't seem important anyway. So im starting a new subject. I cant believe they stopped making Twinkies!" Carminia said with a distraught look "I say we boycott."

"Riiight…" I said rolling my eyes

"For the freaking last time, Twinkies are over! And you need to accept that fact and don't move on to another snack, just get over it! Janelle sighed

Carminia pouted and crossed her arms. "Never"

* * *

**Mystery Man's POV**

"So when am I goinna do this?" I said into the phone. "Okay so that's it? That's going to happen when? - Oh okay - Yeah, no that's no problem at all. Nice doing business with you."

"No, thank you and good luck." I heard from the other line "Have fun."

Then the line went dead.

I sighed and leaned back into my vintage brown recliner chair, then stared at a picture that was given to me.

"It's time to have some fun." I whispered, then picked up a red lighter and watched the beautiful shot of Miley Stewart slowly burn to ashes.

Of course I don't want evidence. I'll always remember that face anywhere.

I got up, grabbed the needs, and walked out of my house.

* * *

**A/N: (insert evil laugh here) muahahhhaha first chapter and I'm already doing a cliffy.**

Well PLEASE tell me how you like it. Anybody confused just ask.

Let me clear things up. For people who don't know. Practically all the original characters in here are real people, but not the real personalities. For example I'm Janelle! Hi! Haha I'm really nice, crazy, hyper, random, and weird. I'd like to think that I'm very friendly and I write the most random A/N's if you cant tell already. They're usually long…I'm a junior in high school and I'm in color guard (youtube it of you don't know what it is). And I'm horrible in proofreading! Haha.  


**Talisa and Carminia are my best friends and they read this story before anyone all the time, they also know future plots and what not. Check out our YouTube videos! Just type in all three of our names.  
**

**Morgan, Shelby, and Savvy they are people who asked to be in my story.  
**

**Of course you know that Nick, Joe, and Kevin Jonas are real.**

Reviews make me write faster. Wink, wink, nudge. :D

Read it, Loved it, So review it!

- Janelle, J. Ann, Yaya  



	2. What Happened!

**A/N: Hey! So I'm gonna try and update weekly like I used to. So no need for the review UPDATE SOON because you know I'm updating weekly haha.**

**I have my dance show this coming week! Yay! Haha. So I****'****ve been busy with dress rehearsals and blah blah.**

**Okay, so thanks so much for the reviews! Not bad for my long absence and neglect! Lol I hope I get more though!**

**BTW! If you****'****re in this story with mean I****'****m talking to Shelby, Morgan, Savvy, Carminia, Talisa, and you know who you are, please PM me because I****'****d like to know how you want your appearance in this story! You can be however you want! Remember the fact that your 21 years old now! Lol. I want new descriptions for my real people in this story. THANKS!**

**With out further a due here is chapter 2!**

**Title: What Happened?!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Shelby****'****s POV**

**Oliver****'****s house**

"Whoa...Miley this roast has an explosive amount of flavor! New recipe?" Oliver said while stuffing his face.

I stared at him for his choice of large words, for him, at least. He noticed.

"What? I've been watching the food network."

"Sure then" I said laughing

"That's still weird." Lily mumbled and Oliver glared.

"Well yeah my dad gave me the recipe." Miley explained "72 hours of marinade. A whole new level"

"I've been tempted to eat it out of our fridge for three long days!" Nick exclaimed

"Your dad is an amazing cook..." Lily said "I miss my daily dose of hot pancakes with a hint of cinnamon."

At the thought, the whole table sighed.

"You can still come to his house and ask for some, I know every once in a while Nick and I pass by to hog his food." Miley laughed.

The door bursted open suddenly making all of us jump.

"How come nobody invited me?" Jackson smiled and used his hip to push Miley out of her chair.

She landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Oof."

"Ouch" Joe said.

"Now that's just plain rude" Kevin murmured.

Talisa leaned toward Kevin on her left and whispered "Of course, it's Jackson."

"Jackson! Get out of here!" Miley exclaimed and started pushing him.

"Jackson, who told you we were here this week?" I said calmly.

"No one."

"Jackson..."

"Well...I might of heard Morgan say it, but why does it matter?"

I rolled my eyes.

Miley spit on her finger and stuck it in Jacksons ear.

"Gross!" he shot up and wiped his ear "Sweet Nibblets! Wet willie! Oh you are SO third grader!"

As soon as Jackson shot up, Miley sat down. "Now thats what I call poned."

"That was great." Nick chuckled and kissed Miley's cheek.

"Nasty. It that's gonna start, Imma leave." Jackson mumbled.

"Oh. We shoulda done that earlier." I said and gave Oliver a peck on the lips.

"Ugh!" Jackson stomped out of the house.

"Wow, now who acted like a third grader." Kevin said referring to the immaturity and stomping.

"I should start locking my door." Oliver sighed

"Yeah, one day you'll get raped." Morgan giggled as they walked through the door. They, meaning the stuck to the hip triplets Morgan, Janelle, and Carminia.

"A guy getting raped, sounds weird" Talisa said

"Only the weak guys could get raped.- Oh, yeah Oliver start locking your door." Lily laughed

"Yeah-HEY!" Oliver put on an offended face.

"No problem Ollie." Lily said smiling largely.

"Alright it's about time to go home and get ready for the concert, ready guys?" Miley said

"Yep" Joe responded. And pulled Lily out the chair.

Nick nodded and handed Miley her purse.

"I need to stretch my fingers" Kevin laughed and cracked a knuckle. And pulled out Talisa's chair.

What gents.

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

**Miley's dressing room**

Everybody got home to get ready. Me and the bros had to go to stadium for sound check. Which went smoothly with the typical Joe tripping over the paper on the floor with the set list. Yep, very typical.

I was in my dressing room having hair and makeup done. Straightening my hair was a beast to get through, then adding soft curls with the half up half down style.

I had on a red, above the knee a-line dress and silver strapy high heels. Because the brothers are opening up by singing Burnin' up. I have to prance around stage. Lovely.

"Hey babe." Nick said walking into my dresser. Looking as hot as ever, not wearing a dress shirt yet, but a black muscle shirt and dark grey pants.

"Hey! Well you look flattering." I smiled

He laughed "Oh yeah?" he said and hugged me. I was sitting and he was standing, so my head was against his torso, basically he's hugging my head. Haha.

"Yes. Always." I said, my voice muffled against his chest.

"So you're bringing up a fan onstage too right?" Nick asked

"Yep, picking a random guy."

"Hold on, gotta catch my breath." Nick said looking at me with wide eyes.

"What! Why?" I said worriedly and shot up from my chair, ready to call for help quickly.

"High heels, red dress. Hun, you are burnin' up." Nick smirked

I let out a breath and shoved him "Wow, you may be many girls dream man but you are a complete dork" I laughed then added "My dream dork"

"Never heard that one."

"Coz I'm special." I joked

"A special girl."

**

* * *

Joe's POV**

**Kevin's dressing room**

"Check it out Kevin! A fan sent us chocolate!" I said holding up a wrapped bag of chocolate.

"What kind?" Kevin asked

"From the Philippines, it's called Choc-Nut?" I said "One's sugar free, for Nick"

"That's considerate." Kevin laughed "What's Choc-Nut?"

"Chocolate and peanut mixed- oh that makes sense. Sounds weird." I said sniffing the bag.

"Joe you cant smell anything through the bag, open it, let's check it out." Kevin shook his head, then grabbed his guitar and started playing the melody to Love Bug.

"Okie." I nodded and tried to rip it open. But it wouldn't budge. I sighed and tried again. "Ugh! Why is this so hard?!"

"Only for you bro." Kevin said still playing.

I bit the bag with my teeth and tried to rip it open. "Errgh!" I grunted.

Kevin stifled a laugh but failed miserably. He grabbed the bag, he opened it with a simple tear.

"Wha"

"There's a slit for opening." Kevin answered before I even asked.

"Psh. Ha. Duh. I knew that. I was just testing if my acting skills were believable" I stuttered and took a bite of chocolate. "Whoa! These are awesome."

Kevin wordlessly broke a piece of mine and ate it.

"Moocher" I scoffed

**(A/N: Moocher- A person who constantly asks for something or takes something. Like food!)**

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

**Backstage**

"Hey, you know where Lily and Miley are?" I asked a random stage hand.

"Miley, not sure, Lily is over by the snacks."

I rolled my eyes "Of course." then smiled "Thanks!"

I went to Lily and pulled out the donut between her teeth "Hey I got an offer for you, can you get Joe and meet me over there? I pointed to a lounge area.

She grabbed the donut out of my hands and took a big bite. "No problem" she said with the mouth full.

I scrunched up my face "Gross"

I peeked into Nick's dressing room. Hmm, no Nick or Miley. I knocked in Miley's room and walked inside, eyes covered by my left hand.

"Alright, break it up." I said

"We're not doing anything Talisa" Miley sighed

I uncovered my eyes "Good. Now both of you come with me, I need to ask you something."

I sat at the lounge across from Joe and Lily on the love seat, with her legs across his lap. Miley and Nick sat next to them.

"Alright, I bumped into someone, literally. She's a wedding planner and wonders if she can help plan your wedding, her name is Savannah."

"Well..." Miley wondered

"Yes!" Nick and Joe exclaimed quickly.

"Why?" Lily asked

"Well we're so piled on the wedding plans, we should have some help." Joe said

"That's true" Miley nodded

"How bout we meet her?" Lily suggested

"No prob. I can call her now." I said pulling out her card and my cell. I dialed and waited.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Savannah this is Talisa. Miley, Lily, Joe, and Nick want to meet you. Think you can come over to a stadium?"

"No problem at all! But can I bring someone?"

She was on speaker so the others heard. I looked up and they nodded.

"Yeah! Go ahead."

"Ok thanks! I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye!" and I hung up.

"She seems nice" Lily said

"Yup."

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

I walked out of my dressing room to see where everybody went. I saw them all at the lounge area so I walked over but over hear the words 'wedding planner'. I stopped my stride abruptly and turned on my heel to the other direction.

I walked down a plain, long hallway toward the exit. Suddenly this hallway was uncomfortable, silent, still.

I quietly laughed. I act like the walls are supposed to move and talk.

The feeling of the cold, brisk wind bit my skin once i opened the back door. I shivered.

I sat against the building wall and stared out into nothing in particular and let my mind run wild.

Why am I hurting her like this?

Why does it still affect me?

Why cant I move on?

All these why's that I dont know the answer to. But i need to find out.

I sighed for about the hundredth time I've been out here.

My head snapped up at the sound of my name.

"Mr. Jonas?" a girl said. I recognized her for earlier today, the wedding planned, and another I've never seen before. "Why are you out here alone?"

How long have I been out here? "I just needed some fresh air."

I said getting up I held out my hand and she shook it "Savannah"

I moved my hand to the other one. Blond, yet similar to Savannah.

She stared at me with her mouth open and wide eyes.

Savannah shoved her "This is Kelsey. My twin sister, sorry she's a littler star struck."

"Hi..." Kelsey said in a trance like voice and shook my hand.

"It's no problem, I'm Kevin. Uh, let's go inside." I said opening the door for them.

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

"Oh my god! Kevin! Where were you? I got worried!" Talisa exclaimed and hugged my brother tightly.

"Just went out to get some air but ran into these two." he replied and pointed to the girls behind him.

"Oh hey! Here let me introduce you to my friends." Talisa said

We were all still sitting in the lounge area.

"This is Lily." Talisa said "Lily this is Savannah Lautner and...?"

"Oh this is my twin sister Kelsey, she's a photographer." Savannah said

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe I'm meeting you all!" Kelsey freaked and jumped up and down "Oh my god Lily Truscott! Miley Stewart! Joe Jonas! Nick Jonas! Eek!"

I stood there shocked at her sudden outburst as did Miley, Joe, Lily, Talisa, Kevin, and her own sister.

Savannah lifted her hand and hit Kelsey on the back of her head and blushed.

Miley's melodic laugh filled the air. "It's like six years ago. When people used to climb roofs just to see us."

"I know right? For some reason, I miss it. Hi I'm Joe." He said

"So what does this mean? Am I hired?" Savannah asked

Miley and Lily nodded at each other momentarily "Yep!" they said in unison.

"Miss Lautner, I hope we have a great time working with you." I said in hopes of sounding professional.

"Oh please! Call me Savvy!" She said "Oh I brought my sister to see if you would want a professional photographer."

"Yeah, it would be really great to photograph your guy's wedding. And don't worry I'm very trustworthy." Kelsey reassured "I won't be selling and photos, promise."

Kelsey handed us her portfolio. I took it.

"Let's sit" Kevin said and sat next to Talisa.

Miley, Lily, and Joe gathered around me to look. "Jeez, give a guy some space will ya?"

"My bad." Joe mumbled and backed up with Lily.

Miley moved to back up but I caught her hand and sat her on my lap.

She gasped in shock and blushed. "Not you." I smiled

We looked through Kelsey's portfolio and saw nothing but stunning nature pictures. Wild light caught in a picture.

"Do you develop your own film and pictures?" I asked

"Yes, I do, we have a red light room in our house, a transporter so no light will get in the room and just about a life long supply of D76." She laughed

"That's cool." Lily said

"I should check out that transporter someday, it sounds fun." Joe joked

"It's actually kinda scary coz it's pitch black inside it." Savvy said.

"Mind if we discuss this?" Miley said

"No problem." Savvy said and they sat over next to Kevin and Talisa.

We huddled up.

"So do we agree she is amazing?" Miley said

We nodded.

"Does she seem trustworthy?" Joe said

We nodded.

"Then we all agree that she's hired?" Lily said

And we nodded.

"Alright Kelsey! You're hired!" I said with a smile.

"Awesome!"

**

* * *

Carminia's POV**

Me, Janelle, and Morgan met up in the back entrance of the stadium.

"Yola!" Janelle exclaimed

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I wondered

"Why? Can't a girl be happy?"

"Not you...it's almost impossible." I mumbled

"You put extra sugar on your Starbucks huh?" Morgan said

"Maybe..." Janelle giggled

"Oh wow." I said "let's go inside"

I opened the door and walked through the door, my heels clacking the floor in the beat of a song stuck in my head, Misery Business by Paramore. My hips swayed in tune as I hummed.

"Carminia!" Morgan yelled.

I came to a screeching halt and turned around to see them still standing at the end of the hall.

"What the-?" I said

"We're supposed to go here..." Janelle said stifling a laugh.

"Oh" I flushed and ran towards them.

"Hey!" Janelle exclaimed when we spotted them all huddled at the lounge area a series of "hello's", "sup's" and "hey's" came next.

"You're Janelle, Carminia, and Morgan right?" a tiny blond and brunette went up to us.

"Yes, and whom might you be?" Morgan said

"Oh I'm Kelsey!" she said happily and held out her hand. But none of us took it. She slowly dropped her hand

"Guy's be nice, they're the wedding planner and photographer." Kevin scolded

**(A/N: Omg, this story is written in my notebook first and as I was typing this I couldn't really read what it said I thought it said 'Gay's be nice' Hahahah I was like what?)**

"I'm sorry." I held out my hand and put on a sugary sweet smile.

"Miley, we should get set, the doors open soon." Nick said

"Yeah, Savvy and Kelsey, you're welcome to stay and watch! Just go out there to the VIP section and tell the guard the code." Miley said and whispered "The code is Airport Starbucks. It's an inside joke."

**(A/N: Anybody who read my Don't Befriend the Enemy remember the airport Starbucks? Where Miley and Lily first met the JoBros and Janelle, Carminia, and Talisa was spying? Aha People whp don't know, ask me about it.)**

The JoBros and Miley made their way for their mics and stuff.

"Well I guess were going to our seating now see ya!" Janelle said to Lily and Talisa who was left there.

We walked down the hall again and was greeted by Shelby and Oliver.

"Hey! Their getting ready but Lily and Talisa are at the lounge with a wedding planner and photographer." Morgan said

"Oh ok! Thanks!" Shelby said

We smiled and Janelle quickly told us to listen up. I had no clue what was going on.

"Okay now are you ready-"

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

"-to rock!" I screamed at the audience. They cheered loudly, giving me a rush of energy.

"Ya'll are still awesome! Now I have three very handsome men here. One of which is my fiance! Are you ready for them to come out?!" I yelled . I was wearing a black, long trench coat over my dress to hide it.

The crowd cheered even louder.

I laughed "well here here they are, the Jonas Brothers!"

The music to Burnin' up started playing and the bros walked on stage. I pulled off my coat to reveal the dress. I spun around effectively flowing out the dress and ran to Joe's side.

_"I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

_Come on girl  
__ I fell (I fell) so fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself back" _

Right then I pushed Joe back and danced my way up to Kevin.

_"High heels (high heels) red dress (red dress)"_

I showed off my dress and heels.

_"all by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath" _

I smirked at Nick, remembering his comment earlier. He grinned back.

_"I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby"  
_

Nick grabbed the mic off the mic stand and walked toward me. Stared straight at me for his solo.

_"Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too"  
_

I started clapping, urging the audience to join.

_"I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

_Slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby"_

Big Rob wasnt performing today so there was a repeating beat. I took the change to dance.

_"I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby who turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby  
I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby._" Nick finished, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to him with my hands pressed against his chest. Nick closed the distance between our faces and kissed me lightly. I sighed audibly and fake fainted then layed limply in his arms.

"Well! Seems as though my love has fainted from my superior kissing skills!" Nick laughed with the audience.

"Nick, you better put her softly backstage and let's keep on rockin'!" Joe said

Then I felt Nick pick me up bridal style and carry me backstage. Then he put me down.

"You did great!" Nick praised.

"As did you." I smiled the laughed "superior kissing skills?"

"What? Don't I?"

I giggled "Surree." And kissed his cheek "Get back out there"

He nodded and ran back onstage.

I ran into my dressing room to change.

**

* * *

Later...**

I sang a few songs. The crown was great.

We were getting ready to leave, we were almost out the door.

"Oh! Miley! I soo have to tell you something in private!" Janelle exclaimed

"No! I wanna tell her!" Morgan pleaded. Janelle rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Come on! Guys just go home we'll meet you there, we'll have stuff to discuss." Morgan said dragging me down the hall

The group nodded and walked out the door.

"Ok what?" I said curiously.

"No let's go to the lounge so we can sit."

"Oh...kay?" I said and we went to the area and sat.

"Oh snap wait here I have to get something. I'll be back." Morgan said and walked away.

I sat quietly and pondered about what needed to be told to me.

When suddenly I heard a piercing scream coming from Morgan and a hard slam on the wall nearby.

I got up quickly but came face to face with a man.

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

**Later...**

**Nick and Miley's home.**

It's been like an hour! What is taking Miley so long?!

I shot up from my seat in the living room to a door slam.

"Miley?" I called out

I saw Miley run past me and straight to the bathroom. Another door slam.

I ran to the door and knocked worriedly. "Miley what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer I slowly opened the door. I peeked in and saw Miley sitting in the tub in all her clothes still, with the water running over her head; she was in a small ball crying hard.

"Whoa! Miley what happened?!" I exclaimed in shock and jumped into the tub, turned off the water and hugged her tightly. "Love, what happened?"

She didn't respond she just cried harder into my chest and hugged her legs tighter.

**

* * *

A/N: OMG! What DID happen to Miley?! GAASP! Haha yeah. More reviews please! 4? I KNOW you guys can type. lol all you gotta do is say GOOD or something! Of course I'd like some more like questions, reactions. OH you know how Carminia has SUCH long reviews? As she reads she writes down what she wants to say ahaha. I remember seeing that.**

**Ohh! Guess who just went to their FIRST Jonas concert! HA! ME! And Carminia. On Nov 29. Las Vegas. SO awesome, they looked VERY tiny, why you ask? Because we were in the second to last row. Teehee.**

**OK! I HOPE you loved it and you're VERY eager to read more about what happened to Miley!**

**Read it. Loved it. So review it!**

**- Janelle,JAnn , Yaya**


	3. Memories of HIM

**A/N: I am SO very sorry that I missed a week of update aha I was so busy and tried to enjoy the snow in Las Vegas! DUDE! First snow day in Las Vegas in 30 years! Plus I never experienced snowfall before so it was exciting.**

**Then I joined track so I stay after school for weight training and when I get home, I just die on the couch! Aha.**

**Me, Talisa, and Carminia are planning on making a video trailer for this on you tube, but we're not sure if we have time…if you didn't know, we made a trailer for DBTE. Plus we have a lot more crazy video's there, like parodies of Burnin' Up and stuff…check it out my user name is Mizzhyper920 just search it. Haha.**

**Ok, I can see you guys are curious on what happened to Miley AND Morgan, don't forget her teehee. GOOD coz that was my point aha. WELL, here it is!**

**Title: Memories of HIM**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Miley's POV**

_Mischievous, dirty eyes. Matted, long black hair that covered his forehead._

_The smirk never wiped off his disgusting face._

_Ragged old clothes, nasty smell. A mixture of alcohol in his breath and traces of smoking.  
_

I couldn't get the image out of my head. I shook my head in attempt to shake it out, it only made a migraine.

I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"Miley, are you okay?" Nick asked with a pained tone.

"Do you think I look okay?!" I snapped loudly, my voice raising a few octaves.

He's asked this a million time. Yet not one answer.

Nick dropped his eyes and fell silent. I almost felt bad.

But I can't think of anything else but how angry, upset, disgusted I am. I huffed and got off the couch in the living room and walked to the bedroom. I winced in pain and started walking slowly.

I wrapped myself in the blanket and curled up on the bed.

_

* * *

Flash back_

_**Nick's POV**_

"_Love, what happened?"_

_Miley cried harder into my chest and hugged her legs tightly._

_I didn't know what happened to her but it already caused me physical pain just seeing her like this._

_I wrapped a towel around her securely "Come on…" I whispered and carried her to the living room couch._

_Miley just sat there, expressionless, silent. Only tears._

_Worry bubbled in me as I watched her._

_What in the freaking world happened to Miley when she was with Morgan?!_

_The worry vanished and was replaced with anger. I shot up and grabbed my cell phone, then immediately called Morgan._

"_Hello?" Janelle answered softly_

"_What happened?!" I exclaimed angrily as I ran my hand through my curls._

"_With Miley and Morgan? I don't know, I was going to ask you." she replied with an upset tone._

"_Wait Morgan?" I asked in my normal voice._

"_Yeah, she came home raging, screaming and in tears." Janelle said "but all she would say is 'Miley too.' "_

"_What is going on?" I mumbled to myself._

"_I have no clue, but I have a feeling they're never going to talk."_

"_What if they got in a fight with each other somehow?" I suggested_

_Janelle turned it down "If they fought they won't be acting this crazy. It's something huge…"_

"_Yeah, that's true…" I said_

_Then suddenly I heard screaming in the background._

"_No! Stop! Get away from me!" Morgan's screaming was scary._

"_Oh my god! What's happening?" I asked_

"_I have to go, Morgan's having another nightmare." Janelle said and hung up._

_End of Flash back_

**

* * *

Janelle's POV**

I hung up the phone and high-fived Morgan.

"Awesome yelling dude! Highly convincing." I exclaimed

"Why thank you!" Morgan bowed

"I loved the plan, it worked out well." Carminia nodded.

"Yup, now it's time to just wait and see her crumble." Morgan said

"Oh, we are SO mean. I love it." Carminia exclaimed.

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

**2:18am**

"Ugh." I groaned and rolled over on my stomach.

The phone was ringing. Rather loudly too.

"Ahh! Who calls this early!?" I grumbled and grabbed the phone and mumbled a 'hello'

"Lily!" Nick exclaimed

I pulled the phone quickly away from my ear "Ow! Gosh! Don't need to yell at freaking…" I trailed off and looked at the time. "…two eighteen AM Nick!! What's up? And why the _hell_ are you calling this early?"

"It's Miley." Nick said "she came home crying but she won't tell me what happened."

I shot up from bed fully awake at the words. "I'll be there. I'll bring Joe."

"Yeah, hurry."

We hung up. Then I dialed Joe's cell. No answer but I did hear ringing in another room. Weird.

I got up and walked toward the sound, which led me to the living room. Sure enough there was a phone ringing. Joe's phone. With Joe sprawled out on my couch, hair all over, hugging my remote. Wow Joe…

I would have stared longer if my best friend wasn't crying for some unknown reason right now.

"Joe!" I screamed and threw a pillow at his face.

"Huh? Ah!" he exclaimed and rolled off the couch, remote landing on his head. "Ow…"

"You fell asleep on my couch?" I asked

"I guess, weren't we watching something and you were next to me?"

"Oh yeah! Wait… how did I get to my room?" I wondered

"You sleep walk." Joe accused

I shrugged "Get up now. Miley and Nick needs us."

"What? Why?" he said getting up and shaking his hair.

"Miley came home crying." I said, grabbing my keys.

"Uh Lils…?"

"What?"

"I think you should put something on first." Joe smirked

I looked down and saw that all I was wearing was a short night dress.

I blushed "Right." I shuffled to my closet and put on jeans and a sweater.

I walked back out and followed Joe out the door.

"I don't even remember putting that on…" I mumbled

"Too bad I can't remember seeing you put that on." Joe said wiggling his eyebrows.

I gasped and pushed him into a tree in the front yard.

"Hey!" he laughed

"You are _so_ gross!" I huffed and stomped into the car

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

**2:20am**

"Hmm?" I mumbled under thick fog when my phone rang. It sounded so far away…

**(A/N: Credit to Talisa for helping me make this little answering machine auto answer thingy…)**

"_Heyy its Talisa! You know what to do- KEVIN PUT THAT DOWN! *glass breaking*-Oops. My bad…- KEVIN!!" *Beep*_

"Talisa! Wake up now!" I heard Nick scream

I groaned in protest.

"Talisa. It's Kevin, get to Nick and Miley's house, it's urgent"

All fog disappeared and my eyes flew open at Kevin's worried voice.

I got up and ran to my car.

**

* * *

Oliver's POV**

"Miley? Why won't you tell us? It might be better." Kevin said in a soothing voice. No homo.

Miley stared at Kevin with red puffy eyes.

"It's not better, it's never going to be better." Miley mumbled and shifted her eyes to the ground. "Morgan was there, ask her."

Shelby grunted and trudged up to Miley and slapped her on the left cheek, hard. She let out a sob.

Me, Nick, and Kevin gasped

"Shelby!" Nick exclaimed

Miley's head was tilted to the right with her hair whipped over her face from the force.

"Snap out of it Miley! We care about you! That's why were here! You need to tell us so we can help you!" Shelby screamed

"I can't." Miley's eyes welled up "I'm not allowed to."

I looked at her upset face, cheek turning red from the slap. Her eyes puffy. My eyes drifted to her neck. I gasped.

"Miley, who did that?" I asked and lightly touched her bruised neck.

Nick's eyes widened as he came closer to Miley. He touched her arm but she pulled back with a whimper of pain. Nick looked at her arm and pulled up the sleeve of her hoodie, revealing more bruises.

"Oh my god Miley, who hurt you?!" Nick cried pointing at several bruises. His face showing signs of rage and upset. Then mumbled to himself "How did I not notice this?"

"Not allowed to…" Kevin though out loud and gasped in realization "Miley, are they threatening us?"

Miley nodded. Then suddenly she wiped off her tears and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Bathroom." she answered

We just sat the in complete silence except the clock on the wall…

**

* * *

Shelby's POV**

Later Miley came out of the bathroom looking normal, eyes only a little puffy, bruises covered. Suddenly she looked fine, back to normal.

Then she changed into a pink tank top and jeans. She was holding a notebook and pencil.

"What's that?" I questioned

"That's her song book." Nick murmured

Miley sat on the living room couch, cross legged and started writing in front of us. None of us moved an inch since she left earlier.

"What happened? She looks completely fine now." Kevin asked

"Can you guys not talk about me like I'm not in the room?" Miley laughed

Laughed? She's laughing now?

"This is weird." Nick whispered

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

**(A/N: WARNING: I'm going to start a little cursing. I mean it just fit's the story better…I wont warn you guys again in the future. I hope its ok. If not then tell me in a review and I'll change it up for you!)**

I'm done crying now, I'm a fighter now.

Karma is a bitch and that man is going to rot in hell.

I'm not upset or sad…I'm pissed.

I wrote quickly, words coming out like crayons melting in the hot concrete.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Done." I said flatly.

"Done?" Nick and Kevin said incredulously.

"Done." I repeated.

"Can you sing it?" Oliver said.

"Okay." I shrugged "But first I need to make a tune to it…I'll be back."

"Sure" Shelby said

_**30 minutes later**_

"Song is completely finished." I said walking into the room.

Talisa, Lily, and Joe were there already; and probably filled in already.

"Ready?" I asked

"Go for it." Nick nodded

I took a deep breath and positioned at my piano comfortably.

**(A/N: This song is the DEMO version of Imaginary by Evanescence mixed with peoples cover of the song by piano. Heh. I suggest you listen to the song first.)**

I started with a soft tune on the piano.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos - your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light._

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

I finished the song out of breath and stared at everybody. Who stared right back, jaws dropped.

"Miley…" Lily spoke first "That was amazing!"

"Really meaningful." Talisa said

"So angry…" Nick muttered "But Miles, we still need to know where those bruises came from."

I sighed and instinctively touched my neck.

_The man grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into a wall._

_My throat was burning._

"_Help." I tried to yell but it only came out in short gasps of air._

I dropped my hands quickly "It has nothing to do with the reason I was crying."

"Bull!" Shelby screamed

I flinched at the sharpness of her voice "I bumped into the bedroom door side."

"The neck?" Nick said

"It's nothing." I said "I got in a fight with this chick ok?"

"Oh really?" Lily said disbelieving

"Yes. What? I can have my own personal drama that I don't tell you guys." I said then quickly changed subject. "I think we all need to get some sleep."

"But we're not done here." Joe said

"It's late. Actually really early, you guys can sleep here." I said

The group sighed.

"Goodnight." I said and walked to my bedroom.

Nick followed me "I'm staying with you tonight."

I nodded.

"Night…" the rest mumbled.

**

* * *

Morgan's POV**

**Morgan's Apartment**

"Ahh what a great morning to destroy" Carminia sighed.

I laughed as I poured myself a hot cup of coffee.

"Nothing to destroy yet peoples. We still have to act more." Janelle said while eating a bagel (with low fat cream cheese) probably the most calories she'll eat today.

"Well it's a good thing we don't do scripts, I do better improv." Carminia said

**(A/N: It's true…Carminia does do better in improv. than scripts aha)**

"So what am I doing today? Sad? Upset? Pissed?" I thought out loud.

"Well how about you be on the edge of everything." Carminia suggested.

"Yeah! Every little thing pushes you off the edge." Janelle agreed.

"That's going to be fun." I said

Carminia grabbed a chocolate covered donut but Janelle slapped her hand and handed her a plate of unsalted egg whites.

"What?!" Carminia exclaimed

I laughed and shook my head.

Then Carminia's cell rang.

"Hello?" she put it on speaker.

"Oh the first day of Christmas my true love gave to meee….beer."

"Daniel!" Carminia exclaimed

"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me! Two turtlenecks…and a beer."

By now, me and Janelle were laughing our heads off, clutching our stomachs.

"Oh my god where did you get this song?" Carminia laughed.

"My friend." he replied "Shit! Tricia! Don't scratch the carpet!"

There was a loud rustling noise "Ok, got to go, bye ate!"

**(A/N: Ate(ahh-teh) - meaning like big sister, in tagalog - Filipino language and if you cant remember from my 1st story or never knew, Daniel is Carminia's younger brother in New Jersey, Tricia is her dog!)**

"Ok?" Carminia said and hung up.

"What was the point of that?" I asked

"There was none." she replied

"Beer…ahah haha" Janelle laughed

"Ok?" Carminia said again "Uh. Let's just…go…"

I shrugged and dragged the laughing Janelle to my car.

I pulled open my phone and dialed Lily's number as I drove

"Hello?" Lily answered

"Hey Lily it's Morgan, where are you guys?"

"We're at Rico's. Hey…are you and Miley okay?"

I paused for dramatic effect "Uh, yeah, I'm I guess okay, but I don't know about Miley."

"Oh ok, are you going to Rico's?"

"Yeah." I said as I made a left turn "I'll talk to you there."

"Ok."

I hung up. Janelle was calm now, simply sitting in the back, Carminia had shotgun.

"Ugh, this song is gonna get stuck in my head…" Janelle groaned. The song playing was So What by Pink.

And Carminia looked like she wanted to strut out of my moving car…

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

Last night we all stayed at Nick and Miley's house. Nick stayed with Miley, comforting her after many nightmares.

She kept screaming and thrashing around, once punching Nick in the arm and pulling his hair. He never complained though, because it's all he can do; comfort her when she needed him.

When she woke up, it was like nothing even happened. She cooked eggs humming _One in a Million_.

We all thought, maybe it was a dream. But how can we all have the exact same dream?

Now we're all at Rico's munching on Rico's tasty empanada's. Would you believe he grew a whole foot since then? Heh.

"KEVIN!"

I jumped at my name and looked up.

"Dreamland much?" Talisa said "I've been calling for a while now but you were spaced out. What were you thinking?"

"Oh stuff." I replied "You know."

"Awkward…" Joe mumbled and took a large bite out of his empanada.

"Ahh… the very descriptive 'stuff' " Miley rolled her eyes.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" I questioned

"Thick sarcasm." Miley said

Oliver came walking to our table with a handful of foods from Rico's

"You sharing?" Nick asked

"Uh…no…why would you think that?"

"Maybe the large amount of food you bought babe." Shelby shook her head and picked up one of his popcorns.

"Heyy!"

Shelby gave him a look that made him cower back into a chair.

"Hey guys!" Carminia said and Janelle waved.

But Morgan, she looked tired, and smiled weakly.

"What's up?" Janelle said

"Oh you know, stuff" I replied

"Will you stop with the _stuff_?! Might as well not freaking answer!" Moran exclaimed, crossed her arms on the table and dropped her head on it.

"Ok?" I said slowly.

My phone buzzed, I flipped it open and saw a text from Carminia.

_Im srry, mor is kinda sensitive since last nite she snaps easily_

I looked up at her, she nodded and shrugged.

I mouthed "Do you know what happened?"

She shook her head.

"Can we talk out loud now?" Oliver said

"You never weren't allowed to…" I simply said

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

"These empanada's are good." I said then winced as I moved in my chair, pain shot up my sides.

"You ok?" Nick asked and stroked my hair.

"_Stop! Please stop!" I pleaded and cried. He stroked my hair then grabbed it and pulled my head back and laughed "No."_

_His disgusting lips touched mine, then he kicked me on the left side of my torso. I fell to the ground and screamed._

I gasped and blinked.

"Miley?" Nick said

"Yeah? Yeah, I'm ok." I nodded.

**

* * *

A/N: Aww…I feel bad but here for my readers, I feel SO bad I skipped almost 2 weeks of update that I'm going to TRY to post the next chapter within this week. I'm not promising though.**

**Tell me what you think! If you found any typo's can you tell me? There's probably a lot. Aha.**

**Have a VERY happy holiday and SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TALISA ON THE 26****th****! Haha. SWEEEET 16 for her.**

**Read it. Loved it. So review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa**


	4. Don't Flirt with Officers and BeeUTful

**A/N: Hey guys! How was your Christmas? Or what ever you celebrate. New years is coming and Me, Talisa, and Carminia shot a trailer for this story with scenes from chapters and a scene from this chapter, but it was improv so I just revised it in the story to match exactly. We even got to have another real character do her part in the trailer, Savvy. Haha. I called her to do a scene. BTW you did great! That video will be up as soon as I'm done editing!**

**And for once I don't have much to say! Haha so get reading!**

**Title: Don't Flirt with Officers and BeeUTful Bridal**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Talisa's POV**

**Kevin's living room couch**

Week's have past since the incident happened. Everything is basically the same, weekly dinners, phone conversations, and crazy wedding plans. But the situation never left the back of our heads; moving to the surface just reminding us at the end of the day that it really did happen. Even if that 'it' we still don't know, and I don't think we'll ever know.

I unconsciously sighed, and continued playing with Kevin's hair which his head was on my lap.

Kevin shot up from lounging quickly. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking of things…" I said and stood up from the couch and grabbed my keys and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked in a pleading 'don't go' voice and got up quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Out." I replied simply.

"I can see that, but where exactly is out?" he said slowly. Pretty sexily I should add . Teehee.

"Stop worrying about me Kevin. How about before I come back I rent a movie and we watch it?" I smiled

He smiled back "Sure."

"Kay, bye. Love you!" I said and tip toes to kiss him then broke out of his grip around my waist.

"Love you too…" Kevin said

I took in a deep breath of cold air when I got outside. Ow, ow, ow, my lungs, they hurt, ow, cold air. AHH stupid coldness…ow.

I ran and went into my silver kinda warm, kinda not Mercedes car. Ahem…one of my only splurges I let Kevin buy for me. I pulled out my phone and called Miley.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Miley, do you and Lily need help planning the wedding?"

"Oh yeah! We_always_ need help!" Miley laughed

"Are Savvy and Kelsey there?"

"Yup, oh and thanks so much for getting these two! They help so much!"

I laughed "No problem, I'll be over there soon though.

"Ok!"

And we hung up. I started my car and backed up out the driveway safely.

I took a left turn at a street then all of a sudden a police car beeped behind me signaling to pull over.

"What the hell?" I said shocked. What did I do?

I pulled over and opened my window.

"Hello miss." the officer said leaning into my car to look at me.

"Hello Officer…" I leaned toward him to see his name "Adam Lavine. Did I do something wrong?" Hmm he's kinda cute…

**(A/N: YEAH you are TOTALLY welcome to imagine Adam Lavine from Maroon 5. Haha I do!)**

"Can I ask what your name is?"

"Uh. Talisa Strong…"

"Don't put that celebrity card on me! You think that's gonna work on me?!" he shouted

"Uhm…uhm…I…what?" I said in shock

"Don't act all _flirty_ on me, what are you trying to do?!"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly "I'm not acting flirty!" I said poofing my hair. Psh, now I am.

"Uhhuh, right. You made a left turn on a red light."

"I'm so sorry officer." I twirled my hair "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Got to the court." He said and handed me a ticket then walked away.

My jaw dropped "…what?"

That wasn't even a red light! It was yellow I swear! It turned red while I was turning.

"Ugh!" I groaned and dropped my head on the steering wheel and banged it a few times till I lifted my head.

I restarted my car and drove to Miley's house with extra caution.

I pulled into Miley and Nick's driveway to be greeted by Miley skipping out. "Hey Talisa! What took so long?"

I got out of my car and waved the ticket in her face with a sour expression.

"Ek. A ticket? Jeez that sucks. Come on lets go inside but we're about to leave" Miley said and whispered "We're picking out the dress"

"Nick doesn't know?"

"Nope, cuz then he'd wanna come, and I want the dress to be a surprise."

"Okay."

We got inside and- awww….poor Nick and Joe look tired by the way they fell asleep snoring on the couch. Lily and Kelsey were talking about different ways to take a picture. Savvy was organizing something in a _huge_ binder with cloth sticking out.

"Were thinking up the color motive of the wedding." Miley said and once she spoke Savvy, Lily, and Kelsey looked up.

"Hey!" Savvy whispered

Lily and Kelsey waved.

"Nick and Lily likes royal blue and Miley and Joe likes the darker royal purple. But I was thinking we need a light color so the wedding wont be too dark. Even though black is the most popular theme these days." Savvy said.

"Well how about green?" I suggested

"Then it'd look like Barney!" Miley whispered exclaimed

"Okay! Sheesh!" I said in the same voice level.

Right then Joe made a loud snore. Miley rolled her eyes and went to them and bent over o shake Nick and Joe.

"Guys, if you don't want to do wedding plans and just sleep at _least_ go to a room?" Miley whispered to them.

They sat up slowly. And I almost bursted out laughing at their appearance. Nick's hair was flattened on one side and Joe had a cowlick.

Apparently Lily had the same thought when she fell off the couch and started laughing. That made me laugh and Kelsey. Miley and savvy joined.

The two just sat there with blank sleepy faces.

"What?" Nick grumbled and went to his room with Joe going to the guest room. Both not waiting for a response.

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

Hmm, maybe I should tell them now….

No not everybody is here. I rather not say it multiple times. It's unusual for me.

"How about white table cloths with alternating purple and blue lace over it?" I suggested.

Savvy got out white cloth and purple and blue lace from the binder and looked at it. "Actually that's pretty nice."

"It is!" Miley exclaimed "Lily your awesome at this!"

"I know" I laughed "Are we ready to go?"

"Yup. You me and Talisa in Talisa's car and Savvy then Kelsey in their's" Miley said

"Okay." Talisa said. Then we headed out to the car.

**

* * *

Later**

We were at BeeUTeeful Bridal Wear store. But come _on_ what is up with that name?

We walked inside and they were playing soft piano music and other than that it was totally quite. I looked around and suddenly a cheesy smiling sales lady slid in front of us.

"Hi! Welcome to BeeUTeeful Bridal Wear! My name is Britney and I'll be helping you today. Who's the lucky lady?" she said with WAY too much enthusiasm. She was wearing those boring one color pencil skirts and coat with her hair in those fancy buns.

"Me and her" I said pointing and me and Miley.

Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' "Well! A double wedding?"

"Yes…" Miley said

"Lovely! Let's get started by getting your ideal dress."

Miley started "Well, I'm not sure. I'll know when I see it type thing…"

Britney nodded and looked at me.

"Well, I don't want it being too much but simple and pretty. Like an A - line with a short train and maybe some beading and lace. White with small splashes of light blue." I said

They all gaped at me. "What?"

"Lily since when did you know all that stuff?" Miley said. I guess they didn't expect that from the person wearing baggy sweats and a simple red tee. While the person who doesn't know is wearing skinny jeans hot pink pumps a shimmery black dress shirt and tight leather jacket. Which was Miley.

"Uhh…I…uhh…..I don't know" I stuttered. Crap, crap, crap, what if they know?!

"Hey! Let try stuff on now!" I said quickly

They shrugged and let it go.

Me and Miley went through a million dresses but haven't found '_the one_'. We were starting to lose hope that we'll ever find one.

Miley sighed "Ugh, this is so tiring, this sucks, I have a feeling I'm just way too picky."

"No way Miley! Every bride needs to look the way they want to, that doesn't mean your picky. We can always go to another dress store…" Savvy said

At Savvy's words Britney ran off somewhere.

"Or I can design it." I mumbled.

"What?" Miley said with her eyes wide

I took a deep breath. I guess I should tell them now… "I said, I can des-"

"How about this one?!" Britney ran in holding up a corny bright pink frilly dress.

"Uhh..no…." me and Miley said in unison.

"As I was saying, I said I can design it." I said

"Since when did you get interested in fashion?" Miley said

"About 4 years ago. I've been taking fashion design and sewing classes since then" I said.

"How come you never told us!" Miley exclaimed in shock.

"Uhh well, I was embarrassed, because where did you see that coming? I was the jeans and tshirt kinda girl, but I was really a fashionista at heart. I never showed it because I didn't want people to talk about me or anything." I explained

"Does Joe know?" Talisa asked

"No…"

"You should tell him!" Kelsey said

"Uhh….

"Go for it, your never gonna get anywhere if you don't jump off the plane." Savvy said

I stared at her "Ok so maybe plane wasn't the best example" She said

"I guess." I said

"So that it, you're designing our dresses?" Miley said

"Yeah why not."

"Uhm…girls…if your not gonna buy those dresses can you take them off now so they don't wrinkle?" Britney said

We looked down at our dresses. "Oh" I said and we quickly got changed.

On our way back I told them to keep quiet about my fashion designer status till I tell them myself. They promised.

When we got back Nick was cooking mac and cheese…the only good thing he can make. Joe was sitting in front of the TV flipping through channels.

Miley skipped over to Nick in the kitchen and kissed his cheek. She stared at the pan of food he was making.

"This again? I swear Nick if your mac and cheese wasn't good and if I didn't know how to cook I think you would starve to death or eat fast food everyday." Miley said.

Nick grinned "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

Miley laughed.

I hopped to Joe and dropped onto his lap. He sucked in a sharp breath and slowly pushed me off of him then leaned over his knees clutching his stomach….or so I thought.

"Ow."

"OMG, I am SO sorry." I exclaimed

**

* * *

Carminia's POV**

"URGH! Why isn't she miserable?! I mean if that _happened_ to me Id wanna freaking kill myself!" I said

"Well I don't know but maybe she's being eaten on the inside." Janelle suggested

"I guess.."

"We should go to Nick and Miley's house to check it out." Morgan said

"Ok. I'm driving, I'm never riding in a car that Carminia drives." Janelle said

"No way! I'll drive both of you suck at driving!" Morgan said

"Hey!" I exclaimed "It was just the garage and my parents fixed it. At least I didn't run over a person."

"I did _not _hit that person anyway, he went in front of my moving car." Janelle defended.

"Riight…I'm still driving. " Morgan said picking up her keys.

"Whateverr" I said yawning

"Reckon I can fit in there?" Janelle laughed

I started laughed hard too.

"Stop with that! Plus that's a guy thing!" Morgan said

"It's just funny okay?!" Janelle laughed

**(A/N: Ok 'Reckon I can fit in there?' was from a recent FF I read and it made me laugh really hard. This girl yawned and the guy said 'damn your mouth is big, reckon I can fit in there?' ahahahha its gross but funny…or maybe only to me and Carminia. Do you feel like yawning now? Cuz typing that made me yawn ahah)**

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

My phone rang to I went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Miles."

"Hi daddy!"

"Miles, I have to announce something so can you visit my place tomorrow?"

"No problem. Now I'm all curious." I laughed

"Alright baby girl see you tomorrow. Bye love you."

"Love you too bye!" I said and hung up.

"You dad?" Nick stated the obvious

"Yup. You what you should do Nick? Put ham in this." I said "I'll chop it."

"Suree…" Nick said while mixing the macaroni.

"Hey guy's I have to go now, Kevin's waiting on me I gotta rent a movie." Talisa said

"Alright! Give Kevin a hug for me" I said hugging Talisa.

"Yeah tell him I say hi." Lily said

"Oh! Punch him in the shoulder and say it's from Joe."

"What am I now? The messenger?" Talisa said

"I guess so! Bye!" I laughed

"Bye!" Talisa exclaimed and went out the front door.

I pulled out ham and started chopping into little pieces.

"So where did you guys go? When Joe and I woke up you were gone." Nick asked

Oh, crap I don't know what to tell him! I stuffed a bunch of ham I my mouth "Weh weh wen a wida stoo to wook fwo ook or a edding ess"

I didn't lie. I said 'We went to a bridal store to look for the wedding dress.'

"Uhh….okay?" Nick laughed

I smiled and chewed the ham slowly.

I looked up and saw Lily and Joe staring at me. I just stared then just decided to wave, with the knife. Reminding them I have a sharp object that has a mind of its own and somehow can end up flying across the room. Just in case they start laughing.

**(A/N: Uh, that knife part is a mix between the Twilight movie and me and Talisa at the mall. Talisa said chopsticks have a mind of their own and I said since this chopstick has a mind of its own then somehow it might end up in her eye. Hah)**

The doorbell rang and Joe got up to open it. Carminia, Janelle, and Morgan walk through slamming the door behind them.

I jumped and gasped

_He walked away slamming the exit door. Followed by another man. Leaving me on the floor bruised for life._

"_Miley?" I heard a whisper, it was Morgan. Crying as hard as I was._

"Ah!" I exclaimed when I dropped the knife on the floor cutting my palm on its way down.

"Whoa. Miley what happened?" Lily exclaimed in the same time as Nick.

All rushed toward me. "Nothing, nothing. It's not a deep cut I just got surprised from the door slam"

"I'm so sorry that scared you." Janelle said

"It's okay." I said as I wrapped my hand in a towel. "I'm gonna go clean this up."

I went into the bathroom and ran warm water on my cut.

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

I rented an old movie. Toy Story. What it's cute! I got to Kevin's house and rang the doorbell.

Kevin answered "Hey, took you long enough. What did you get?"

I lifted up the movie "Toy Story!"

"Awesome movie." he laughed as he pulled me in. "I'll start up the popcorn."

"I'll grab the blanket and start the movie." I said going to his room and pulling out a clean blanket. I carried the large blanket to the couch and went to start the movie.

I sat on the cough under the blanket as the microwave beeped.

Kevin came handy with popcorn and sat next to me. I placed me head on his shoulder comfortably.

"Guess what." I said

"What?"

"Iapparentlyturnedonaredlightandgotpulledoverthentriedtoflirtwiththeofficerandgotaticket." I said quickly all in one breath.

"WHAT?!" Kevin exclaimed

**

* * *

A/N: Ahahah. Way to end it right? Lol. Well I hope it wasn't boring because I don't want the story to go by fast, I cant start another something yet…I might time skip though.**

**Just in case you guys didn't know, this is around winter time aha that's why it's so cold. **

**To clear things up. Nick and Miley live together. Everybody else lives on their own.**

**Kay!**

**Read it. Loved it. So review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa**


	5. Sick

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU DON'T USUALLY READ MY A/N'S NOW IS THE TIME TO START!**

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey guys! Happy new year! Hopefully you all read my authors note that I posted. Which I'll be deleting so don't be surprised if suddenly my story is gone. Just go to JBFFA. Ok so I'm going to start this thing that I've seen on a few stories. I'm going to start replying every review with a preview of the next chapter! Because I KNOW there's more readers than reviewers.**

**The trailer is up on YouTube now! Comment, rate, subscribe!**

**I got like 4 reviews on the last chapter when I used to get 6 or 7 on my last story. What happened you LAZY BUTTS! I've said this on my first story but…I STALK PEOPLE I know my regular reviewers and the people who alert or favorite my story and then they don't review. You're free to call me creepy but just review please guys?**

**To any new readers, if you're confused on anything just ask. AND I'm putting some character description and background at the end of this chapter. To clear things up. Dang that's going to be a long freaking A/N…**

**OH! I've been reading Twilight fics recently(and horribly addicted) and it's making me want to write a Twilight story…should I? If so any of you got any ideas? I'll make sure to credit you IMENSLY if I use it and you will have a say in the story WHENEVER! It sounds fun, one thing, I don't really want the all human thing. To me it takes the point of Twilight away(even though I still read them). Ok?**

**I'm too lazy to proofread sorry!!**

**Oh and something I've been forgetting to do.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything in this but the story. Not even the 'original characters'. Lol.**

**Ok so now I'm talking way too much bye! Enjoy!**

**Title: Sick**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Miley's POV**

**Stage**

"Alright everybody! Some crazy things have happened to me this past month or so. To ge through it, I wrote a new song!" I exclaimed and the crowd cheered.

"It's a little different than my usual type of songs but I hope you'll like it. And this is Nick on the piano, Kevin and Joe on the guitar and back up vocals." I said

"And give it up for Miley on the lead vocal!" Nick exclaimed.

They screamed, jumped, cheered in excitement of a new song. I turned to Nick on the right and nodded to start. He nodded back and gave my a smile of reassurance and support and started playing the gentle tune.

I sat in the chair set up for me in center stage

I looked at Kevin and Joe on my left and the gave me the same smile.

I closed my eyes and listened to the piano.

This stadium brought back memories like no other. Hitting me like the truck should have before Nick pushed me out of the way and said I love you for the first time years ago.**(1)**

**(A/N: (1) I'll explain later…in Miley's character description)**

This is where _it_ happened to me. Where I've been _scarred for life._ that brought me to write this song.

I inhaled deeply and started singing.

**(A/N: These lyrics are a little different than what I put in the other chapter…I suggest you read them, its really meaningful. Or listen to the song, it's on you tube imaginary demo version)**

_Italics - Miley, _**Bold - Joe, **_**Bold/Italics - Kevin**_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear,_

_Of silent nights._

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,_

_The goddess of imaginary night_

Kevin and Joe started playing.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby, _**flowers…**

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me, __**flowers…**_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story._

_If you need to leave the world you live in_

_Lay your head down and stay awhile_

_Though you may not remember dreaming_

_Something waits for you to breath again_

Then Joe and Kevin went for it and rock out on their guitar solos. Joe has too much fun on the guitar, they should let him play the guitar more often. I stood up and sat next to Nick on the piano bench and started playing with him. Mirroring his movements in a higher octave.

_In my field of paper _

_And candy clouds of lullaby, __**flowers**_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me, _**flowers**

Kevin continued with a solo till Nick let me do the last few keys of the song alone.

I stared at the piano keys in a trance, everything silent with out the music. Then Nick kissed my left temple and I came back down to reality. The fans cheered enthusiastically. I pasted a smile and took my mic.

"Soo…? How'd you like it?" I asked

They jumped and screamed.

Joe laughed "Hey guys calm yourselves, we don't want anybody getting hurt here."

"You guys were awesome tonight and thank you for all the support. I'll see you next time." I said

The brothers waved as we walked off stage. I sighed as I suddenly felt the tiredness wash over me. I put my head on the nearest shoulder, which was Kevin's.

"Tired?" he laughed. I nodded as Lily and Talisa came up and handed us water.

"You guys did great, as usual." Talisa complimented.

"Yo, yo, yo Mike Standly in the hizzous!" Oliver exclaimed as he walked over to us

"You know Oliver, there's no need for Mike anymore?" Lily said rolling her eyes

"Psh, I know ,but I just came here for the show. This commu-NA-ty doesn't know about this iden-TA-ty. Yah get me?" he tried to rap.

"Oliver…Oliver…just stop…that even barely rhymes…" I shook my head.

"Noizzle, I'm the foshizzle bizzle dizzle!" he exclaimed

"Do you know what you just said?" Joe asked

"No wayizzle!"

We laughed.

"Come on guys, I still need to go to my dad's for his little announcement." I said

"Do we come?" Kevin asked

"You can, want to?" I said

"Sure." Talisa said

I looked at Nick for a confirmation that he's coming. He understood and nodded. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yay. Let's go."

**

* * *

Joe's POV**

Yesss….Mr. Stewarts house…I get to raid his fridge!

"Joe? What is up with your face? You've been grinning like that for a while and people driving by is getting weirded out." Lily said from the passenger seat or my car, which I was currently driving. Everyone else is in their individual couples car. Miley in Nick's, Talisa in Kevin's and so on.

I stopped grinning and glanced at her with a pout "I've been reading the message boards and they say I should smile more. What babe? Don't like my smile?"

Lily shook her head furiously "No! I mean don't smile like that! You're starting to look like a rapist!" she laughed

My jaw dropped "You just called me a rapist!"

"I did not call you a rapist!" Lily laughed then muttered "A rapist in the making"

**(A/N: HAHA that 'rapist in the making' is from Carminia's story. LOL)**

"Hey!" I exclaimed "Oh you are _so_ in trouble when we get out of this car."

"Oh?" Lily challenged "Coz I'm really scared of you" She said sarcastically.

"You should be." I said seriously, staring straight at the road.

Soon enough we arrived at the house. I saw the grass in the front lawn and smirked at the plan forming in my head. I took a glance at Lily again. Oh, she's in for it. Hehe.

I parked on the sidewalk. Then stepped out the car and waited for Lily to walk a few steps.

I smiled as I ran around the car and wrapped my arms around her and started tickling her.

"Told you, you should be scared of me." I laughed at her squirming.

"Joe!" she exclaimed between laughs and her knees weakened and we landed in the grass. But I didn't stop tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" she squealed as I pinned her down, not stopping the tickling of course.

"Not until you take back what you said!" I smiled.

"Okay! Joe! I take back what I said!" she said between breaths.

I stopped my hands but kept her pinned "Really?"

She gazed at me for a moment and leaned in but instead of kissing me like I thought she leaned in close enough to my lips that we were barely touching.

"Never." she said, then smiled and pushed me off her and ran to hide behind Kevin.

I laid there shocked. I have just been played. What a mischievous fiancé…

"Joe get up before you lose all your dignity." Nick said.

"Too late" Kevin laughed. I sat up and glared at my brothers.

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

After we were done laughing a Joe, we went to the front door, Miley pulled out her keys, which she still had and opened it.

"Dad?" Miley called out stepping in the house.

"About time you got here! Me and Dad were just waiting for you!" Jackson said

"Jeez sorry, I had a concert." Miley mumbled. "So where's dad?"

"He's upstairs just call him…or not." Jackson started but Mr. Stewart came down the stairs.

"Hey bud!" he exclaimed and gave Miley a kiss on her forehead and a hug.

"Hi daddy."

"How come when I walk in I don't get welcomed so nicely." Jackson asked

Miley put on a disgusted face "Coz your Jackson."

I laughed, their bickering never ends…ever.

"Ok I see you brought everybody." Mr. Stewart mumbled "Come on sit." he motioned to the seats.

I sat down on the couch and pulled Miley onto my lap. Lily and Joe sat next to me and next to them was Talisa and Kevin. Oliver didn't go, he's probably with Shelby.

"So I said I had an announcement. Well it's more like something I've been keeping from you because I wasn't sure how you would react." he started. "Well I'm just going to say it, because I don't want to beat around the bush or anything. But I'm really not sure how you'll take it. I hope-"

"Dad." Miley interrupted. "You're doing it."

He looked down "Oh."

"Go on." Jackson said

"Well," he took in a deep breath "I found someone."

Miley's eyes widened "Really?"

"Yes, she's been my girlfriend for the past two months…" he continued.

"And you never told us?!" Miley exclaimed "What's her name?"

"Actually you can all meet her, she's here. Come out honey!" He said and once he finished his sentence she came out smiling.

Whoa.

"Hi everyone." she said walking to Mr. Stewart's side. She held out her hand to Miley. "You must be Miley! Robbie talks about you _all_ the time! My name is Candy."

My jaw almost dropped. And Miley's actually did as she took her hand. Once she let go Miley turned to me slightly and mumbled. "Candy? What a stripperish name."

I bit down my laugh and nudged her. "Be nice."

Next she turned to Jackson "And you're Jackson?"

He took her hand and shook it "And you're _totally hot!"_

Mr. Stewart smacked Jackson in the arm making him fall off the couch. "He he." he laughed awkwardly.

She clapped her hands and sighed "You guys must be the Jonas Brothers!"

I smiled politely and held out my hand but she reached in for a hug. Miley had to move to the side a little since she was on my lap.

"Uh.." was all I said in the hug as I looked at Miley in pure confusion. She let go and moved to Joe and hugged him too. Lily gave him the stink eye behind her head.

Miley gave me a look with one eyebrow raised. I shrugged in confusion.

She moved to Kevin, with Talisa giving her the same look Lily did. Which made me wonder if Miley did the same.

"And who are you two?" Candy, snicker. Candy asked Talisa and Lily.

"I'm Talisa, Kevin's girlfriend."

"I'm Lily, Joe's fiancé."

"Oh! Fiance! Arent you guys very young?" she asked

"We're 21 and been engaged since 18. No. So are those two." Lily pressed and pointed to us. We get that way too much that we're kinda tired of everyone saying it.

"Hmm." she nodded and walked back to Mr. Stewarts side.

"Well I'm very pleased to meet you all. I'd like to tell you a little about myself. My name is Candy Holland. I'm a lifeguard at the beach by Rico's."

Miley leaned in again and whispered "Probably a bottle blond bimbo too."

I nudged her again. She was gonna make me laugh out loud soon and everybody's gonna think I'm insane.

But Miley was probably right, she looked like the kind of girl you shouldn't trust. Pretty to mask everything else. Also her roots are a bit darker. Hah.

Blond. Reminds me of the Hannah days…

_Flashback_

**(A/N: This will be a scene from my first story. I don't remember the exact happenings anymore from this part but I remember the points so I'm just making it up again.)**

"_Ready?" I said and she nodded._

_We went out into the hotel hallway and started kissing right when Joe and Lily were passing by._

_Lily gasped "Nick! HOW can you do this to Miley!"_

'_Hannah' turned around and smiled twirling her blond hair "Hi, I'm Hannah Montana. I'm hurt Lily, you don't recognize your own best friend."_

_Lily's eyes widened "MILEY?!"_

"_SHH!" Miley er Hannah and I exclaimed._

_End of Flashback_

That was when we first made Hannah. Ahh, great memories.

"Okay dad! I'm so tired I think we got to go." Miley said

"What? I don't get to raid his fridge?" Joe said with a saddened face

"Joe, you can just take some stuff home." Mr. Stewart said. Joe jumped up and followed him to the kitchen.

"Nice meeting you Candy" Miley said and she nodded.

We made our way outside and Miley sighed. "I don't like her."

"Why?" I asked

"I feel bad vibes from her, like she fake."

"I guess so."

"Hey, what were you thinking of earlier? You spaced a little."

"Oh, I was thinking back to when we tricked Lily and Joe when you just bought the Hannah wig." I smiled

She laughed "That's random. When we first started going out…fifteen years old…wow…"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Miley frowned and she held her head.

"Miley what's wrong?"

As soon as I asked I felt her drop a little. I quickly grabbed her and steadied her.

"My head hurts." she replied. "Ugh, and I need to pee."

I smiled and laughed lightly "Well let's go home, you're probably just tired. Want me to carry you?"

She shook her head no.

I kept my arm around her as we went to the car. Afraid she might weaken again.

**

* * *

Next day…**

**Nick and Miley's house**

I woke up nicely. I decided to greet Miley in her room.

"Miley?" I peeked into her room but she wasn't there. I frowned. Then heard something in the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and saw Miley over the toilet.

My eyes widened and I went to her holding her hair. "Miley what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Headaches and nausea. Miley I think you got the flu or something." I said worriedly

"Probably..see! I _told_ you we should have got flu shots." Miley exclaimed as she flushed. She brushed her teeth and looked at me.

"You're a little pale." I noted.

"I don't feel so well.." she said

"You're are for sure staying bed rest today." I instructed.

Miley groaned and rolled her eyes. I knew she hated being in one spot, she liked moving.

"Aww, babe I'm sorry but I need you to get better. We don't want to cancel a concert." I said

"No way! I still haven't cancelled a concert , I'm not going to start now." she said and went to sit on her bed then smiled at my angelically.

I laughed "Good. Now I'm just gonna fix up some light food and get some flu meds. Stay there."

"Okay.." Miley nodded.

**

* * *

Morgan's POV**

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey hun."

"Oh my gosh! Jake! How are you?" I exclaimed

"Oh you know…shooting…memorizing, the same routine really…" he sighed "I miss you."

"Ugh. I miss you too! How long is one year!"

He laughed "I don't know but I'm bringing back something great for you."

"I hate suprises!"

"Too bad!"

"Grr."

"Well I have to go, I'll talk to you soon…" Jake said

"Okay…love you…" I sighed

"Love you too…" he said and hung up.

I put down my phone. "Gosh. About _time_ he called me."

**

* * *

A/N: Ha! Miley has the flu. I needed SOMETHING sucky to happen. And I think the flu is perfect. Lol.**

**Jake Ryan! He finally made a kinda sorta appearance! Aha I've been forgetting about him.**

**OK now a character description and background. Also this will have a brief happening of DBTE.**

**

* * *

Miley Stewart - **_**Entered a contest to meet the JoBros and won. She brought Lily. They went to Florida. Miley sang in the plane thinking everyone was asleep. They weren't and that's when they made Hannah Montana. Miley caught Janelle kissing Nick in his dressing room and she ran off. Nick followed her and as she crossed the street a truck was coming. Nick ran and pushed her out of the way, telling her he loved her in a reference of a song 'Crazy little thing called love". Miley and Nick fake broke up because of blackmail. Miley was kidnapped by a girl named Sarah Granger, a person from Kevin's past. Along with Lily and Talisa. Sarah forced her to jump off a roof but was pushed instead by Sarah. Nick caught her along with Kevin. Both pulled her to safety. Janelle, Carminia and Morgan later asked for forgivness**_

_**Miley pretty much looks the same as real life now. Only now older.**_

**

* * *

Janelle Graylee -**_** Nick's evil ex. Nick broke up with her because she was possesive and mean. He had enough when she started yelling at a little fan. She followed the JoBros to Florida and 'ran into them' and started acting all flirtatious. Miley got pissed and pushed Janelle away from Nick and kissed him. Janelle was determined to mess up the relationship so she forced herself on Nick kissing him at the right time Miley walked in. Took pictures of Nick and Miley, Kevin and Talisa, Lily and Joe in compromising positions and sent it to the press. In an attempt to ruin them and expose their relationships. Found out Miley was Hannah and blackmailed her told Miley to break up with Nick.**_

_**Janelle has shorter hair little past her shoulder with horizontal bangs. Hair is brown with a redish tint with dark brown eyes. Red streaks are gone. Loves fashion and is still addicted to heels. Height is about 5'4"**_

**

* * *

Talisa Strong - **_**Started out with the bad girls, Janelle and Carminia. Was forced to wear heels even though she hated them. Came with Janelle and Carminia to follow the JoBros and the 2 girls. She caught the eyes of Kevin Jonas and they started going out. Janelle and Carminia tried to use her to ruin Nick and Miley, Lily and Joe's relationship but refused. She started becoming friends with Miley and Lily and decided she was done being pushed around by Janelle and Carminia. Met Sarah Granger but was suspicious. She caught Sarah kissing Kevin and broke up with him. She decided to make him jealous by going out with another guy, named Santiago. Sarah kidnapped her and was knocked unconscious.**_

_**Talisa now has shoulder length hair that is very layered withh dark brown eyes. She wears glasses and is very fashion forward. Height is about 5'4"**_

**

* * *

Carminia Sefron **_**- Joe's evil ex. She cheated on him with Zac Efron. LOVES FOOD! Especially Twinkies, but Janelle never approved on it. Too much carbs. Family lives in New Jersey.(In the real Talisa's words) Pretty much she was Janelle's dumb sidekick. To help Miley and the gang think Janelle, Morgan and herself are nice she donated blood to Lily after the kidnapping beside the fact that she's terrified of needles.**_

_**Carminia has a little bit longer hair than Janelle that's black with dark brown eyes. Very layered and loves teasing. Fashion forward. ADDICTED to boots. Height is about 5'2"**_

**

* * *

Shelby - **_**She was a cashier at a smoothie place in Florida when she met Oliver. They hit it off and became great friends with the whole gang. When the gang left to go back to Malibu she was upset. Her parents split and was forced to go to her dad, but she didn't like her dad so she ran away. To Malibu, and lived with Lily. By the time her parents found her she was 18 and legal to live on her own.**_

_**Shelby has dirty blond hair that is up to her shoulder. She has a simple fashion that is her own. Height is about 5'3"**_

**

* * *

Savannah(Savvy) Lautner - **_**Has a twin named Kelsey. But she's 23 minutes older and brags about it. A wedding planner and a good one. Crazy addicted to hobo purses. On her laptop for about half of her life.**_

_**Savvy has wavy long brown hair with dark brown eyes. A fashion you can describe as professional, but not the boring professional, the fashionista professtional. Height is about 5'4"**_

**

* * *

Kelsey Lautner - **_**Is a photographer. Brave but kind of a klutz and tends to talk fast. Has the size of a closet enough for 2 people. On both sides of a girly girl and a sporty chick. Likes sports but also loves shopping.**_

_**Kelsey has straight blond hair with blue eyes. She likes fashion and bright colors. Height is about 5'4"**_

**

* * *

Morgan - **_**She can in to SeaView high looking for a group to belong in as a new student. She wanted to be 'in'. She saw Carminia and Janelle and became friends with them. Hated heels but was forced into them. So she practiced walking in them for a long time. She was at the park when Jake Ryan came up to her asking for directions. They hit it off. **_

_**Morgan has brown straight long hair with blue eyes. She like the simple skinny jeans and screen tee style but is kinda forced into the fashion world of high end couture Carminia and Janelle give her. Height is about 5'9" (That's true too lol in real life)**_

**

* * *

I'm pretty sure you don't need character descriptions for the rest… haha. I hope that clears things up.  
**

**Jeez that was long. Also hard to remember…**

**OK! REVIEW! You know you want that preview! Oh I rhymed…cool!**

**Read it. Loved it. So review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa**


	6. I've never felt so alone

_**A/N: You guys suck. XD. I can't stay away from you! GRRR. I waited a week, but still no reviews. I got 4 reviews last week. What happened though seriously? I still love you guys haha. No homo.**_

_**Guess what! I found my old notebook where I wrote DBTE and I'm thinking of retyping it. It's only from chapter 15 Graveyards and Disneyland but it's better than just the last chapter! That chapter is where Oliver meets Shelby and Janelle and Carminia find out about Miley being Hannah also Roxy becomes Hannah's bodyguard. Ohh! Lol. I was reading it and saw how much I changed in writing…I stopped the random Hannah Montana and Jonas Brother's references! Aww. I'll try and do that again…**_

_**This week was the CRAZIEST week of my life. PM me if you want to know why. It involves my phone, pool, car, joyride, Talisa, three different guys, weird dreams, awkwardness, and crying. WHOA! Haha.**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 5: **__**xxkevin'sgirlxx(Talisa), xomgnowayx, peace-wuvv-and-jonas(Savvy), cutegirl4joe(Carminia).**_

**Look at that, aha three out of 4 people are in my story. Lol. Sad aint it?**

**If you want to ask me questions about both stories, I'll be broadcasting live sometime to answer them or just act stupid. Or just come and watch anyway. Go on my you tube (Mizzhyper920) for more information and when I'm broadcasting. Also tell me, would you watch?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything except the plot of the story and Janelle Graylee xD.**

**Here it is! Chapter 6...**

**Title: I've never felt so…alone.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Carminia's POV**

**Nick and Miley's House**

"So how's bed rest?" I laughed at Miley's sour expression. She was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed glaring at Nick.

"Gay." she replied

"Good. Then you're happy." Nick said.

"Smart ass." Miley mumbled. Apparently Nick heard as he grinned at her.

"You guys fit each other well, I need someone.." Janelle sighed.

"You'll find someone right. That doesn't make up stupid stuff that aren't true." I said

Janelle rolled her eyes at the memory "Don't remind me even more."

**(A/N: Refrerence to real life *cough*stupid boy)**

"Ahh you and your dramatic lives." Morgan sighed. "I don't know how you live with it."

"I know right?" Miley said and yawned "Hey guys I'm pretty tired, imma go to sleep."

"Okay." I said getting off her bed. We took that as a queue and we followed Nick out her room.

"Hey guys I'm going out to buy some groceries so stay or leave." Nick said

"Leave" Morgan laughed "Clothes sale at the mall."

I whipped my head to Morgan "No lie?"

"Nope."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Janelle exclaimed and we made our way out with Nick.

**

* * *

Oliver's POV**

**Oliver's House**

"Miley's sick." I said getting off the phone with Lily.

"Really? With what?" Shelby asked

"The stomach flu"

"Ouch, that sucks, you cant eat anything."

"Yeah, she was a little pale last night anyway." I remembered.

"We should go and see her." Shelby suggested

"No way, I don't wanna get sick!" I exclaimed

Shelby narrowed her eyes at me "You're such a great best friend" she said sarcastically.

**

* * *

Janelle's POV**

**Morgan's Apartment**

"YOU WHAT?!" Carminia exclaimed at him.

"I forgot! I was a little busy!" he argued

"How can you forget something like that **Bobby**! It's like the crucial point in this!" I yelled

"What if something happens! More than we planned!?" Morgan said

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell not taking responsibility" he responded "Now give me my money"

"Give you your _money?!_ You did the job but didn't think! Why would we pay you!" Carminia yelled

"Because I did it. You want me to tell them?"

"No." I glared. He's blackmailing us!

"Here." Morgan rolled her eyes and gave him the wad of cash.

"Keep me updated" he smirked and walked away.

"Eff you…" I said "I can't believe he's gonna blackmail us for this!"

"Well what do you expect? Some people you think is trustworthy but their not."

Carminia said.

"We paid him, he's not gonna talk" Morgan said.

"Ugh, way to ruin a shopping spree." I pouted.

"Oh my god! Those shoes are so cute!!!" Carminia exclaimed running toward the shoes.

I laughed and saw the shoes she was running toward and gasped "Oh my god, those are cute!!!" then ran toward them also.

"I'm…gonna check out the skinny jeans…" Morgan said

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

**Joe's Condo**

"It should be purple!" Joe suggested

Me and Joe were currently designing another guitar for Gibson.

"Okay, and how about silver here?" I said pointing to our drawing of the sickest electric guitar ever.

"We should put Obama on it!"

I gaped at him "Uhh, Joe that's way too controversial." I said

"Fine."

_Beep_

"Kevin you got a text." Joe said handing me my phone.

I looked at the screen.

_Kevin, meet me at the park._

_Xoxo_

_- JS_

I deleted the message. "Joe I have to go. Something came up."

"Okay, isn't Talisa coming here later?"

"Yeah, just tell her to text me." I said grabbing my coat and opening the door. "Don't put Obama on that." I warned and left.

I quickly went into my car and drove to the park. I stepped out and put on my sunglasses, then searched for her till I spotted her sitting under a tree.

I walked quickly to her "What are you doing here Jessica?"

She looked up and smiled "Kevin, nice to see you too. Gosh cant even welcome me here."

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you since…"

"I know. But I just felt the need to see how you're doing." Jessica said

"I've been fine. How's New Jersey treating you?"

"The same, people still question my name thinking I'm lying when I say my name is Jessica Simpson, sympathy until now for Sara."

I flinched when I heard her name.

Jessica noticed "I'm sorry. Is that a touchy subject?"

"Just a little…" I sighed

"Well I'm not staying in Malibu for long. Visit me in New Jersey sometime" she winked "Our class reunion is coming up."

I laughed "Alright. I'll try and make it."

"See ya around Kev." she said and hugged me.

"You too." I said and I left to go back to Joe's. My phone buzzed.

_Hey Kev, I went to Joe's and you weren't here, I'm thinking Italian tonight? I'll be at your house. :D_

_-Talisa_

I smiled and texted back.

_Italian sounds good, I'll be there in a bit to help out._

_-Kevin_

I pressed sent and got in my car.

Wow, I cant believe I just saw Jessica after six years…Maybe I should take that offer and visit her. Maybe be able to finally close some doors…

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

**(A/N: Sorry, but I MIGHT be pushing the limits of rated T in this part. Hopefully I wont get in trouble…and hopefully this is okay with you guys…this is a WARNING for the flashback.)**

I heard everybody leave the house. I got up quickly and dressed into decent clothes. I grabbed my keys and checked outside. Coast is clear. I ran wildly outside and got in my car quickly and drove to a department store. I put on my hood and sunglasses hoping not to be recognized and went to the aisle I needed to go to.

I need to do this quick before I get caught. I peeked through my sunglasses because I couldn't read through them.

"Miley?" _SHIT!_

I looked up and saw Shelby. "Heeyy Shelby."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in bedrest."

"Yeahh…but..uh…"I looked around and slid slightly to the right, in front of the tampons. "I needed tampons asap."

"Oh…" she nodded "Well I'll see you around and I hope you feel better."

"Yeah me too" I said.

When Shelby left I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding "Sweet nibblets that was way too close."

I grabbed the test and paid then yet again, ran wildly to my car and went home.

I ran to the bathroom. I pulled out the test and read the directions.

"Okay…" I inhaled. And took the test.

Longest three minutes of my LIFE. Oh my god…

I paced in the bathroom impatiently. "Come one, come on, come on…"

My phone beeped indicating three minutes.

I inhaled again. And started picking up the test.

_Shit, shit, shit. _I turned over the test.

_**Positive.**_

It read. I collapsed to the floor in shock. _I'm pregnant?_

Oh my god... What did I do?

I cried while staring at the pregnancy test in my hands. _It has to be a mistake._

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed.

The door suddenly burst open. Had I forgotten to lock it?

"Miley! What's wrong?" Nick exclaimed as he took in my appearance.

I panicked and tried to find a way to hide the object. But Nick's eyes widened and grabbed it. "What is this?!" His voice boomed in anger. He threw it on the floor and ran out.

I got up and chased him "Nick! I-"

"I CAN'T believe you!" He yelled and I flinched back. I've never seen him this angry before.

He stopped at the front door and looked back at me with hurt eyes. "I cant believe you would cheat on me. I though you loved me. I never though you were this kind of girl. You were a lie." He hissed and left. Slamming the door in the process.

"Nick!" I screamed through sobs. I fell to the floor.

I never felt so…alone.

I crawled to the phone and called Lily.

"Hello?" she answered

"Lily?" I sobbed

"Miley what's wrong?!" Lily exclaimed worriedly.

_Flashback_

"_Oh snap wait here I have to get something. I'll be back." Morgan said and walked away._

_I sat quietly and pondered about what needed to be told to me._

_When suddenly I heard a piercing scream coming from Morgan and a hard slam on the wall nearby._

_I got up quickly but came face to face with a man._

_I gasped and screamed but it was cut off by his hand covering my mouth._

"_Shh, honey I'm home." he whispered. I shook my head trying to take his hand off. _

"_Stop moving!" he yelled and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, but the man grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into a wall._

_My throat was burning._

"_Help" I tried to yell but it came out in short gasps of air._

_He held me up the wall firmly and started taking off my jacket._

_I shook my head. "Stop! Please stop!" I pleaded and cried. He stroaked my hair then grabbed it and pulled my head back and laughed "No"_

_His disgusting lips touched mine, then he kicked me on the left side of my torso. I fell to the ground and screamed._

_He picked me up and threw me on the couch. He pinned me down using his weight._

"_Relax and it wont hurt as much." he smirked. I wanted to slap it off._

"_No!" I screamed and struggled. But he didn't stop. I screamed for mercy, my life. But he didn't stop._

_When he was done, he had a disgusting grin. I curled up in a ball, trying to cover myself. He threw my clothes at me and leaned down close to my face._

"_You better keep quiet about this. If you tell, I will know, and that wont help you. I'm sure you really don't want your friends and family to be killed do you."_

_I shook my head furiously._

"_Good. My friend too care of your other friend. He should be finished with her now." He said wiping the hair out of my face. I turned my head hiding my face.  
_

_He walked away slamming the exit door. Followed by another man. Leaving me on the couch bruised for life._

"_Miley?" I heard a whisper, it was Morgan. Crying as hard as I was. She was on the floor crawling toward me in ripped clothing._

"_I cant believe they did this to us." she sobbed_

_End of Flash Back_

"Miley! What happened?!" Lily exclaimed worriedly again.

I cried and sobbed uncontrollably remembering the threat. "I cheated on Nick and now I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOD!!!!!! Miley got raped and is preggers, and is lying about it! WHAT!? Yeah, some of you figured it out. And when you did I was like NOOO!!! Lol. Do you hate me? Was it intense? I had this evil idea at like chapter 24 of DBTE and I was like oh my gosh! I'm so mean! but I had to do it. It causes beautiful drama. And yes. Morgan did get 'raped' also in Miley's POV.**

**How did you like it?**

**Have any questions PM me or wait till the live broadcast! Remember check youtube or PM me about it.**

**Yes, the mystery man's name is changed to Bobby Greenfield for now xDD. Me and Talisa made it up using the first and last names of the two most annoying guys of my life ahahhaha. (but i just changed it because of a few reasons...maybe the fact that it's POSSIBLE THEY READ THIS!!!)  
**

**REVIEW THIS TIME MAN! Come on! Then I'll update faster, I promise!**

**Review and you get a preview of the next chapter!**

**Read it. Loved it. So review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa**


	7. Emergency

_**A/N: Hey guys watch out for Nick's attitude in this chapter and probably future ones aren't going to be accurate, a total out of real life character. It's a warning that you might hate me and him a little bit. Plus I'm putting a language warning. I really feel that if your mad…ANYTHING will just slip out of your mouth.**_

_**Oh yeah, guys please feel welcome to hate Candy Holland. Haha, imagine her as a blond Jessica Alba with bigger boobs xD.**_

_**Title: Emergency**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 7**_

_**Recap**_

"_Miley! What happened?!" Lily exclaimed worriedly again._

_I cried and sobbed uncontrollably remembering the threat. "I cheated on Nick and now I'm pregnant."_

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?!!" Lily yelled and I heard a loud rustling.

"_Who's pregnant?!" I heard Joe exclaim_

"_Joe! Get in the car now we're going to Miley's" _I heard Lily yell from what sounded like so far away.

More rustling came "Miley? Sorry I dropped the phone. I'm coming over. Stay there okay?"

I nodded then realized she cant see me "Yeah." I croaked and dropped the phone to the floor.

I stood up and lingered till I ended up in Nick's room. My stomach dropped when I spotted his phone on the nightstand. He'll be back for that, but not for me.

I sat on his bed and crushed his pillow against me, catching a whiff of his scent.

"I need something to get my mind off of things…"

I picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on.

"…_and that was the weekly celebrity update…We have breaking news! It seems as though future hubbies Nick Jonas and Miley Stewart are heading for rocky roads! We caught Mr. Jonas in this footage leaving his and Miley's house fuming about something. Are they headed for divorce before the marriage even started? Email your opinions on our website. We also have a poll. Will they or will they not get marrie-"_

I shut the TV off and fell back into the bed hitting my head into the headboard in the process "Ow…" I sniffled

"That wasn't a good idea."

I shot up when I heard his voice. He was standing at the door way staring at me.

I opened my mouth to talk but he cut me off. "Don't get excited. I forgot my phone. I just came to get it back." he said cooly

I closed my jaw with an audible snap, and picked up his phone and reached it out to him.

He snached it and started leaving "Nick. Please. Let me explain." I said softly

"What _is_ there to explain Miley? You're pregnant and it sure as hell isn't mine. What you couldn't wait till marriage that you turn around and _fuck_ some other dude?!" He yelled

That hurt, that's it. I ran up to him and slapped his face. He held his cheek and glared at me, eyes turning into slits. "Nick! How can you say that? Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that! IF you give me a chance to explain maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You know what Miley…" Nick said in a low voice, his face coming so close to mine, I can feel his breath on my face "You have my heart. But I don't want it back broken. The wedding is off. Have a great life." his voice wavered at the very end.

He stepped back and stared at me. I forcefully pulled off the engagement ring and threw it at him, he caught it and left.

I gasped under dry cries, no more tears left to shed.

I heard the door open. "Miley?!"

"Nick's room…" I mumbled, but loud enough that they can heard me.

Lily and Joe came bustling into the room. "Joe, leave, Miley, tell me what happened." Lily said running to my side

"Wha?" Joe said and pouted. "Fine I'll be in the living room."

"Ok, tell me. The truth, Miley I know you wouldn't cheat on him. But he looks hurt Miley, he passed us on his way out."

"But I did." I lied. I'm just making this lie bigger, some day it might just swallow my whole.

"Then what happened, and…" she said staring at my stomach "who's the father."

I sighed "I cant remember and I don't know. I was drunk."

"You were drinking?!" she said

"I was upset, I needed a drink, I went overboard." I said.

"It was around the time of the incident?" Lily mumbled "What happened then anyway?"

"Yeah." I said ignoring the last part of her question.

"OH Miley, I'm sorry I don't know what to do." Lily said pulling me into a tight hug.

I hugged her tighter "Just don't leave me."

"I wont."

"The wedding's off." I mumbled

She let go immediately "What!?"

**

* * *

Carminia's POV**

**Park**

"Look, it's Nick." I said nudging Janelle. "He looks pissed. I wonder why."

"Yeah…Let's talk to him." Janelle said

"Hey Nick." Morgan said to him. He stopped and looked up then waved and walked toward us.

"Hi girls…" He mumbled "What's up?"

"What's up? We should be asking you that question. You look like a cat in the rain." I said

He shrugged "Miley, stuff came up."

Janelle sat up straight "What…kind of stuff?"

"She cheated on me."

"WHAT?" Morgan blurted

"She's pregnant."

Janelle breathed in deeply and started coughing. Oh _crap_ its our fault she's pregnant! This was SO not planned!

"Oh my god…" I mumbled

"Well, I have to go…" Nick said and left.

I turned to Morgan and Janelle, who finally composed herself from coughing. "OH MY GOD! What are we gonna do?!" I exclaimed

"Nothing! Do you wanna go to jail! They have nasty bathrooms!" Janelle whispered

"So what? We're just gonna let Miley go on being pregnant with her rapist's baby?!" Morgan said

"Ew…what would the baby look like? I feel bad for it already…I mean Bobby isn't the most cutest guy…" I said

"Bobby's disgusting. He's a perv too." Janelle said

**(A/N: Carminia credit for this little idea here that I paraphrased.**)

"Oh my god! Somebody help him!" I heard a lady yell

We looked up and saw Nick on the floor unconscious. We all shot up and ran toward him.

"Oh my god! Nick!" Morgan exclaimed

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

**His car on the way to Talisa's house**

I was driving by a park when I saw a large group of people huddled up, but I didn't care until I spotted Carminia, Morgan, and Janelle running toward the crowd.

"What's happening?" I said to myself and turned into the park.

I went to the crowd unnoticed by everybody. I tapped Morgan's shoulder who was fighting through the crowd. She turned quickly.

"Oh my gosh! Kevin! Thank god you're here! It's Nick!" she screamed

My eyes widened as we both pushed through. I got to the center and kneeled at Nick's side and pulled out my phone to call 911.

While I was on the phone Carminia checked for pulse and Janelle tried shaking him awake unsuccessfully.

"EVERYBODY!" I yelled "Back up and give him space!"

The crowd took about three steps back and murmured.

"Nick man, wake up what happened?" I asked trying to remain calm.

The ambulance came by the time I called everybody from Mom and Dad to Miley and Lily. All was panicked and were going to the hospital now.

The paramedics arrived and placed him on the stretcher.

"What happened?!" I exclaimed to the group of three girls

"I don't know he seemed fine-ish when we talked to him, then he left and we heard screaming." Janelle said

"What do you mean 'fine-ish'?" I asked

"Well…" Carminia trailed "I'm not sure we should be the one to tell you…"

I stared at them confused. Wonder what happened…

We all got to the hospital and I saw everyone waiting anxiously. They all jumped up when the paramedics ran in rolling Nick.

They ran to me "Kevin what happened?" Mom exclaimed

"I'm not sure, I was just driving by the park and I noticed a huge crowd and I went to check it out. And it was Nick" I said

"Jonas?" someone called out. It was the doctor

"That's us." Dad said

"Nick's blood sugar dropped a large amount and he seemingly forgot to take his insulin." he said "He's going to be fine, they are running some tests."

We all let out a breath.

"He never forgets his insulin…" Joe said

The doctor tilted his head "By any chance, has your son been going through anything stressful or anything traumatic that caused him to forget his insulin? A family death perhaps?"

At this Miley sobbed and Lily mumbled something to her and she nodded. I noticed Miley's disheveled appearance

What happened?

"So Nick's going to be fine?" Shelby said

The doctor nodded.

I turned and grabbed Miley away from Lily swiftly and pulled her for a far corner.

"What happened?" I asked

Miley stared at me and whispered "Nick found out I was pregnant."

"What?!" I said in shock. "You…and…Nick…?"

"NO!" she yelled "That's the problem. I cheated on him."

My eyes widened "Why did you do that?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose." she mumbled

"How can you hurt him like that? Really what was going through your mind?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"That's the thing. Nothing." she said. My grip tightened. "Kevin. That hurts."

I let go of her like I was shocked. "Sorry" I mumbled. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked back to the group.

Lily looked at me expectantly. I'm thinking she knows.

Apparently we can go in to see Nick now.

**

* * *

Oliver's POV**

We each stepped into Nick's room. Miley hesitated in front of the door but walked into the room. Lastly I went in.

Nick turned his head and looked at the whole group and landed on Miley.

"What is she doing here?" Nick hissed.

What the heck?

"Nick! She is your fiancé! She has a right to be here! Do not talk to her like that!" Mrs. Jonas exclaimed.

"She's not my fiancé any more." He spat "Now get out."

**(A/N: How DO you spell fiance? Fiancé? Or Fiancée?)**

Miley's head dropped as she left the room quickly. Lily and Kevin ran after Miley shortly after. I'm thinking they know what happened…

The whole group stood there in shock at Nick's words.

"Nick! What happened to you two?" Mr. Jonas said

"I don't wanna talk about it." Nick mumbled

I stood there silently as Nick was practically sending waves of anger to us.

We decided to leave the room, wished him to get better.

We all had the same confused look on our faces. Except Carminia, Janelle, and Morgan, who looked…guilty?

"Anybody need anything like coffee? I can get it." Talisa offered.

We nodded and she went and got some coffee.

"What was that?" I said

"Nobody really knows." Shelby replied

"I might know more that you guys do but its not much." Joe said

"Like what?" I said curiously

"Earlier Miley called Lily, we went to Miley and Nick's house. Nick passed us on his way out looking pissed. We went in and Miley was standing there frozen in the middle of Nick's room crying." Joe said "But then Lily kicked me out so Miley can tell her what happened. I think they had a big fight."

Me and Shelby nodded.

**

* * *

Joe's POV**

**(A/N: Warning, this is a little…suggestive. XD how awkward…)**

"All this drama…" Shelby said then changed the subject. "So, I heard you met Mr. Stewarts new girlfriend."

"Yeah…." I said. In more ways than one.

_**Flashback**_

_I jumped up and followed Mr. Stewart to the fridge._

"_There you go Joe, take anything you want. I'll be upstairs." he said_

_I opened the fridge and stared at the glorious food. Suddenly it was closed by Candy._

"_Hey Joe." she smiled_

_I turned to face her "Uhh…hi?" I said awkwardly._

_She grabbed my shirt and flipped us around so my back was against the fridge._

"_Don't you need an older…more __experienced__ woman." she purred seductively in my ear._

_I tensed as she ran her hand across my chest. "Uhm…what are you doing?"_

"_What's that little girl to you? You want me." she said and her hand trailed down and she grabbed my uhh yeahh that…_

"_OH" I exclaimed and went rigid then quickly moved to the side and five steps away from her shocked. "I…have to go." I said quickly and ran out the door._

"_What's up Joe? No food?" Lily said_

"_Uhh…yeah, no…nothing I wanted." I said quickly_

"_Okay…? That's unusual. Ready to go?"_

"_Yep." I said looking back at the door wondering what the heck just happened in there._

_**End of flashback**_

"Yeah…she's interesting in a bad way." I said

"A very bad way." Talisa agreed "She was all over my man."

Not as much as she was all over me…ew.

"I heard" Shelby laughed

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

I ran after Miley when Nick kicked her out.

I'm not sure how Miley and Nick's lives just turned sharply to a dead end. I don't even know what to think or say. I don't want to take sides at all because these are both my friends.

Nick's being unacceptably harsh, and Miley, well she's pregnant.

"Miley slow down!" I exclaimed at her.

"Wait up." I heard behind me. I turned and saw Kevin running too.

Me and Kevin ran getting closer to Miley's running form. We reached outside and she was about to cross the street carelessly.

"Miley stop!" Kevin said

We both pulled her back just as a car passed by. Missing her by an inch.

We dropped to the ground with Miley as she sobbed.

"He hates me! Why didn't you just let that car hit me!" she yelled angrily

"Miley! We're your friends, we wouldn't let you do something like that." I said "And you'll be killing someone else in the process."

Miley's eyes dropped down to her stomach.

"Yeah, you'd kill the baby and other people. Like me. Like Lily, Talisa, Joe, Jackson, your dad, Shelby, Oliver, and even Nick." Kevin added.

"I'm sure Nick wouldn't care." Miley mumbled.

"That's stupid Miley. Nick cant just hate you after six years of loving you, after all you've been through. He's mad yes, but it doesn't mean he hates you and wouldn't care if you died!" I said

Talisa power walked toward us as fast as she can while holding a bunch of coffee cups.

"I saw everything from across the street! I came as fast as I can!" she exclaimed

"I'll bring Miley to her house. You're staying here?" Kevin asked Talisa and she nodded.

Talisa and I went back inside and passed out the caffeine.

We both sank into the uncomfortable hospital chairs and sighed. "What a crazy day."

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

**Nick and Miley's front yard.**

Kevin was walking me to the door when this terrible sharp pain stabbed me in the stomach.

"Ow." I groaned and leaned over.

Kevin turned to me quickly "Miley what's wrong?!"

"My stomach!" I screamed it felt like tearing in the pit on my stomach.

"Miley your bleeding!" Kevin panicked while pointing at me.

I looked and saw blood coming down my leg.

I scream in pain.

Why me?

**

* * *

A/N: Uhmm…Uhoh. I have a crazy mind right now haha. Cliffhanger! Whoo! Sorry aha. I gave out cliffhangers in my previews then I made a cliffhanger in the actual chapter ahah.**

**OMG! Dude, what happened to Joe! Hahahaha, I was thinking of the movie John Tucker Must Die in history, and like there's a scene where the girl like grabs his manhood xD then I just came up with that idea…Candy is a piece that has fallen on the ground and is now very dirty ahahah, and when Mr. Stewart picked her up she had the words sluuutt stuck on her. XD Get it??? Gaahd…my minds in the gutter…**

**So…my live chat totally failed yesterday. Nobody really showed up, only one perv and about 2 or 3 bored people I didn't know. Nobody from YouTube OR FF. How sad… There might be another one next week just for the heck of it. Only that time it will probably only be me and no Talisa or Carminia. Yesterday was Carminia's 17****th**** bday everybody! Say happy belated bday! Haha.**

**I changed the name of the rapist because some of those guys friends might read this story hahaha and they would totally know. It's now Bobby Greenfield. If you have a better name, please suggest it!  
**

**Well you think this is drama, you should know what I have in store…MUAHAHA. Sorry ahah a few people know some spoilers, and their insane. I'm insane ahah for thinking it up. I warned you guys in my 1****st**** story that the sequel will be intense and very crazy. I TOLD YOU! It's because I had this planned already haha. **

**Ok gooday I hope you enjoyed this very insane chapter and you BETTER review! Little reviews will make me sad! Then I don't write and well.**

**Read it. Loved it. So review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa**


	8. Realization

**A/N: Hey YOO!! Haha, you guys are weird. You start reviewing only when I threaten to kill off people in my story! Haha. Well since I got more reviews…I got the chapter! I totally spaced today and was super tired so I took a 4 hour nap…oops. So now I'm rushing so excuse my mistakes (mistakes, I mean more than usual)**

**Check out my new story called A Little Piece of My Forever. It is a Twilight story. Be sure to review! Muaha you know what I do when I don't get reviews teehee.**

**Seven people reviewed last chapter! Nileyfan4567 you reviewed chapter 8! My authors note! Now you cant review this! Haha. Aww.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**I still forget to do this….Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story line.**

**Title: Realization**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Recap:**

_Kevin was walking me to the door when this terrible sharp pain stabbed me in the stomach._

"_Ow" I groaned and leaned over._

_Kevin turned to me quickly "Miley what's wrong?!"_

"_My stomach!" I screamed it felt like tearing in the pit of my stomach._

"_Miley you're bleeding!" Kevin panicked while pointing at me._

_I looked and saw blood coming down my leg._

_I screamed in pain._

_Why me?_

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

**Front Yard**

I crouched over in pain. Kevin stood frozen for a second.

"KEVIN!!!" I screamed

He shook it out. "Lets get you back to the hospital." Kevin said quickly and picked me up bridal style. Then ran to the car and gently put me in. Kevin paused and stared at me ring less left hand for a moment, he sighed and ran to the drivers seat.

I curled into a ball crying.

My baby…

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

"When can I leave?" I grumbled

"Pretty soon Nick , for now be patient." Mom said. She was being slightly bitter toward me. She was upset about the way I talked to Miley earlier.

A nurse came in to check me sugar level.

"Looks like you're ready to go Mr. Jonas, don't forget to take your insulin again." she said firmly.

I nodded. Her pager suddenly beeped. She peeked at it and gasped.

"I have to go, Mrs. Jonas just check Nick out at the front desk and he's good to go. I have to attend to a emergency." with that she ran out.

"I'll go check you out." Mom said quickly and walked out.

**(A/N: PSHH I'd check HIM out. XDDD)**

I leaned back and stared at the plain white ceiling.

"Nick what's wrong with you? You're not yourself, you're being rude." Talisa said

I opened my mouth when Mom bursted into the room.

"The emergency the nurse was talking about is Miley!" she exclaimed

I shot up "What?" I jumped up and ran out of my room and ran toward Miley and Kevin by her. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure, she just doubled over in pain and started bleeding!" Kevin said

"What do you mean not sure? What do you think"

Kevin looked at me "A miscarriage" he whispered.

I stared silently at my older brother. "Is it my fault?" I asked him in a small voice. Looking down.

"As much as I hate to say it, but Nick the way you talked to her really upset her." Kevin said "When you can, you should talk to her respectfully."

I sighed and looked at my worried friends "Fine"

"Good job. Now go put something on."

I looked down and realized I was only wearing a patient hospital gown.

I blushed and ran back to my room.

**

* * *

Janelle's POV**

"Did you see that?!" I exclaimed behind a smelly hospital tree.

"Nick's gonna work it out with Miley!" Carminia said

"They cant get back together, they just cant!" Morgan said

"Time for plan B." I smirked

"What's plan B?" Morgan and Carminia said in unison.

Wow, way to ruin the evil mood. I looked at them confused "I didn't tell you? I swear I did."

"No…" Carminia said slowly.

"Oh…that must have been someone else." I said and wondered who I told.

**

* * *

Flashback**

"_Ohmigod, I have this insane plan, planned out -hick- to destroy Nick -hick- and Miley." I giggled_

"_Woow, you are one woman crazy mind in the." The man laughed raising his beer bottle at me._

_I laughed and tapped his bottle with my glass. "That's right."_

_**End of FlashBack**_

* * *

"Janelle!" Carminia snapped her finger in my face.

I shook out my head "Yeahh…..someone else." I laughed nervously.

"What's plan B?" Carminia asked.

"Oh right, well it's not simple, it has to be perfect." I said "But I cant tell you here."

They nodded and we came out from behind the tree and casually strolled to the group.

"Where have you been! Miley was brought to emergency!" Joe exclaimed

We fake shocked. Blah. Blah. Who cares? Can the author go to the next point of view now? Gosh.

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

**

* * *

Janelle's POV**

Thanks.

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

"What is happening right now?!" I exclaimed "Nick goes to emergency, then Miley?"

"Everything's going to get better." Kevin murmured and wrapped his arms around me.

"Kevin, do you know why Nick and Miley are fighting?" I asked with my voice muffed against his chest.

"I don't want to lie and say I don't, but I cant tell you." he responded

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll know by the end of the day."

I nodded and spotted Nick dressed and checked out.

I released myself from Kevin's embrace and walked to Nick.

"So you're okay?" I asked

"Yeah, physically." he mumbled and slumped into a chair.

I decided to let it go and went to Shelby.

"Hey Shelby…crazy day right?"

"Well yeah, it's been an emotional rollercoaster for us. But I cant imagine what kind of day Nick and Miley have been going through." she responded

A doctor walked out with a clip board "Miley Stewart?"

"That'll be us." Mr. Stewart said running into the hospital, followed by Jackson.

"Alright, are you the father?" the doctor who's tag read Dr. Karen Trouski said.

**(A/N: CHYEAH KAREN! I went there Talisa xDD I'm kidding)**

"I am, now what's happening with my baby?"

"Speaking of baby, let's start off with this, Mr. Stewart were you aware that Ms. Stewart is one and a half months pregnant?"

I gasped along with mostly everybody except Kevin, Nick, Lily, Janelle, Carminia, and Morgan.

"You knocked up my sister?!" Jackson boomed and shook Nick violently, holding him by his shirt.

"Jackson, put him down!" Lily screamed, Jackson followed but glared at Nick.

"Nicholas Jonas! You broke you're promise?" Mrs. Jonas exclaimed

Nick, had the face of pain, his eyes were tightly shut and his hand was on his creased forehead.

"No I didn't." he said stiffly

"What do you mean you didn't?!" Jackson yelled and shoved Nick roughly. Nick stumbled back slightly but held his stance.

"Everybody! Calm yourselves!" Dr. Trouski demanded firmly. "Would you like to know if Miley is alright or not?"

We all fell silent, waiting for her to continue. Nick fell back into the chair he previously vacated.

"Miley has what is called an ectopic pregnancy. This is where a fertilized egg has implanted itself outside of the uterus, and in this case, it implanted in her fallopian tube."

I stared at the doctor blankly. "What?" I stuttered

The explanation even got Nick next to me in a matter of seconds.

"It means the fetus is growing in a place that's very small and it shouldn't be there." she translated

"Okay…so is Miley okay?" Nick asked

"She will be okay if the embryo is moved to the uterus immediately." the doctor nodded "Originally it was impossible for both the baby and the mother to survive, but we have new technology that allows us to do so."

We collectively let out a breath."

"Okay do anything you can." Mr. Stewart said

"Mr. Stewart I would like to tell you that this operation is risky and very pricey."

"Just do anything you can to save my baby girl." Mr. Stewart choked "I'll pay any price, we have enough, just do it."

"Very well." Dr. Trouski nodded and walked off.

Mr. Stewart and Mrs. Jonas turned to Nick "Nick? Care to explain?"

"The baby isn't mine if that's what you're thinking." Nick said

"Then how?" I asked, he _is_ her fiancé.

"You're saying someone else is the father." Joe said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"That's right."

"Jonas are you accusing my daughter of infidelity?"

"Just ask Miley later." Nick said simply.

**

* * *

Joe's POV**

Everybody was silent for the next three hours. Longest. Three hours. Of. My. Life.

The doctor finally reappeared. We all stumbled up quickly.

"We had some serious complications with the mother-"

"Miley died?!" We all yelled in horror.

"Well yes…" The doctor said "but no…she flat lined multiple times during the operation. But we were able to bring her back. She didn't really seem to have the will to fight."

Nick laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Miley with no fight? Not possible. You have a different person."

"Well maybe you changed her when you left her to deal with this alone!" Lily hissed at Nick. My eyes widened in shock at Lily's tone.

"How is she?" Mr. Stewart said ignoring the tension and anger radiating off my fiancé.

"Both fetus and Miley are stable. The fetus has been surgically planted into the uterus."

"Is she going to have a normal pregnancy?" Jackson asked

"If all goes well, then yes." she smiled. "She's not awake yet but you may quietly visit her."

"Thank you doctor." Mr. Stewart sighed. Then we made our way to Miley's room.

I gasped at all the machines hooked up to her. It was a scary sight. Apparently so scary Oliver fainted. With a loud thud.

**

* * *

Oliver's POV**

I took one look at Miley ad I saw all white except shiny things reflecting. Everything started spinning and then, black.

"Oliver dammit, you better not be the next one in the emergency room!" I heard Shelby exclaim and I felt a sting on my cheek. She probably just slapped me. I forced my eyes open and saw everybody looking over me.

"I will if you keep hitting me like that." I mumbled and rubbed my cheek.

"Sorry, I had to get you awake."

"It's ok…"

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

Miley…I cant believe this is happening. I'm still mad but I _do_ still love her.

The steady beeping of the machine indicating her heart beat was making me anxious. Then suddenly Miley started waking up. Or so I thought. The beeping accelerated and Miley started mumbling and moving her head.

"What's happening?" I said urgently.

"No…" Miley said "NO!"

She was having some kind of nightmare.

"Call someone!" I exclaimed "She might pop a stitch!"

Joe then ran off into the halls.

"NO! HELP ME!" Miley screamed "Get off me! STOP PLEASE!"

I froze at her words. 'Get off me'? 'Stop'?

I tried shaking her awake but she was still heavily sedated.

_Get off me…get off me…stop…stop…_

The words echoed in my head. Then everything placed piece by piece.

_I slowly opened the door. I peeked in and saw Miley sitting in the tub in all her clothes still, with the water running over her head; she was in a small ball crying hard._

"_Not allowed to…" Kevin thought out loud and gasped in realization "Miley, are they threatening us?" Miley nodded._

"_Speaking of baby, let's start off with this, Mr. Stewart were you aware that Ms. Stewart is one and a half months pregnant?"_

I gasped "Oh god Miley no…"

The nurses ran in and held Miley down from her thrashing, trying to prevent injuries.

"Oh my god…" I whispered and backed up into the hospital wall. Eyes blurry from tears or realization.

**

* * *

A/N: OHMIGOD!!!! THAT'S SO INTENSE AND I WROTE IT! AHA.**

**Nick seems to realize the truth. Teehee.**

**Well I don't have much to say but check out my new Twilight story aha. It's a shameless plug.**

**What'd you think about the end of Janelle's POV ahahah LOL It was a bored comedy moment. Plus the drunk flashback was fun to write  
**

**You guys better review. Because I already have the whole killing people off planned out already aha, I already know who and what's going to happen.**

**REVIEWWW!!! You can review just by signing your name or anonymous.**

**How about like 10 reviews huh? If I get that many I'll post two chapters next week. I'll try to. Remember I give out previews!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**- **_nileyfan4567, Tuzki Bunny, MileyFan No. 1, mileyluver4life, peace-wuvv-and-jonas(Savvy), xxkevin'sgirlxx(Talisa), and ZOMGnoway._

**Thanks VERY much.**

**Read it. Loved it. So review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa, the review beggar**


	9. He's Back, Face to Face

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry! I got way busy last weekend. Then I concentrated on school since my grades are WACK. Haha. I sooo hope you understand!**_

_**How was your Valentine's Day? Did you have a Valentine? Haha.**_

_**This sucks I'm walking right into a serious case of writers block, wish me luck and hope I get through this! That's why my chapters are getting shorter…and shorter…so I'm sorry about that.**_

_**YESS…I'm finally got a phone again. Muahaha. That means I'm done with GUFN, grounded until further notice. Who read that from Crank…I DID! XD**_

_**Well, as an explanation with why the last chapter was like really…all over the place, like Talisa said, suspenseful then random comedic relief thing. It's because like what Shelby said, it's a emotional rollercoaster, so I made it an emotional rollercoaster for you to feel what their feeling. Hopefully it worked.**_

_**To those who get review replies with my preview, how do you like them? You want me to keep sending previews?**_

_**Oh yeah the rapist name is now Bobby Rohak. Thanks to Carminia for the last name, apparently the last name Rohak sounds 'badass' xD**_

_**Well I'm done babbling, because once I'm done typing this I have to make multiple chapters for my Twilight story so I can post a chapter today too. Haha. Coz I only got 2 reviews there.**__** Or not..?  
**_

_**Title: He's Back, Face to Face.**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 9**_

_**Miley's POV**_

_Darkness._

_Darkness is all I saw before they put the mask on my face before the surgery. The last thing I hear is the doctor saying 'Just relax.' and 'Have sweet dreams.'_

_The doctor told me what was wrong, she also assured me that it's not my fault, and I agreed one hundred percent. It wasn't my fault, it was __his. The man who stole everything from me. From my virginity to my dignity. If I can kill him I would. Then I'd steal something from him. His life. He stole everything and laughed._

_And he's here in this hospital right now._

**

* * *

Carminia's POV**

I was lingering around the hospital and ended up in the cafeteria.

"Ooo! Vending machine." I whispered and looked around me. No Janelle or Morgan to stop me.

"Yess…"

I skipped to the machine and looked through the selections.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped "A _last chance_ Twinkie!?"

I pulled out my gold Hello Kitty wallet and took out some money and quickly put it in and pressed B8 and then the spiral started turning…

It's falling…then it snagged.

"NOO!!!" I yelled and banged on the window desperately.

"Don't you know better than to bang on those things?" I heard suddenly somewhere behind me.

"AH!" I screamed and jumped around. "Bobby?"

"Yep" he said. He was seated in the far corner of the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered

"The food is cheaper here and actually not half bad. Plus they never kick me out." he shrugged. "I should ask you the same question."

"Miley's here, she's pregnant you know coz of your stupid head." I said "So now she's in an operation to save her life, there was complications with the baby."

"I dont care." he replied popping a grape in his mouth.

"What kind of stalker are you? You don't care if she dies?"

"The extremely crazy kind." he smirked "The kind that if she dies, I take pleasure in it."

"That's sick…" I stated "…yet so awesome in a very disturbing way."

My phone bussed, indicating I got a text. It's Morgan.

_Dude, where r u? its 2 boring nd silent here!!! :(_

"Uhm…not that this wasn't a lovely chat but I have to go, see you around Bobby." I said

He nodded and waved me off.

I walked off looking back at my hanging off the side Twinkie. "I never got it" I murmured.

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

I feel so heavy, so sedated.

The rape kept coming back to me but I couldn't look away from it.

"What is happening?" I heard Nick say. Nick?

I felt someone shake me. Stop! I cant wake up dammit! But I'm trying gosh.

I then felt hands grab my arms and legs. What is going on?

"Oh god Miley no…" I heard Nick gasp. What?! What's happening to me?! I'm not dead am I? Why does he sound like that?

The scene of the rape floated away and I felt more relaxed.

**1 Hour Later**

I finally opened my eyes and looked around.

"You're awake." Nick said

"Why are you here?" I questioned

"Because I wanted to be here when you woke up." Nick stated

"No, I mean _why_ are you here? You hate me."

"Miley, I know what happened to you that night."

My eyes widened "Nick please, don't tell anybody!" I pleaded

"Why? They can help you."

"He's gonna hurt you!" I cried and winced at the pain in my lower stomach.

"Miley, I don't really care." Nick said "I'm sorry for everything I said."

I frowned "You know your sorry doesn't cut it Nick."

"Please? I was mad! I let anything come out of my mouth."

"You wouldn't let me explain!" I yelled

"I know! I regret that, and I want to take back what I said."

"You cant just erase the words Nick. They were like knives thrown at me, hitting my heart and it's too dangerous to pull it out." I said

**(A/N: Wow, taking composition class taking a toll on me? XD)**

"Miley don't do this." Nick sighed

"Do what? Nothing you say or do right now will make me forgive you." I whispered

"I guess I have to cancel my order for the sombreros, guitar, and erase the song I was writing." Nick joked, trying to lighten my mood. I didn't crack a smile.

**(A/N: You know...like a mexican serenade? Ha)**

I shut my eyes tightly "Get out."

"Miley…" I felt Nick touch my hand but I quickly pulled it away.

"Leave!" I exclaimed

Nick got up and left quietly.

Right after Nick, a doctor came in. Only it wasn't a doctor.

I gasped and prepared my self to scream when he put a hand over my mouth.

He clicked his tongue. "Well, look who spilled our little secret." He smirked

I shook my head.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do some damage control huh?"

My eyes widened. "Noo!" I yelled but it was muffled.

"I'm sure he'll have a few last words for you, I'll make sure to tell you." he laughed and walked out of my room.

I stared at the door in horror after him.

"What's gonna happen now?" I sighed and looked over at the table at my bedside.

My ring.

I picked it up and stared at it. I placed it back on the table and also saw my phone. So I called Lily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily"

"Oh my god! Miley you're awake! Nick didn't say anything!"

Suddenly the door opened and Lily ran through the door still on the phone. I hung up and smiled slightly. I was still shaken from the re-meeting of my baby's father…Lily noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lily asked "Something happen with Nick?"

I nodded and suddenly bursted into tears "Lily I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"With what?"

"This baby! Oh my god my dad knows doesn't he! What happened? What'd he say?" I panicked

"You dad didn't really react to you being pregnant, he more like glared down Nick."

I diverted my eyes. "Do they know it's not Nick's?"

"Nick said he wasn't the father."

"Oh." I nodded.

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

Kevin and I were sitting in the cafeteria. I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder, our hands entwined. "Long day."

"Yeah…Talisa we have to talk." Kevin said

"Why?" I shot up "Kevin this is the most emotional day of my life today would be the worst possible day to break up with me." I said quickly

Kevin chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me." I whined and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not breaking up with you. Why would you even assume that?"

_Gee._ "I don't know."

"But I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Elaborate."

"I'm just going to New Jersey. I just wanna be home for a bit."

"I can came…" I said

"I was thinking of going alone. Just to think. No offense Talisa. I love you, so much." Kevin said "But I need to go alone."

"Okay." I said

"You're okay with it? Coz I wont go if you don't want me to."

"No, it's fine. When though?"

"Next week or so."

"I'll miss you then" I smiled slightly.

"Ditto. He said. Patrick Swayze in Ghost much? Jeesh.

I looked over at Lily and Joe pretty much in the same position as Kevin and I only they were sharing a bag of Cheetos.

Everybody else were somewhere else. Not sure.

**(A/N: Feel free to think FLAMING hot Cheetos Carminia xD)**

**

* * *

A few days later…**

**Shelby's POV**

Oliver and I were strolling in the park, so cliché but it's relaxing we need it. Nick and Miley were the talk of Hollywood right now, their trips to the emergency weren't exactly private. Tabloids were clueless to their split though. Miley is still at the hospital recovering.

"Hey Shells, I'ma grab some snacks, want some thing?"

"Bring me back an ice cream or something." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

I dropped down on the closet table area and watched the kids running around. Ahhh…to be kid was so great…

Then suddenly stopped on a familiar face. He was wiping off gravel from a little boys hand.

I shot up and my feet started walking me to him before I processed everything.

He looked up at me and froze. "Shelby?"

I stood there shocked.

"Shelby it's me…your dad."

"You're not my dad." I whispered

"Shel don't be like that. I changed!" He said

"I'm sure you did, I've changed also dad." I said.

"Look, I know you hate me but just give me a chance. Where did you go then, and why?"

"Hey Shelby who's this?" Olive said

"I went here, because I met this man." I said pointedly at Oliver "Plus, honestly I didn't wanna live with you. Especially after what you did."

Oliver looked at me confused.

"Oliver, this is my dad. Dad, this is Oliver, my boyfriend."

My dad was speechless for a while then held out his hand. "Please to meet you."

"Uhm, like wise." Oliver nodded

"Well, uh, we have to go…see you around." I said pulling Oliver's hand toward the opposite direction.

"Wow, that wasn't awkward at all." Oliver exclaimed sarcastically.

"Right?" I laughed slightly. Who was that little boy? Come to think about it, where's mom these days? Why am I caring all of a sudden?

"Hey, you alright?" Oliver asked

I nodded "Yeah. Hey where's my ice cream?"

**

* * *

Morgan's POV**

"Dude! I cant believe Miley didn't forgive Nick!" Janelle exclaimed

"We didn't do it this time either" Carminia said

"Nick did this all on his own." I nodded "So what's going to happen with plan B?"

"It should still happen." Carminia said

Janelle told us what plan B was once we got home from the hospital. It pretty long…Like a step by step thing.

"Starting when?" I asked

Janelle looked at her phone and grinned "Now."

Step one.

Carminia popped out her cell phone and dialed Talisa's number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Talisa!"

"Heyy, what's up?"

"I have a small question. I heard that Kevin's leaving, true?"

"Yeah, he's going to New Jersey."

"Why though? It's so random."

"Actually I'm not really sure."

"Hmm, that's weird." Carminia said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Like Kevin randomly going to Jersey and you don't know why."

"How's that weird?"

"Maybe he's keeping something from you."

"Why would he-"

"MAYBE, that's why he isn't proposing!" Carminia exclaimed like she figured something out.

"Oh."

"You know what? You should follow him."

"That's like stalker-ish freaky."

"Nothings_ that_ wrong with that? Why not? I'm sure you wont find anything anyway, might as well just do it. Just a little fun."

"I guess I'll think about it."

"Okay, I have to go. I just wanted to ask you that."

"Mmkay, bye."

"Bye" Carminia said and pressed end.

"Well then I guess plan B is on its way." I said

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

I still pass by the hospital to see Miley even though she practically kicks me out every time. So here I am dodging paparazzi outside of the hospital.

_"Nick! Why is Miley in the hospital?!"_

_"Nick! Is Miley okay?"_

_"Nick! I heard Miley had a brain tumor is it true?!"_

"Miley is fine!" I exclaimed "and anything else is none of your business!"

I fought my way through the crowd till I got inside of the hospital.

"Another day Mr. Jonas?" the front desk lady said.

"Another day…" I sighed and went straight toward Miley's room.

I stopped in front of her door when I heard her voice, she was singing.

"_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements.__**"**_

She was writing a song.

**(_A/N: Chasing Pavements by Adel. I suggest you listen to it.)_**

_I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong, I am right  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust  
I know this is love  
But, if I tell the world  
I'll never say enough  
Cos it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
If I end up with you_

Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere

I build myself up  
And fly around in circles  
Watin' as my heart drops  
And my back begins to tingle  
Finally, could this be it

Or should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place Should I leave it there

_Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
_

_  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
Should I just keep no chasin' pavements  
Ohh_

_Or should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there_

_Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere_

I went inside once she finished. "That was really good." I sat in the chair next to her bed.

She looked up from her notebook "Nick."

"How are you today?"

"Good…I'm getting out tomorrow."

"Miley, can we stop this? Can you just take me back?" I pleaded

"Why? I'm fine like this." she replied simply while writing in her notebook.

"But I'm not!" I exclaimed

"Do we have to go over this everyday Nick?" Miley sighed

"If it's what it takes."

"You're not the one who got raped and pregnant here Nick." she said

"I know, but I want to help you, to be there for you…as your fiancé."

"I don't know if I can do that."

The door opened and the doctor came in. Miley visibly stiffened when he locked the door.

"You're not Miley's doctor." I stated.

He stride to me smoothly. "Oh but I'm the baby's father."

I shot up from the chair in surprise. He threw his fists at me hitting my jaw. Miley got out of the bed and ran to us she was about to punch him or something. He turned and back hand slapped her. Miley stumbled back a little holding her cheek and the railing of the bed for support.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and punched his stomach.

"You really shouldn't have done that." he growled and grabbed my by the throat and slammed me into the wall.

I gasped clawing at his hands.

"Nick! Let go of him!" Miley screamed

"I guess I wont have to tell you what his last words are huh? Since you're right here." he laughed

I coughed slightly. Trying to catch a breath. I started kicking my feet in some fake hope that that would even help me.

Miley frantically pressed the emergency button but it didn't work. She ran to the door but its lock was outside, she screamed and banged the door for help.

"Shut up you whore! What the hell are you trying to do!" he yelled angrily picking up a vase filled with flowers, chucking it at her.

"Miley!" I wheezed. She screamed and moved to the side just in time the vase smashed into the door.

My vision was starting to blur and I couldn't feel my legs when his grip around my throat tightened.

I reached out and punched him in the face and his grip loosened and I punched him again in his nose hearing a slight snap. I pulled his hands off and landed on the ground coughing.

Miley threw a thick blanket over his head so he couldn't see and jumped on his back and started pounding on his back.

"Careful with your stitches" I coughed

"It's fine! Do something!" Miley exclaimed

I got up and pulled out one of the wires for the machines and wrapped it around his neck.

"Ugh! This isn't over! I will get you!" he yelled

I tightened the wire around his neck and held it there. "We'll have to see about that."

Miley jumped off right when he fell to his knees. Anger boiled in me as I remembered that he touched Miley in certain ways and I tightened the wire even more. "You're a disgusting bastard." I exclaimed

I gripped the wire around till he stopped moving completely and fell limply to the floor.

I stayed there frozen for a while till Miley grabbed my hands and loosened them. "I think he's dead Nick." she whispered.

I looked up and saw she still had some fear left in her eyes. We both stood up from our crouched positions.

I pulled her into a tight hug which she surprisingly took and didn't push me away.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you. I should have warned you or something." Miley sobbed "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

She nodded and I held her in the hug till loud banging was heard from the door and the door burst open.

"Oh dear goodness! What happened here?!" a nurse exclaimed and a few officers ran to the body.

I unwillingly let go of her and went to an officer and explained everything.

I stopped at the part where Miley was raped and looked at her for permission to tell them, and she nodded okay.

"Can we please keep this from press?" I asked

"No problem, but we need to run some tests with Mrs. Jonas to confirm that this is indeed this mans baby."

"Oh no she's not Mrs. Jon-" I interjected

"No problem officer." Miely said and smiled at me.

I gaped at her. What does that mean? My question was answered when she grabbed the ring kept safely on the nightstand and placed it back to where it belonged. Her left ring finger.

I'm pretty sure I grinned like a freaking stupid idiot right then and there.

**

* * *

A/N: Aww! Haha. Dude, that scene was totally unexpected to me. I just suddenly started writing that when I had other plans for him. But whatever it's fine haha.**

**Question: Would you like another sequel to this story? Because I wrote the ending, and I can alter it a little to make it a sequel. So what do you think? Is this series, OVER or MORE?**

**Tell me that please!**

**Review, review, review!!! Please! It's very appreciated and I will give you a preview of the next chapter.**

**Shelby and the reason she ran away! That was in the 1****st**** story and I never really EXPLAINED it. So now…it's gonna unravel. Ha.**

**So Bobby Rohak is DEAD. But he's not GONE. Muaha. Just sayin'.**

**Read it. Loved it. SO REVIEW IT!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, Yaya, Review beggar**


	10. A Twisted Life

**A/N: Heyyo guys! I'm back again! It seems like a long time…has it been? If it has I'm so sorry. I've been working hard at school lately. THEN I have my Twilight story which you should all go read after this one. Because it's a FAILURE. I've gotten one review on my chapter 2, and it's from Talisa.**

**So I had to retake my Math proficiency today and got out at 10:05am so now here I am, typing my story.**

**Then I have to audition for color guard again for SENIOR YEAR. Wish me luck; and Talisa too! Who's auditioning too. Haha.**

**So if you didn't know. I'm trying to update every other week at the most. Gives me time to alternate writing stories.**

**In this story…be prepared…its way different that the first one because this is mainly drama. I have like 'flashbacks' that's from my first story that I basically just rewrote with all the old key points so if u DID read my first story you MIGHT go…oh dang I remember that aha.**

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

…**.*HAACHOO!!* Eww…(sorry I sneezed and decided to share)….**

…**What?! ARNT YOU GONNA SAY BLESS YOU? Gaahhhd respectful people…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Title: A Twisted Life**

**

* * *

Chapter 10  
**

**Lily's POV**

I heard the news about what happened to Nick and Miley at the hospital. CRAZY!! Well, I don't know much just that they got attacked. By who? I don't got a clue. I'm running into the hospital…now.

"Excuse me Miss, you need to stop right there!" A young front desk chick said.

I didn't stop nor looked in her direction, just kept running. She stood and chased after me.

"Eeepp!" I squealed and ran toward Miley's room.

I paused near her door when I was caution tape across her door. I gasped as a million theories ran through my head.

_Did Miley die?! Did Nick die? What happe-_

"Ack!" I screamed when the desk lady tackled me to the ground.

"You are not authorized here!" she exclaimed pinning me down.

"But I'm a friend!" I exclaimed trying to push her off. Jeez, either this lady is crazy strong or she's a fat lady on the inside.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." she sighed, shaking her head

"Uhm, I think you should get off your fiancé." I heard Joe say.

The chick looked up and gasped. Then jumped off me. "Fiancé?! I'm sorry Mr. Jonas I didn't know."

I reached out my hand to Joe and he pulled me up. Then mumbled "Told you."

"It's okay; sometimes she looks like a crazy fan girl." Joe joked

My jaw dropped and I slapped him in the back of the head. "Try saying that again." I glared. When he said nothing I smirked "That's what I thought."

The lady left quietly from the awkwardness.

"Come on Lily, don't be mad at me." Joe cooed while turning me around when I turned my back to him.

"That was mean!" I said "Do you really think I look crazy?"

"No! It was a joke! I didn't-"

"Why, do you think _I'm_ a joke?! Yeah!? Well maybe the _wedding_ is a joke! You probably meant-"

Joe suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me. I instantly melted into the kiss. Then he pulled away too soon.

I sighed in a daze "You never let me stay mad."

He laughed "Even though you're really irresistible when you are, I don't want you mad." Then he pulled me into a hug.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Nick and Miley talking. I gasped and broke out of Joe's hug and ran screaming toward them.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You're back together aren't you?! Yes!" I exclaimed while jumping up and down hysterically.

Miley laughed "Yeah."

"So like, totally together again? As in, wedding and everything?" I assured

Nick lifted Miley's left hand that he was holding and showed the ring back on her finger.

"Ahh! Yes!" I screamed and pulled them both into a group hug. Then I broke away suddenly and punched Nick in the right arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the sore spot.

"That was for being a jerk." I replied

"Okay, I deserve that." Nick mumbled

"Yay. The double wedding is back." I clapped

"Yay." Miley said enthusiastically.

"So wait, what exactly happened to you guys?" I remembered

Miley and Nick frowned.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. About three months ago…" Nick started

"You might wanna sit down." Miley suggested.

"Okay…" I said sitting down on a nearby chair, getting scared of the face that I need to sit. I nodded at Joe and he sat next to me.

"Well about three months ago, I was raped." Miley said in a low voice.

I gasped. Then they told me everything. From the rape, to the threats, to Miley lying to me for the best, to Bobby coming into Miley's room, to Nick killing him, to both of them being questioned by the police.

At the end of it all Joe and I just stared with our mouths open slightly.

"Lily? Joe? You guys okay?" Nick said snapping in our faced.

I blinked and shook my head "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! You didn't have to lie to me!" I exclaimed and tackled her into another hug.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Miley's voice came muffled into my shoulder.

"Mr. Jonas, we need to take you down to the station now." a police officer said

I shot up. "What?! But he did nothing wrong!"

Talisa and Kevin came running in "Whoa! What are you doing with those handcuffs?" Talisa exclaimed when the officer started putting the cuffs on.

"Ma'am, we need to hold him till they confirm that the man Mr. Jonas killed was indeed a dangerous rapist, that these bruises on Mr. Jonas and Miss Stewart are from that man and not from each other. This is just standard procedure. We're just making sure this is all self defense."

"Killed a man?!" Kevin said shocked.

"I do believe his alibi, but this is procedure."

I sighed been there, done that…

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

**_Lily's POV_**

_I was still in the hospital, wounded from the gunshot I got at the kidnapping, when an officer knocked and came in._

"_Mr. Joseph Jonas?" he said_

_Joe stood up "That's me."_

"_Mr. Jonas, we need to hold you until we are done with our investigations. All you need to do is come with me; I'll be taking your finger prints to make sure it was you who killed Sara Granger. That you are not covering for someone."_

_Joe nodded and walked toward the officer. Who slapped on cuffs._

"_Joe." I said. He stopped and looked at me. "Be safe, and get back to me._

"_Get better." Joe smiled slightly, and warily followed the officer out the door._

_Few hours later Joe was released, proven and that it was all self defense. Seriously, everybody knew it was self defense when you killed someone who just kidnapped and shot your girlfriend._

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

"I'll be out soon, I promise." Nick said and kissed Miley on the cheek.

Then Nick was taken toward the back exit of the hospital.

"He'll be out soon, for sure." Lily said. Then glanced at Joe. Who smiled slightly. "I've had experience."

Miley nodded sadly.

"I would ask what happened here, but it might be hard for you." I said, but desperately wanted to know what happened.

Miley shook her head. "No, no, it's fine." she gestured toward a chair. "You should sit down."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I responded.

"Me too." Talisa said

Lily shook her head violently "You'll wanna sit down."

"Eh, I'm good." Talisa shrugged and remained standing. I on the other hand decided to listen to their warnings.

"Your choice, don't blame me if you're too shocked or anything." Miley shrugged.

Then Miley told us everything, not sparing us the gory details.

"Uh." I stuttered." Interesting…he used a wire…"

I glanced at Talisa who was nodding blankly. She looked at me. "What?"

"Did you even listen?" I asked

"Uhh…hehe….suree…" she smiled widely.

I sighed "Wow."

Miley's phone then started ringing.. She glanced at the called ID and whispered "It's Savvy."

"Hello?…Yeah, we're fine…it's on the news? It was supposed to be kept secret!…yeah Nick is being questioned…the wedding is back on…yeah! We worked it all out…yep, I'll call you soon. Bye!"

**(A/N: Wow, I stopped typing the story here and like today…about a few days later I finally can continue xD Let's continue!)**

"It's out to the press?" I asked

Miley groaned "Sweet nibblets! They know everything from the bad stuff! Like me being pregnant, Nick killing a man and Nick getting arrested!"

"Oh. Snap. That's bad" Joe said

"Ya think?!" Miley exclaimed "People think Nick's the father and they're questioning our morals."

"I'm sure this will blow over." I assured

"Yeah! Like when? Seven months from now?" Miley pointed at her stomach.

I shrugged.

"You are so not helping." Talisa whispered then said to Miley "Maybe if you tell the press the truth, it won't be so bad."

"I don't know." Miley hesitated. She sighed and made an attempt to sit on a chair. But ended up missing the chair "Ekk! Oof."

"Oh dang! Miley are you okay?" Lily and Joe exclaimed

Joe and I helped Miley off the hospital ground. She rubbed her butt and stomach.

"I take you're keeping the baby?" I said

Miley nodded "I would never do anything to hurt it on purpose. No matter how it was conceived or who the father is."

"That's really responsible." I said.

"And really cool." Talisa said

It was only the I started to notice the tiny baby bump growing at her stomach.

"Miley?" I heard behind us. We all turned around and there was Mr. Stewart.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and ran for a hug, shoving Jackson aside in the process. Then laughed "I'm kidding" then grabbed Jackson into the hug too.

Which reminds me, I should check out how Frankie is doing. I heard he has a girlfriend. Yet we still tease him for liking Miley a few years back and telling Nick to break up with her.

"Yoo…Kevin unspace out! How is the now non-planet Pluto?" Talisa said waving in front of my face.

"Oh. Sorry." I smiled and pulled her close to me. I placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Wanna go out for dinner or something?" I mumbled into her forehead.

She pulled away from me with a big grin. "Are you asking me out Jonas?" she teased.

"I guess I am."

"Well then yes." she answered

"Ka-ching!" I exclaimed while doing a hand motion involving the look of pulling a slot machine lever. Just like I did when I asked her to be my girlfriend.

Talisa laughed and shook her head. "Some things never change." and she fell back into my arms.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_**Kevin's POV**_

_Talisa and I were at Disneyworld walking around._

"_Oh my god! It's Kevin Jonas!" two girls squealed and ran up to us._

"_Hi I'm Kailee." one said_

"_And I'm Stephanie. Let me just say you are so awesome!"_

"_Thank you." I laughed._

"_Where's your brothers?" Stephanie said_

"_Oh they're back at the hotel." I answered_

"_Can we get your autograph?" Kailee asked_

"_Sure!" I said and signed my name._

"_Who's this?" Kailee asked pointing at Talisa._

"_Oh, this is my…girlfriend Talisa" I smiled. Talisa looked up shocked._

"_Oh! Cool! Can we get your autograph too?" Stephanie asked_

"_Uhm, okay." Talisa shrugged and signed her name._

"_Thanks!" Kailee said and they ran off._

_Talisa turned to me, shock still written on her face. "Your girlfriend"_

"_It you want to be." I hinted_

"_Are you asking me out Jonas?" she teased_

"_I guess I am." I smiled_

"_Well then, yes."_

"_Yes!" I exclaimed and did a pulling a slot machine lever motion. "Ka-ching!"_

_I probably look crazy right now, honestly I don't care._

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

Carminia's POV**

"My arms getting tired." Janelle complained

"You should lift weights." I said

Janelle sighed and propped her elbow on her know, holding up the camera. "I think it's enough footage right?"

"Yeah." I said

Janelle nodded and stopped recording. "I should start editing."

**(A/N: Ahh, Me…real life personality trait…Addicted to editing videos ahha)**

We all tip toed out of the hospital unseen. So it's possible to be quiet, for once, we're not wearing heels, and Morgan is ecstatic. But we don't wear just any sneakers with out thinking of fashion. Our sneakers were the very cute new edition of Coach. Morgan loves them and has like, every kind. Plus a whole collection of Ed Hardy shoes.

Janelle pulled out her laptop once we got into a room that looked abandoned and filled with supplies.

I saw a fridge and decided to peek inside. I gasped and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong with you?" Morgan asked

"Ewww…that's no regular fridge! It's a blood bank and sperm bank!"

"Uhm. Gross." Janelle said without looking up from her laptop. "This is a breeze editing, I'm already almost done."

"Okay, good so I can get out of here as soon as possible." I said stepping farther from the fridge.

"It's saving." Janelle said

"Shouldn't that shit be in a lab or something LOCKED?" Morgan said staring at the fridge.

"Right?" Carminia exclaimed

"Maybe it isn't locked because someone else is in here before you." We heard some creepy voice say.

I jumped and looked around frantically. But saw nothing.

"What the HECK was that?" Janelle exclaimed

"I don't know!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Okay well it's burning." Janelle said quickly.

We stood there silently, freaked out.

"Done!" Janelle said "Let's go!"

"Yep! Let's go leak this." Morgan said.

"Yeah." I said grabbing purse but touched something else. I screamed and looked up. "_What the hell you're supposed to be dead!!!"_

**

* * *

Joe's POV**

Miley's dad checked her out of the hospital so she's good to go. Lily's going with her and Kevin and Talisa are going on a date.

Where does that leave me? Bored on the beach watching the sunset. Man, ever since I met Lily, and Miley too. My life has been one crazy rollercoaster. Sometimes I feel like how the heck can all this drama happen in six years? It's like something you would read in a novel and not actually live it. Now it's not like I wish I never met them because I love that part. Best time of my life. Living the dream.

"Joe Jonas." A large man, not as in fat, as in HEFTY, said and stood as a boulder blocking the sunset.

"Yeah?" I said looking up, way up.

"You're coming with me." he said firmly and grabbed my arm and roughly dragged me to a black van.

"Wha-Hey! Let go man!" I exclaimed then he shoved me into the back of the car. Ignoring me. I tried the door but it was on child lock and the window wouldn't budge.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

"Somewhere. Now put this on." he threw a blindfold at me. And don't try anything, because I'll find out." he pointed back at me with a gun. A bullet _will_ go through your head if you don't follow, I don't have to bring you there alive."

My eyes widened as I quickly put the blind fold on.

SEE what I mean about crazy drama!?

The car door on my left opened. Then someone grabbed my arms and tied my wrists together with what felt like tape _then _rope _then_ tape again.

Then all of a sudden a cloth went over my mouth and nose and I smelled ammonia. Ugh. Not again. Then everything went black.

**(A/N: I'm not sure if you remember Joe and Nick and someone I don't remember, being put to sleep by the Eviletts in the first story, aha. That explains the 'not again')**

**

* * *

Little bit later…**

I woke up with a star, but couldn't see anything through a blindfold.

Then I heard Lily's frantic voice.

"Joe?! Where the heck are you? How come you're not answering the phone? Don't you be playing a prank on me Joe, coz it's not funny! Call me back." Lily exclaimed. It was a voice mail. I tried to get up but found myself tied to a chair. "What the heck is going on?!" I exclaimed into what seemed like air.

I heard a dark laugh behind be. "Oh Joe, it seems like your past has caught up with you."

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

"Lily, I'm sure he's fine. Hey maybe his phone died." I said to a pacing Lily, I swear she's gonna burn the carpet soon. I dipped a pickle into peanut butter.

"Yeah sure." Lily said quickly "But then it would go straight to voicemail! This, it still rings!"

"Oh." I said with my mouth full.

Lily threw a disgusted face at me. "Rumors are true, pregnant people do eat a lot or weird stuff."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow from the couch. Which she promptly blocked. "You'll be in this situation soon, just watch."

"Right, not if Joe never answers his phone!" she yelled

My home phone ran and I reached for it but Lily was already there.

"Hello? Oh yeah she's right here." Lily said and held out the phone to me. "It's for you."

"Naww, coz this _isn't_ my house." I said sarcastically and snatched the phone/

"Jeesh, feisty too." Lily mumbled

"Hello?" I answered

"_Miley Stewart?"_

"This is she."

"_Miley, we just called to confirm that the baby you are carrying is Bobby Rohak's."_

"Well no duh, I already knew that." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Is Nick being released?"

"_Ma'am we have no connection with the police in this situation."_

"Okay." I said "Thanks anyway."

Lily sighed and stared at her phone.

I got off the couch and snatched her phone and threw it across the room, making sure it landed safely on something soft.

"HEY!" Lily yelled

"He'll call when he can." I said

The doorbell rang. I got up and looked through the peephole. "Or…just come here…" I said and opened the door and Joe walked in.

"Joe what the heck!" Lily exclaimed and hurdled into him with a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't answer my phone. I went to the beach and I guess it fell out of my pocket. I dug through sand for like an hour." Joe said

"Gosh you scared me. I thought you got kidnapped of some sort."

"Pshhhhh noooo." Joe exclaimed then quickly turned to me "Any news on Nick?"

"No, but I'm sure they're releasing him soon."

"So that's where you where the whole time?" Lily asked

"Yeah." Joe shrugged.

I let them have a conversation and sat back down on the couch and flipped the TV on.

**(A/N: Man…I suddenly REALLY want a peanut butter sandwich after I typed Miley was eating something with peanut butter…HA Now I have some, yummy.)**

"_In today's couple news, we have exclusive footage from inside the commotion of at the hospital earlier today when Nick Jonas was arrested, and Miley Stewart or the ex- Hannah Montana, confessing everything! Roll the clip!"_

Then the clip showed the officer putting the handcuffs on Nick and taking him away.

"_Ugh! They know everything from me being pregnant and Nick killing a man! They think Nick's the father!" the video me exclaimed_

The clip ended.

"_Wow! Drama! Does Miley suggest that Nick killed the man Miley cheated on him with?! Gasp! And now she's pregnant! I guess Nick __isn't_ _the baby daddy!"_

I gasped, that whole conversation was edited and twisted! "What?!" I fumed anybody who doesn't know the real thing would assume bad things!

"Oh my god, people are so demented!" Lily said staring at the TV

"Who would do this to me!?" I yelled, Lily shrugged and turned back to the TV

"_Now we have live footage of Nick Jonas' release from jail."_

Then it showed Nick walking out of the jail house building. Swarmed with paparazzi.

"_Nick! Nick! Is it true that Miley cheated?!"_

"_Nick! Why did you kill that man?!"_

"_Jonas! Is Miley really pregnant?!"_

Nick ignored every single offending question and continued to walk toward his car. There were flashes everywhere. Then Nick sped away.

This is horrible. My eyes watered. Why did my life turn like this?

Soon enough after a while of being comforted by Lily and Joe, I heard keys opening the front door. I ran to the door and opened it. Nick stood there with a bunch of flashes behind him. It almost looked like a thunder storm.

"I'm sorry you're going through this." I cried and threw my arms around him.

He hugged me back tightly "its okay, it was for you. All that matters is that we're okay."

I nodded and pulled him inside, slamming the door closed in the process.

"Wow that was _so_ movie like." I heard Lily's voice. I looked back at Joe and Lily sitting on the arm of the couch, munching on popcorn. When did the get popcorn?

I rolled my eyes and shoved them both back, causing them to fall back into the couch, then rolled off, landing on top or each other with an 'Oof' and a thud.

"Look what you did! Now there's popcorn all over the place!" I exclaimed. Then we all bursted into laughter.

Man, life _better_ get better after this.

**

* * *

A/N: Yo! 14 pages! Yes! Long enough for you? Haha. Lot's of stuff happened in this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not done with the drama, Muahaha.**

**So now I need to start writing the next chapter to A Little Piece of My Forever. Go read it, it's my best writing, yet nobody's reading it. So SPREAD THE WORD!**

**So like...Joe got kidnapped but released? Then he acts like nothing happened....hmm....? And who the HECK is SUPPOSED to be dead? xD  
**

**Bright side is I made color guard again YAY aha. So excited yet SO SCARED for senior year! I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to write during senior year, because I have to graduate you know! Haha. I'll see my schedule.**

**We'll you better review! Then read my other story!**

**And give me your thoughts about Talisa and I writing a story together with the mix of three AWESOME vampire series Twilight saga, Vampire Academy novels, and House of Night series! Ha, with the inputs of Carminia and Alejandra. ;D If you haven't read those books DO IT NOW!**

**Previews to those who review! BTW yeah the preview to this chapter I know it was confusing, but that's how i wanted it to be haha, keep you thinking.  
**

**Read it, loved it, so review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa, Review Beggar.**


	11. Crash and Burn

**A/N: Ello homies! How long has it been? Haha.**

**Well, since I'm on spring break hopefully I can at LEAST put up two chapters. Get ready…because…more drama! Yaay... Ahaha.**

**Well, for once this is gonna be a short A/N. But watch…the ending one is gonna be long. Maybe.**

**READ IT READ THIS NEXT PART!!! **

**Keep reviewin' peoples! I only got 4 last chapter that was saddening…and since I only got that many reviews…I warned you on what will happen…..Heh….**

**Title: Crash and Burn**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**Miley's POV**

Life _so_ did not get better after that.

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

I was at Kevin's house, in his room helping him pack. I stood on the right of him bedside folding his clothes. He's gonna be gone for only two weeks yet, SO MANY CLOTHES! I think it's more than mine. No wonder his suitcase is so huge. Janelle can probably fit in there!

**(A/N: It's true.)**

"Kevin, do you have to leave now?" I said flattening a shirt from wrinkles on his bed.

"Non-refundable ticket." Kevin sighed

"Well it's a good thing I'm going to Korea while you're gone." I smiled

"WOW." he shook his head. "But that's different, you'll be on the _other side_ of the Earth."

I laughed "Well, I've been getting obsessed with them anyway. Ahh…Big Bang…TOP…" I sighed dreamily

**(A/N: Yess….Big Bang is awesome, and Talisa really likes TOP haha I like G- Dragon, Carminia likes S… ahem…something…)**

"Ahem" Kevin raised a eyebrow

I stopped abruptly "Sorry. Celebrity crush."

"I'm supposed to be your celebrity crush."

"No you're my celebrity boyfriend." I smirked, folding up one of his shirts.

"I think TOP's scary looking." Kevin laughed

**(A/N: That's what Carminia said. That TOP's scary looking)**

I smacked him playfully on the right arm.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed "What's gonna happen? Are you gonna meet him? I highly doubt that. So what are you gonna do about that?" he teased

I eyed the neatly folded pile of clothes that he just folded on his bed. I knocked them over, sending them across the bed. "What are you gonna do about _that_."

Kevin gasped dramatically "This!" He threw a shirt at my face.

My jaw dropped and I threw a pair of jeans at his face in return.

After that it turned into a full fledged clothing fight. Kevin's cleaning this up.

"There's clothing all over the place." I said.

**(A/N: Talisa helped my write this next part. Fluff…)**

"You're cleaning this." Kevin said. I walked toward him.

"I am no-" my foot caught on an article of clothing. With a squeak is started falling forward.

Kevin reached out his arms and caught me. I looked up and he was staring at me with amused hazel eyes. He has a smile playing on his lips. His lips…that were inched from mine, started coming closer. I closed the minuscule distance and kissed him.

"Oh god, I am _so_ not seeing that, I'll be in the kitchen." I heard Joe's voice.

We jumped apart and looked at the doorway where Joe was leaving toward the kitchen like he said.

I blushed and straightened my hair that got messed up by the clothes.

Kevin checked his watch then panicked "I'm gonna be late. _We're _gonna be late!" he said and started picking up all the clothes and bundling them into balls. So much for neatly folded clothes. I started doing the same as him. Once we were done I had to sit on his suitcase to close it.

Then we went to where Joe said he was. He was sitting on the kitchen island munching on a piece of bacon that was left out from Kevin's breakfast.

"You're gonna be late." Joe smirked.

"I know so get off your butt, let go of the bacon and lets go." Kevin replied

"Maybe you should consider taking off you ring too." Joe pointed at Kevin's purity ring. Which resulted in Kevin throwing a couch pillow at him.

I blushed at the thought of what we looked like in Joe's eyes. Clothes everywhere, my hair a mess, us kissing…oh jeez.

"Nothing like that happened stupid. We had a clothing fight. Completely innocent."

Joe scoffed "Completely innocent except that kiss." he laughed then made a run for the front door before Kevin can do anything to him.

I blushed deeper. "Let's just…go…" I said desperate to just move to another topic. I grabbed my suitcase, which Kevin promptly took from my hands.. I pouted "I can carry my own stuff."

"I never said you couldn't." Kevin smiled then went out to the car. Joe was driving us to the airport. Oh joy.

**On the way…**

"I'm going to Lily's after this, got any messages for her?" Joe asked

"Tell her to hit Joe." Kevin said

"Hey, that's domestic violence. That'll be as messed up as the Chris Brown and Rihanna thing years ago." Joe said

**(A/N: AHAHHAHA nice reference huh? Ahahah)**

I rolled my eyes "Tell her, I'll keep in contact."

Joe turned into the airport drop off and was met by a large group of paparazzi. Again, oh joy.

All three of us groaned. "How do these guys find things out?" Kevin grumbled

I drew in a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Kevin did the same, he grabbed my hand and led me toward the trunk. Joe opened it and grabbed my bags while Kevin grabbed his.

The paps clicked away, I was almost blind so I put on some sunglasses. I made an attempt to hide behind Kevin's shoulder and my sunglasses. Kinda made me feel like Vanessa Hudgens.

Once we got inside, security stopped all the paparazzi from coming inside.

I need to check in. I glanced around for something to work with and spotted a Starbucks. Perfect. Wow, that devious feel I used to get with Janelle and Carminia is coming back. Esh.

"Kevin, there's a Starbucks over there. Can you get me something? Please?" I asked

Kevin glanced at the Starbucks and nodded "Yeah sure."

"I gotta go to the bathroom…yo bro, can you get me one too?" Joe asked already walking away.

Kevin sighed "Fine, fine." then walked to Starbucks rolling his suitcase behind him.

Okay…I ran to the check in line and put my bag in the weigh in.

"Talisa Strong. Coach," I took a deep breath

"New Jersey."

The lady nodded and typed all the information pausing asking how to spell my last name. Seriously? S-T-R-O-N-G! "Yep, your right here. Here is your information."

She handed me a thin booklet and placed a sticker on my suitcase and put it on a revolving belt.

I looked back at Starbucks and saw Kevin walking back balancing three cups in one hand. I gasped and made a bee line to a seat and sat quickly.

"Grab it, grab it, grab it!" Kevin exclaimed "It's gonna fall!"

I shot up and grabbed two of the cups. Kevin sighed in relief. Joe swept by taking one of the cups from my hands. "Thanks!"

"You know you better not get all hyper on Lily later." Kevin warned

"I wont I swear! I can handle coffee at the age of 23 man." Joe scoffed

"Suree." I said sarcastically and Joe eyed me.

"Well, I have to go before I get a ticket for parking too long in a _no parking_ zone." Joe said "Bye guys have a safe trip."

"Bye Joe." I said hugging him.

"See ya soon Joe." Kevin said with a simple pat on the shoulder. Joe left while rising his cup to us.

"Hey, where your suitcase?" Kevin asked looking around me.

"Oh I checked in when you got the coffee." I said.

"Oh you should have waited for me." Kevin said

"I guess I was excited." I lied

Kevin laughed "Wait for me here. I'ma check in."

I nodded.

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

So Miley and I are back into wedding plans. So Savvy and Kelsey are both here to discuss things. We were sitting in our living room area. Miley and I across from Savvy and Kelsey.

"So design of the dress is confirmed?" Savvy said showing what I assumed was a drawing of the dress. "She drew it while you were in the hospital."

"Why cant I see it?" I complained

Miley shook her head and smiled "I already told you. It's a secret, and yes the dress design is confirmed. I love it." she answered while tugging on one of the curls on my head.

"Can I at least know who's designing it?" I wondered.

Miley laughed and rested her forehead on my shoulder. "Nick, you are way to curious."

"I just want to know how beautiful my bride will look down the aisle." I said kissing her hair.

"Still no. Don't be a suck up either" she pressed

I slumped in defeat. "I was not."

"You guys are the cutest couple!" Kelsey gushed "Usually celebrity couples are crazy and demanding. Then they're all over each other, probably proving that their in love by PDA and how expensive the wedding is."

"And how are we?" I asked curiously

"Normal. A completely normal couple, who just happen to be as famous as 'Brangelina' of our generation. Completely unfazed by fame." Kelsey said "You guy's are for real in love and we can tell with our eyes closed."

"We work hard to keep grounded." Miley said "and we all know I went through great lengths to stay a normal girl. Perfect example: Hannah."

"It's still crazy that nobody noticed." Savvy said

"Well a few people did." I said.

Right at that moment Janelle and Carminia knocked at the front door waving through the windows. I got up and opened the door. "Speaking on the devils."

Janelle lifted her brows "What are you talking about? I am 80 percent angel."

"Yep and 20 percent devil" Carminia laughed. Janelle hit her bag on Carminia's arm lightly.

I shook my head and laughed then closed the door behind them.

"So why are you guys here?" Miley asked

"We came to help you with the wedding." Carminia said in a 'duh' tone.

"Cool, we need all the help we can get." I said , then sat next to Miley again on the couch. Suggesting pointers on the seating arrangements.

Kelsey stood up with her camera and started snapping pictures while ordering us to ignore that there's a camera there. But Miley and I also had the order to act like a cute couple. So I held her hand through out the process and kissed her cheek at times.

_Ring Ring_

A cell phone started ringing. Carminia looked up "That's mine." she went to anser it. After several moments Carminia hung up and announced "We have to do, Morgan needs us for something."

"Where's Morgan anyway?" Miley asked

"Last time I saw her was before we came here, she was video chatting with Jake." Janelle said "Bye!"

We waved as they went out the front door.

"Hmm, I miss Jake. Seems like he's been gone for forever." Miley said

_Ding Dong_

"Did they forget something?" Miley wondered and got up to answer the door again. When she opened it there stood two officers.

I stood up curiously. Hmm, maybe they need to talk to me again. The officers talked to Miley quietly. Suddenly she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god…" she turned to me with tears streaming, then ran to me and hugged me. "Oh my god." she repeated in despair

I hugged her tighter, confused.

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

"Boarding flights 281 and 950, New Jersey and Hawaii." the overhead said.

"That's my flight." Kevin said. I nodded.

"Have a safe trip Kev." I said and hugged him.

He pulled away and smiled "You too. I'll miss you. I love you. Bring me something from Korea." He joked

"I love you too, and I will." I said giving him a light kiss. "See you in two weeks."

"Bye…" Kevin said and walked toward his gate.

I sat back down momentarily, watching him disappear into the crown of people.

Then set into my mission impossible to action, running toward his gate. This actually reminded me of way back when I was with Janelle and Carminia spying on the Jonas Brothers and Miley and Lily.

I went through security without being caught by Kevin. I spotted him waiting in 1st class line. So I hid behind a pillar till his line moved inside. Then I quickly got in the coach line and got to me seat. He has no idea, I'll be unseen for the next two weeks, even if I'm on the same flight as him.

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

I was checking through my email, mostly spam. Seriously does a _girl _my _age_ need a 'little blue pill' ? I don't think so.

I shook my head and clicked spam. I decided to check OceanUP dot com, my favorite gossip site. I rolled my eyes. Same old gossip.

**(A/N: I LOVE THAT SITE! My addiction aha.)**

Zac Efron on a date with Vanessa Hudgens. Really I cant believe Carminia picked Efron to cheat on Joe with, so dumb. Joe's better. Plus it's weird how her last name is Sefron huh?

**(A/N: Haha, xDD That's ****exactly**** where it came from.)**

_Ding Dong_

"Must be Joe." I mumbled and opened the door instead coming face to face with two officers.

"Ms. Lillian Truscott?" A brawny one with a mustache said.

"That's me, anything wrong?" I asked and looked behind them. Nick and Miley were there. Nick was hugging Miley tightly and she had her face in the crook of his neck. They were facing away from us.

I suddenly got a horrible feeling.

"Joseph Adam Jonas was your fiancée correct?" Lanky, clean shaved officer said.

"What do you mean _was?_" I panicked.

"We believe he was on his way here when he lost control of his car on a slick patch on the highway." Brawny one said.

"Is he okay? Can I see him?" I asked softly dreading any answer.

"Ms. Truscott…" Lanky said sympathetically.

"No…" I shook my head in disbelieve.

"He died on the scene, his body was not found."

"NO!" I screamed and collapsed but the officers caught me by the arms. I tried to shake them off.

Nick and Miley walked up "We have it from here." Miley said with a shaky voice.

The officers nodded and left. Then Nick and Miley hugged me tightly.

"Joe loved you, so much." Nick said wiping a tear.

"I know" I sobbed "But why him?"

"I guess god needs him." Miley replied while wiping her own tears. "You'll make it through this."

Joe, the love of my life just _died_. How do I get through this? Some one tell me how in the world do I get through this?!

**

* * *

A/N: I tolled youu!!!! If I don't get reviews!! Muahahah. Story version Janelle right here. BAM. See, someone died. Aww boo…shuckss.. Joe died.**

**So better bring in those reviews!! You thought I was kidding!**

**Imma end it at…**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa, Review Beggar**


	12. Better Later Than Sooner

**A/N: Yola! Haha, Wow did you know there's a font called Hobo STD ? xD HAHA. I'm typing in it right now, too bad you can't see it. It's nice.**

**~Totally off topic~**

**Well, most of you pretty much are like…'Wait, so…you really killed Joe?' Heh. Well, I hated to be so mean but it was sudden inspiration so hopefully you can deal with it, I promise he's going to be in the story somehow with out being forgotten.**

**This whole chapter is pretty much ALL about him. We all love Joe but I chose him to kill because if I killed someone like… Shelby, What's that going to do with my story? So I needed a main character.**

**Ahh, you'll see how my story will unravel. :D**

**I hope to those who got previews liked it. I hope any who didn't review will start, it sucks to see I have so many people viewing my story but I only get a few reviews.**

**Oh sorry this took so long. But I totally ditched school today for you. I'm sick and I used it as an excuse. Haha.**

******EDIT**** **

**WOW I'm horrible I wrote that on like April 20 or something and now its MAY 3****RD****!!! I'm sorry…I was busy with practice, relay for life, and I pretty much was living at other peoples houses. So yeah… But I've been writing like crazy. I wrote 4 chapters through out that time. Two for this story two for my Twilight story. EXCITING! :D**

******END OF EDIT******

**OH! Tell me if you get the chapter title. :D**

**After watching the Hannah Montana movie I found out I've been spelling Lily's name wrong xD It's Lilly. Like the flower, which I thought wasn't. Ha oops, but I'm used to it so I'm not changing it.**

**Disclaimer I never do: I do not own anything but the story plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Title: Better Later Than Sooner**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Miley's POV**

After Lily heard about Joe she ran back into her house and locked herself inside the bathroom.

"Lily come on! Open the door, we're all going through this too, remember that. Joe was almost my brother." I yelled through the door. She's been in there for too long, and it's scary quiet. I'm starting to freak out. "Nick, what do we do?" I said turning to him.

"I don't know Miley!" he yelled rubbing his temples "My brother just died, my other brother isn't contactable for some stupid reason, my parents are in hysterics, and I have a freaking piece of crap headache, can you deal with your problems on your own?"

My mouth did the fish open and close motion as I stared at Nick rapidly pacing. He stopped as soon as the words left his mouth and looked at me. At that moment I saw pain in his eyes I've only seen one other time. When he thought I cheated on him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't blow up on you like that. I just-"

"No, I understand." I interrupted "It's okay."

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a tiny bit. "It honestly isn't okay. Miley ever since I met you, my life has been so crazy and I feel like someone is always out to get me." He paused, looking at my face "No, that didn't come out right.. I didn't-"

"You did. You meant every word didn't you? Do you regret meeting me?"

"Never! I love you with all I have! I would never regret meeting you."

I squirmed and pushed his hands off my shoulders. "Whatever, who cares right now? Let's get Lily out of there."

He nodded slightly.

"I have a plan, come with me outside to the side of her house." I said

Once we got there I pointed to a high window "That's the bathroom. I can probably fit but I need a boost.

"Okay, use my hand and get on my shoulders. Be careful." Nick said crossing his fingers in front of me. I stepped onto his hands he groaned. "Did you have to wear heels?"

"It was the closest to me! Don't blame me!" I exclaimed "I'll take them off. Time to put years of cheer training to use." I pulled off my heels and stepped onto his hands then onto his shoulders. He held my ankles as he stood straight up, and puffed out a little breath.

"You know, that is the worst possible mistake when carrying a girl. You make her feel fat." I stated reaching for the window.

"You're not fat." he replied

"Oh please, my stomach is starting to look like I swallowed a watermelon whole."

"You're not fat." he repeated "You're pregnant. Which by the way, you shouldn't be doing things like scaling a building . More like supposed to be on bed rest."

"You're the one carrying me." I pointed out.

"No pressure" he said sarcastically "It's not like I'm carrying 2 people or so at all…"

I rolled my eyes "You're sarcasm isn't funny. Plus the baby should understand that there are thing that need to be done."

I pulled on the window trying to get it to move.

"Hold still." Nick said with a strained voice

"I'm sorry, maybe you should try balancing on someone's shoulders while pregnant ,_while_ trying to open a window that has never been moved!" I said sarcastically "Gah, I would kick you if my life didn't depend on you right now."

"Nice to know." he mumbled

I slammed the window with my elbow, breaking it.

"Whoa! Jesus Miley! You _had_ to do that?!" Nick exclaimed ducking his head a little from falling glass.

"Oww…" I whined rubbing my elbow "That looks easier on TV." I picked at the broken pieces off the window so I can safely go in without stabbing myself. I looked inside the bathroom and saw Lily on the floor unconscious.

"Lily!" I gasped, almost falling in the process. "Nick, I can't get in! Jump!"

"What?!" he exclaimed

"Just do it!"

He sighed and jumped. I was able to get half my body through, careful not to squish my baby. My hands touched the bathtub and now I'm pretty much vertical. "Crap, now what?"

"Miley? You good? All I see is your feet in the air!" Nick yelled

"Call 911!" I said

"For you?!" I heard panic in his voice

"No! Lily!" I replied and basically did a back flip out of that handstand-ish position. I landed inside the tub, so I sat there for a moment and rubbed my growing stomach. "Are you okay? You're not hurt right? You understand right?" I mumbled.

I snapped back to reality and unlocked the bathroom door. Then stopped on the corner, sleeping pills. She took sleeping pills, with mother effing alcohol! I picked up the bottle of vodka. "What the heck is she trying to do?! Kill her self!"

"Emergency is on the way" Nick said coming into the bathroom "Oh my god! What did she do?"

"Help me pick her up." I said "She drank sleeping pills and alcohol."

"I got her." Nick said picking her up. He put her down on the living room couch. "That's a really deadly combination…"

I fetched a warm towel and wiped Lily's tear streaked face "Joe's really gone?" I asked softly. Suddenly I felt fresh tears run down my cheeks, I didn't bother to wipe them. "I'm tired of being strong…"

"Nobody told you to be strong." Nick crouched next to me, wiping some tears with his thumb.

"I did. Especially now, telling Lily it would be okay. But I didn't know that. Kevin and Talisa probably wont even know till they come back."

Nick stayed silent. Possibly thinking.

"What has our life really come to? I was rapped Nick! Every time I think about that man touching me I want to throw up, hide in a room and never come out."

"Every time I think of him touching you like that, I want to kill him all over again." Nick grumbled venom trickling in his words. I put my hand on his upper back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Only thing that makes this worst is that all of this cant be private."

Suddenly we heard sirens in the front of the house. Nick opened the door to let them in.

"You should check Miley out too. Not only is she pregnant, she had recent surgery, and climbed a window." Nick said

I glared at him as they ordered me to lay on a stretcher.

"Just a warning Ms. Montana-" the paramedic pushing me started.

"Stewart." I corrected

"Ms. Stewart, there are many photographers outside."

I sighed "Okay thanks." I mumbled covering my face with my hands as we went outside. I felt Nick walking on the side of me. Then I felt the warmth of bulbs flashing.

**

* * *

Shelby's POV**

I gasped and dropped the phone. "Hello? Shelby? You okay?" came from the phone that seemed so distant now.

In the same time I got news about Joe's death through the phone I saw on the news in big bold letters across my screen.

_**After Tragic death of Jonas, Fiancée Suicidal!!**_

They played a clip outside of Lily's house. Lily was on a stretcher unconscious. Miley was right behind her seemingly fine, while covering her face. Then Nick was walking along side her.

_**Miley Stewart to check in for the condition of the baby for post traumatic stress.**_

"Shelby?" Oliver called out, coming from the kitchen. "Whoa." he said when he saw his two best friends on TV. His eyes bulged at the headline. "Death of Jonas?,,,Which…Jonas?" he closed his eyes. He already knew by the headline and clip.

"Joe." I whimpered crumbling to the ground. I looked up at Oliver. His back was on the wall and his face showed evident shock.

"Joe had so much life to him…" I said in a haze, staring blankly at nothing. "and now it's just…gone."

I'm not sure how long we stayed there, silent, unmoving. A scent coming from the kitchen jerked me from my haze. I sniffed again, something burning?

I shot up and shoved Oliver out of the way and into the kitchen "Were you cooking something?" I exclaimed as I passed him. There was a small fire growing around a pot of unidentifiable substance. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and covered the fire. The white stuff somehow ended up all over both of us.

"Are you trying to burn my apartment building down?!" I yelled "And how come the fire alarm didn't go off?" I said stepping on a chair to look at the alarm. "Did you change the battery when I told you like a month ago?"

"When did you tell me that?" He asked

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed

"Sorry." Oliver said sheepishly. Sheep…that's kinda what we looked like right now.

I slid to the ground laughing hysterically. But nothing was really funny. I don't know why I'm laughing. Oliver was staring at me like I was wacko.

**

* * *

Morgan's POV**

"You guys put down your margaritas and come look at this!" I exclaimed pointing at my phone screen. At the screen had pictures of stuff that happened at Lily's house.

Carminia and Janelle ran into the room "What?" they asked in unison.

"Look, Lily's suicidal!" I said shoving the phone into their faces.

Janelle gasped "That wasn't planned at all."

Carminia giggled "It wasn't, but it's going better than planned."

Janelle and I looked up "You did this?" I squeaked pointing at the story of Joe's death.

Carminia winked "Yep, just to shake them up."

"You killed your ex boyfriend to shake them up?" Janelle exclaimed "OHMIGOD! I'm so proud!"

Janelle gave Carminia a bear hug. "All we planned was to kidnap him, but you made it better!"

"I know I'm great huh? It might have been a little drastic but it might have worked."

**(A/N: NAWW ya think? A LITTLE drastic? XD)**

"No you're perfect!" I exclaimed "This calls for a drink."

"Yay," Carminia clapped.

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

I shut off my phone for this trip, Talisa knows, so she doesn't worry.

The plane just landed and I walked to the luggage belt. I put on some sunglasses just to become incognito the least bit. I stood by the belt waiting.

A luggage passed by that looked just like Talisa's earlier, weird. For sure it wasn't hers because first, she's still on a plane to Korea and second a tall blond picked it up. Once I saw mine I grabbed it and went to the taxi line. My eyes widened at the long line. I sighed, turned on my business phone that pretty much nobody knew I had except Talisa and called her.

"Hey-lo!" her cheery voice rang.

"Hey." I said

"Who's this?" she asked

"It's Kevin, I have a favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"I'm at the airport and that taxi line is über long. Think you can pick me up?"

"Yeah no problem! Jessica Simpson to the rescue!" she laughed

"Alright see you, bye." I laughed and hung up. My smile faded when I looked back.

That's the same place I first saw Jessica and Sara again. That's what _really_ started it all. All the crazy things that happened. When Talisa and I broke up momentarily because Sara made a move on me, the kidnapping…Sara's death. It was my fault. Now I need to fix it.

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

Grrr!!! This fat guy won't move out of the way!! "Hmm…" I picked up a pen from the ground and threw it at the guys head. Hitting him square in the head. Yes, bulls eye! Doing this when I was younger to Janelle really paid off!

**(A/N: She still does that with random things. *sad face*)**

"Huh?" the guy said turning around, he shrugged and walked off.

I gasped "Where's Kevin?!" Shit, shit, _shit! Urgh! I lost him!"_

"Excuse me miss?" someone tapped my shoulder.

I froze and turned around slowly. I breathed a sigh as I was just a little girl.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Why are you hiding behind a trash can?"

I for once looked at the object I decided on hiding behind. "Esh!" I exclaimed falling back. There was a used tissue staring me in the face. "Ew." I groaned. This is so unglamorous…

"Uhm…I'm playing a secret game with friends." I said

"Ohh…you look familiar…have you been on TV?" she asked innocently

I nodded. She gasped "Are you…do you know…Hannah Montana?"

I smiled, this little girl is so cute…it's been a while since I heard someone actually mention Hannah. "Yeah, I'm Talisa Strong."

She started squealing and jumping. Wow, I'm not even a celebrity and she's freaking out. "I knew you looked familiar! You're the girlfriend of Kevin Jonas!" she exclaimed. I quickly placed my hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Shh…remember I was playing a game? You have to keep quiet or you lose."

"Oh" she whispered.

I glanced around, still no Kevin in sight, must have left or something. "Listen, I have to go. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She nodded and rummaged through her tiny purse and pulled out a camera. I nodded and held the camera in front of us and took a picture.

"Thanks" she smiled

"No problem, uhh…stay in school." I said awkwardly. She nodded and left.

"There you are, I couldn't find you." the blond lady that got my luggage said.

"Sorry, I saw _him_." I said "Thanks"

"Yeah no problem, anything I can do to help someone who is hiding from their ex-boyfriend that beat them."

"Yeah…" I lied. I felt pretty bad giving a horrible lie like that. It's also really good she doesn't know me. Or she'd think Kevin was a woman beater, _That_ wouldn't be very good. "Well, I have to go."

"Okay, be safe alright? While you're here, feel free to call me if you need any help." she said kindly. Man, she doesn't deserve being lied to, she's so nice.

I nodded and walked off. I stood in the extra long taxi line. Suddenly a red VW bug drove by that seemed oh so familiar. Jessica…I looked at the passenger and gasped and looked away, hiding my face. When the car passed I slumped. "That was too close. Why would Kevin be with Jessica of _all_ people? The sworn best friend of the dead enemy." I mumbled. Her car stopped at pedestrians crossing. I ran to a taxi, skipping the line, getting angry words thrown at me.

"Follow that car please, and don't look suspicious." I said quickly

" Um, okay." the driver said

Wow, I'm in New Jersey. Last time I was here for a quick family reunion for the Jonas' and that was about 2 years ago.

Jessica's car parked at a small diner and my taxi followed. "Park in the back." I said. Once he did, I stepped out. "Thanks." I handed him some money. "Keep the change."

Looking around I walked toward the front. Suddenly I collided into someone.

"Oof." I said falling back. But an arm caught me. I rubbed my face.

"Talisa?"

I looked up "Oh my gosh! Santiago?!" I laughed

"Yeah." he smiled "Long time no see."

"Right? It's been like 6 years." I said conversationally.

**(A/N: *Random* Dude, this black forest cake is WAAYY good. That means I'm no where near carb watcher as the Janelle in this story. My stomach = Black Hole.)**

"What are you doing in Jersey?" he asked

"Oh you know stuff…" I said

"Ah, Very descriptive." he wondered "Are you still with Kevin?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well I gotta run, we should catch up some time. Call alright?"

I nodded and he left.

Hmm weird. Watch me run into someone else. I mentally laughed.

Suddenly a skateboard and someone slammed into me, making me fall back. This time I wasn't caught.

I just laid there dizzily "Jinx." I mumbled

"Oh! Oh my god! I am so sorry!" a guy exclaimed

I looked at him blinking a few times. He had short all over the place spikey black hair and a lip ring. He dressed in all black, kind of a punk style. It he didn't talk to me, I'd be scared of him.

"Uh…It's okay." I mumbled

"Here let me help you up." He said holding out his hand. I grabbed his hand and stood up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking, plus I'm kinda learning how to ride this. I knew someone who skated and wanted to learn." he said pointing to his skateboard.

"It's really no problem. I was sort of expecting it." I laughed

He raised his eyebrow "You were expecting it?"

"Oh no, like I keep running into people today and right before you, in my head I was thinking about it." I exclaimed

"Ah." he nodded

"I'm Talisa by the way." I held out my hand. He shook it.

"Sniper." he said simply. I stood back, crossed my arms and eyed him suspiciously.

"Sniper? Seriously, that's your real name?"

He laughed and bit on his lip ring "No it's Robby. But I hate it, so please, call me Sniper."

I smiled "No problem." I looked at the restaurant "Oh, I have to go in there."

"Well, so do I. Wanna join me?"

"Uhh…as long as we can sit in the back." I said, Kevin cant see me.

"Deal." He said

We walked in. "Yo, that's Kevin Jonas!" Sniper pointed

I gasped and pulled him in front of me. "Whoa! What?"

"That's my boyfriend!" I whispered.

"Oh dude! You're _thee_ Talisa Strong?"

"Ugh, this is so not the time to be star struck or something. I'm not even a star first of all. Go!" I whispered pushing him to the back.

"Alright! Alright!" he said once we sat. "Why are you hiding?"

"Because he doesn't know I'm here, and he isn't going to."

"He thinks you're in Korea." he said

My jaw dropped "How do you-"

"I heard him say it when we passed by. He was talking to that girl." Sniper laughed "So you know Miley Stewart and stuff?"

I nodded

"That's pretty cool." he said then blurted out "I think her friend is hot."

"Who? Lily?" I wondered

"Yeah." he blushed slightly

"Oh too bad she has a fiancée…" I said

Sniper's smile faded a little

"Oh sorry!!! If you were hoping I can introduce you guys I'll be happy too!" I exclaimed, I prolly just shot down his dreams.

"No, it's nothing." he shook his head

I opened my mouth to say something else but a waitress came by.

"Hi guys, my name is Becca. I'll be serving you today, would you like to order a drink to get you started?"

"Hey…" I said to her. She looked at me. "Did you used to live in Malibu, and go to Sea view Middle?"

She nodded "Yeah, how did you know?"

"You dated Oliver for a while huh?" I smiled remember the stories Miley, Lily and Oliver told me.

"Right! Do you know him?"

"Yes I do!" I laughed "You looked a little familiar from the pictures Miley, Lily, and Oliver showed me of their middle school memories."

"Cool. Well tell him I say Hi."

"No problem! Oh and I'll start off with a hot chocolate."

She wrote it down "Alright do you want it hot?"

I stared at her. What? Is she serious? Like, completely, totally _serious?!_ _Hot_ chocolate says it all!!

Sniper stifled a laugh and faced the window with an amused expression.

"Yess…" I said in a slight mocking tone. "Hot please."

"I'll have a _hot_ tea please." he said pressing on the word hot.

She smiled and nodded.

"Wow, who knew there can be a cold hot chocolate." I said sarcastically.

**(A/N: True story. Me, Talisa, and like 5 other people stuffed in one car in a drive through of Saxby's. We ordered 7 hot chocolates and the chick's like you want it hot? We're like WTEFF? Ahaha)**

"So, what are you really doing here?" he asked

I shrugged "Oh you know stuff."

"Awkwardd."

"Hey that reminds me of Joe. You know, you act a little like Joe. If you met Lily before him, you guys would click like bam." I snapped my fingers

"Joe dresses like a homo." he mumbled "I don't dress any where near it."

"He does not! He's comfortable in what he wears!" I defended.

"Right." he laughed

I looked back at Kevin's table. They were laughing at something probably not even funny. Are they on a date? Better. Freaking. Not. Be…

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

After Lily and Miley were checked at the hospital Miley was well and healthy and the baby was too. But was scolded for climbing a window and pretty much doing a flip. Apparently the first few trimesters of a pregnancy are delicate. Miley was ordered to bed rest and she's not too happy. Lily on the other hand, they had to force ash down her throat to make her throw up the pills and alcohol and go under some sort of body cleansing. Other than all of that scary sounding things she will be fine. The fact that she almost overdose was frightening. I really can not lose another person.

My phone started ringing. I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Mr. Jonas, I need you to cole down to the station please."

"For what?" I wondered

"I will explain when you get here. Bring Miley too. Your family will be here too."

"Um. Okay?" I said and hung up. "Hey Miles, we gotta go to the station."

"For what?" she asked while munching on chips. I shrugged and she shrugged back and left the hospital. I stole a chip and popped it into my mouth. Miley shoved me "Lay off! Mine!" she exclaimed hugging them.

"I bought them." I said

"SO." she said and continued munching

I laughed silently at her grouchyness. Its cute.

"Sit in the back." I said opening the car door for her.

"Why?"

"It's safer."

"You are too protective over something that isn't yours." Miley stated.

"You are mine, so what ever you carry with you will be mine too. As long as the baby isn't a splitting image of Bobby it's all fine." I smiled and put the seat belt on for her. She leaned forward and caught my lips with her own.

"I'm glad it doesn't scare you away." she whispered. "I half expected you to be running screaming in the other direction."

"I'm sorry about earlier." I blurted

Her eyes glowed a beautiful blue "It's nothing, I know you love me."

"Yes I do. By the way, I absolutely do _not_ regret meeting you." I gave her another quick peck and went to the driver seat. On our way to the police station.

I sighed

**Better Later than Sooner…**

We got to the station and went inside. I spotted Mom, Dad, Frankie, Shelby, Oliver, Morgan, Carminia, Janelle, Robbie Ray, and Jackson sitting around the room.

"Alright, now everybody is here, we can get started." an officer said standing up.

Robbie Ray got up and offered his seat to Miley. She sat down and stared expectantly at the officer.

"Well, I brought you all here today to give you details on Joseph's death."

The air was filled with sudden tension and I shifted awkwardly from my position on the wall.

"We assume that you guys can tell his fiancée about this later on?"

Miley nodded "I'll tell her…"

"Okay, most of us know some of this, he was driving on the freeway when he lost control of his car from a slick patch, when his car was ran off road, and a tree branch pierced the gas tank from under and the vehicle imploded before Joe was able to get out."

Silence…

"The fire from the explosion was severe, leaving…not much of his body. Except for a few DNA traces, like teeth. It's like he was cremated."

I sucked in a breath and looked up willing not to cry now. But it was so hard when mom was on the other side of the room sobbing, Frankie looking down also willing not to cry, Miley crying also, and Lily not being here. It's hard.

"That's not it…" the officer said quietly.

I looked at him, rubbing my eyes. "What?" Frankie dared to ask

"When we checked the remains of the car, his breaks were cut."

"What?" I fumed

"Someone cut his breaks. Someone wanted him dead."

We all gasped in shock.

"Are you saying my baby was killed?!" Mom screeched,

**

* * *

A/N: Oh FIE! (sorry Filthy Shakespeare language. Look up that book.)**

**So…you guys hate me huh? I PROMISE Joe's gonna be in the story in some way! It's not like he's completely gone! He's gonna be remembered n stuff! DON'T HATE ME! I swear I didn't it without a reason that's not only coz of missing reviews! Ha.**

**Well I hope you still like my story anyway!**

**When a character leaves another one HAS to come in! Welcome, Sniper! Haha. Then here's a public preview. Jessica and Santiago are going to be in the story for a bit.**

**Are you guys okay if I take out Oliver and Shelby? Because I have absolutely no story line for them…I'm not killing them I swear aha.**

**Previews to those who review! PM me if you have any questions or if your totally bored. I have AIM, Yahoo, and MSN too. It's all on my profile.**

**Read it. Loved it. So review it!**

**- J. Ann, Janelle, YaYa, Janelle Ann, Review Beggar**

**:D**


	13. No Tears

**Hola my fello readers! :D I for ONCE don't have anything to say. I'm at Talisa's house right now about to watch the MTV Movie Awards. Haha**

**Well enjoy the chapter! Hope you likey!**

**Title: No Tears**

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

So I managed to escape the diner unseen. Sniper covered me by going up to Kevin and Jessica completely freaking out. I guess you can say me and Sniper became insta-friends. He's a cool guy-

"What?!" I screamed tightening my fist.

"I'm just being honest! They look like they're on a date!" Sniper exclaimed while cringing away from me, and my fist.

"That cheating horum!" I fumed

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked

"Horum!" I yelled

"What?"

"Horum!"

"Huh?"

"Ugh! Whore! Horum means whore!" I exclaimed "It's in Shakespeare."

"OOOHHH." he nodded "You know, maybe he wasn't. I'm not for sure. It's not like I saw them holding hands and kissing or anything."

"Still! He's meeting up with the friend of the chick that kidnapped me and gave me a concussion."

"Oh." he said curtly then added "I heard that in the news."

"Yeah, it was everywhere." I sighed, remembering six years ago.

**

* * *

Flashback (I found my OLD notebook so this part is exactly like the chapter 'Just Shut Up and Jump Off')  
**

_**Talisa's POV**_

_Lily was able to secretly untie each of our ties but Sara didn't notice, we acted like our hands were still tied._

_Lily nodded to us when Sara looked away for a moment._

_We acted quickly._

_Miley grabbed her feet to hold her still, Lily went to grab the gun, and I…well…I punched her in the face and anything else I decided to punch. I heard a gunshot and we all froze._

_We didn't know who or where the bullet went._

_Until Lily fell to the ground._

"_Lily!" Miley exclaimed but didn't move from Sara's legs._

"_Help Lily, this is my fight." I said bravely. But the truth is, I'm fucking scared shitless, but that's not going to stop me._

_I grabbed the gun and pulled it up facing the sky so I won't get hit. We staggered around a little bit, struggling for the gun. A few shots were fired during out battle. I stomped on her foot and poked both of her eyes, then I punched her nose. She loosened the grip she had on the gun and I was about to get the gun and throw it to the side._

_Sara suddenly grabbed my head and smashed it to a concrete wall. I heard a terrible crack then everything went black._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"What a crazed in the head mother effer." Sniper hissed

I was shocked by Sniper's reaction. I didn't think he'd be that mad but okay…

By the way we're sitting on top of his car, just talking.

"How long have you lived in Jersey?" I wondered

"Born and raised." he smiled proudly "I love it here, but I'm looking to move. Because nobody can stay in just one place. What's Malibu like?"

"Oh! Weather is great there, if you live in my area there's a cool place named Rico's." I smiled then rolled my eyes "Just don't trust Rico."

"Ahh, I heard Malibu is a good place to be. I'll think about it." he nodded

"You should. Then you better tell me, so I can let you meet Lily and the others."

"Awesome. Meeting Lily would be a dream come true. I kinda already had a kid crush on her ever since she was Lola and she followed Hannah Montana around." he chuckled, blushing slightly biting on his lip ring again, guess that's a habit. Under all his tough scary image…he's pretty chill, nothing like you would expect.

"That's cute." I cooed, making his face redder. He shook his head and grabbed a water bottle and sipped from it.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I jumped in surprise. I took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Oh my god Talisa! Finally you answered!"_

"Miley? Why, what's up?" I asked in confusion while turning down the other bottle Sniper offered. He shrugged and chugged it down.

"_Talisa, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to spit it out okay?"_

"Uhhuh…" I said nervously

"_Talisa…Joe got in a car accident. He didn't make it." _Miley cried

"WHAT?! Joe died?!" I screamed, my hand flew over my mouth. Sniper immediately spit out the water in his mouth and coughed violently. I slammed my hand into his back absently "Please please please tell me this is a joke. Like ha, ha, April fools!…" I sighed. "…in the middle of May…"

"_I'm sorry…but tell me, is it always this hard to call in Korea?"_

"Uhmmm…I guess. I'll catch a flight home as soon as possible."

"_No, no, no. You stay in Korea. All you're going to get here is paparazzi."_

"So, I don't care about that. I wanna be there." I sighed "It's Kevin's brother. I'm related to him somehow."

_"Well yeah, but I'm sure Joe would want you to enjoy Korea."_

"How can I enjoy Korea when now all I can think about is Joe! No way, I'm coming." I said firmly. "How's Lily?"

Sniper perked up and gave interest in the conversation.

_"Not too well, as to be expected she's upset. She took a really bad combo of sleeping pills and vodka."_

"Lily overdosed?!" I screamed

"What?!" Sniper yelled. I turned to him and hit his shoulder and shushed him.

"_Yeah but no, she's fine. Gave us all a scare."_

"She's fine." I whispered to Sniper and he blew out a breath.

"Okay, well I'm going home." I said

"_Your choice I guess. See you soon then."_ Miley said and hung up

Sniper tapped my shoulder "Uhmm, I don't know how long you haven't watched the news but there's something called the Swine Flu going around the states and Mexico. I don't think they'll let you travel back."

"What?" I gasped

"Yeah, you can try though, be my guest." he shrugged

I nodded and called the airport.

"_New Jersey Airport, how may I help you? My name is Alyssa."_

"Yeah, hi. I was wondering if I can catch a flight-"

"_Ma'am, our last flight was at twelve noon. Our airport was closed down for the cause of the H1N1 flu better known as the Swine Flu."_

"Ugh, so it's true. Okay never mind then. Thank you."

"_I'm sorry Miss for the inconvenience. Thank you for calling."_

And the line went dead. Just. Like. Joe.

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. Whoa, blurry. I had to blink several times till a plain white ceiling came into view. Where am I?

"Ugh, I'm hungry." I mumbled

"That's because they cleaned out your stomach." a voice said

I looked to the side and saw Miley sitting on the couch. I'm in a hospital?

"Wait what? Why am I even here?"

Miley walked to my bedside "You really don't remember?"

I thought about it. The last thing I remember was waiting for Joe and everything went black…What happened before it went black? Oh, the alcohol and sleeping pills. Wait, why? Then realization dawned on me.

I gasped "Joe?" I looked around frantically.

"Lily, he's gone. I really hate that I have to pound that into your head but it's true." Miley sighed

My mouth dried up and my chest tightened. I gasped for air like it was limited. I stared out, no tears…

"Lily? Are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor?" Miley said worriedly, already halfway out the door.

"No." I rasped out while holding out my hand to her.

Miley walked back and grabbed my hand "Lils, you're going to get through this. Everybody is with you."

"I know." I whispered. No tears.

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

"Lily, why would you take sleeping pills and alcohol?" I asked

"I wanted to sleep though it and wake up to find out it was all a dream." Lily mumbled "No, nightmare."

"But it isn't…" I said sympathetically.

"No it isn't…" she swallowed loudly "Miley, I'm not suicidal, I swear. I didn't know it was bad."

"How can you not know that it was a bad mix? Sleeping pills and alcohol! Everybody knows that!" I exclaimed

"Well I'm sooorryyy that I'm not a super smart person like you." Lily rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"It's practically in big bold letters on the bottle." I shook my head.

"Hey excuse me, I haven't been 21 for too long, like I cared about alcohol warnings." she shrugged.

I gaped at her incredulously "Well why did you have vodka in the bathroom anyway?"

"My hiding place. What do you think will happen if I left it out and Morgan, Janelle, and Carminia come over? Poof, gone." Lily responded

I nodded thoughtfully "True…"

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

"Oh my god Kevin! Pick up your phone!" I yelled into my cell.

"Talking to your phone isn't going to help you babe."

I spun around and Miley came into view. She just walked out of Lily's room. "She's awake."

"Really? How is she?"

"She's acting like Joe didn't die."

"I kinda expected that. She doesn't want to believe it. Like me, I feel like I'm going through this alone."

Miley ran her hand through my curls "But you're no where near alone. You have your fiancée and baby here, plus the rest of your family and friends and you really cant forget the millions of fans"

"The fans…what are we telling them? They're probably freaking out."

"The truth. Everything." she said. I stared at her. "Even about the baby." then I gaped at her.

"Really? You want to tell the whole world about what happened to you?" I assured, making sure we're on the same page.

"Well it isn't the _biggest_ secret I've told the world." Miley smiled

I nodded "Just make sure before you do it. You wont want to regret it. I try to live without regrets. But I've been having a lot lately so I'm sorta breaking a sweat."

Miley laughed lightly

"What?" I asled

"You're being paranoid. That's starting to sound like a song."

"I shrugged "So you want me to call a press conference?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I want to do a concert, for Joe. I am sure he doesn't he doesn't want everybody crying."

"Yeah." I agreed "It's gonna be weird to perform with out my brothers but I'll deal."

"I know. I'll be there though."

"Get everybody." I said

**

* * *

Carminia's POV**

Don't ask me why but I'm helping Miley plan the wedding while they comfort Lily and all that mourning stuff. Blahh dee blahh.

"Eww, that is the ugliest halibut ever." I said looking at the example.

"It's a fish you cant just expect it to be cute." Savvy rolled her eyes

I rolled my eyes right back at her. "Well what ever happened to dressing up your food."

"I get it. I'll see what I can do." she sighed while writing in her notebook.

"There's a paper jam!" Kelsey exclaimed from another room.

"What's she doing?" I asked

Savvy started walking toward a room. "She's reprinting the invitations for the third time."

"We have complicated lives huh?" I laughed

"Oh yeah most definitely." Savvy laughed opening a door. Welcomed by the scene of Kelsey on the floor with paper everywhere.

"Whoa." I breathed

"Aww man! What happened?! You know how much that paper cost?" Savvy exclaimed

"I know, I bought it." Kelsey huffed.

Then we were to work, picking up the paper off the groung.

"How many did you put in the printer at a time?" Savvy asked

"Like I know!"

"You should! Because you count it. Only five at a time!"

"Ohh…whoops, that explains a lot."

"Ahh." I sighed.

_The family in tragedy and drama have called a press conference open to the public Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas will answer all of our questions later this week! They are telling it all!_

The enthusiastic TV reporter said from the living room TV.

"What? _Tell all?" I said clueless._

"I think they're coming clean of everything." Kelsey said standing up, stepping on a paper causing her heel to pop a hole. "Oops."

"Kels!!" Savvy yelled

"Sorry!"

**

* * *

Few Day's Later**

**Lily's POV**

We have to bury Joe today. There isn't much to bury though.

No tears.

"Lily? Are yo okay?" Nick came behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. He looked sharp in a very simple all black suit. Miley was on his are, wearing a lacy bust tube dress to her knees. It fitted her growing stomach attractively. Made just for her. I pretty much design all of her dresses now. Since 'All maternity clothes are disgusting' Everyone wore black.

"Yeah." I nodded, straightening my own black dress. It was off shoulder and tight fitting, and a little over the knees with black gladiator heels. Joe would want some color in this but apparently it isn't appropriate. "Let's do this."

Press was forbidden into the service and all entrances are carefully monitored. But I'm sure some will get in.

"Miley, all you're going to do is sit okay? You're lucky I let you go here." Nick ordered. Miley slumped into her chair and sighed. "You're supposed to be on bed rest, so don't give me any of that, it's for the best."

"Fine, fine." Miley waved

**(A/N: Note that Miley is about 3 months and a half pregnant. This dang story has me on friggin pregnancy websites ahaha)**

There os going to be a press conference after the service and a concert, so it's not like all day sadness.

"I have to go talk to Mom, I'll be back." Nick said leaving Miley and I. I felt her eyes on me, so I turned to face her.

"What?"

Miley's face was blank "Lily, are you _really _okay? I mean really? Because I tried that before, saying I'm okay. Walls whispered to me, I went crazy, because they knew a secret that you guys didn't. My four walls came down on me."

No tears.

"I'm fine." I replied

"Oh my god Lily, that's total BS. I know you. The love of your life died. Joe died, and we're burying what's left of him in freaking 20 minutes. Lily, I don't have to ask you if you're okay." Miley said

"Why did you?" I said

"It's my obligation as a best friend to ask. You act tough, you skateboard, eat like a guy, but you just lost someone. I've known you for so long." Miley stood up directly in front of me.

"You're not supposed to be standing up." I said simply.

"Stop changing the subject!" Miley snapped, "Lily, it's okay to cry!"

I shook my head and walked out the door tear managed to escape and I wiped it away angrily. "No tears!" I whispered.

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

I laughed at Jessica's attempt to cook lunch.

"You know, I have no idea how you survive." I noted

"Shut up, I buy food that come with instructions on the side!" she pouted

I shook my head and waved my hand for her to move away from the food, or chemical solution…"I'll cook"

"You cook?"

"Yes, every Wednesday my group of friend make something for dinner and have some time together. It's out way of winding down from our crazy lifes. We haven't had one in a while."

"Friends, the ones from before? Still friends with them? How's Miley?….Lily! How is she! She got shot right?"

"Well, yeah Lily is doing good. Her and Joe are getting married." I said

"Ohh! That's good."

"But Miley, not the best. Danger seems to follow us. She's pregnant right now."

"Pregnant? Her and-"

"No not Nick." I cut her off smiling. "You don't know how many times I have to do that."

"Then what? Her and Nick broke up…?"

"No, no, no they are actually engaged too, double wedding for Miley and Lily. Honestly, do you watch TV?"

"Nope." She said

"Miley was raped."

Jessica gasped "Oh my god! That's terrible! All I hear from Miely is bad stuff! Last time she was hanging off a building now she's pregnant! How are they dealing?"

"They went through expected problems, but Nick understands."

"That's good."

"Nick thought she was cheating at first and called her some pretty nasty names…"

"Oh."

"Cheating is really something I don't like." I said

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

"He is soo cheating on me." I whisper-yelled holding up binoculars to my eyes.

"And you are so creepy!" Sniper whispered back.

"So." I shrugged. "What are they doing? I cant see! Stupid tree."

"Maybe it's there for a reason."

"Riight." I said "It's there to block their making out!"

"Wow." Sniper rolled his eyes. "Do you not trust him?"

"He lied!"

"So did you."

"I had a reason."

"Most likely, so does he."

"Riight. Why do I stick with you?" I said

"Because you're living in my apartment." he said in monotone "and I'm a cool guy."

"Riight." I said sarcastically.

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

I tossed a flower into a hole that was 6 feet deep.

Of course I was seated.

"Rest easy Joe, no coffee for you up in heaven alright? Go and jam to Single Ladies for me alright?" I mumbled.

Everybody else threw a flower. The Jonas family minus Kevin, plus Lily tossed one in last.

Then the service was over. Time for the conference. Ah, sweet nibblets.

Nick held out his hand, I grabbed it and stood up.

"I have a new song." Nick said

"Really? So do I!" I said "Singing it at the concert later."

"Me too."

"But for now, time to clean out plate." I said looking down at me stomach.

"Yeah." I agreed, and we all made our way to the conference.

**

* * *

A Little Bit Later...**

**Nick's POV**

There was so many people it's not even funny.

Miley and I took a seat infront of them at a white long table. Microphones were shoved forward to catch every little sniffle.

I squeezed Miley's hand under the table tightly and cleared my throat.

The room fell silent. Quickly.

"I'm sure you know I'm Nick Jonas." I said formally opening the conversation.

"I'm Miley Stewart, previously known as Hannah Montana."

"We wanted the fans to know the whole truth." I nodded at my family on the side. they nodded back. "I'll start off with this clearly, Miley and I are not separated, we are still very much engaged."

"Didn't she cheat on you? Why would you take her back?" A reported asked

I love Nick, I would never do that. I did not cheat." Miley said firmly.

"Did you sleep with Nick? That's why you're pregnant?"

I sighed "No, I still keep my promise to wait till after marriage."

The press went into a small frenzy. "Hey, quiet down." I said and nodded to Miley "Go ahead."

She took a deep breath "I…umm…about three months ago…I…"

"If it's too hard you don't have to, it's fine." I assured

Miley nodded "I was raped" she blurted

A collective gasp went through out the press.

I quickly pulled her into a hug "Nice one, just shocking them like that." I joked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what else am I supposed to do? Keep feeling sorry for myself?"

"I guess not." I smiled.

"Miley! Do you know who the father is?"

I decided to speak "I'm sure you remember the man I killed for self defense…"

A bunch of yeah's and yes' were heard.

"He attacked us in the hospital. He is the father." Miley said

"None of the rumors are true unless you hear it from us directly." I said "Don't believe them."

"Yeah, well this family is going through really rough times. While this baby is unintentional, I am keeping it." Miley smiled

"I'll also be treating the baby like it is my own."

"He's already over-protective." She joked

The press chuckled.

"What exactly happened with Joe Jonas?" A press dude asked.

I sucked in a breath. Miley placed a hand on my shoulder that I didn't realize tensed. I relaxed slightly. She kissed my shoulder and I relaxed fully.

"Joe was driving to Lily's house after dropping off Talisa and Kevin at the airport. But his car slipped on something on the highway. His brakes were cut somehow which leads us to believe it wasn't exactly an accident." Miley sighed "His fuel leaked after the crash and the car exploded before he was able to escape. We hope Joe rests in peace and is making God laugh up there…"

There was a moment of silence for him. For once I saw the press being sympathetic, which I never knew could happen.

"That's all we have to share." I said

"We'll be having a concert in memory of Joe later tonight. We all know he wouldn't want us all sad because of him so you are all welcome to come and see it, it's totally free." Miley offered.

"Wait! How is Lily Truscott?" one called out

Miley and I looked to the side at Lily. She stepped out from the wings and went to us.

"I'm doing just fine. Just to make it clear, I am not and wasn't suicidal. I had a total blond moment and took a very bad comb. So people never take sleeping pills and vodka, apparently its bad." Lily smiled "Please at least for now all I ask of you people is to give us a little space? We need it right now just pray for us. Please."

We stood up and waved goodbye the walked off.

Suddenly we were suffocated in tight hugs from the whole family.

"Let's do this concert." I said strongly.

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

**Concert**

Nick had me learning the song hours before the concert, what the heck???!

He wants me to sing it with him since I gave him the idea.

I hummed the tune and Nick walked in my dressing room.

"You've got the tune right." He said "You got the lyrics down?"

"Yeah, but if I mess up, it's your fault." I said

"I know." He laughed "But you're gonna do great. By the way you look great.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hair was pin straight, half up half down by bobby pins with little flowers at the ends.

My dress was white with a little shimmer to look good and non-boring on stage, it was again a tube dress that was fitted around the chest with a belt under it. It flowed over my growing stomach and down to my ankles. It hid my stomach very well, hehe. It's the kinda thing you'd see a pregnant Angelina Jolie would wear. Of course…flats. I heard that heels were bad for the baby a few days ago. Why take a risk?

**(A/N: Wanna see the dress? No spaces!! ****w w w. b e l l a b l u m a t e r n i t y . c**** o m/a n g e l g o w n . h t m l)**

"Wanna do a little spin for me?" Nick asked

I laughed and spun around. Nick caught me by the waist and pulled me fitted to him. "Well hey there fiancée." I smiled

"Hey." He replied and kissed me.

"Oh sorry." I heard Lily's voice. I pulled away and saw her leaving.

"Lily." I called out but she didn't come back. I looked at Nick and he shrugged.

"Go after her."

I nodded and went to find her. She was sitting on the couch munching on who the heck knows what. On thee couch, _thee _couch. The dang couch where he raped me. But nobody knows that yet."Lily."She turned and waved"Come here please." I said. Note that I'm pretty far away."Why?" she whined "You come.""I don't want to." I said"Why?""Well first I'm pregnant.""Uhhuh." she nodded, obviously not convincedIs that not a good enough excuse?!"That couch." I said"Oh come on, it's not that ugly." she said patting the seat next to her."No it's not that…Lily that's where he raped me."She gasped and jumped off the couch. "Oh my god really?!""Yeah.""I thought it was like in your dressing room of something." she exclaimed

"Nope, on that dang stupid couch." I sighed "Now, can you get over here?"

She nodded and came up. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you, you're the one who went into my dressing room."

"Right, well I only wanted to say good luck."

"Oh okay… well you know this dress is amazing Lily. You are amazing in designing clothes. You are so going to design my clothes for the rest of my life. Thank you." I smiled

Lily blushed "No, thank you."

"You designed the dress?" Nick said walking up behind me, checking me out "Wow, no, thank you!" he spun me around to face him. He pressed me close to him and held his gaze.

Suddenly, I bursted out laughing

"What?" Nick asked

"Miley why are you laughing? You ruined a perfectly good cute moment!" Lily sighed

I stopped laughing but giggled now and then "When he stared at me and I was that close, he looked cross eyed." I laughed, leaning on him for support so I wont be rolling on the ground.

I felt Nick's hand creep up my sides. I squealed and pulled away but he pulled me back and starting ticking my sides.

"Stop!" I laughed trying to break free.

He laughed and didn't stop.

"Lily!" I gasped

Lily ran behind Nick and tickled him, making him lose his grip.

"Okay! Okay! Even!" he yelled and Lily stopped

I smirked "Don't mess with me, I got people."

"Alright." Nick laughed

"_Nick and Miley, prepare to be on stage please. All band members should be on stage now." _The over head said

I breathed in deeply.

"Ready?" Nick said

"Always!" I said

"Goodluck! Don't mess up!" Lily said and waved. "I'll be at the VIP section."

I nodded and Nick and I made our way to the stage. Makeup people ran up to me and touched up my makeup quickly. I sneezed from the face powder.

"Ready for Nick and Miley?" Garbo and John Taylor yelled

The crowed cheered.

"Alright now that was lame. Joe would want it louder than that!" John yelled

The crowd pretty much shook the building.

Nick and I walked on stage.

"Hey everybody!" Nick said

"How ya'll doin' tonight?" I exclaimed with my southern accent coming out a little. Wow, I haven't said that line in a while…

They screamed, yelled, and jumped.

I smiled at the returning feeling.

Nick sat at the piano.

"Okay, I'm going to start off with a song that I wrote a few months ago. I'm sure it makes more sense now that you know everything. It's called Imaginary." I said, as soon as I ended Nick started playing.

I sat down on my chair. Nick still makes me sit, _even_ at a concert. Nice…

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside my self for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

_If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay awhile  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside my self for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Nick finished off the song with the soft keys.

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

I sighed at the meaning and reason of her song. I mean,

'_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming _

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights' _?

I was there when she would wake up screaming in those days. It was heartbreaking.

The song ended strong vocally and soft on my part. I walked up behind her to find that she was crying. I pulled her into a hug and wiped her tears. "Shh, it's okay, Joe wants us happy. No crying at this concert remember? Ready to do the song with me?" I whispered

Her mouth curled up to a slight smile "Yeah." Then she gasped and held her stomach.

"What?" I asked worriedly "Someone help!" I called out

"No, no, no, no need for help…Nick…" she held up the mic to her mouth "Nick, the baby just kicked for the first time."

My eyes widened as the fans cheered. Miley grabbed my hand and placed it right on the side of her stomach. I waited, and sure enough I felt a slight jab at my hand. I smiled.

"Who's ready for a new song?" I asked, feeling energized "Miley randomly gave me the idea for this song when she called me Paranoid."

They screamed in excitement. I nodded at the band and grabbed my guitar, then the music started, and I started strumming.

_(Italics - Nick, _**Bold - Miley, **_**Italics/Bold - Both**_)

_I make the most of all the stress _

_I try to live without regrets _

_But I'm about to break a sweat _

_I'm freakin out _

_It's like a poison in my brain _

_It's like a fall that blurs the same _

_It's like a vine I can't untangle _

_I'm freakin out _

_Every time I turn around, somethin don't feel right... _

**Just might be paranoid! **

_I'm avoiding the lies cuz they just might spread _

**Can someone stop the noise? **

_I don't know what it is, but it just don't fit _

_**I'm paranoid **_

**I take the necessary steps**

**To get some air into my chest**

_Can't hear the thoughts inside my head _

_I'm still freakin out_

I had some arrangements for this performance. Hehe.

I nodded at Janelle in the VIP section and she came up on stage 'flirting' with me.

I fake glared at her.

_That's why my ex is still my ex _

_I never trust a word she says _

Miley went to Janelle and pretty much sang straight to her, sizing up to her.

**I'm runnin all the background checks **

_**She's freakin out **_

Janelle ran off stage 'freaking out'

_Every time I turn around, somethin's just not right... _

**Just might be paranoid! **

_I'm avoiding the lies cuz they just might spread _

**Can someone stop the noise **

_I don't know what it is, but it just don't fit_

_**Consider me destroyed **_

_(Consider me destroyed) _

**I don't know how to act cuz I lost my head **

**I must be paranoid **

_**(Must be paranoid) **_

_I never thought it would come to this_

_**I'm paranoid **_

_Stuck in a room of starin faces _

_Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up _

**If you hear my cry runnin through his street **

**I'm about to freak, come on rescue me **

**Just might be paranoid! **

_(Might be paranoid) _

_I'm avoiding the lies cuz they just might spread _

**Can someone stop the noise? **

_(someone stop the noise) _

_I don't know what it is, but it just don't fit_

**Consider me destroyed **

_(Consider me destroyed) _

_I don't know how to act cuz I lost my head _

**I must be paranoid **

_(Must be paranoid) _

_I never thought it would come to this _

_**I'm paranoid**_

The song ended and I laughed. "Janelle come back up here."

Janelle came out and waved

"Hey guys I'm not sure if you remember but this girl right here is actually my ex girlfriend. We're friends its all good. Miley doesn't hate her either. Right?" I said asking Miley.

Miley raised an eyebrow "When did I say that?" she said seriously, then laughed "No I'm kidding, yeah I don't hate her."

"Well, give a big thanks to Janelle for coming up and acting it out." I clapped and Janelle dramatically bowed. I shook my head and pushed her to the wings again.

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

"My turn to sing again!" Miley said

"This is a new song I wrote when I was talking to Lily. I know, I have all the sad songs but I promise we'll speed it up after this. But a pregnant woman can only move so much." Miley smiled. She nodded at me "Come out Lils."

I shrugged and walked up to the stage and sat in the seat next to her.

"You like this dress?" Miley asked the audience and they cheered "Lily made it you guys!"

I blushed. Does she _have_ to announce it to the world?

"Well this song id dedicated to Joe and Lily. It's called These Four Walls." she put her mic on the stand and grabbed her guitar.

They darkened the stage to a simple spotlight on Nick, Miley and I. Miley and Nick started strumming.

_These four walls,  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep_

_Didn't take long  
For the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls, came down around us_

_It must've been something, sent me out of my head  
With the words so radical,  
Not what I meant  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again_

_It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses,  
I've made my peace_

_Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
And these four walls, were not strong enough  
It must've been something sent me out of my head,  
With the words so radical,  
Not what I meant  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again_

_Yeah  
It's difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah, and it's difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around  
It must've been something sent me out of my head,  
With the words so radical,  
Not what I meant,  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left_

_Just me and these four walls again,  
Again, mmmm, oh, me and these four walls again_

Miley finished and looked at me, she hugged me and whispered "Don't blame yourself alright? Even if he was on his way to see you it's not your fault. Remember, don't keep your mourning a secret. It's okay to cry and just tell us what you're thinking."

I nodded.

Still.

No tears…

**

* * *

A/N: *tear!!!* Ahhhh!! Aww…Lily refuses to cry. Here's an explanation for that if you never really got it. Lily believes if she crys it makes it real. So she holds it in so it wont confirm that Joe is really dead. She still doesn't believe it.**

**Well, I really hope you liked the chapter! Now time to type the other one (which will be posted by the time you read this). So here's a short preview for everybody!**

* * *

"_What did you do?" he asked with a strained voice_

_I sighed. Let the story begin…_

_**A little Bit later…**_

"_You're living in a guys house, who's name is __**Sniper**__?"_

"_Umm, yeah?"_

"_Talisa…I…" he sighed heavily and the line went dead._

"_How did it go?" Sniper asked_

"_Man!" I whimpered dropping my head on the keyboard. The computer made some weird complaining beeps._

"_I'm guessing not to good." he said "I've got chocolate in the pantry."_

"_You know me too well already…" I mumbled._

**

* * *

WELL? Haha Just because there's two chapters doesn't mean you review one NUHHUHH!!! You review both buddie! XD Haha.**

**This chapter is NINETEEN PAGES ALRIGHT?! It took a while, **_**obviously**_**.**

**YAAAY! Summer is out! Yet I have no free time…YAAAYY!!! T.T**

**Other one will be posted ASAP!!!!  
**

**Read it. Loved it. So review it! Both of them!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa**


	14. All Laid Out

**I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! **

**I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! **

**I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! **

**I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! **

**I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! **

**I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! **

**I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! **

**I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!**

**PS: This is a very revealing chapter hehe. *wink***

**ENJOY!!! :D**

**Title: All Laid Out**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Talisa's POV**

"Your apartment is disgusting." I stated to Sniper, kicking a pile of dark clothes.

He raised his hand to me "Just because it's messy doesn't mean I don't know where everything is and that it's not organized." he defended.

"That's very lady like to raise your hand up like that Sniper." I smirked

He glared and dropped his hand "This hand can slap you on the back of the head."

"You wouldn't hit a girl." I said

"True. But hey, this isn't all my mess."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I have no mess here!"

"You just kicked my neatly piled clothes. Now it's all over."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going on your computer."

He shrugged and went into the kitchen.

I powered it up and waited, jeez his computer is slow…

"Finally." I said and clicked guest and FireFox.

I checked my mail, nothing but junk. Really I do _not_ need a discount on Viagra!!!

I decided to go on Ocean up dot com.

"Riightt…Robert Pattinson dead? RIIGHTT!!" I said, stupid rumor.

I sighed at the pictures from the concert Miley and Nick did for Joe. She is soo pregnant. I should be there but nooo, stupid Swine Flu.

I gasped "OH SHIT!"

"What?!" Sniper ran into the room wearing oven mitts and a frilly pink apron that says 1 Mom!

I gave him a weird look "The world knows I'm not in Korea!" I exclaimed

Sniper went over to the computer and looked over my shoulder.

**FAN MEETING MEGA POST 79**

**(A/N: Have you guys seen OceanUP? They have a section like that and they're on like 39 aha. The number on my story was originally 46 but in six years I think it should be higher ahaha)**

Then there was a picture of me and the little girl I met at the airport. Also some paparazzi pictures of me and Sniper talking on his car. Then some random pictures of fans meeting celebrities.

_Famous girlfriend of Kevin Jonas Talisa Strong spotted out and about in New Jersey with a male friend. Friendly or more??? Isn't she supposed to be in Korea? Where's Kevin?_

"Friendly or _more_???" Sniper and I exclaimed and looked at each other. "EWW."

"I mean no offense and all." I assured

He scrunched his face "None taken."

I faced the computer again "Grr! What if he finds out!"

"He wont" He assured

Suddenly I heard my phone play Black Keys signaling a caller. I love that song still. From the Jonas' fourth album. I looked at the caller ID while listening to the song.

**(AWESOME SONG!!! Listening to it now.)**

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful._

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull._

_And we're locked out, never had this brighter glow.-_

**K2**

"GAH!" I yelped tossing my phone to the side. Perfect timing…

"…or maybe he will." Sniper muttered

"What do I do? What do I do?!" I pleaded

"I'll answer!" Sniper skipped to my phone, and yes, skipped.

"No!" I yelled jumping at him and grabbing my phone. "Hello?"

Sniper laughed "That was my plan." he whispered

I picked up a pencil and threw it at him. He blocked it with his hand.

"Ohh if I got stabbed you would pay the medical bills." He grumbled

"_Talisa?"_

"Heeyy Kevin…How yah been?" I answered nervously.

"_I just found something out…" _Kevin sighed.

"Yeah? What's that?" I said skeptically

"_Well, I was online and-"_

Oh no, word vomit. "Look I'm sorry. I lied!! I was curious! I didn't just follow you randomly like a creepy girlfriend!" I blurted

Sniper stiffled a laugh and I threw another pencil at him. This time he didn't block it and it hit his shoulder. He glared at me furiously.

"_What?"_ Kevin asked confused.

"What what?" I paused

"_You followed me?"_

"Uh. That wasn't what you found out huh?"

"_I found out about Joe! What are you talking about?!"_ Kevin exclaimed

"Oh…" _Shit._

"_What did you do?" _he asked with a strained voice

I sighed. Let the story begin…

**

* * *

A Little Bit Later (A little bit longer…and I'll…be FIINEE! Sorry.)**

"_You're living in a guy's house, who's name is __**Sniper?**__"_

"Umm, yeah?"

"Talisa…I…" he sighed heavily and the line went dead.

"How did it go?" Sniper asked

"Man!" I whimpered dropping my head on the keyboard. The computer made some weird complaining beeps.

"I'm guessing not to good" he said "I've got chocolate in the panrty."

"You know me too well already…" I mumbled

**(A/N: After those lines I typed I went downstairs and grabbed a Butterfinger. Yum.)**

"I know" he shrugged

"I'm going to Jessica's house. I need to talk to him."

"Need a ride?"

I spun around and smiled "Please?"

He laughed and grabbed his keys.

"Oh, can you take off that apron? You're ruining your hardcore image."

"Right." he said pulling it off. "Let's go."

"I'm sure he's there. She's probably 'comforting' him. If I see anything other than talking, I'm gonna break a window and some bones." I grumbled, securing my seat belt. I looked back at the end of the driveway. Then a dog passed by. "STOP!" I screamed

Sniper hit the brakes hard and I flew back and forward.

"Jeez!! Trying to injure me?!" I exclaimed

"Sorry! You yelled, I panicked!" he defended.

I rolled my eyes as he drove smoothly the rest of the ride. We got to the house and the windows were completely covered by sheer curtains.

"They make my life harder." I sighed walking to the door. One window on the side of the door wasn't covered. I scanned the house and spotted them. Kissing.

I gasped and pounded on the door. They ignored it.

I kicked out the glass I was just looking though and opened the door myself. Then stormed into the house.

"You son of a biscuit eating bull dog!" I screamed

Kevin pulled away "What the French toast?"

I gasped and lifted my head from the keyboard and looked around.

"Well welcome back sunshine." Sniper laughed "You fell asleep on the keyboard, I think that's the letter K indent on your cheek."

I rubbed my face "Man." I looked at the TV and the damn Orbits commercial was going on. No wonder it was in my stupid dream.

"Well you were waiting for the computer to load…"

"Oh!" I sscrambed to go to OceanUP. "NOOO!!!!"

"What?"

It's there, it's actually there! Holy shit what's gonna happen

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful._

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull._

I stared at my phone ringing blankly.

"Are you gonna get that?" Sniper wondered, pointing at it.

"Uhhh…" I picked it up slowly and looked at the caller ID.

**Nick**

"Oh." I breathed "It's Nick

"Nick as in Nick Jonas?! Ohh! Put it on speaker I wanna hear his voice." Sniper exclaimed then paused at my face. He cleared his throat "Because I'm totally not a fan and I'm not creepy."

"Uhhuh." I said "Hello?"

"_Hey Talisa"_

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Miley and I got awesome news."_

"What?" I questioned curiously

"_The baby kicked!"_ I heard both Miley and Nick say.

I gasped "That's so great! When was this?"

"_During the concert"_

"Oh! I heard you guys have new songs."

"New songs?" Sniper whispered

'Shut up' I mouthed, hitting him on the back of the head. He pouted and rubbed it.

'You suck' he mouthed back giving me the sign language of 'eff you'

"_Yeah, it was weird though, not having my brothers here."_

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

"So Jessica, can we talk about Sara?" I asked

Jessica looked at me "Uhm, well sure."

"Do you know why I'm really here?"

She shook her head causing some of her blond curls to fall from her ponytail.

"I want to close doors. What happened six years ago is still wide open."

"How are you planning on closing it?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I cant move on to a new life with it trailing behind me. All I thought is maybe going to the place it happened would help."

Jessica sat in front of me and sighed "What do you want to know?"

I sucked in a breath "Why did Sara do all of that? Forced a kiss on me, kidnapped my girlfriend and friends?"

"Well something happened to her when she saw you and Talisa, like a string in her head that snapped and broke. She went through a lot."

"Like?" I wondered

"Boyfriends taking advantage of her, beating her. Her parents was never home when she was a teenager. I'm sorry to put it like this but she's your typical sob story. She held in all those emotions, so when she saw you, her first crush all emotions poured out. Especially after seeing that episode of Regis and Kelly where you said to national TV that she was your first crush too. She told me after she threw the book at you she felt bad. She had the hopes of meeting you again, you know, 'meant to be' type thing."

"Then she was me with Talisa…"

"Yeah." Jessica nodded "Then she just broke."

"Is it my fault she died…" I sighed

"I might be blaming everybody else but you. All you did was come. It might sound bad but I'm glad she's dead. She can rest."

I nodded, thinking back to when she fell off the building, almost taking Miley down with her.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_**(A/N: Again ACTUAL scene. Plus changed POV at the end because I changed POV there but it didn't relate so I'm rewrite that part. Here goes a long one.)**

_**Kevin's POV**_

_I normally would never hit a girl. But this is an exception. I grabbed the gun and threw it near Joe._

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked Sara while holding her down._

"_Miley!" I heard Nick scream_

_I looked up and saw Miley falling over the ledge. Then everything went in slow motion._

_I got up and ran as fast and hard to Miley. I caught her arm. Her eyes were tightly shut. She held onto my with both hands._

_Nick came shortly "Grab my hand with your other hand."_

"_I don't wanna let go!" Miley sobbed_

"_You fucking bitch! Don't you dare thing about going near them or I'll fucking shoot you. You shot Lily now it's about time you feel her pain!" I heard Joe yell. I looked up and saw Joe with angry tears on his cheeks pointing the gun at her._

_Sara ran toward up. But I wouldn't know what she was going to do. Because Joe fired the gun._

_Hitting her straight on the shoulder, she stumbled slightly dangerously to the edge of the building. Then she fell off._

_I closed my eyes from the sight, tightening my grip on Miley's hands_

"_Oh god." Joe said in shock and dropped the gun quickly. "I killed her…"_

"_Joe! No time, Miley!" I exclaimed_

"_Oh!" Joe said and ran over._

"_Guys! I do not__ wanna die!" Miley screamed._

"_Just grab my hand!" Nick exclaimed "Because there is no way you're gonna die on my watch!"_

"_What do I do?!" Joe panicked_

"_Help me pull her up!" I said in a 'duh' tone._

"_Right!" he said grabbing the hand Kevin held and pulled_

"_You know you'd think two guys that work out would be able to pull up a girl like you. In the movies this looks easy- not that you're heavy I meant you're not- not that you're anorexic or anything-"_

"_JOE! Shut up and pull!" Miley exclaimed_

"_Sorry."_

"_Miley, it will be easier if you grab my hand, so it will be even." Nick said_

"_Fine!" Miley said and hesitated, she sreamed and let go of mine and Kevin's hand and grabbed Nick's._

"_Nick!" Miley exclaimed_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I have to buy you a new shirt!"_

"_Forget the shirt Miley!" Nick exclaimed_

"_Nick!"_

"_Yesss…?"_

"_I Love you."_

"_I love you too, and you know that."_

"_Alright! We all love each other so much! Now that we know that, on the count of thee pull!" Joe said_

"_One!" I said_

"_Two!" Nick and Joe said_

"_Three!" all four of us exclaimed and we pulled our hardest_

_The next thing I knew we were all on the floor. Miley landed on top of Nick and she was holding onto him to tightly sobbing._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"God knows I want to marry Talisa…" I whispered "But I couldn't start a new chapter of life with out finishing the other chapter, so thank you. I just really needed to heard all of that."

"So when are you gonna propose to your girl?" Jessica smiled.

I smiled back "Soon, very soon." I said as I fingered the ring that stayed in my pocket for the last three years.

Jessica's phone beeped. She looked at it and her face twisted into confusion. "It says 'Tell Kevin to go on OceanUP dot com' ? Why? I don't even know this number."

I shrugged and pulled out my phone and typed the website in my Blackberry. "Looks like a fansite." I said scrolling through it. I stopped spotting Talisa's name. There we're pictures of her on top of a car with some freaky looking goth dude.

_Famous girlfriend of Kevin Jonas Talisa Strong spotted out and about in New Jersey with a male friend. Friendly or more??? Isn't she supposed to be in Korea? Where's Kevin?_

"What?" Jessica said "She's _here?_"

"I have to call her." I said dialing her number. "Busy!"

"Try later."

I nodded scrolling more. My head flew to my mouth.

**Exclusive Pictures from Joseph Jonas's Funeral**

"_WHAT?!!!?!" _I yelled reading the line over and over again. "JOE?!"

Jessica stayed frozen over my shoulder with both hands over her mouth.

"No, no, no!!! I didn't even know! How can I not know that my brother died?!: I yelled running to my luggage and pulling out my other phone, finally turning it on.

I waited as voicemails and text messages piled in.

_1 new voicemail!_

_1 new text!_

_2 new text!_

_3 new text!_

_2 new voicemail!_

_3 new voicemail!_

_4 new text!_

_5 new text!_

_INBOX FULL_

"Whoa." I sighed, and opened the oldest voicemail.

"_Kevin, I'm not sure if you got my text or calls but I have bad news, Joe died and we need you here. He got into a car accident…" _Nick's sad voice trailed off

Next Message

"_Kev, why in the sweet nibblets are you not answering?! I even got Talisa all the way in Korea! What is up with you!? I understand you cant come because of the swine flu but at least call. Your family really really needs you right now." _Miley said

Next Message

"_Kevin honey, it's your mom. I heard that nobody was able to come in contact with you, I figured I'd try. We need you hon, please come back soon._

No new messages.

All the texts were pretty much the same.

I decided to call Nick first. The phone picked up right away.

"_Look who finally decided to call"_ Nick said irritated

"Look, I'm sorry, my phone was off the whole time. I didn't know."

"_You know you are missing a lot. Joe died after dropping you and Talisa off. He was going to Lily's but never made it."_

That fumed my anger, what is he telling me that for! "Are you saying this is my fault?!" I exclaimed

"_Not at all, I blame whoever cut his brakes before he dropped you guys off."_

After that Nick hung up.

I stood there with the dial tone in my ear. Someone cut hit brakes? I sighed, time to call Talisa. This time it wasn't busy.

"Talisa?"

"_Heeyy Kevin…How yah been?" _she answered nervously.

"I just found something out…" I sighed

"_Yeah? What's that?" she said skeptically_

"Well, I was online and-" I started but she cut me off.

"_Please tell me you found out about Joe."_

**(A/N: I brought my laptop to school. I'm typing in the middle of US Government summer school. Haha starting at this point...)**

"Well yeah, just now…" I said sadly "But that's not it."

"_Uhhuh…_"

"Tell me why you are in New Jersey and who is that guy."

"_Oh. Well…uhmmm…"_

**

* * *

A Little Bit Later (A Little bit longer…..xD sorry again)**

Talisa told me the whole thing.

"You're living in a guy's house, who's name is _Sniper_?" I asked. What a weird name…

"_Umm, yeah?"_

"Talisa…I…" I sighed "I cant believe you don't trust me. Why would you even think I would cheat on you, never in a million years! I'm only here to fix things. Talisa it's really degrading that you would think of me that way. Now I'm going to be conscious of you thinking anything of me."

Silent.

"Helloo? Talisa?" I said, I looked at my phone, it died. "Crap!"

After a while of not being charged it didn't have very much to give me except a bunch of texts and voicemails.

I sighed "Wonder what that last thing Talisa heard from me is…"

I walked back into the living room and Jessica ran herself into me with a bear hug. "I am so sorry about your brother!"

"I can't believe it…" I whispered and pulled away from her Ahh, look what you did, I got tears on your shirt."

She dusted off her shoulder and smiled "It's okay, it's a shoulder to cry on."

I breathed out a sad laugh "Talisa's not even in Korea."

"Go see her." Jessica said

"I don't even know where she is specifically."

"Call her." she shrugged

"My phone died." I responded

She held out her phone to me "Fully charged, you have no excuse now."

"Well if she doesn't answer…"

"SHUT UP JUST DO IT!" she exclaimed

I sighed and grabbed her phone. I dialed her number while walking outside to sit on the front porch.

"_Hello?" _a grouchy sounding Talisa answered.

"Talisa, it's Kev."

**(A/N: Ummm…my Gov't teacher is eating a cookie and is all "This cookie right hurr? THIS cookie right HURR just might be the best in the world. THIS COOKIE RIGHT HURR! And the class is like *drool*)**

**

* * *

Carminia's POV**

**(A/N: Remember a looong time ago??? Where I said 'He's dead but isn't dead' ? Yeah, I forgot. So let's randomly put that in. As Talisa would say, This chapter was all over the place.)**

_**Flashback**_

"Shouldn't that shit be in a lab or something LOCKED?" Morgan said staring at the fridge.

"Right?" Carminia exclaimed

"Maybe it isn't locked because someone else is in here before you." We heard some creepy voice say.

I jumped and looked around frantically. But saw nothing.

"What the HECK was that?" Janelle exclaimed

"I don't know!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Okay well it's burning." Janelle said quickly.

We stood there silently, freaked out.

"Done!" Janelle said "Let's go!"

"Yep! Let's go leak this." Morgan said.

"Yeah." I said grabbing purse but touched something else. I screamed and looked up. "_What the hell you're supposed to be dead!!!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I started hyperventilating and fanning myself.

"Oh my god!!" Janelle screamed

"Just to answer your question, No I'm not supposed to be dead." Bobby said in a sarcastic voice

"AHHH!" I screamed when he spoke again. "Yes you are!!!"

"Nick strangled you! Body in the morgue and everything!" Morgan said

"Nuhuh." He said

"Uhhuh!" All three of us said in unison.

"Nope."

"Then explain the nasty smell coming off of you." Janelle said

"I always smelt like this…" he shrugged

"True." I nodded. "So explain this. Why AREN'T YOU DEAD?!"

"Well, long story short, I have no idea. I woke up and was like what the heck?"

"Really?" Morgan said

"No." He chuckled "That was my brother."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" We all yelled

"Bobby had a brother? TWIN BROTHER!" We exclaimed

"That didn't shower also!" Janelle said

Bobby's brother rolled his eyes. "Bobby warned me about you girls. You are insane."

"Oh thank you." I smiled

"WELL I'm here to finish what he started." He shrugged.

"OHHH. We can use you a little later." Janelle laughed "By the way, what's your name?"

"You can just call me Bobby." he winked evilly.

I shivered from the feel of it.

"This is still weird." I said "It's so…soap opera. Some evil dude has a twin brother to finish everything he left."

"Yeah, we've been told that." Undead Bobby shrugged.

**(A/N: He just took a bag of chips from a student snuck in and ate them! "These chips right here?? THESE chips right here…."*dunks the whole bag into mouth.* *DROOL*)**

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

"_I can tell"_ she said curtly

"Don't be like this…" I pleaded "I'm the one who's supposed to be mad."

"_You hung up on me._"

"I did not! My phone died I swear. Come on please, just meet me and we can talk face to face."

I heard whispering in the background that I picked up slightly.

"_Go!- No! - Do it! - Make up - Honey boo - Shut up! - Go! - Sniper! - Fine." _Talisa came back.

"Whoever that Sniper guy is, is coming too." I said firmly.

"_Ha ha! You're going to!" _I heard Talisa mock.

"_What? Why?" _The voice some how sounded familiar. Maybe I've passed him before…

"_Because!" _Talisa exclaimed

"Where?" I asked

"_I know where you are, I'll go there."_

"Ohkay then. See you." I hung up and breathed a sigh.

**(A/N: How awkward is it that my teaching is playing the song SUPERFREAK? "She's a very kinky giiirrrllll….SUPAFREAK! SUPAFREAK!" Uhh…)**

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

Nick brought me to the park to get some sun and air. Of course he refused to let me walk, so he's carrying me bridal style, and it is so freaking not cool. Everybody's stating! I mean it's cute and all but dang!

"Niiiiiickk!!!! Put me down please!" I whined while hiding my face in his neck.

"No way." he said

"Sweet nibblets! It this baby is a girl, I'ma feel so sorry for her because she has an over protective daddy that probably wont let her date till she's married!" I said

"What ever." Nick laughed then turned serious "Maybe. Didn't your dad say that to you? That you couldn't date till you we're married?"

"Yeah." I laughed "But look at that, you saved my life and you are the favorite to my dad."

"Well, you know how I do." he smiled with his head ten times bigger than a second ago.

"Deflate that damn big head of yours." I poked at his head

"Hey, my head is not big." he defended then added "Only my hair."

I rolled my eyes "Nick…" I pouted, putting on my best baby face "I'm in the middle of my second trimester, I can walk."

**(A/N: xD HAHAHAHA This dude in my class was all "I was on Myspace and I found out one of my old friends from middle school is now a girl on playboy." teacher says…"Awesome." xDD HAHAHAHA Oh weird. [what happened to I before E except after C? EH? W-e-i-r-d] )**

He stopped walking and looked at me "That face isn't going to work on me."

I smirked "Oh yeah we're older now. I can do other things."

I twirled his hair with my finger, massaging his scalp slightly.

"What are you trying to do Miley?"

"Trying to seduce you in my own way. Duh." I whispered, kissing his cheek "Is it working?"

"Most definitely." he sighed "You make my life harder you know?"

"Oh I know." I smiled "You know you're super hot when you're vulnerable. Will you put me down now?"

"Nope."

**(A/N: Student: Did you play football in high school?" Teacher: "Played a couple of years." Student: "Why didn't you go pro?" Teacher: "My thumbs got bad." *Motions like playing video games.* "Played a couple of years." HAHA Get it?)**

My jaw dropped and I put my head on his shoulder again. "I thought you said it was working."

"I did. You were successful in seducing me, but that didn't convince me to put you down, only that I'm a lucky man." he winked

"Ugh!" I exclaimed hitting him in the head. "I love you."

"Ow." he laughed "You have a painful way of showing it."

"How would you show you love me?" I questioned

He immediately crashed his lips onto mine and deepened the kiss.

"Like that." he said

I put my finger to the corner of my mouth and pretended to think "Hmm, I think I like your way. Maybe I should try it."

"Maybe you should." he replied

"Now will you put me down?" I asked quickly

"Nope." he replied just as quick.

I sighed. Hopeless. Cause.

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

I pressed the doorbell of Jessica's house nervously.

When the door started opening I freaked out and ran to the side of the house, Sniper automatically followed behind me.

"Umm…" I heard Kevin say.

"Go out there!" I whispered pushing Sniper

"No! It's your boyfriend!" he whispered planting his feet to the ground.

"Go!"

"No!"

I shoved him into the front of the door. He froze.

"Umm, well hey! I didn't see you there!" Sniper waved

"Hey? Where's Talisa?" Kevin asked

"Over there." Sniper pointed to my direction.

I slapped my hand on my forehead and cursed silently. I came out slowly and waved "Heeeyy Kevin Sniper here, lost the back of his lip ring, he made me look for it. Since his _jeans_ are too tight." I glared "Sorry, couldn't find it."

Sniper rolled his eyes "I found it under my tongue."

"Okay…?" Kevin said

"Kevin! Is that them?" I heard Jessica's voice. "Come in!"

Kevin moved to the side and we stepped inside the little home. I found Jessica sitting on the couch reading InStyle magazine.

"Hey." I said quietly

Jessica looked up and smiled "Hey! Sit! Mi casa es su casa!" She patted the seat next to her.

"Oh I see, just ignore the weird looking goth kid. I'll just go to a corner now." Sniper waved

"Oh! Sorry, sit too! I just didn't see you." Jessica said

I sat next to her. Kevin sat on the couch across of me.

"Well?" he said

"Well?" I replied

"Why are you here and not Korea?"

"I told you that already."

"I know but why didn't you just ask me? Why did you have to say you're going to Korea"

"Because I didn't know at the time or even suspected anything. I said I was going to Korea because I just wanted to see why you wouldn't tell me anything about your visit. Why you told me you wont be answering your phone at all."

"Well when my phone died, I'm not sure if you heard me but I didn't nor plan on cheating on you, and Jessica is no more than an advice giving sister." Kevin said

"Completely true." Jessica pitched in while flipping through pages.

"While we're all pitching in, Kevin, I'd like to say that I'm not a creep just because of looks. Also, I never put the moves on your girl." Sniper said coolly

"wOw." I said **(A/N: Hah, put a little real life Talisa in that with the wOw. :D)**

"Hey. I know where I've seen and heard you!" Kevin said pointing at Sniper.

"What?"

"You came up to Jessica and I at the diner when I first got here!"

"Oh." Sniper breathed "I thought you saw me dealing drugs that one day…."

I whipped my head to his direction.

"_I'm kidding!!!_" Sniper exclaimed "God, you guys are way too serious. I'll be out there." he went out to the front porch.

"Anyways…." I said

"Well, one thing that upsets me is that you couldn't trust me. You couldn't trust me so much, you followed me." Kevin said

"Well maybe I have doubts that you really love me." I snapped

"Well! I'ma go water my plants outside." Jessica got up quickly and went out the front porch.

"How can you think I don't love you?" Kevin exclaimed

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

"Well you avoid the subject of marriage as much as possible, and even become rude when I just ask about it. That's really degrading when I pull up courage to ask about it and you blow me off completely." Talisa said

"Why do you have to pressure me like that? Why cant we take out time, you should already know that we're forever." I said

"It doesn't help that everybody around us is getting married Kevin. It makes me long for the feeling of trying on beautiful dresses, inviting people, family congratulating, the hardcore stress. But I get nothing. Nothing but drama and the cold shoulder. Or cold feet." she spat.

My heart pounded loudly, I really think she can hear it. "Talisa, I cant marry you."

"Why?"

"I cant. I need time."

"I'll give you time if you promise that eventually you will."

"No, I need time away, from you. I mean, we need a break." I said

"What?" Talisa whispered

"I'm sure after six years of being together, our relationship wont fade. Can we be friends for the mean time though? I still wanna see you."

Talisa sat motionless. "You have a lot of _nerve_ asking me that." Then suddenly she bolted for the door. I ran after her and just as she opened the door I slammed it closed and prevented her from leaving.

"Talisa please. You cant walk out of my like just like that, I still love you." I said

She stood in a small square formed between my arms, body, and door. She glared at me angrily. "Fuck that." she wrenched the door open and ran out. I stood there frozen and shocked. Numb.

I slowly pulled out the ring from my pocket and stared at it.

Jessica peeked in after a while "What the heck happened? She didn't look as happy as I thought she would be if you actually did what you were supposed to!"

"But I did the complete opposite…"

"_You didn't propose to her?!_" Jessica screamed

"I broke up with her." I said dazed.

Suddenly Jessica slapped me hard on the cheek.

"What the hell! You need some sense knocked into you dude!" she yelled "Why did you do that!? Go after her!"

"She wont take me back."

"How do you know when you haven't tried! Go you stupid ass! No excuses!" she yelled

**

* * *

A/N: Aha WOW I told you. Talisa don't KILL ME!!!!!! PLEAASSEE??? That soo wasn't original plan. Haha.**

**Well? Didn't I tell you this was a revealing chapter? It's true.**

**My teacher had a break dance battle outside his classroom in the middle of class HAHAHA. Weird.**

**If you can't tell typing this chapter took several days.  
**

**But….OMG MICHAEL JACKSON DIED! Aww, how many text did you get of that? I got like 10 haha. I was mostly the one sending them. That SUCKS! I loved Michael. He's awesome. I played his music continually for like 4 hours.**

**Anyway….Here! I hopeee to get the next one to you. I write in the morning in the middle of care taking preschoolers and type at night in the middle of class. Niice…**

**I'm also in the process of moving…so I don't know I might not have internet for a while (how am I gonna live?!) and so that's my excuse for next chapter.**

**Kay! REVIEW! WOOW I got 2 reviews last chapter, which is 1 reason why I didn't do 2 chapters. So I'll wait for some reviews. Come on, I know I have silent readers. If you're busy you don't have to sign in, anonymous is welcome, you wont get a preview…but its something. Then just say…Nice. Or . U SUCK. I'll be happy promise. ****I'm not going to say a certain number of reviews but I know I wont update till I get enough. I'll wait up till… the beginning of August. YEAH I wont update till AUGUST unless I get reviews. *Evil* Go ahead, throw stuff at me. It just SUCKS when you don't get appreciated for time consuming hard work. If by August, I'ma be pretty upset.**

**PS: Credit to Talisa, she had the idea of how Kevin found out through OceanUP. :D (I just twisted it a LOT)  
**

**Read it, loved it, so review it!**

**- Janelle, YaYa, J. Ann, Review beggar.**


	15. RAWR!

**A/N: ****DO NOT SKIP. PLEASE READ!!!**

**Carminia here goes my "**_**blog".**_

**You guys are sucky. You're making me wait till August. Did you even read my author's note at the end of chapter 14? I said if I don't get reviews I wont update till August. Oh look, it's almost AUGUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGHHHH. I got ONE FREAKING REVIEW. I try really hard to do this story but if it's boring you now just freaking tell me. I'll stop. Did you stop reading because I killed Joe? Well, you know, did you stop reading New Moon when Edward left? I BET NOT! T.T MAN. I am so mad. Not getting reviews isn't helping me get ideas and being EXCITED to write this story because I feel like nobody is reading. I got EVEN less reviews than the last chapter. The last chapter I got 2. Then chapter 14 I got ONE. What is happening? Next it's ZERO watch. What happened to my regular reviewers? I had at least 6! Plus there's the people in my story who were pretty much my regular reviewers. Talisa, Carminia, Morgan, Shelby, Savvy, Kelsey. Where are you??? **

**I'm taking each one of you out if you don't at least contact me. All contact info is on my profile. I'm starting with the first who stopped reviewing. You'll know who it is when you read the next chapter.**

**Minus Talisa :D Coz you reviewed (the one and ONLY reviewer). Minus Carminia coz I know your SO BUSY BEING NON OBSESSED WITH JB ANYMORE! Heh. No hard feelings at all ;D **

**I guess I understand my story isn't so interesting anymore…**

**It's just really, really gay. How my first story was AWESOME it got so many reviews each time. People got excited that I updated. Then my story got deleted and it was all downhill from there…**

**It's a piece of s***. My senior year of high school is starting and I'm just gonna go ahead and ENJOY it with out having to worry about this story. I'm not going to have a sequel after this one. Some of you asked for one, and I agreed but nobody's going to read it anyway based on how it is now. I don't want to leave this unfinished so I'm finishing it, plus all the ideas gone to waste, I had these ideas since DBTE chap 13. But after that. I'M DONE. **

**- Janelle, Yaya, J. Ann, Miss Grumpy Pants.**

**(Feel free to throw stuff.)  
**


	16. Trickery, Deception, Revelation

**Hi! I'm back. Not happy with the number of reviews but since I promised that this chapter will be posted in August, here it is.**

**FACT: I will be retyping Don't Befriend the Enemy! The WHOLE story and posting it. I hope you're just as excited as I am ;D**

**Disclaimed: Nope, nope, don't own anything here!**

**Enjoy!**

**Title: Trickery, Deception, Revelation

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Shelby's POV**

**Shelby's Apartment**

"You've been talking to your dad?" Oliver said incredulously "You don't even want to talk _about_ him when I bring him up"

"I wanna give him another chance." I said while mixing the pitcher of raspberry iced tea I've been craving for since a week ago- Oliver finally bought it.

"I don't even know what he did to you!"

"Well, how about I tell you?" I said pouring myself a cup.

"Ahem." Oliver said "I paid for that."

"Oh." I giggled and pulled out another cup and poured him some. I almost handed it to him but stopped "Wait I almost forgot." I grabbed a sippy cup top that Miley left at my house as a joke and popped it onto Oliver's cup and handed it to him. "Baby." I said sarcastically.

He glared at me and attempted to drink from the cup. I just stood back and laughed. I didn't think he'd actually try. Oliver looked up from my stare. "The floor is yours."

**(A/N: Good song to play right now is Believe in me by Demi Lovato and Miss Invisible by Marie Digby. Juuust to set the mood :D)**

I sighed. "I never _want _to talk about this because it sounds stupid. Like unrealistic. I pretty much watched a movie based on my life. But it actually wasn't. It was called Thirteen."

"Thirteen?"

"Well not so much like the movie, like I didn't turn to drugs, cutting, and sex. But my life did turmoil down like that, and the only light in it was you."

**(A/N: I LOOOVEEE THAT MOOVVIEEE!!! You know Thirteen right? Where Vanessa Hudgens, and the chick that plays Rosalie is in it, Nikki Reed. xD ahha and Catherine Hardwick is the director….yeaahh? Haha)**

Oliver stayed silent. Listening carefully. I continued.

"Do you know why I ran away?" I asked

"No, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me."

"Oh, well my parents were getting a divorce and a custody battle was going on. My mom was broke, really broke. She might as well be homeless if I wasn't working, all my money went to her. She spent the money my dad made on things I never found out, and I don't think I want to know. So court wanted me to stay with my dad."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because he had this side of him nobody liked, the drunk side. He got aggressive and hot headed. I mean I loved him and all but, no…I might have been dead right now for all I know. Sometimes he'd get so mad he would hit anything that came in his way which would be my mom. I would try and protect her and get in his way also. When he came to his senses again he'd be upset with himself and disappear for a few days." I confessed. "I didn't want to live with someone so…unstable."

Oliver had his eyes and mouth wide open.

I smiled at his funny look and used my pointer finger to push his chin up. "Plus, I loved you back then already. I couldn't stay away forever."

"But you didn't look in trouble at all, you didn't look sad, or had any bruises." Oliver exclaimed

"It's amazing what you can hide, just by putting on a smile." I smiled lightly.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"I want to move back." I blurted suddenly.

"What? Why? He hurt you so much!"

"He changed. I know it, and I miss them both. My dad has another family now. My mom…well I don't know where she is. But I want to find her." I said

"I'll go with you." Oliver said.

"But this is your home, I don't want to pull you away…"

"It's called starting a new life Shelby. You followed me, I follow you. We're in this together." he said seriously.

"Where are you getting at?" I said slowly.

"Shelby you should know in your heart already. I want to marry you. But are we ready for it?" he said

My breathing stopped as I thought. I looked at him.

"Naahh." We both laughed.

"But maybe in a few years?" I suggested

"Definitely." he chuckled.

"Wow…" I sighed dreamily. "I soo love you."

Oliver laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I fell in love with you when I saw you and said 'woof'."

I giggled at the memory "I thought you were weird."

"Hey." he said.

"HEY!" I exclaimed looking down at my iced tea. "It's warm now! Gooooshh!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

_I froze when I saw this really pretty girl working at a smoothie place._

"_Hey guys, I'm gonna get a smoothie!" I said quickly not caring if they heard me and left._

_I walked up to the cash register and there she stood in front of me. She had a natural dirty blonde hair color._

"_Hey! What would you like to order?" she said breaking my thoughts. I flipped my hair and attempted to look cool._

"_Hey, uh…I would like to get…a strawberry banana smoothie and your phone number." I added at the end quickly._

_STUPID! That was so lame! Couldn't I thought of something better?_

_She looked up at me and studied me._

_Please don't have a boyfriend. Please don't have a boyfrie-_

"_I get off in 5, I'll talk to you then." she smiled and left to go make my smoothie._

_Okay, that went better than usual._

_I am currently happy dancing…in my…head…of course…Pfft, why would I actually happy dance? I'm a dude….Pfft._

_A while later she walked up to me._

"_Hey! My name is Shelby." she said and held out her hand for me to shake._

"_Hey I'm …" then I looked at her eyes and saw they were hazel and they sparkled "I'm…Smok- Oli - Oke - Trolly - ….uh…dog…woof." I stuttered. Then slapped my hand across my forehead. WHAT THE HECK?! WOOF?!_

_She threw her head back and laughed. A laugh that would make me fall for her. Literally. Everything went black._

_**Shelby's POV**_

_I laughed at his silliness then his eyes rolled back and he fainted._

"_OH whoa! Someone help me please?" I yelled as I made an attempt to catch him. Which backfired when we both fell over._

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

"Smokin Oken." I laughed

"Don't make fun of me. I thought it was cool." he said "That smoothie was pretty good too."

"It was so not cool." I shook me head.

"Riight, if you though I was weird and my nickname wasn't cool, then how did I pull your number?"

"I felt bad." I said seriously then laughed "I'm kidding. I give any guy a chance if they can make me laugh."

"Well then I'm your guy!" he said smugly and leaned toward my face with puckered lips.

I blocked his face with my hand "Eww, conceited face in mine, get away."

Oliver's jaw dropped.

I giggled and moved my hand to his chin and pulled his face to mine. Then all the information sunk in. "We're moving away to Florida." I whispered against his lips.

"I know." he whispered back.

* * *

**Talisa's POV**

**Sidewalk**

"Ughh!" I stormed down the street from Jessica's house.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!! Yo where the heck are you going?!" Sniper yelled while running behind me. I can hear the chains on his jeans as he ran to catch up. I am a speedy walker.

"Home." I said curtly

"We have a _car_ in case you didn't know that, and how are you sure you can fly back?"

"I'll fucking walk." I yelled, pissed.

"Ok, I know your pissed at the moment, but stop and think rationally. Your saying you are walking across the United States! Impossible!"

"You can do a lot of things when your mad. Like this." I said and suddenly turned and punched him in the gut.

"_What the fuck was that for?!_" Sniper weezed

"Nothing." I stated

"Wow, you are so lucky you are a girl an have an excuse." he glared

"I'm lucky?" I said "I am not lucky."

"Well considering what I've been through that cause me to look like _this_." he pointed at his whole appearance "You are."

"Like what?" I asked curiously

"I'd rather not talk about it." he snapped "So can you stop power walking now?!"

I stopped abruptly causing Sniper to walk into me.

"Jeez! A tiny warning please!"

"You told me to stop." I pointed out and pulled out my phone to call the airport.

"_Hello! This is Teresa. Thank you for calling New Jersey Airport how may I help you?"_

I grimaced at her perkiness "Heyy, well I was wondering if you're taking flights again-" suddenly an airplane flew over our heads. "Oh."

"_Well yes ma'am, but only in selected States. The last thing we would like to do is drop you off in a outbreak area." _she chuckled

"California, LAX airport." I said

"_Then yes, are you calling to book a flight?"_

"Yeah, the soonest time possible."

"_Well, the soonest is in about an hour. There is two more seats, but I don't think that's poss-"_

"I'll take it."

"_Oh, well umm okay. You want both seats?"_

"Hold on." I said then turned to Sniper "You want to come?"

He looked at me shocked while pointing to himself "Who? ME?"

"Well…yeah, who else is around us?" I said

"Uhm…" He thought seriously really hard, even checking himself out in a car mirror meanwhile. "I guess, that sounds fun and full of drama waiting to happen. It's just a good thing all I get to do is watch."

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder. He gasped "Owww!"

"Baby." I mumbled "Yeah I'll take the two tickets."

We went through the whole info thing quickly and was done in no time.

"Sniper?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get the car?"

"What?! That's like a long way over there!" he exclaimed

"Pleaaase?" I begged

"Ugh." he stalked away to the direction of the car.

I stood still until he was out of my sight. My eyes started to tear up and I bursted into tears "Kevin… " I sobbed

I knew I probably looked crazy, now sitting on a sidewalk yelling stuff while I cried my eyes out. But I couldn't control it. Plus who am I trying to impress?

"Talisa?"

I sucked in a breath. "Huh?" I said sniffing quickly wiping the tears away. I looked up at a car that stopped in front of me. "Oh hey Santiago!"

"What's up?"

"Umm. Nothing."

"The tears say a different story." he laughed. "hold a sec." He parked on the sidewalk and sat on the curb next to me. "So what's up? Why are you crying? I haven't seen you this upset since you dumped Kevin for turns out not even cheating on you."

I sighed "I _totally_ learned from _that_ mistake." I mumbled

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Mmhm."

"So what do you mean?"

"It's just…Kevin…" I said simply

"What? Did he break up with you?" he joked

"YEAH!" I exclaimed

Santiago's laughing face dropped "Oh crap! I was joking! I'm sorry! I just picked what I thought was unlikely!"

I shook my head.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why?"

"Long story." I sighed

"Well I have time. Is it because you're a bad kisser?"

"I'm a bad kisser?!" I yelled

"I don't know!" he panicked

"I kissed you before." I reminded

"Oh right, but that wasn't a real kiss. No feeling. It's called acting." he said

"I was acting, you had no clue. How am I?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Good." he shrugged

"_Good_?" I repeated, offended.

"Well-"

"OK, instead of me gagging at hearing you guys discuss kissing each other, can we go? You have a plane to catch." Sniper called out from the car.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye!"

Santiago waved "Dude, contact me this time!"

"No prob." I got in the car and Sniper sped off.

"You kissed that dude?" Sniper chuckled

"I was 16 and pissed okay? I wanted Kevin mad." _I huffed…_

I guess but I mean you could have picked a cuter guy, that dude is butt ugly! A cuter guy with similar looks like me, because any guy that looks like me is cute."

I stared at him for a long silent while "I don't see it." _and I puffed…_

He frowned

"Actually I think Santiago is cuter."

Sniper gasped "That's rude."

…_and I blew his ego down. _I laughed "I'm totally joking okay? You're…alright."

"_Alright_?" he raised an eyebrow

"Santiago was the closest dude near me, I just did action."

Sniper then mumbled something that sounded like 'I am cute, don't listen to her.'

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Kevin's POV**_

_Sara was with me. Yeah I brought her to Malibu. If Talisa can bring that Santiago dude, then I can bring Sara._

_I scowled at the thought. I think this is a permanent scowl._

_I heard a giggle nearby that made me look up._

_I saw Talisa walking by with _him_._

_Gross. "Are you doing this on purpose?!" I snapped_

_Talisa looked up startled "Doing what Kevin? It's a free country. I can do what I want."_

"_Just let her be hun." Sara sighed_

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Wow…the time having Santiago pretend to be my boyfriend was an interesting time for me and Kevin…

* * *

**Lily's POV**

**Nick and Miley's House**

"Lily?"

"Yeah?" I looked up from the magazine I was scanning through, while lounging on the living room couch.

"Can you hand me my shirt please?" I heard his voice coming from the master bathroom.

"Kay." I got up and walked into the room and grabbed the shirt off the bed and went to him. "Here." I held up the shirt and motioned him to put his arms through the holes. When he did he turned around facing me and smiled. My wedding ring snagged on a loose thread.

"Oops." I laughed, putting my arm through his arm reaching to the drawer behind him and grabbing scissors. I cut off the thread and put the scissors down. Then buttoned up the shirt and patted his chest. "All set Joe?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to be late. I don't wanna go though, stupid jury duty takes me away from my beautiful wife."

I kissed him quickly "That's sweet. Now go, I don't want you getting in trouble."

He nodded and turned to leave, grabbing his coat in the process, then turned to me again. "Lily?"

"Huh?" I looked at the door way. But he wasn't there.

"_Lily!"_

"What?!" I exclaimed

"LILY!!"

I squealed and rolled off Miley's couch.

"What?" I groaned "Better be good. You just took me away from a perfect dream."

"Ooh, about what?" Miley asked curiously

"Joe." we said in unison, basically answering her own question.

"Was it about both of you?"

"Yeahh…" I smiled slightly, remembering the calmness of the dream. "We were married. I was helping him put his shirt on-"

"Whoa! I really don't want details" she quickly plugged her ears "Lalalalalalala-"

I glared "Ha ha. It's not that kind of dream Miss Dirty Minded _Freak_. He was just getting ready."

"Well good." she blew out a breath. "Well go on."

"I cant, you woke me up." I frowned

"I'm sorry!" Miley exclaimed

"Well? Why did you wake me up?"

"Oh!" Miley pulled a magazine rolled up in her bright, purple, shiny purse.

**(A/N: Talisa, your very own purse was that inspiration xD)**

She quickly flipped through the pages and pointed quickly. "Look, it's Jake."

I stared at the picture. Jake Ryan sucking face with a blonde chick. "Unless Morgan dyed her hair blond and is in Japan, I'd say Mr. Ryan is in _deep_ doo doo from the wrath of Morgan." he was still filming in Japan, and this was _not_ a scene.

"I know, I wonder if Morgan knows. But I cant imagine Jake doing this to her. He's an awesome dude. Cute too."

"What?" Nick said entering the room, giving her the eye.

"Oh calm down hun, you know you're smokin' hot to me." Miley cooed, flicking Nick's nose with her finger lightly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Miley's POV**_

"_What do you think they're gonna be like?" Lily asked_

"_I'm not sure…all I know is that Nick Jonas is SMOKIN' HOT!" I said_

_Lily laughed "Yeah…but I'm more of a…" Lily started blushing furiously "…Joe person…"_

"_I cant wait to meet them…I wonder where we're going. All it says on the paper is 'A Secret Location' " I said using air quotes._

**(A/N: That was a part on CHAPTER ONE of Don't Befriend the Enemy! Omg! I cant believe I found my story!!!!)**

_**End of flashback

* * *

**_

"Ew." I said getting off the couch "So Nick, finally letting her walk?"

Miley slapped her hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes. "I cleverly avoided that until now!"

Nick gasped "Oh yeah! Hey! What are you doing up?"

"Nick! I can handle myself! I'm in my friggin 20th week. I think I'm off bed rest! It's not even yours, why do you care so much!" Miley snapped walking toward and out the front door.

Nick stood frozen still "What was that?"

I shrugged "Well I don't know. Probably hormones. Just let her calm down."

"Oh, okay." he nodded

"Oh Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"She really can handle herself. People know their own bodies and when something is out of the ordinary. I'm sure the baby really is okay. Just…calm down on the bed rest idea. I bet it's good for her and the baby to some sort of exercise." I suggested

"Yeah, I'll do that…" Nick said "I know the baby isn't mine, but she is, and I feel so protective of both of them."

"I know how you feel…especially since someone seems to be out to get this whole family. Joe wasn't meant to die. He was killed and I will believe that till I'm in my own grave right next to his. It just get's harder as time passes, when it slowly sinks in that I'll never see his joking self again." I sighed.

"Everyday, I think about how I lost my brother. Everyday I think about how I've been completely abandoned by both of my brothers. Like the only brother I have is Frankie. I was so mad earlier when Kevin finally called me." Nick breathed

I don't really know exactly how we got to this conversation, but it's nice.

"I wonder what psychopath decided to kill Joe like that but all I know is that they better get ready for when they get caught. I will personally make sure their life will be hell." I said firmly. I didn't realize that I was shaking in anger until Nick hugged me still.

"Calm down, don't take law into your own hands okay? Nobody would want to see you get in trouble." Nick said "You okay?"

"Uhhuh…" I nodded, and Nick let go of me. Randomly my phone rang so I grabbed it off the nearby coffee table and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Lils."_

"Hey Oliver."

"_I'm leaving."_

"Huh?-Wha-You-Huh-Wait-No-Whaat? Why?" I exclaimed

"_With Shelby to Florida. She wants to go back, and I cant leave her."_

"Why so sudden?"

"_I don't really know. But tell Miley for me."_

"Why don't you tell her?"

"_I just drove by her house, she looks pissed on the front porch. I'd rather not get beat up. She's going through a lot, she's looking extremely pregnant. Please, just tell her for me."_

"So that it? You just leave? Poof?"

"_No, of course I'll come back to visit, you can always call me or Shels. It's not like I'm disappearing."_

"Okay, take care alright? Love you buddy."

"_I'll see you soon okay? I promise._" Oliver said firmly.

"Bye." We both said and hung up.

I looked around "Where'd Nick go?"

"Talking to yourself again Lily?" A familiar voice said

I turned to the front door and saw Talisa peeking her head through.

I gasped and ran toward her. I engulfed her into a giant bear hug and shut my eyes tightly. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much! It's been like what? 2 months?"

"At least someone is happy to see me." I felt Talisa roll her eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked and opened my eyes and a guy behind her came into view. His eyes were wide, his pierced lips parted, accompanying the visible shock on his face. His hair was dark as was his clothes. "Whoa." I said

"What?" Talisa asked and looked behind her "Oh yeah, I brought somebody over. Lily, this is Sniper. Don't worry, he's not as scary as he looks."

"Hi." I greeted politely holding out my hand.

He blinked and cleared his throat "Hey, it's really nice to meet you." he shook my hand a little longer than needed. I smiled pulling away my hand, discreetly wiping my hand on my hip trying to take the weird tingle away.

"Picked him up in Korea?" I joked

"Well not exactly." Sniper blurted

"Oh?" I looked at Talisa

"Hehe." she smiled and waved innocently.

"Talisa…" I said in a tone that said 'tell me!'

"Hey! Did you know Sniper is trying to learn how to skate? Apparently someone he knew did, and he wanted to learn. You should teach him!" Talisa said trying to distract me.

It worked "Really?" I said turning to him.

"Oh, you skate?" he said surprised. Then looked me up and down.

It didn't help that today was the day I decided to go girly and wear a layered tank top and a jean skirt with heels Miley forced on me, _just because_ she couldn't wear them, I had to break them in. I placed my hand on my hip as he looked at my appearance "What is that supposed to mean? Just because I'm girl I cant skate- hey!" I stopped suddenly and pointed at Talisa "You're supposed to be explaining something! I'll deal with you," I pointed at Sniper "later."

"Oh yeah…hehe. Well, I never went to Korea. I went to New Jersey…"

"With Kevin?" I asked

"No…I followed him, I thought he was cheating. Long story short, he's not my boyfriend anymore." Talisa said quickly

"He cheated on you?!" I said in shock

"No, no, no. He just broke up with me." she shrugged

I gasped "What?"

"Well yeah, I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I wasn't here for Joe's funeral."

"Well I'm out, death's make me depressed. You know I cried for two weeks straight because of Michael Jackson?" Sniper said "Catch me outside. Peace. Oh, and Lily, I'm sorry for your lost."

"Okay?" Talisa said

That guy is weird…and that's coming from me!

"Well yeah, anyway I'm sorry." Talisa continued.

I shook my head "No, it's fine, I'm sure Joe understands. Miley told me you tried."

"I still feel bad."

"Well how about you come with me to see his grave. I go everyday."

"That would be cool."

"What about Sniper though?" I asked nodding at the guy on Miley's porch tapping his lap like they were drums, while seemingly singing.

"Oh, he can stay here and meet the rest of the gang right? Today's Wednesday, I'm assuming dinner's here." Talisa said

"Yeah, it's here. But these dinners weren't the same with out you and Kevin, Joe…" I said

"I know, I'll actually be here this time." Talisa promised

"But then now we're gonna be missing Shelby and Oliver."

"Why?"

"Oliver just called me a moment ago saying he's moving to Florida. I'm pretty sure they wont be here by tomorrow, because he told me to tell everybody for him."

"Wow, big step there."

"Hey isn't Miley out there?" I said nodding to where Sniper was again.

"Not when I came in." Talisa shrugged

"Hmm…Nick probably took her somewhere…"

* * *

**Janelle's POV**

**Home Depot**

**(A/N: FINALLY! J and C are back! Haha PS WARNING! I wrote this POV late at night, when its late…I get a suggestive mind xDDD Talisa has experienced that first hand. Haha. :D)**

"I hate Home Depot." Carminia whined "It smells funny and there's a possibility I can get saw dust on my heels."

"I'm surprised you're smart enough to say saw dust and not star doll." I rolled my eyes "We are here for a reason. Plus, there's cute guys that work here." Winking at Mr. Hottie working at aisle 3.

"Hey, I am smart. I'm book smart. Also, everybody else is just intelligent." Carminia defended

"Spell intelligent."

"I-n-t-e…Oh stop it! You know I need pen and paper!" Carminia exclaimed

I laughed "Can you ask that dude over there where the duck tape and rope is?"

Carminia shrugged and strutted toward him "Hello man I don't know," she smiled, the flirty face coming on. "but I will know very well in the near future." she said suggestively while slipping a piece of paper into his apron pocket.

He laughed and checked her out, lingering on certain _areas_ "Most definitely."

I sighed and kicked the bottom of her heel.

"Ek!" she squealed when the heel of her shoe slipped slightly.

His eyes spotted mine and started to trail down "Your eyes better stay on my face before I decide to pull them out perv." I growled. He stopped immediately "Where's the duck tape and rope?"

"Uhh…aisle 16 and 18." he stuttered slightly, taken back.

"Thanks." I smiled sugar coated and dragged Carminia away.

"Heyy," Carminia said "what was that for?"

"That guy is a perv and he's married!"

"What if it's just a purity ring?"

"I highly doubt he's a virgin by the way he was drooling over your boobs." I laughed

She gasped "I thought he was looking at my Hello Kitty necklace!"

"That and then some." I giggled turning to aisle 16. "You go get the rope."

"Kay." she skipped away.

I spotted the tape and bent over to get a closer look.

"Damn Graylee, thanks for the view. If only you were wearing one of those skirts you wore in 12th grade." A voice called out. A familiar voice. An egotistical exboyfriend kind of voice.

I spun around quickly and glared "Well if it isn't the jerk I regret meeting." I crossed my arms "Why are you talking to me?"

"Your ass was in the way." he smirked

"Not my fault your head is too big to pass." I fired back

"Well, since I banged one of the most popular girls in school back in 12th grade I cant help but get my head this big, and this hot."

Now he went too far. I wanna kill him. I wanna kill him _so bad._

"Found the rope!" Carminia skipped into the aisle and stopped "Ew, Ryan."

"Carminia, what's the rope for? Because you can tie me down anytime. Just holla at me-"

I growled and grabbed his throat, pushed him against the metal shelves and placed my knee on his…yeahh…"Keep talking and you _will_ be in a lot of pain, and better hope you didn't want babies."

He laughed "I'm actually quite comfortable in this position, how come we never tried this?"

I pulled back my knee and hit him right on the target, then dropped my heel on his toes. He groaned and doubled over in pain. "Nobody says 'Holla' anymore by the way. It's so played out." I said grabbing the tape and walking out of the aisle with a extremely hot head. Making sure I shoved his hunched self into the shelves and onto the floor. "It's 2013, grow up."

"Ah." his laugh strained "I like it rough."

"Shut up Ryan, I just went easy on you, I'm sure you want to live." I threatened behind me and went straight to pay for everything before I turned around and actually killed him. He doesn't know how serious that threat can be. I gripped the tape tighter.

"Wow, I forgot how perverted he was." Carminia said.

"Nice show you put on there."

I groaned. Another person we know?! What is with this Home Depot! I turned slowly this time and saw nobody I knew. But the guy in front of me waved. Pretty cute.

"Remember me?"

"Umm, not that we recall…" Carminia said

He smiled and stepped closer to us while shoving his hands in his pockets. "Aaron…Aaron Lewis."

I thought back as far as possible "Nope…sorry." I shrugged

"Oh come on, how can you forget the biggest nerd of the school. They usually have a lasting impression." he laughed "I asked you girls to junior prom with a single rose but you laughed and said no."

**(A/N: Aaron from the Hannah Montana episode Promma Mia)**

Both Carminia and I gasped "_Aaron_?!" I stared at him. No actual traces of nerdness on him.

"That's who I said I was." he smiled. Brace free. Acne free. "Well I've kinda grown out of my old style."

"Wow, you're looking good." Carminia said "I guess it's true that nerd will rule the world."

Aaron chuckled "Hey where's the third one? Morgan."

"Oh, she's off to strangle her boyfriend." I shrugged

"Oh totally normal." he nodded

I laughed "Maybe."

Carminia grabbed my arm "Alright, we got to go." she started dragging me

"Hey, you should call me." I said walking away

"But I don't have your number!" he said

I spun back around and smiled "It you really want to call me, you'll find my number."

Once we got into me adored Mini Cooper, Carminia started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You like this guy huh?"

"What? No." I said quickly.

"Uhuh. You gave him your mysterious attitude! Plus, I've never seen you that nice to someone you kinda just met. He just brought a good side out of you that I never knew existed." she said "He could be the one."

**(A/N: He could be the one, he could be the oooonnneeeee….xD sorry.)**

"_What_ are you talking about." I laughed "You're crazy." Maybe.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I drove around Jessica's whole neighborhood but I couldn't find her. But I did find Santiago getting into his car.

I'm not the best of friends with him, but he'll have to do.

"Hey Santiago." I called out my window to him.

He looked up and frowned "Kevin…"

Ignoring his dirty look I asked "Did you happen to see Talisa around here? Or a freaky looking goth guy?"

"Yeah."

I waited for him to continue but he didn't. "…do you know where they went?"

"Up your ass." he said rudely getting into his car fully. "Why would I tell you."

"Because I love her. I need to know. I need to get her back." I begged "Please."

Santiago sighed "She's gonna kill me…The goth kid said they needed to catch a plane. That's all I know."

"Thanks." I said already stepping on the gas pedal. "She's going home."

I reached for my business cell and dialed Jessica's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Jessica."

"_Kevin! Did you find her? Did you propose? Did she take you back? What did she say?!"_

"Slow down! No I didn't find her. But she's catching a plane home. I'm going to Malibu."

"_That's my boy. I'll send your stuff there okay?"_

"Thanks Jess."

"_No problem!"_

"No really, thank you for all your help."

"_Your welcome, now get your girl. You deserve each other._" After that she hung up.

I dialed the airport to get tickets.

"_Hello! This is Teresa. Thank you for calling New Jersey Airport. How may I help you?"_

"Can I catch the closest plane to Malibu?"

"_Boy! Malibu sure is a hot spot today! Well Mr…"_ she trailed in search for my name.

"Kevin Jonas."

"_Oh boy! Mr. Jonas! Well our closest flight is recently filled but you can get the next one."_

"Okay, that will be great. I'll be there soon so hold that ticket please."

"_Alright Mr. Jonas have a good day!"_

"Thanks you too." I hung up and tossed my phone to the passenger seat.

I stared out straight and gripped the wheel tightly, driving silently to the airport. No music, nothing except the soft hum of my (rental) car.

Why didn't I ask her? It's not like I'm nervous. I know she would say yes…she would say yes right? I just know the time didn't feel…right…something didn't feel good about that moment. I need the perfect moment, the perfect proposal.

I rolled to a stop at a red light staring at it blankly.

I frowned at the thought of her saying no.

I jumped suddenly at someone knocking on my window.

A concerned looking officer motioned me to roll down the window, so I did.

"Hello Mr. Jonas, are you feeling okay? You were just driving at 60 mph in a 45 speed limit. I've also been signaling you to pull over.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, not thinking clearly.

"I have a daughter Mr. Jonas. I see your face on her walls everyday." he chuckled lightly "now can I see your license and registration?"

I quickly dug my license out on my pocket and pulled my registration from my glove department and handed them to him."

"Alright, have you had anything to drink today?" he asked

My eyebrows crinkled at the question "Uh no."

"Well, can I ask you to step out of the car calmly and place your hands where I can see them?"

"Ok…" I said slowly while stepping out of the car. I saw a small flash in the corner of my eye. Great, pictures will be going nation wide in about an hour or so.

In the middle of my though the officer flashed a small light in both of my eyes, in broad daylight! "Ow." I said blinking.

"Now please recite the alphabet." he said writing down things on his tiny clipboard.

"Ok." this is really happening? He's making me do sober tests? What happened to good ole breathalyzer? Plus, he really thinks I'm drunk?

"Now touch your index finger to the tip of your nose."

Apparently yes, I did what I was told easily.

"Okay Mr. Jonas you are free to go with a warning. Please pay attention to the road." he said sternly.

I nodded and went back into my car.

* * *

**Carminia's POV**

**Carminia's Condo  
**

"Morgan! Where are you exactly? Which airport?" I asked through the phone

"_I'm in Kansas, the plane had to make a pit stop."_

"Janelle she's in Kansas!" I called out

"Okay hold on." I heard her furiously typing "Yes! We're lucky! There's a flight from New Jersey, stopping in Kansas but it's not his flight."

"Ok." I said "Morgan, can you get a later flight to Japan real quick? We need a favor."

"_What? Seriously guys? I'm on my way to kill my cheating boyfriend about you want me to do you a favor."_

"Pleaaaasseee?" I begged

I heard her sigh "_Fine, what?"_

"I need you to get him on the wrong flight."

"_How?"_

"Switch his ticket, pay the ticket chick, I don't know! But you have to get him to the warehouse."

"_Fine, but how are you getting him to Kansas" _Janelle snatched the phone from me and put it on speaker.

"Duhh, Bobby is on it now. He's in New Jersey now." she said "When he gets near the warehouse, we'll meet up with him."

"_Well okay, I'll look out for him._

"Awesome, bye!" I grabbed the phone back.

"So Bobby got the girl to get him on the plane that stops in Kansas?" I asked

"Yeah, the girl's gonna say something like…"

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

**New Jersey Airport  
**

"…I'm really sorry for the mix up Mr. Jonas. The next and only plane to Malibu that is available today is in a few hours, with a stop to Kansas."

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Fine, I'll take that one."

"Okay." she said

Wow. This is. Thee. Worst. Day. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! That will be the trickery, deception, and revelation. Haha. Next chapter, I have no idea when that will be but see you then!**

**In the mean time, I hope you had a good summer and are excited(sike) for the new school year. Oh yes, oh ten! Haha.**

**Review. Come on, it's important to me! Preview to those who review! Like ALWAYS!**

**Read it. Loved it. So REVIEW it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, Review Beggar.**


	17. What If?

**A/N: Oh my jeezous! Wow, how did I end up with five reviews?! **

**AHHH GDGHFDAVFNHDGZAS !!!!!**

**Haha, sorry it's a major improvement from the past few chapters when I got about…two. Haha. THANK YOU!**

**I suddenly got boosted and wrote like one and a half chapters. Haha, so happy for you.**

**I know, I'm still a slow updater, but come on…I mess up my hand just about everyday in color guard (Stupid rifles.) YEAH. I got a bruised knuckle everyday, including now, it's blue. Haha**

**Well since I'm so happy with reviews, I want to give you a chapter as soon as I can! Hopefully I'll get the same amount or more reviews for this chapter too, since it makes me write faster? *hint hint***

**Note: I'm trying to describe situations better. So you can see what I imagine. Hopefully I'm doing a little better. :D**

**Talisa Warning: You're gonna hate me. STILL.**

**Credit to Talisa later…I'll tell you, haha she wrote a tiny section for me. With minor changes from me.**

**Well I guess I should have a little warning, some contents might be a little too much for children under 14 xD HAHA.**

**Enjoy! *Happy happy Janelle!* *Doesn't mean story Janelle became nice or anything xD***

**Title: What If…?

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Miley's POV**

I walked outside to the front porch to let off steam. I paced slowly as the words I threw at Nick sunk in. It was unneeded and harsh. But I just snapped, I don't know.

"Miley?" I heard Nick call out. I glanced at him and couldn't help but let out a little huff. Despite my guilty feeling. My feet continued to pace.

"Miley." he tried again. "Miles…"

I ignored him and kept a constructed face.

He sighed "Babe," he caught my hand and pulled me closer to him as much as my stomach allowed "I'm really sorry."

I looked at the ground and pursed my lips.

"Miley please at least look at me." he begged softly, placing his left hand on my cheek , his other still holding my hand. He pulled my face so I as looking at him. "I know you're five months along and far past the dangerous first trimester. But I feel protective of you, and the baby. After all we've been through I hope you understand that our whole family is in some kind of danger. I know it's not mine, and it doesn't matter; I'll love him or her just as much. I'm the one who stayed through all of this; not that the actual father can be here. I will be the father, I will treat it like it's mine, I will love it unconditionally like I do you."

"Her." I whispered

"I will - What?" he paused.

I started smiling slowly, in the non-creepy, stalker way. "It's a her."

Nick gasped and automatically touched my stomach "It's a girl?! When did you find out and why wasn't I there? You know I would have gone with you."

"Two days ago, and because I wanted to tell you myself, at the perfect moment to surprise you."

"A girl…" he smiled "We should think up names! We should get a baby names book! Let's go!" Nick said excitedly, pulling my hand to the car.

I giggled at his excitement, all previous anger long gone. Stupid hormones.

Then my smile deflated when I noticed a few cars following ours. Paparazzi. I groaned "Do they even leave us alone? It's stupid."

Nick, who's driving, peeked at the rear view mirror. "I'm thinking they should follow more exciting people than us. I bet their waiting for something crazy for us to do, maybe after that they'll go away." he laughed

"I got raped and pregnant, that's not crazy _enough_?"

"I guess they gotta snap a picture of something crazy, it's their job."

"I'd stick to weddings and Bat Mitzvah's" I mumbled as Nick pulled into the store.

**(A/N: How many of you are thinking "I bet she had to Google Bat Mitzvah to spell it right" ? Coz I did xD)**

"Stay in, I got you." he said as we parked and the windows were suddenly covered by crazy photographers. I lifted my hand to shield my face from the flashes. My door opened and Nick reached for my hand.

"Guys! Give some space!" he exclaimed pulling me protectively behind him. I hid my face between his shoulder blades and shut my eyes tightly. Occasionally tripping on his and my feet, hey it's hard walking closely and directly behind someone, _especially_ without seeing anything.

We finally got into the store and I could breath since the store security would not let them inside. My phone beeped and it was a text message from Lily.

_Did u knoe that a pic of u n Nick is $5,000 ??? Crazy!!_

Wow, no wonder. 'I kinda noticed' I replied back.

"Alright so where is that aisle…" Nick said and looked at me when I said nothing.

Suddenly a stupid publicity stunt popped into my head.

"Uh oh. What are you thinking?"

I smiled "Why don't we give them something little to talk about? I'm sure we're boring, and I'm sure with my idea, they'll only talk about it for at least a day."

"Like what? I'm completely fine with being boring." he said

"I'm not. Miley Stewart is _never_ boring, and will not start now." I pouted.

Nick thought a little. I stood directly in front of him and grabbed his hands. "Pleeeeaaaassseee???" I begged, bouncing on the tip of my toes.

He sighed and gave in. "Okay, what are you planning?" his face told me he was scared to ask.

"Well…this," I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. "go with it, it's an out of character thing for sweet little couple Nick and Miley to be making out in the middle of a store, well aware of _all_ the paparazzi." I winked. I still have to go on my toes to kiss him unless I'm wearing heels, which I wasn't, of course. Nick's hands which rested comfortably on my waist then one slipped up and tangled into my hair. This probably would have looked better if I wasn't hugely pregnant huh? Suddenly I felt myself being dipped to the side, I locked my arms around his neck so I wont fall, I know he thinks I'm _fat. _I started giggling and smacked the back of his shoulder and pulled away laughing fully now. "Stop it!"

"You told me to go with it." he laughed, still gripping onto me, since I was still dipped.

"At least it wasn't boring." I shrugged when he stood me up straight.

"Did it work?" he asked looking outside.

"Well if anyone of them got at least one picture of that, I'm pretty darn sure they're $5,000 happier."

"Seriously?" he exclaimed "A picture of us, is worth _that_ much?"

"Yep. Now, where are those baby books?" I said randomly changing subjects.

* * *

**Janelle's POV**

I shook out my hair as Carminia and I was waiting for someone to open Nick and Miley's door.

Time for one of these lame dinners again.

"Hey guys!" Lily said, opening the door. "Come in."

"Hey!" I smiled stepping inside.

"Nick and Miley arent back yet, but guess who is!" she pointed behind her and it wads Talisa and some dude…wait…

He looked up and his eyes widened. I gasped along with Carminia. "What are you doing here?! We fumed in unison.

Talisa looked up confused "Who me?"

"No! Him!" Carminia exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Oh, so now I don't have the right to be invited to a dinner?" he spat

"Sniper, what's going on? You guys know each other?" Lily asked.

"Sniper." I snorted. "Isn't it _Robby_?"

"I changed it." he said. "and we're old friends."

"Like hell we're friends!" Carminia exclaimed "He's my ex!"

Talisa suddenly spit out the drink she was in the middle of sipping. "You guys don't seem like each other's types…" she mumbled wiping her mouth and the table in front of her.

"He wasn't always that ugly, and emo." Carminia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." he glared

"Alright! Everybody calm down. Sniper, Carminia, and Janelle, keep large distances from each other as much as possible." Lily said

"Sniper, can I talk to you outside first?" I said

He shrugged. I walked to the front porch with him following. Once the door closed I stared him down.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I can be here if I want to." he said

"We told you to _stay _away!!" I yelled

"You guys only told me-"

"Whoa. Hey Janelle…" Nick said, cutting off Sniper's yelling abruptly. He walked up the porch steps with Miley close behind him. "Who's this?"

"I'm Sniper." he said quickly "Talisa's friend."

God, he is so obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"Talisa's back?!" Miley said happily, speed walking into the house.

Nick laughed "Hey, are you staying for dinner?"

"No." I answered for him.

"Yes." he smiled.

"Janelle, you're not?"

I shook my head "No, I am." I gave Sniper a warning look and walked inside.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I don't know what exactly I walked into with Janelle and that Sniper guy but it was weird.

So we all went into the house and Lily looked at us with pursed lips.

"What?" I asked

"She waited till you came in, I have no clue." Miley shrugged, sitting cross legged to the best of her ability on the couch.

Lily turned on the TV and looked at us. Miley and I slowly turned out heads to the TV.

…_Let's see who was Seen and Heard_

_Young couple, Nick Jonas and Miley Stewart, or as the big fans call them, Niley. Spotted heating up their local department store in a not so light hearted kiss. There is pregnant Miley sweetly being dipped by fiancée Nick Jonas. They shared a few laughs and giggles then headed to the baby books, and left with a baby names book. Looks like they're preparing for the baby that is due in about four months. Now I'll never look at the magazine sections the same again. I'm Giuliana Rancic for your E! News, Seen and Heard._

While the host was talking a slide show of pictures were shown, including a video of the whole thing.

"That was fast." Miley said

"Mmm…looks like a few people will be getting paid tonight." I laughed

"You planned that?" Lily pointed

"Seemed fun." Miley said "Giving them something to talk about."

"You guys are weird."

"We're weird? Says the girl with perfect TV timing." I said

"It's called TiVo Nick." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Buy your own TiVo!" I exclaimed jokingly.

"Oh yeah! I was so rude earlier!" Miley twisted to Sniper "It's nice to meet you Sniper."

"It's awesome to meet you in person Miss Miley Stewart, always the bubbly one." he replied shaking her hand.

"Hey now, you're not hitting on my fiancée are you?" I raised an eyebrow

"Ew, no. I mean, not like ew appearance wise or anything, just that I cant see myself liking her that way. She has a sister vibe to her. Plus, I'm more of a blonde person." he said

All eyes shifted to Lily, the only blonde in the room. Making her blush.

"Don't worry, your off the hook for that one." I laughed

"Guys! I think dinner is ready!" Talisa's voice came from the kitchen.

"Sweet, I'm super hungry." Sniper said

"Seems like you're going to fit in perfectly with the group." Miley laughed, patting his back and walking past him.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I blew out a breath as I stepped off the plane at Kansas.

"I need coffee." I mumbled, dragging my feet lazily.

"Kevin? Wow you look tired."

I looked to my side and saw Morgan lounging on a chair reading a book.

"Whoa, Morgan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to Japan, Jake's cheating on me so I decided to pay him a little visit from the girlfriend he oh so apparently loves." she said

"Oh wow, he's cheating on you? I'm sorry." I said feeling somewhat guilty for asking. Also that situation sounds eerily similar…

She waved it off "It's whatever."

"Well I'm going to grab some Starbucks, wanna come with?"

Morgan shook her head and smiled, then lifted up a cup of coffee indicating she has some. "But you can leave your stuff here."

"Ok." I said.

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

Once Kevin left I picked the changed ticket out of my pocket and replaced it with his original.

Off he goes to the warehouse.

I made sure his things were just as he originally left it and I settled into my seat again casually.

Bye bye Kevin.

I pulled out my phone to text.

_All done, can I leave to kill my bf now? - M_

In a matter of one minute Carminia replied

_Yes you may! Do you know around what time does he arrive? - C_

I typed back

_Around 2:00 - 2:30 am. It's a pretty long wait here. You guys are taking the jet huh? - M_

Not even a minute

_Yep! - C_

I dropped my phone in my purse after deleting all outgoing and incoming messages, in time that Kevin came back.

"I got you a salad, whether you eat it or not." Kevin said, handing me a salad.

I laughed "Thanks."

He sat down next to me ad slouched back into the seat and slipped his coffee silently. He seemed to be thinking so I left him to his mind.

I popped open the salad dressing and drizzled it over. This is probably the only time I can get away with putting salad dressing.

"Morgan?"

"Hmm?" I looked up, mouth full of salad

"I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it, but…it Jake says he isn't cheating on you, how would you feel? What would you do and would you believe him?"

I shrugged "Not really."

"What if you were the one accused of cheating? How would you feel?" Kevin asked

**(A/N: This next line is Talisa's line xD)**

"But I'm not cheating." I replied

Kevin sighed "Never mind."

"Ok." I said shrugging.

_Flight 205 to Japan boarding now._

"Oh." I stood up. "That would be me."

"Nice running into you." Kevin said standing up

Guilt would kill me, I sighed and pulled him into a tight hug. "Hang tight okay? What ever happened or will happen, you'll be fine. Just, fight." I assured

"Thanks." Kevin said "Have a safe trip."

I nodded "You too…" you too…God, I hope they don't _really _hurt him…he's a good guy.

I walked to my gate picking at my nails and biting my lip, to keep from screaming 'Kevin! Don't go on that plane!'

* * *

**Talisa's POV**

Lily and I made mac and cheese for dinner and it was awesome.

Dinner went fine, with Miley's announcement that she's having a baby girl and a few snappy comments here and there between Sniper, Carminia, and Janelle.

I'm still shocked about that. They actually knew each other, in New Jersey before Carminia met Joe. Weird he never mentioned it. Then again, I understand that there's bad blood between them.

So other than the constant drama in my life, it's alright.

"Let's do a game." Miley suggested

"Mmkay." I shrugged, nobody's too old to play games. They only get more interesting.

"Circle please." Miley said sitting carefully on the ground with the help of Nick.

We all sat in a circle, and it went like this. Me, to my right, Lily, Carminia, Janelle, Nick, Miley, and Sniper.

"This game is called 'What if?' and 'Would You Rather?' two games in one. It's just more fun." Miley started

"This game can get embarrassing, interesting, awkward, weird, shameful, hot, and suggestive. Just a warning, if you don't want to play this game back out now." Nick continued.

I knew this game well, and when nobody said anything or moved, "You have to answer no matter how insane the question is, truthfully as possible."

"Intense, I'm in." Sniper said

"I''ll do it." Janelle shrugged

"Ok…" Carminia said.

"Who goes first to ask me a question?" Miley asked

"I'll go." Sniper said. "Ok, what if you had to choose between a wonderful romantic relationship that would end after only a year, or a so-so relationship that would last your entire life, which one would you choose?"

Miley thought. "Well, I would have to pick the wonderful one, it would really hurt once it ends, but if it really was that wonderful I'll remember it forever."

"Good answer" Nick said

"Ok, my turn." Miley said scanning the circle "Carminia, would you rather drink tears, or spit. Keep it in not that this is from someone else."

"EW." Carminia exclaimed "Uh, tears."

We laughed at the idea of drinking tears "Salty." I noted

"Okay, Lily." Carminia started "Would you rather spend one more perfect day with Joe or a lifetime of…ok with Joe."

Sniper and Lily stiffened on each side of me.

"You have to answer." Carminia smirked

Is it me or the last time I saw that smirk she wasn't exactly our friend. I'll mention that to Lily and Miley, probably Nick. It's just a little weird.

"That's like a rip off version of my question." Sniper grumbled

"Umm…" Lily swallowed

"Is this question really necessary Carminia? This is supposed to be a fun game for all of us." Sniper said "You're making her upset."

Lily raised her hand "No, it's fine." she sighed thoughtfully "All I need is one more day with him…just to at least say goodbye." she smiled

Miley randomly started clapping "That was a beautiful answer!" she said wiping an invisible tear.

Lily laughed "Ok, my turn, Sniper what if you were offered to live comfortably in luxury the rest of your life but you have to sleep, like _sleep_ with 10 guys. Would you say yes?"

"Hell no!" Sniper exclaimed loudly.

We all bursted out laughing hysterically after his reaction, while he stayed looking horrified.

**(A/N: Talisa's writing *plus minor me* starting here)**

"Okay Sniper it's your turn." Lily stated

"Ol, hmm…" he peered around the circle

_Oh please don't pick me…_

"Talisa"

_Damn it._

"Okay, out of Kevin, Nick, and Joe. What if you had to kill, sleep, and marry each. One choice, one person, which one will be which?"

"I would marry Kevin, sleep with Nick, and kill Joe. No offense and no worries, I wont do any of them." Not _even_ marry Kevin. P.F.F.T.

"_WHY WOULD YOU KILL JOE?!_" Sniper exclaimed out of utter shock.

"Well, I do love Kevin, though he did break up with me, so it was between Nick and Joe, and well…no offense again but Lily, I'd need a more serious guy."

Lily laughed in spite of the interesting topic.

"But - but - whyyy??" he said

"Why do you care Sniper?" Carminia said in monotone.

"I don't." Sniper narrowed his eyes.

"That is so not awkward." Nick said, Miley giggling beside him.

"Oh give it a rest, it's not like I dream of sleeping with you." I rolled my eyes then looked at Miley "Again, no offense."

Miley lifted her hand up and nodded "No harm done."

"Ok, so….Nick." I started "What if you got a girl you didn't love pregnant, she asks you to marry her, would you?"

Nick's jaw dropped and pointed to Miley and placed his hand on her pregnant belly. Then pointed at Miley's engagement ring. Showing that it already happened.

"But you love her, and it's not yours." I pointed out.

"True. But ok, if I don't love her, I wouldn't marry her, although I will take full responsibility of my actions and care for the baby. I mean I stick around even if it's not mine, what more if it is." Nick said

Without warning Miley grabbed Nick and attacked him with her lips.

We all sat quietly staring at each other while they…enjoyed each others… company…

Sniper coughed "Room."

Miley pulled away and gasped "I'm so so sorry." she mumbled while fixing her curls which got slightly messy during the makeout sesh. Nick simply had to run his hands through his curls.

She cleared her throat after a moment of silence "Sorry, I kinda got carried away. It was just sorta…sexy when he was talking about a baby and taking responsibility…I don't know! Shut up. Never speake of this, it will never happen again."

"Hey, I don't mind-" Nick started and Miley jabbed him in the gut with her elbow. "Oof."

"But wait, not even on our honey-Oof." Miley jabbed him again harder.

"Let's not talk about this now." she mumbled firmly.

Nick pouted and rubbed his gut "Oww, that hurt…"

Miley gasped and turned to him "Really? I'm sorry!"

"How bout a kiss better?" he suggested.

"Ugh." Miley smacked him in the back of the head. "Doof."

Nick then mumbled something about 'love hurts.'

"What?" Miley said

"UHH, cute purse." Nick said quickly and she eyed him suspiciously.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

So this game went on a while longer and we found out strange things like how Miley would rather 'do it' in the children's section of a store than a park, and that Janelle would never jump into a pool of 'jizz' with all the money in the world on the bottom.

**(A/N: FACT: Some of these questions asked in the game were real questions asked while playing this game, haha. CRAZY. Yeah Janelle's question, the jizz one…I was really asked that. The kill, sleep, marry thing; Carminia, Talisa, and I were playing that. Haha, IDK!)**

"I think I'm going to go now, beauty rest. It's so late it's early." Carminia said

Janelle pulled out her phone and checked the time "Oh wow, yeah I need to go too."

"Well, I hope you had a nice time. See you guys." Miley waved. Then we all said our goodbye's that included a goodbye glare between the two of them and Sniper.

I turned to Sniper once they were gone. "So, how long are you staying in Malibu?"

He bit onto his lip piercing as he thought "I don't know, I might stay for a while."

I smiled "That's cool. But where are you staying?"

He turned slowly to Talisa and she lifted her hand "No way."

His jaw dropped "But in Jersey I let you stay with me!"

"Exactly, you're trashy, you have clothes everywhere. You are not messing up my place." Talisa said

I laughed "Sniper, if you want to, you can stay with me, I don't mind messy. I'm used to it because of Joe before."

"Really?" he asked

"Really, really." I said "I have an extra room."

"Alright, sure, thanks." he stuttered.

I nodded "Let's go, we're gonna be awesome friends."

"Friends." he muttered so softly I wasn't sure what I heard.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I shrugged "Bye Miley! Nick, Talisa." I wave

We walked to the car and I safely got to the main road.

"So what really brought you to Malibu. Sorry for the questions, I'd like to get to know the guy I just invited to temporarily live with me." I said

"It's no problem," he laughed "well, Talisa asked me if I wanted to come, and I was also planning on moving somewhere and was considering here." he answered "also you."

"Me?" I repeated.

**(A/B: BTW while I'm typing while I'm watching the Selena Gomez live chat on Ustream on 9/16/09 5:00pm EST haha Selena's laugh is really funny xD)**

"Well." he said embarrassed "I sorta had a celebrity crush on you."

I felt a sudden blush rising up "I'm not even a celebrity." I laughed

"You hang on the side of Hannah Montana, might as well been." he said "Lola Lufnagle."

I laughed slightly at my alter ego. Suddenly flashes of bright wigs came to mind.

"I kinda just want to blurt that you're even more beautiful in person."

"…Thanks" I said after a moment of silence.

I parked in my driveway and got out "We're here."

Once I opened the house and gave him a mini tour.

"…and at last, here's your guest room." I said opening the door, this room is barely used, only Joe used this room or the couch if he stays here too late, I'm not telling him that, might freak him out. "Well, have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow morning, whether I'm there or not grab something to eat ok?"

I turned around and bumped directly into him.

"Oh, sorry." I said

But he just stood there, staring at me, silent. Blocking the door too.

"Umm. Sniper, excuse-"

He suddenly pulled my to him and kissed me. I was in shock for a moment and for a second I kissed him back but suddenly I pulled away and shoved him from me.

"I just met you!" I exclaimed

"I'm sorry, I really am-"

"Just _just_ died about 2 months ago! I am no where near getting over him, he is still alive, in my heart."

"I'm sorry-" he repeated

"Just- just don't do it again." I said, pushing myself out of the room. Once in my room I locked my door and face planted into my soft bed. Tears that I've kept in me for so long finally poured out.

* * *

**A/N: WHOA WHOA WHOAAA HOME DOG!!!! Sniper kissed Lily?! Haha xD Whoooooooo….. WHAT is gonna happen? GEE! Haha, sorry I'm a little hyper.**

**Well how did you like it? Haha**

**TELL ME EVERYTHING!!! ALL YOUR REACTIONS whether it is "OMG!! FVDNSAVKCDASKGVIFAS" I'm cool with it haha.**

**Review and you shall receive a lovely preview from me. Haha. If you have any random questions to ask me feel free to add that in your review and I'll answer on the preview. Hehe.**

**WELL! Hopefully see you soon! You can contact me in SO MANY WAYS, AIM, Yahoo, MSN, YouTube, here, Myspace, Facebook, blah blah. It's on my profile haha.**

**Read it, Loved it, So review it!**

**- Janelle Ann, J. Ann, YaYa, Review Beggar.**


	18. Gone

**Two reviews T.T So it was too good to be true. Whoopee…**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Title: Gone

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Miley's POV**

**Nick and Miley's House - Couch**

**(A/N: I suggest youtube - ing ****Cannon Rock Version**** and clicking the first video. Play the song in the background while you read Miley's POV :D ENJOY! Oh if it ends just switch to the original Cannon in D song. LOVE IT!)**

I adjusted the headphones on my stomach, which was playing Cannon by Pachelbel but remixed. A beautiful classic turned rock, hey I don't wanna really fall asleep, plus, I'm marrying a Jonas what's that say? I like rock. After adjusting, I placed my head back on Nick's shoulder. His hand was always content with being on my stomach, feeling every kick the little baby makes. I wish every morning was like this, calm, relaxing, just lounging with Nick while listening to semi-classical music with the baby; one little family. No need for words here. Usually our mornings consist of speed cooking in the kitchen, getting ready, media, recording, writing songs, and nausea. But today is weirdly calm.

I slowly picked up his hand and studied it. Nicks eyes were closed, but he cracked them open when I picked up his hand; he watched my curiously.

I touched his fingertips to his palm, admiring the roughness of his skin due to his dedication and love for playing his guitar. But his touch was soft, when he would help fix my hair on a windy day, when he flicked my nose if he was joking, how he held my hand to help me down a flight of stairs, his touch was love…for me…

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, possibly afraid to break the limpid air.

**(A/N: Limpid - Calm, serene, clear, transparent. I was JUST doing vocab hw before typing this so I decided to put it in for the heck of it.)**

I placed his hand back on my stomach and shifted my head to look up at him. I reached out my head and kissed his cheek then snuggled back to my original position.

No need for words at all.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I sat on a high stool quietly sipping a cup of coffee in my kitchen. I needed major caffeine if I wanted to finish sketching Miley's wedding dress today. Replaying what happened pretty much early this morning kept me up most of the night.

I heard footsteps approaching and I sucked in a breath.

Sniper walked in slowly to the kitchen and picked up a mug then headed toward the coffee shyly. I silently lifted up the already ready mug of coffee at him.

"Thanks." he mumbled and carefully took the coffee noticeably careful not to touch my hand.

"I hope three sugars and 2 creamers are okay. It's how I drink my coffee, and it's how I'm used to making it." I said. Joe drank it like that, sweet. I just got used to it.

"It's perfect." he said and sluggishly made his way to the highchair across from me. "Look, I'm sorry about my really careless actions last night - er - earlier."

I shook my head "Pretend it never happened."

"But, it was really wrong, I understand you're grieving." he insisted.

"You're forgiven alright? Seriously, forget it."

One problem: I might have a hard time forgetting it.

"Okay." he sighed and dropped it. "Never happened."

* * *

**Earlier**

**Carminia's POV**

"I'm so glad we got here on time." I breathed out a sigh.

"Well, screaming at your pilot to make the jet go faster might do that." Janelle said in monotone.

"I'm surprised the rope and duck tape, plus hand cuffs wasn't suspicious."

"We didn't even go through security. We have a private jet."

"Oh yeah." I said and gasped and pointed north "There he is!"

Kevin was stepping out of the gate looking confused as heck.

"Let's go." A mans voice came up behind me.

I jumped and whipped around "Bobby look alike! Where have you been?!"

"Here." he shrugged

"Ugh, let's just go kidnap him already…"Janelle said "There isn't anybody here."

I pulled out the blind fold that was solid black and thick as we walked up behind him. I quickly covered his eyes.

"Hey! What the-"

Janelle clasped a hand over his mouth. Bobby look alike, being the strongest of all, dragged us to the near by back exit. We quickly threw him in the ready and waiting car.

Kevin shot straight up once he landed in the car. "What is going on?!" he yelled angrily as Bobby tied his hands together and taped around his hands and wrists.

"Shut up!" Bobby spat harshly and threw a punch at Kevin's left cheek. Kevin fell slack and silent.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

"Shut up!" A man's voice said and suddenly I felt pain on my cheek and my head flew to the right, knocking the wind out of me. My world unfocused to a little bit.

"Drive!" the man barked out and I felt the car move forward.

"I'm going! Gosh! Jeez, that seemed like it hurt." A familiar woman's voice said…?… Carminia?!

"Is he out? Coz, it looks like it." Another voice said?

_Oh my God, Carminia and Janelle!!!!_

I started kicking frantically and got something. I screamed for help. Duck tape was slapped onto my mouth. Nails suddenly dug deep into my arm.

"You got a foot print on my Gucci." Janelle's voice hissed in my ear. I groaned at the digging nails and attempted to move away from them.

I felt another punch to my other cheek, this time, successfully un-focusing my world.

* * *

**Talisa's POV**

I blew out a breath while placing newly cooked scrambled eggs on a plate next to toast.

You'd think Kevin would have cared enough to at least follow me or something. Guess not.

I sat on the couch and placed the food on my lap. Peering around the area for the TV remote and spotted it across the room. I pouted then shrugged and started eating. Too lazy.

Randomly my front door opened and I whipped my head around.

"Hello, hello, hello! Welcome back! I smell food which means Talisa really is back and I get food." Jackson bursted through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked "How did you even get in? That door was locked."

"Miley's spare key." he dangled it in my face, then snatched my toast.

"HEY!" I exclaimed "Get your own toast!"

Too late, he ate it. Savagely I should add.

"Why aren't you stealing food from Miley and Nick instead of me?" I sighed, getting up to make more toast for myself and actually get the remote since I was already up.

"I went there, but they were all cuddly so I stole her key and left."

I rolled my eyes "They're in their own home, engaged and in love, what do you expect them to do?" I said turning on the TV to the news. Sometimes I don't want to be completely clueless on the world. "You need your own food…and _house_! You're getting nowhere at Rico's. How long have you been working there? Your whole teenage life and more?" I laughed

"Hey, I am content with living at my dads, at least since he broke up with Miss Gold Digger, Candy Holland." he shrugged and froze when he looked at the TV. "Umm…Talisa, look at this…"

I looked up from buttering my toast and dropped the knife, then ran to the TV.

"…_Kevin Jonas was reported missing this morning after being unfound and uncontestable for 12 hours. Authorities cannot respond to this missing persons report until 24 hours missing. If he is seen, please contact the number on your screen immediately or 911."_

"Oh…my…god." I said slowly sitting on the couch.

"Uhh, Talisa? Are you okay?" Jackson asked, poking my on the shoulder.

I stared at the TV blankly ignoring him.

"Talisa…" he poked again this time standing next to me.

"Talisa. Talisa. Talisa. Talisa. Talisa." every time he said my name he poked my shoulder.

I placed my hand over his whole face and pushed him back into the couch. Grabbing my keys, I ran out my door only to run back and tell Jackson to lock my door and leave the spare key here when he leaves.

Speed walking, I first called Kevin's number. No answer. Then I tried his business number.

"_Hello?"_

"Jessica?" I said frantically

"_Talisa! Did you see Kevin? Did he catch you? He's missing!"_ she exclaimed

"One question at a time! No. What do you mean catch me? I know he's missing" I said

"_Well, when you left, he looked for you, then he got the tip that you went home, he rushed after you, I never heard of him again. I don't know if he even made it to Malibu, I asked the airport, they say that he got on the plane but there's no evidence of the landing. It doesn't make sense! So I reported him missing."_

"He actually did try and follow me?"

"_He tried really hard to find you after you left…" she said sadly_

"Wow…So you're the one who reported him missing…"

"_Yeah…I was worried, and I knew I'm the only one who knew where he was going. He's my friend ya know?"_

"Hey, thank you, and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"_I'm sure if anything, this will just make your relationship stronger. I'll have this phone with me until they find him okay? Feel free to call."_

"Ok, bye Jess."

"_Bye."_

I sighed and dialed Nick's cell phone.

"_Hello?"_ he answered cheerfully.

"Nick, do you know?"

"_About?"_

"Kevin."

"_What's up?"_ he asked, turning serious.

"He's missing."

There was a long silence until he spoke again. "_How do you know?"_

"The news and Jessica."

"_Jessica? Who- wait, Jessica Stanley? Sarah's best friend? How…?"_

"Long story, but she's the last to actually see and talk to Kevin."

"_Oh my god, ok, I have to tell Mom and Dad, and Frankie. Talk to you later okay?"_

"Alright."

I put my key in and drove to Lily's house

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Toast? Or…bagel?" I asked

"What kind of bagel?"

I picked up the bag "Cinnamon Raisin."

"Eh, toast." Sniper answered "Can I turn on your TV?"

"Go ahead." I shrugged placing bread in my ancient but very loved toaster.

"What?!" I heard Sniper exclaim. My head snapped up at his voice. "Lily, come here!"

I slightly jogged over to him and he pointed at the TV.

"…_Kevin Jonas was reported missing this morning after being unfound and uncontestable for 12 hours. Authorities cannot respond to this missing persons report until 24 hours missing. If he is seen, please contact the number on your screen immediately or 911."_

"Kevin's missing?!" I exclaimed

"No way…" Sniper said looking angry then paused and sniffed the air. "What's that?"

I sniffed and gasped "Crap, crap, crap! Your toast!" I said running to the kitchen and popping up the burned toast. "Aww man!" I groaned, dropping my head on the counter. Joe would say 'I told you so' because of my manual pop up toaster that gets too hot and insists on buying me a new one but I refused. If he was here…

"Now they have Kevin…" I whispered. "First they rape Miley, then kill Joe, and now kidnap Kevin! Will they ever stop?!" Based on the pattern. It's either Nick, Talisa, or me that's next on their check list. Unless they go for Mr. and Mrs. Jonas and Frankie and Mr. Stewart and Jackson. God I hope not.

"You think Talisa…knows?" Sniper said

"I have no idea."

"Man, I always heard you guys have a lot of drama but I never thought I'd be here to witness it." he shook his head.

"I think I'm next." I sighed, pulling myself up to sit on the counter.

Sniper hopped up on the counter too "You are not 'next' " he said firmly using finger quotes.

"What if I am?" I groaned "Because who's left? Me and Nick."

"Oh yeah…" he said "Well Talisa…"

"I'm scared." I whispered "what are they going to do to me? Kill me? I hope."

"Don't. Say that." he said sharply "Don't wish death on yourself. _Ever. _You will be fine. I know it."

I sighed "I guess."

Suddenly there was pounding on my front door. I hopped off and opened the door.

"Oh my god Talisa! Did you hear?" I asked

"Yes, it's lame. Where's Sniper?" she said quickly

"Here." he said standing behind me

"Let's go, you and me are going to look for Kevin." Talisa said grabbing his arm. I held out my arms to both sides of the door, blocking his way.

"Hold up! Talisa, you realize you're putting yourself and Sniper in total danger? This is stupid, wait for the police. It's 12 hours." I said

"I'm not waiting Lily, what if we wait too long? I'm not going to have Kevin in trouble any longer."

"Talisa, it's almost suicide." I pleaded

"I don't care if I die!" she exclaimed

"I do." Sniper and I said in unison.

"I don't care." she said "and you know what's almost suicide? Locking yourself in a stupid bathroom and taking sleeping pills with alcohol. Lily, it's like you were asking for it!"

I shrinked back away from her "I didn't know."

"That's BS. You knew. You knew it can kill you, _who doesn't?_ You wanted to die with Joe." Talisa said getting in my face.

Tears tempted to fall out, I dropped my head covering my face with hair.

"Lily you should know out of everybody how this feels! But the difference is, I have the chance to save him." Talisa said "Let us go."

"It wasn't an accident…?" Sniper said slowly

"…no…I knew…" I sucked in a breath. "You can go." I said dropping my arms. "But I'm going too."

"What?! No!" Talisa and Sniper exclaimed

"Please? I cant just sit here, knowing I pretty much let you walk into a death trap. If something happens to you two, I'll probably do it again. This time I probably wont be saved."

"I think you shouldn't be allowed to handle alcohol and pills." Sniper mumbled

Talisa sighed "Fine."

I smiled "Let's save Kevin."

"One problem." Talisa said

"What?" Sniper asked

"I don't have a clue to where Kevin is." Talisa said.

"Then what the heck!" I exclaimed

"We can start on who took him." Sniper said

"How would we start there?" I said

"I have an idea to who has him…" Talisa said

"Who?" I asked

"Janelle and Carminia." Sniper said in mono tone.

"How'd you know?" Talisa asked

"They're evil. What do you expect? You actually think they would change randomly and be nice?" Sniper said

"Wow, how come I'm surprised?" I said

"Because you believed them." he said "Been there done that." he said rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I woke up with a start, blinking, trying to clear my vision. Once I did I noticed I was cuffed, tied, and taped to a heavy metal chair.

"Good morning sunshine!" Carminia's cheery voice floated by me.

"Carminia! What is this?!" I yelled angrily trying to free my hands, all I got was rope burns. I sucked in a breath at the sting.

"Ouch…you did that to yourself. I for once had nothing to do with it." Janelle stepped into my field of vision.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"No can do partner. You're staying here."

I gasped. "Aren't you…Bobby?! WHY ARENT YOU DEAD!? WHAT IS HAPPENING!" I screamed "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Yelling isn't going to do you good. We're kinda in the middle of nowhere. Which isn't convenient for me…I'd kill for some new lip gloss right now…" Carminia said puckering her lips.

Janelle leaned toward me and poked the nail marks on my arm. I jerked back from her as much as I can. "Get away from me!" I yelled

"Don't talk to her like that." Bobby said firmly punching my cheek. I looked back at him and glared.

"Did that nail thing hurt? I'm super sorry bout that Kev, just, I get defensive when someone jacks up my designers." Janelle shrugged. "You know, we're not supposed to hurt you?"

"But its just too fun!" Carminia laughed.

"Ugh." I said in disgust.

"Kevin, do you know why you're here?" Carminia asked

"No. Why the hell would I know?" I spat.

"Well, your bait. You are the center of the whole family. Where you do, they follow." Janelle said excitedly.

_They are going to hurt everyone else!! _

"Don't hurt them!" I exclaimed

"WELLLL no promises." Carminia said.

"DON'T! PLEASE! I'll do anything!" I panicked

"Oh, but you are doing everything already." Bobby said.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Nick, you cant go! You can get killed. They are dangerous." Miley cried

"I can't lose another brother." I said "They'll probably kill him, knowing they did it to Joe."

"I can lose you!" she countered, holding tightly onto my wrists. "I know it sounds _so selfish _but its how I feel."

"He has less of a chance than I do." I replied, breaking my own heart in the process. It almost physically hurts to think there's a possibility of not being able to come back to her.

"But you don't know who has him, who you're dealing with, and you're alone!" she said

"Umm, he wont exactly be alone." I heard Sniper's voice at the door. I looked back and saw Talisa, Sniper, and Lily.

"We're all going." Lily shrugged

"What?!" Miley's eyes widened "Then I'm going!"

I laughed with no humor and placed my hands on her shoulders, pushing her back a little "Nuh uh, no way, you are going no where near this." I said gripping her shoulders.

"But Nick-"

"No." I cut her off.

She opened her mouth again and I cut her off again "No."

"Miley, you cant be going on these kind of trips." Sniper said

"Neither should you guys!" Miley defended, then crossed her arms "It's because I'm pregnant huh?"

"What? Noo… maybe- kinda, yeah." Sniper shrugged

I looked at Miley's face and her lips were turned in a slight frown. My gaze locked on her blue eyes. I tried to calculate her decision as she thought. She held the gaze till her eyes shifted to the side and sighed heavily "Fine, go."

I pushed back her hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

Miley looked back at me with tears waiting to fall "I don't know if it's the hormones or the situation but I really wanna cry." she sobbed

I quickly pulled her to a hug "Please, please, please don't cry Miles. I don't want to see you cry."

"I'm sorry okay, I cant help it." her muffled voice came from the crook of my neck "It doesn't help that I'm pregnant."

"Nick. I really don't want to interrupt but," Talisa said "we have to go."

I hugged her tighter then let her go.

"All of you be safe please?" Miley said wiping her cheeks from the tears

"No problem." Lily smiled

"Bye." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Bye." Miley sighed

I bent down to her stomach and rubbed it "Bye!"

Miley laughed "Ok, go, before I change my mind."

I nodded and went to the door, turning for one more look. She smiled sadly, waving. Then I closed the door behind me.

"So…where are we going?" I asked

"Janelle and Carminia's condo." Lily said

"So we should start there." Lily said

"Why?"

"Trust me, they never changed." Sniper said

"So we should start there." Talisa said

"Let's go." I said

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

They dragged my chair into a large empty room with a freaky metal door. They freed me from the chair but locked me in the room. No windows or light. I might go mad. I have no idea where I am but it's like a warehouse taken straight from a movie. I observed the little I can see of the walls and the door. I for sure cant get out of here. Great.

I laughed suddenly, how did I get in this situation? When all I wanted was to find Talisa.

The laugh made me realize that my lip was bleeding and my cheek was bruised.

A knock came at the door and I jumped slightly. The door opened and Janelle walked in. "Hi Kevin! I brought McDonalds." she said holding up a bag to me.

"How do I know you're not going to poison me?" I eyed the food suspiciously.

"Well, I wouldn't do that. WELL, I would. But I'm not gonna kill you Kevin, we wont go that far." she rolled her eyes "Whatever, I'll just leave it here."

"Wait, can I call someone?" I asked hopefully

"I had a feeling you would ask that sometime. No. but maybe later if I'm feeling extra nice." Janelle said leaving the room and locking it.

I'm still not eating that. No matter how good it smells. At least it doesn't smell like wet wall much.

I sat against the wall and thought on how to get out of here.

* * *

**Talisa's POV**

We started walking up to Janelle and Carminia's condo, and Janelle's Mini Cooper was still here.

I peeked inside, nothing weird inside.

We were all momentarily silent once we got to the door.

"Are we knocking or barging in?" Lily asked quietly. The quiet halls were making us whisper without knowing.

"Just knock." Nick shrugged.

Sniper stepped up and knocked about three times. "Nobody." he said

"Barge time." I said getting ready to run down the wall.

"Wait." Sniper held out his hand and I paused. He turned the knob and the door popped open. "It's open?" he said looking at us with a suspicious expression.

I took in a deep breath and walked in, automatically scanning the room for any traps.

"Look for anything weird." Lily said

Suddenly the phone rang, making up jump and freeze in our spots. We all didn't move when the answering machine picked up. All of us looked at each other frantically with wide eyes when we heard the voice.

"_Hey guys! You probably didn't think I'd put motion detectors in our place huh? From the looks of it, seems like a few of you are there. Well, you're here for a reason, and ding ding! You are correct! We do have Kevin you gullible idiots. He doesn't seem very happy though. Kevin say Hi." _Janelle's voice cracked through the speakers.

"_Who are you talking to? Just let me go! Help!" _I heard Kevin's voice. It sounded far from the phone. My jaw dropped slightly and I almost ran to pick up the phone. But Nick who was standing next to me held out his hand to block, telling me no.

"_I told you to say hi, not beg for help."_ Even through the phone, I can see Janelle rolling her huge round eyes. "_Anywayss, feel free to look around, find some clues of what ever you need. Oh, Sniper, Carminia says don't use her eyeliner." _then the machine beeped.

Sniper scoffed "I don't even use eyeliner."

"Well Kevin doesn't seem to be injured of some sort." Lily said

"Ok, so look around for anything." Nick said

"I already found something." Sniper held up a phone with a post it that says 'call me! 3'. "There is only 10 minutes on it, it's a pay as you go phone. One number in the phonebook."

"Call it." I said eagerly.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I messed with the metal door, seeing anything I can work with.

Suddenly I heard ringing. I frantically looked around, tripping over the chair in the process.

"Ouch." I mumbled standing up again. The sound is definitely coming from in here. I quickly tracked down the ring to the wall. Knocking lightly on the wall, it seemed hollow and thin. Hopefully this is like the movies! I threw the chair at the wall creating a large hole. A phone! I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Oh my god Kevin!" _I heard Talisa's voice

"Talisa! Help me please! I have no idea where I'm at!"

"_Describe the surroundings." _she said "_We only have a few minutes on this phone."_

"Ok, um, looks like an abandoned warehouse, I'm locked in a room with a big metal door. It stinks like wet wall and there's no windows, I haven't seen the outside and no light in this room."

"_Okay, that narrows it down to nothing." _Talisa sighed

"Talisa, I'm sorry for the things I did." I said quickly.

"_Kevin. Now isn't the time-"_

"May I take your hand in marriage?" I said surely. So much for a perfect proposal, over the phone? REALLY? So stupid.

"_Kevin…I…yes, of course…but we still need to fix things…and we need to get you out of there first." _she replied

"I know, I know! I'll do that as soon as possible." I said

"_Kevin, this call is going to drop soon."_

"I know."

"_We'll find you. I promise."_

Then the call dropped.

"Aww, she said yes. She's probably been dreaming of marrying you since the Jonas Brothers first came out. But how are you going to marry her? How are you sure everything is gonna work out." Carminia said

"It will. You guys are so done after this." I said.

"Right…" she laughed while leaning against the door frame.

I huffed and charged at her. I'm probably gonna feel bad for trying to hurt a girl. But like a long time ago when it comes to things like this, I have no morals.

She squealed and thrust her palm up nose hard enough to hear a small crack.

"Bobby!" she yelled running out of the room and Bobby immediately replaced her.

I backed away from Bobby with my head tilted up so my nose doesn't bleed all over. I'm aware that this guy is probably more trained in fighting than I am.

"_Don't _try that again." he growled.

Guess that failed. "Can I get a tissue?" his answer was closing the door behind him as he left. Guess not.

I walked to the back of the room and ripped the bottom of my shirt off, using it to clog the nose bleed. Jeez, I forgot Janelle, Carminia, and Talisa took a 'pretty girls self defense' class a long time ago.

I sighed, attempt to escape number one. FAIL.

Freaking lame.

* * *

**Talisa's POV**

"This is freaking lame!" I exclaimed "How are we going to get anywhere with only knowing he's in a warehouse!?"

"We probably have something to work with in he saw the outside like greenery, dust, heat, or something that can give away the area." Lily said

"Hold on, I think I can narrow it down a little. Dude this computer is fast!" Sniper said typing

"That's just because your computer is a grandpa." I said

"Ha, neighborhood watch. What's the area code?" he said ignoring my jab.

"Oh, never thought of that. It's 208."

**(A/N: I researched the area code xD)**

"Found it. He's in Idaho. Or the phone is from Idaho." Sniper said "There are about six total in Idaho."

"Yes! We have something!" Lily exclaimed and suddenly locked Sniper in a bear hug "You are awesome Sniper!"

"Thanks." he smiled at her.

"Did I miss something last night?" I asked them.

Lily quickly let him go and stood straight. "Nothing." she blushed "Absolutely nothing."

"Yeah…" Sniper said

"Riight…" I said.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

PSH! Yeah right I'm gonna let them leave me here! I'm currently packing a huge purse of things possibly needed.

I called Oliver's mom and got three new bottles of mace, you know, just in case. Then the rest of the bag was pretty much money and food.

I grabbed my car keys and looked around the house for anything I left and called Nick.

"_Hello?""_

"How is it coming?"

"_Ok, Talisa actually talked to Kevin. Oh by the way, Carminia and Janelle are behind this."_

"Really?!"

"_Yeah, then Kevin proposed, Talisa's mind is set on looking for him right now to be happy and all that, but she said yes."_

"He asked her over the phone?"

"_Well, I don't know what made him feel that was the moment but yeah."_

"Oh wow." I said going out the front door and locking it. "So hey, what are you doing now?" I asked pulling out a notepad and pen.

"_We're driving up to airport to go to Idaho."_

"Idaho?" I asked, writing down Idaho.

"_Yeah the phone we got him at has the area code of Idaho."_

"Really? They didn't think about the area code giving them away?" I said surprised "What's the area code?"

"_208. Why?- Wait, Miley! You're not thinking of-"_

"Bye Nick!" I said hanging up smiling. Mission Accomplished

My phone beeped saying I had a text

_Miley! You sure as heck better not be thinking of following us here! It's unsafe! I don't want you in any kind of danger._

I knew he sent a text because if he called , he knew I wouldn't answer. I decided to reply though.

_I don't want you in any kind of danger. Plus, I'm probably more dangerous than them with 3 bottles of mace and a stun gun._

Oh, that's one other thing I forgot to mention. I got a stun gun too. Amazingly, Oliver's mom asked no questions since I knew her. I've asked her for some weird things. But she refused to give me an actual gun.

_MILEY! What will you so when they have a weapon like a gun?!_

I started my car and replied for the last time before turning off my phone.

_Run like hell._

At that I pulled out of my driveway and headed out to Roxy, my old bodyguard's house.

* * *

**At Roxy's House**

"Miss Stewart! Unless you prefer Mrs. Jonas now! It's really nice to see you again!" she said embracing me, then suddenly turned serious "What do you need?"

I placed a hand over my heart and looked offended "What? I cant just randomly visit me old body guard?" I exclaimed dramatically, but her face remained serious. I sighed and slumped "I need a jet and some info." - voice in mono tone.

"Now why in the world would you need a jet?" she crossed her arms.

"Long story short, I got to catch up with Nick, Lily, Sniper and Talisa in Idaho. Where Kevin is."

"Uh uh! No, no, no! You aint shootin' your pretty _pregnant_ little head through a ring of fire!" she wagged her finger in my face.

"Roxy!" I stomped "Really? The ring of fire?"

"Yeah! The ring of fire!"

"Please Roxy?" I pouted

"Aww no, that face aint workin on me anymore." she said

"It never did." I mumbled "So you're just gonna let the others be in danger?"

"Miles, don't use that guilt card on me." Roxy warned

"But it's true…" I said.

I stared her down for a while till she cracked.

"Alright! I'll make a few calls, tell me what you know. But-"

"Uhoh. The but." I said

"_But_ I'm calling the police in…" she looked at her watch "0330 hours tomorrow."

I stared at her blankly "Roxy I don't know twenty four hour time…if you guys don't come back by then."

"3:30am!" she exclaimed

"Roxy it's 2:50pm now. That's only a few hours." I said

"Do you want that jet?" she said

"Deal." I said "No go on bout ya business."

She sighed and grabbed her home phone.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

**2:30pm**

"No, no, no! This is all wrong!" I exclaimed

"What?" Talisa asked

"Miley! She's coming."

"Finally! I was wondering when she would come." Lily laughed she was currently the driver to the airport.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Nick, it's like you don't know her at all. She's so stubborn it's crazy. She'll do what she's told not to do."

"True." I said "But she's putting herself in total danger."

"So are we Nick." Sniper said "She cant just sit there wondering if we're okay. I mean, I'm not ever close to you guys and I wouldn't stand it."

"Well I cant say I'm happy about this." I said

"You are saving your kidnapped brother. You don't have time to be happy about it." Talisa pointed out.

I nodded "But we're not waiting for her. We cant just stop here."

"Yeah, she'll catch up easily I'm sure." Lily said parking into the lot that allows you to leave the car here.

"Ok, I'll buy the tickets, Talisa can you make sure we get a car rented out in Idaho, Lily and Sniper buy minutes for that phone and see if there's anymore clues." I said then we all went off to do our individual jobs.

I walked up to the American Airlines counter.

"Oh my god! Nick Jonas! I used to listen to you all the time! I still do!" the worker exclaimed then suddenly cleared her throat. "I mean, what can I do for you sir?"

I laughed "I need the next plane to Idaho. For four."

"Alright, no problem. Stops or no stops?"

"No stops please."

She typed a few things and nodded "Yeah, the next plane with no stops is at 4:30pm is that okay?"

"Yeah- Hey, did you ever see Kevin Jonas here?" I had to ask

She shook her head sadly "No, I'm sorry, I heard about that. One thing I know is that his plane route was New Jersey to Kansas to LAX. Then his trace disappeared between Kansas and LAX"

"Ok, thank you. That actually helps." I said taking the tickets. Actually, that info is a dead end, and Talisa already told me that. I walked around looking for one of my friends and found Talisa furiously poking a touch screen in a car rental area.

"Stupid technology!" she exclaimed

I jogged up to her "What's up?"

"This screen isn't really responsive." she grumbled "Car or SUV?"

"SUV, more space the better." I said touching 'SUV' all the screen did was blink a few times. "Wow, you're right."

After a few frustrating tries we finally was able to have a car ready for us.

"Here's your ticket, our flight is at 4:30pm." I said

"Ugh we have like 2 hours. Great, I'm hungry, wanna find them and get something to eat?"

"Sure." I shrugged "Oh wait, there they are." I pointed at them leaving a store holding minutes cards. I waved them over.

"Hey, we can only find 30 minutes cards so we bought like five." Lily said

"That was their whole stock." Sniper laughed

"Ok, lets eat." Talisa said eagerly.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

After an early lunch we all lounged at the chairs since we had to save energy. Everybody fell asleep but me, since I was their alarm system.

Nick's phone randomly rang in his hand so I carefully took it out. It was Miley.

"Hey Miley." I answered

"_Lily? Where's Nick?"_

"Sleeping, our plane is at 4:30."

"_What! I'm already in Idaho!" _she exclaimed

"How the heck did you get there so fast?!"

"_Jet."_ she answered

I sighed "Wow, we should have thought of that."

"_Lily…I know where the warehouse is." _she said softly.

"How?" I gasped

"_The area code, they bought it here, and the nearest warehouse is about two blocks away. Two girls were spotted at the nearest McDonalds."_

"How do you know this stuff?"

"_Roxy and her peeps."_

"Ah, that explains everything. Sit tight alright?"

"_Umm…I'm in front of the warehouse."_

"Miley! DO NOT do anything!"

"_I wont! Gosh, I'm not that stupid."_

"Ok, well call you when were there. Miley be safe." I said

"Ok, bye." she said

I placed the phone in his hand again carefully.

I looked over to my other side and saw Sniper facing me.

The longer I stared, he started getting more and more adorable.

He seems familiar…someone I've seen before?-

Suddenly his eyes opened and met mine. I looked away quickly; crap he caught me staring.

"Lily?" Crap

I slowly turned my head back to him. "Yep?"

"Why were you watching me sleep?" he asked fully sitting up now.

"I had nothing else to do." I said, playing it cool. "So, I started picturing designs I can write on your face with permanent marker."

"That would have been cruel. I woke up at the right moment then." he laughed

"You're lucky." I replied.

A young adult walked up to me and smiled "Hi, sorry to interrupt."

"Hey." I replied

"You are Lily Truscott?"

"I am."

She smiled excitedly "Lola Lufnagle was the inspiration for my style when I was a teen!"

"_Wow_, that mist have been interesting. When I dressed as Lola I wore some crazy things." I laughed

"I know, but I loved it." she giggled then pointed to the curled up-in-an-uncomfortable-airport-chair Nick. "Is that a Jonas?"

"It is." I nodded, hitting him awake.

"Wha?" I said jumping up from his position.

"Wake up and chat with us." I laughed

The girl laughed "How's Miley?"

"Pregnant and hormonal might be the best description." Nick laughed weakly, still shaking off the sleep.

"That's great. Hey, I hope everything goes better for all of you guys, you all seem to be doing fine. Tell Talisa I say hi when she wakes up, I don't want you to wake her up because of me." she said then looked at Sniper "Is he your boyfriend now?"

"What? No." I shook my head furiously.

"Oh" she laughed "I'm sorry then. Well it was nice to finally meet you all."

"You too." all three of us chorused. Talisa slept through the whole thing.

"Sleepy head." I laughed throwing my jacket at her.

She groaned and lifted the jacket and threw it back "What?"

"Plane is boarding soon." I said. Talisa sighed sitting up.

"Oh by the way guys, Miley called-" I started

"She did? What did she say? How is she? WHERE is she?" Nick asked

"JEEZ! Calm down!" Talisa exclaimed

"She called you phone Nick. She's there already."

"How?" Sniper asked

"Jet."

Sniper threw his hands up "We shoulda just stuck with her!"

"Of course Miley would take a jet." Nick laughed

"One more thing." I said "Last time I talked to her, she's in front of the warehouse."

"What?!" They all exclaimed

"Exactly what I said." I laughed

"How did she figure that out?" Talisa wondered

"She went to Roxy."

"OHHH." Nick and Talisa said in unison.

Sniper looked confused "Who's Roxy?"

"Old bodyguard. 'Roxy like a puma!' Haii yah!" I exclaimed doing a karate chop motion. "She's good."

He stared at me like I was wearing my underwear to work. I ignored his stare and gathered my things to board the plane.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Across the street I stared at the warehouse, hidden by a bush.

I squinted my eyes when the door cracked open. The back of a man came out first. Roxy didn't mention a man so I guess he hasn't really gone to a public place. I paled and almost gasped when he turned around. Bobby?! He's dead! He's supposed to be dead! He died in front of my eyes! Nick killed him right there!

My panic raised when I didn't notice he was gone. I help my breath and covered my mouth, I didn't trust my mouth right now. I felt like I was gonna scream. I looked around carefully, pulling out the mace and stun gun. Both hands had a weapon now. I backed more into the bushes behind me, ready to run away to where people where.

Suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth and an arm putting me in a headlock. "Why are you here?" Bobby's voice was close to my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. He hasn't gotten this close since…

I screamed despite the hand and pointed the mace behind me and sprayed it with my eyes tightly shut just in case.

"Ah! You dumb bitch!" he yelled angrily, letting me go.

I started to run but he grabbed my hair, pulling me back.

"Let go!" I shrieked pointing the stun gun at him, not exactly aiming. It shot to his leg, he froze for a half a second and crumpled to the ground. His hand touched my arm on the way down and I felt a little of the shock. Not enough to hurt, but the kind you get in a store when you touch someone with static.

I broke into a run toward the little town nearest to here, holding my stomach protectively, hoping that running isn't too bad for her. I ran into the nearest restaurant full of people and collapsed into a booth trying to catch me breath.

"Ma'am? Is everything alright? Can I get you anything?" A worried looking waitress asked

"Um." I said sitting up straight and straightening my hair and clothes so I don't look like I just got freaking attacked by my supposed to be freaking dead rapist and baby's father! "Yeah, can I just get a glass of water and a BLT sandwich?" I said.

"Sure. Anything else?"

I looked outside "If anybody, girl or boy, wants to or gets near me please don't let them." I said in a small voice.

"Oh, alright, we'll look after you no problem." she smiled.

I went to the bathroom and saw my reflection. I was deathly pale and I could probably pass as a zombie without the crazy fried hair. Dabbing my face from water after rinsing my face. The paleness didn't go away, my hands were shaking uncontrollably and I was scared.

For the sake of the people around me, I applied some pink tinted lip gloss so I wouldn't look so ghostly.

I sat back down and saw my food was there already. Being paranoid, I scanned the restaurant and outside then back in the restaurant then froze at Bobby across the room. Looking weak and furious, but he hasn't seen me. I threw myself down flat on the booth seat and frantically waved at the waitress.

She quickly walked over to the table "Something wrong?"

"Sit down and pull out your phone, put it to your ear and pretend like you are talking into the phone and not me." I said quickly and slid under the table.

"Ok.." she said placing her phone to her ear.

"Get that guy out of here!" I whispered, pointing at him. The waitress looked down slightly to see where I was pointed.

"That angry looking guy?" she asked

I nodded when she looked back at me. I mouthed "Baby's father." and did a cutting motion across my neck.

She gasped "Alright, I'll have him out of here."

She 'hung up' her phone and went over to a male waiter then to Bobby.

They spoke to him softly so I didn't know what they told him, but he looked angry. He argued a little but obliged.

I stayed a little under the table for a while till the waitress walked up.

"All clear."

I sat up and sighed "What did you tell him?"

"That a customer complained that he looked like the guy that raped Hannah Montana and that customer is afraid and wanted him to leave." she said "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm in your business but, I really thought he died."

Ok, so she knows me, and how I got pregnant, _and_ how Bobby looks like. "I thought he did too, I don't know. I'm just really confused."

"What? Weren't you there when he died? Didn't Nick kill him because of the attack?"

Wow, did all of this get published? "Yes, that's why I'm shocked that I saw him."

"Why are you here all the way in Idaho?"

"I'm waiting for my friends and fiancée." I shrugged

"Oh! The Jonas Brothers are coming? I mean Nick and Kevin- wait no, okay never mind I'm sorry. I'll just shut up now."

I smiled "It's okay, it's confusing, I understand." I assured "and yes, Nick, Talisa, Lily and Sniper."

She leaned in "OOH! Who's Sniper? Oh wait, is he all goth and scary?"

"Yeah. But he isn't really scary. How do you know?"

She blushed "Well, maybe you can tell, I'm a gossip site fanatic. I saw pictures of Talisa with him in New Jersey."

"Oh." I laughed

"Get back to work Rachel!" a person from behind the counter exclaimed.

She shot up from the seat "Alright!" she yelled then turned to me "I'm Rachel. If you ever need help, I'm usually here except for Wednesday and Thursdays'. Nice meeting you."

"You too." I waved "Thank you."

She turned and continued with her work. She sooo deserves a huge tip.

I picked at my sandwich and nibbled on a bacon thinking that I'm not telling anybody about Bobby attacking me.

* * *

**A/N: EEEKKK!! 20 pages and my hand hurts like a MOTHER! Haha.**

**I blame Talisa for my chapter being this long. She says I always leave it cut off. So I kept writing and writing, finding a good place to stop. I couldn't find it then just decided to stop it there haha.**

**So Talisa I better not get a "THAT WAS LAME" review again like you did every chapter and every preview xD**

**Speaking of preview, those who review will get one!**

**School tomorrow and I'm tired so I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Read it, Loved it, so review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa, Review Beggar**


	19. Unraveled

**A/N: CHOICE NUMBER 2 WON! One chapter at a time! Haha  
**

**Well my note about this chapter is that be prepared to know everything. Muaha, EVERYTHING. All, well, most of the truth. Then you all wont hate me anymore! Well a little, but wont I promise. Haha.**

**I just know that you all will be happy to find this out…blank is blank and blank blank! AHHH!! OMG. Haha. **

**Thank you to my reviewers, it seems like you liked the preview and is ready for INTENSENESS! (Is that a word?) Well, yeah.**

**PS: Thank you to Talisa for editing, proofreading, and helping me with this chapter!!!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Title: Unraveled**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

**Nick's POV**

"Oh my god this seat has dried up drool on it! That is disgusting!" Lily exclaimed, forcing herself into my chair _while_ I'm sitting in it. The seats go two people each row, so Lily has the window seat and I would be the one next to her. Then Talisa has the window seat behind us and has Sniper next to her. There was no First Class for a rushed flight. Unfortunate, but bearable.

"You are such a girly girl." Sniper sighed "Just get over it, or cover it."

"I'm far from being a girly girl!" Lily defended "This is just plain unsanitary! And I'd rather fall off my skateboard 10 times."

"Lily, I cant…breath…your…elbow…" I wheezed. Her elbow was unknowingly jabbed between my ribs.

"Oh sorry!" she gasped, quickly taking off her elbow.

"Jeesh, you guys are soo loud." Talisa said, staring out the window.

Sniper leaned over closer to her ear "Oh sorry…IS THIS BETTER!?!?!!" he yelled obnoxiously.

Talisa leaned away "Ugh!" she punched his shoulder "You are so stupid."

Sniper laughed in response.

I shook my head. She seems understandably moody.

I waved over a flight attendant once I spotted one, she had on a pasted smile that looked like it could be permanent. "Can you get something to cover this mess up that should have been cleaned in the first place?" I asked, pointing at the dried drool.

"Oh, I am so sorry for the inconvenience to your girlfriend or wife Sir, I'll get a seat cover right away." she nodded

"She's not my girlfriend. Best friend of my fiancée though." I laughed, for once, someone who didn't know who my fiancée was. "And thank you."

The attendant blushed and nodded again, then swiftly turned on her heel to get the seat cover.

Lily stared at the flight attendant with a funny expression when she was mistaken as being with me, then her eyes shifted back to the drool and leaned away "Esh."

I laughed again, "Stop staring at it." I suggested "Here, take my iPod. You need some sort of distraction. You forgot yours didn't you?"

"Yeah." she frowned "Thanks"

I think Lily and I are the only sane ones as of right now, since Sniper and Talisa were pretty much slap boxing. They sure get along…

I turned around fully on my seat and kneeled on it "HEY! If we get kicked off this plane because of you guys I swear." I cut off my threat. They both paused to look at me, both with fists in mid air. "Dukes. Down. _Now._" I commanded

Both of them dropped their fists. Talisa shot an annoyed look at him and looked back out the window. Sniper stuck out his tongue at her and looked back at the movie playing. I don't even know what it was, it was so old school it's not even on Blue Ray!

**(A/N: Haha remember this IS the future. Haha.)**

"Here you go sir." the flight attendant said, handing me a full seat cover. "Would you like me to do it for you? It will only take a second."

"No it's fine, thanks." Lily said, taking the cover from me.

**

* * *

Carminia's POV**

"I've never realized how boring television is." I sighed, going through the channels for about the third time. "The only thing that is an actual show and not news is 'Skinamax'. And as long as it's not Kim Hyun Joong, I'm not watching it."

"This is why I like the internet better." Janelle said while typing on her laptop. But she refused to let me borrow it. Which is why I'm left with the TV.

We were just waiting for any arrival from any of them.

The door swung open suddenly "Son of a bitch." Bobby look a like said, breathing heavily, crouched forward. It looked like he was only standing up because of the door holding him up.

"What happened?" I asked

"That freaking Miley Stewart happened! She's here and attacked me with a stun gun. I cant feel my leg!"

"Seriously? You couldn't take on a five month pregnant woman, that should be terrified of you?" I said in monotone.

Bobby shot a death glare at me. I gave him a 'it's true!' look.

"Miley's here?" Janelle said "Only her?"

"She's all I saw." he said, sitting in the nearest chair.

"Where did she get a stun gun?" I wondered aloud

"Eh." Janelle shrugged "There's places, sources that she has. Like Oken's mom."

"Guys?" Kevin's distant voice called out "I gotta go to the bathroom…"

"I got it." I rolled my eyes. Walking through these halls are so creepy when I'm alone. The dim light didn't help either. Not my fault I broke the circuit by turning it on and off. P.F.F.T nobody said you couldn't, and I was bored. Stupid old building.

"EKK!" I squealed, tripping over a small crack that went across the small concrete floor. I regained my balance and glared at the floor. I stomped hard on the floor without breaking my heels angrily. Finally, I got to the door without anymore trips. I think this place used to be a bank, where else would you get a building with a huge vault? I turned the huge wheel that unlocked three locks throughout the door.

"You better not attack me again." I grumbled.

"I won't, promise." he nodded.

I got the handcuffs and moved his wrists behind him and locked them. "This way." I said leading him to the bathroom across the hallway.

"How do you expect me to do my business with my hands handcuffed behind me?" Kevin said.

"Figure it out." I laughed, closing the bathroom door. "Call me when you're done."

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

I really can't stay in this diner all day, but what else can I do? It's like what? 9:00pm now? I'm so bored! But I am sooo not going back there till they come here.

"Hey," said Rachel, sitting down across from me. She wasn't sporting her earlier outfit of an apron with a notepad, pen, and change. "I'm off now so I'm actually allowed to talk now."

I laughed "Hey."

"So when are they coming?"

"I have no clue, but they're on a plane right now."

"It's a good thing this place is 24 hours then huh?" she said

"Yeah, a real good thing. Or I'll look more homeless than my Uncle Earl after a bad fight with my Aunt Pearl over the last piece of pie." I said

She looked at me weird for a second.

_When my world is fallin' apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you-_

"I know, myself as a ring tone. Conceded looking, but I love the meaning, and it means Nick's calling!" I laughed, pulling out my phone.

"Hey Nick!"

"_Miles."_

"Hi!" I exclaimed happily.

I heard his laugh slightly over the phone "_We're in Idaho, where are you? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm in a diner called…What's this place called?" I said, turning to her.

"Bud's Diner." she laughed. "Tell him I say Hi."

"Yeah, Bud's Diner, and Rachel says hi."

"_Who's Rachel?"_ Nick asked, confused.

"A waitress here and my new friend." I smiled.

"_Okay well, we have to find it in the GPS. I'll call you maybe, if I can find the chance."_

"Is there paparazzi following you guys?"

"_Yeah, but we'll shake them soon. Sniper is gonna stay behind a little and distract them while we go."_

"You are leaving him behind?! Stick together, it's safer."

"_Miley."_ he laughed "_You are the one all alone."_

"True…Alright! Just get here okay? ASAP"

"_As fast as I can Miley. I miss your presence already."_

I smiled "I miss you too! So stop chattin and start getting here!"

He laughed _"Ok, I love you and see you soon."_

"_Bye Miley!" _I heard Lily's voice far from the phone.

"Bye, love you too." I said and hung up.

"You guys are so cute." Rachel said

I blushed, almost forgetting she was there. "Thanks."

**

* * *

No POV (Narrated by your ONE AND ONLY JANELLE! Well, not one and only if you count the Janelle in the story…)**

**10:50 pm**

**Lily, Nick, Talisa, and Sniper at the airport.**

"Sniper, it's go time." Talisa said.

"This should be fun." Sniper smiled, then made his way to the crowd of photographers outside. "Hey guys!"

They shouted out questions at him incoherently.

"Okay. I so cannot understand you guys. But I'm gonna start by saying, a few of you have seen me hanging out with Talisa in New Jersey. I just want to say my name is Sniper."

Nick, Talisa, and Lily all slowly sidestepped toward the exit unnoticed.

"How about we run?" Lily said

"Well…heeeyy, not a bad idea." Talisa said

"3...2...1" Nick counted and the three broke out into a run.

Yet nobody noticed them. Except a few old ladies dragging their luggage's staring at them like they were terrorists.

"So, let me stomp on a rumor by saying there is absolutely nothing going on with Talisa and I." he shrugged "What would you like me to do? Tell a joke, dance, sing, rap, juggle…" he shrugged.

"How about a few tunes." one said

"Oh, I suck at singing. I can play the guitar though."

"I got a guitar!" a person said handing it to Sniper.

"Wow convenient. Randomly having a guitar." Sniper laughed "Ok, any requests?"

"Do you know Free Fallin' by John Mayer? But you have to sample your pipes."

"Well, I guess, but watch your ears." he chuckled, strumming the first chord.

Meanwhile…Nick, Lily, and Talisa ran through the airport like crazy people. The diner shouldn't be that far if Miley was able to get there so quickly.

"Is there a back way?" Nick asked

"I saw one, earlier! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK EARLIER! TAKE FIVE STRIDES BACK!" Lily exclaimed

They all stopped in their tracks and turned around and ran back.

"Left!" Lily said.

"Thanks. Oh and don't speak to me in that tone." Nick said

"You are not my mother, _and_ I'm older than you." she replied

Nick paused running and held up his finger to object then dropped it "…True."

"Guys!! Keep moving!" Talisa exclaimed.

While they ran like crazy idiots Sniper was just finishing his lovely beautiful singing.

"_And I'm free, free fallin'_

_Yeah I'm free, free fallin'."_

Snipers song ended with one last strum. "Done!"

The paparazzi was the quietest they have even been in history.

"What? Did I really do that bad?"

One guy with a mustard stain on his blue plaid shirt stepped up. The stain slightly distracted Sniper but he snapped out of it. "No…you actually did really great."

A girl waved for his attention "Did anybody tell you that you sound like someone?"

He shrugged "Never sang in front of anybody."

"I cant put my finger on it…" she thought

Sniper held up his hand and gave the guitar back "You don't have to. Gotta go bye!"

Sniper broke out into a run just like the others earlier taking sharp turns, jumping over a railing and hiding in corners to shake off the papps. He ran into an open elevator and shut the door. Stopping one level up, he entered the stairs and stood silently, then shook his head "Either they are not following me or they're too lazy and took the elevator."

Sniper jogged down the stairs, back to the original level he was on. Checking around he saw no paparazzi following, looking at the elevator, they were all going up one. He laughed "Losers." Sniper said and ran out the airport toward the car.

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

"I hate running." Talisa huffed.

"I think it's fun." I shrugged "Whoa!" I exclaimed when someone grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop. I turned and saw this creepy looking lady "Eep!"

"Your true love is just in front of you." she said. I expected this lady to have this raspy creepy voice but it was actually pretty sweet. Beside the homeless look she has.

I quickly pulled my arm away. "Who? YOU?" I said

"No!" she yelled

"Alright you are freaking me out." I said running again.

Okay you know when in a movie a person gets approached by a weird old person, then they tell them something from the future or something? Then that person gets weirded out and doesn't listen.

Yeah well, that stupid, idiotic person is me.

"Lily, wait up!"

I turned and saw Sniper. I paused and waited.

"_Your true love is just in front of you"_

"_SNIPER?!" _I blurted. He shot me a confused face.

"Well duh who else?" he laughed

Sniper? My true love is _Sniper?!_ It isn't Joe? I mean, I guess if I'm 21 and my first and so far only love dies suddenly, there has to be someone else out there for me…right?

Man…I attract some weird guys. He's not bad looking…

"Yo, Lily, you can run again now." Sniper said waving his hand in front of my face.

I blinked "Oh." and started running again. "They aren't following you?"

"No, I shook them off, but I'm sure they are gonna be here soon." he said "I had to sing for them."

That made me look at him. "You sing?" He sings. Even better. "I gotta hear that sometime."

"Oh no, no, no, no, nooo way you are not." he shook his head "and I cant sing, they just asked for it."

"Then I'll just go watch celebrity news to hear it." I smiled. Sniper rolled his eyes and said something about parental control locks. "There's internet too."

"Lily where did you go? Get in the car!" Nick exclaimed "Oh, Sniper's here good. We don't have to leave you."

We jumped in the car and Nick started driving to the diner. This might take a while…the GPA seems to be acting stupid.

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

**12:30am**

Oh my gosh I'm hungry! I need to get out of here!

I resulted in kicking the door and walls. The wall with the hole I made earlier pulled through. Using the chair I made the hole large enough to crawl through. It wasn't outside but it was something and out of this room. Forcing myself through I ended up in another room.

"Are you serious?" I sighed, but it had a regular door, opening it I came face to face with Bobby.

"Where do you assume you're going?"

"Out of here!" I yelled, turning to run but he grabbed my shoulder, turned me and threw a punch at my cheek.

"Ah…" I groaned in pain.

"You are not going to be the second one to run away from me." Bobby said

"Second? Who-"

"Your little friend. Miley."

I tensed "She's pregnant because of you!" I yelled angrily

"Right. Me." he chuckled "Did you know I'm a black belt in Tai Kwon Doe?"

"Oh yeah? Well…I'm a black belt in…absolutely nothing!" I exclaimed kicking his shin. He grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall.

I coughed, attempting to loosen his grip. I managed to kick him where the sun don't shine and he let go. I fell on my knees coughing and trying to regain my breath.

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

**3:20am**

We got to the diner and rushed inside.

"Miley?" I called out, scanning the restaurant.

Suddenly Miley popped into my view, rushing toward me. "Nick!" she waved. I smiled and jogged the rest of the way up to her, swooping her into my arms and hugging her tightly.

"Wow, I missed you." I said

Miley laughed "I missed you too."

"Hey Miley." Lily said

"Lily!" she exclaimed, letting me go and hugging Lily.

"Happy reunion is over, let's save Kevin." Talisa said

"Right! Roxy is calling the police in 10 minutes!" Miley said

"What? Why?" Sniper asked

"It was our deal that she'll call the police at 3:30 am." she said

"Okay, where is this warehouse?" I asked

"Follow me." Miley said ready to walk there.

"How about the car?" Talisa asked.

"Even better." Miley replied suddenly changing direction toward the SUV.

When we got in the car, I let Miley drive there, and in less than five minutes she parked in front of a warehouse not too far away.

"Kevin is in there?" Lily asked

"Yeah." Miley nodded.

We all got out and stared at it.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out from inside making us all jump.

We all gasped and froze.

"Kevin!" Talisa cried out and tried to run but Sniper automatically locked his arms around her torso.

Thick white smoke started to pour out of the buildings old boarded windows and rotting old door.

"Oh my god." Talisa gasped trying to push Sniper off of her.

**

* * *

Janelle's POV**

"Stop it!" I yelled, not really committing to it. The two continued on fighting, ignoring me. I rolled my eyes. And cocked the gun in my hand and pointed to a general area toward them. "I'll shoot you Kevin if you don't get off Bobby right now."

He didn't. So I shot a warning shot in the air. Leaving dust to fall from the old ceiling.

"Now Carminia." I nodded. Carminia popped off a cap of a can and threw it down on the floor. It spun, as it spread thick white smoke that disabled most sight. So he wouldn't run away easily. Carminia and I put on green lenses that allowed us to see. I handed one to Bobby as Kevin squinted through the smoke.

He punched through the air aimlessly. I shot the gun at him but only grazed his chest. Kevin clutched his chest and screamed in pain.

Ah shit I missed.

Bobby kicked Kevin's leg harshly. I heard a crack and I winced and Kevin's painful scream. Ooorr that can disable his escape too…

"Let's go!" I screamed then we split up to every corner to wait for someone to enter.

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

"We can't all go in there!" Miley exclaimed

"I'll go in and save him." Nick said.

"No, I'll do it." Sniper countered

"Why?" Nick asked

"I want to."

"Why though? Why are you risking your life for our family?" Nick questioned

"Maybe, I feel protective of you." Sniper said, his voice raising.

"Why would you?! You're not part of this family! I don't even know you! It's not like you're my brother!" Nick yelled

"Guys, this isn't the time to-" I started

"Well maybe I am!" Sniper blurted then gasped and covered his mouth. I froze and looked at him.

Nick stepped closer to him "What. Did. You. Say?"

"Umm…I…Uhh…"

"Did you just say that you're my brother?!" Nick exclaimed

I stepped in front of Sniper and stared at his face intently, Sniper looked away uncomfortable. I took another step closed and grabbed his face with both of my hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look at me. I stared even longer. Suddenly I pulled his face to mine into a kiss, a longing kiss. I pulled away with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh my god." I sobbed, then pulled him into a hug "Oh my god, I never saw, I never realized, it's you." I looked at his eyes "It's Joe."

Sniper hugged me tighter and I felt his head on my shoulder nod. "Yeah…"

"_WHAT?!"_ Nick exclaimed

Sniper, well Joe sighed "Hey Nick…technically, it's been a long time."

"No way…" Nick backed up "You cant be Joe. He's dead! He's gone, died, passed, left!"

"Now that it's mentioned…" Talisa said

"He does look like Joe." Miley finished

"That's coz I am. Really, I'm surprised you never found out. All I did was get this piercing, dyed and cut my hair, changed my wardrobe and trash talked myself." Now Joe said.

**(A/N: NOWW you see why I told you guys to NOT WORRY about Joe dying JEESH! Haha. BTW you know how in real life Joe chopped off his hair. That just worked PERFECTLY for my story. Now it's easy for you all to imagine it. Haha only his hair should be a whole lot darker.)**

"Oh yeah! Oh my god, Joe you pierced your lip?" I said cupping his face. "It's a little weird kissing you too…for the second time now. And I like your hair." I smiled running my hand through his hair.

He shook his head "Uh…no…it's magnet." he said unclipping it.

"This is too overwhelming." Nick muttered as Joe clipped the piercing back on.

"I know." Miley said. "Wait. Second time?!"

I blushed for a second.

"Guys! Kevin!" Talisa exclaimed pointing frantically at the warehouse.

"Right. So I'll go." Joe said

**(A/N: Dude, instead of Joe I keep writing Sniper T.T)**

I stared at him amazed. How can I not tell that Sniper was Joe? He kissed me 2 nights ago for gods sake! I didn't recognize it at all? I didn't recognize my very own fiancée's kiss.

"No, I'm still going Sn-Joe. It's just that we just got you back. We are not risking you again." Nick said

"As much as I hate letting Nick in there…he's right." Miley said.

"I agree too. Joe, you can't go in there." Talisa said

Snip-ah! Joe sighed, contemplating. "Joe…"I said "Let him go."

"Okay…but be careful please little bro?"

"No problem." Nick nodded, turning to go in.

"Nick wait." Miley grabbed his hand and turning him back around, she pulled him into a short light hearted kiss and said "Be _safe._"

"I will." Nick said and looked down at her tiny bulging stomach. He placed his hand on the top of it for a moment, then turned to leave.

Miley's back was to me and she was standing perfectly still. I know this reaction. She's crying.

I looked up at Joe knowingly, and he nodded.

I put my arms around her tightly "Miley, you are so brave."

"I don't feel brave." she said "I feel like breaking down and screaming at the world."

"That's how I felt. When I had to leave all of you." Joe said

"What actually happened?" Talisa asked her eyes flicking every once in a while to the warehouse.

"I'll tell you when everybody is here." he said

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

Once I entered the warehouse I noticed that I couldn't really see anything. The place smelled just as described. Wet wall. It was eerily silent, and it brought a chill up my spine. I shivered as I walked down a hall. What ever smoke was coming out of here earlier is almost all gone except hints of it floating close to the floor. I peered around the corner, where are they? Did they escape? I flinched slightly when a pained groan was heard in the echoes. Suddenly I felt a sharp stab in my upper back. I grunted and fell to the floor. I reached behind me in pain and felt a knife sticking out of the left side of my back.

"Oh my god." I winced when I tried to pull it out. That might not be the best idea. I laid flat on my stomach almost unable to move. My vision blurred as I saw someone walk past me.

"Ah." I groaned as the pain soaked me. I felt my own blood on the flood. Shit that's too much blood.

You know in scary movies where the person goes alone inside a place that will obviously cause their death? Then they really do die? That stupid, idiotic person is me.

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

My leg was in so much pain, it felt almost numb.

I sucked in a breath and dealt with the pain in order to stand up. I leaned against the wall and my good leg and limped toward what I hoped was the exit. The smoke was almost cleared up and I can see almost three feet of floor in front of me.

I heard sirens outside and my hopes of getting out here went up.

"We haven't forgotten about you." Bobby's voice said and he grabbed my hair and smashed my head into the wall. Then he was gone.

I slid down the wall into a sitting position dizzily, breathing heavily.

I groaned at the pounding pain in my head.

"Oh my god." I heard someone groan.

Who was that?

Forcing myself back up I limped down the hall, the smoke was still thicker here and I couldn't see no more than what was directly in front of me. Suddenly my foot slipped on something wet, making me fall back on my back. I screamed at the pain that shot up my leg. I sat up and looked at my hands, they were red.

"Oh my god! What the hell?!" I screamed in shock, I looked to my side and saw a body. "No Nick!" I yelled, dragging myself up quickly to him, checking his pulse. It was soft and slow. "No, no, no, no, no, no, Nick stay with me!" I said noticing he had a knife between his shoulder blades, closer to his left. I tried to pick him off the ground but couldn't, so I swung his arm over my shoulder and dragged both of us out. I heard a loud boom and more smoke came to us. This one physically hurt our lungs. Nick started coughing from smoke and so did I.

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

"What is taking so long?" I whimpered, rubbing my tender stomach as the baby kicked away.

"Maybe, he's walking slow, to prevent any noise." Sniper- esh Joe said.

The police pulled us back further from the warehouse. They apparently can't go in yet till it's safe?! That's stupid. Really what is the point of police and emergency paramedics now?!

Suddenly a loud boom caught our attention to the warehouse.

I gasped "Nick!" I screamed. I felt hands wrap around my arms because I apparently started walking. "Nick, Nick is he okay? And Kevin!" I said frantically.

The door swung open and thick white smoke came out. I heard two sets of coughing. I held my breath, waiting to see who it was. Talisa, Lily, me and Joe were all completely still.

Kevin soon came into view, Talisa gasped his name and ran toward him dodging all authorities running to stop her. He was limping, shirt cut, soaked in blood. But he was dragging someone tiredly. I identified the mop of curly hair.

Suddenly I broke into a run toward them as fast as I could with my pregnant belly. "No!"

I looked back momentarily and saw police officers restraining Talisa and pushing her back. She was yelling protests and profanities. They had to pick her up by the arms because she put up such a fight.

Nick weakly clutched near his back area, where a knife punctured him; the source of the blood.

"Oh my god!" I freaked and suddenly paramedics grabbed me and held me back forcefully "Let me go! He needs me!" I struggled as more paramedics came rushing to the both of them. I looked back and Talisa was frozen, wide eyed back to the group, only now she had a group of officers watching her. Then ran to Kevin, fighting off anybody in the way. Kevin fell on his knees as he sat Nick upright. Nick seemed completely limp with his eyes tightly shut. Tears streamed down my face when I couldn't break free "He needs me." I whispered

I gasped and clutched my stomach "Ow." I groaned

"Ma'am?" a woman asked urgently "What's wrong?"

Their grip loosened and I made a run for it, this time reaching him.

I dropped to the ground on my knees and placed my hands on the sides of his face. "Nick!"

He groaned and opened his eyes to look at me. He attempted to smile but it looked more like a grimace. "Miley. Hi." I cradled him on my lap, keeping him sitting up and avoided the knife.

At that exact moment a paramedic grabbed me and I automatically flung my fist aimlessly and punched who ever that was. In the same time they lifted Kevin onto a stretcher, they were careful when touching his right leg, which looked slightly wrong, bent in an awkward angle. My attention went back to Nick in a flash when I heard my name.

"Miley, the baby will look like you, so beautiful." he mumbled, his eyed were half lidded. "I know you'll do fine without me."

I gasped and leaned closer to his face "No Nick, please don't talk like you're never going to see her. Don't talk like this is a stupid cliché movie!" I sobbed "You'll see her, and hold her. You'll be her father."

"I've never felt this tired before." he trailed, tone kinda sounded amused. It's possible that I'm delusional though.

"NO! Nick please! Tired is bad! Stay away from it! Fight it please!" I begged, clutching him to me tightly, careful with the knife next to my right hand. I sobbed as I stared at the knife in horror, my hand hovered over it. "Please for me."

"Only for you." he sighed.

Suddenly one set of paramedics pulled me away from him, I was crying too much to even think of fighting them off, the other set grabbed Nick and placed him on his side on a stretcher. They took him into an ambulance and escorted me back to the group. I threw myself into Lily, sobbing.

"Why, why would they do this! I don't understand their motives anymore! They've gone crazy!" Talisa fumed "I want to kill them! _Where are they?! _I hope they all trip on a black cat then lands in mud and a gust of feathers come at her or leaves._"_

**(A/N: Haha, the little ending of what Talisa said the black cat thing. She actually said that to me in a text when I told her about a girl throwing water at Kevin Jonas in a concert. Hahaha)**

"Guys…" I sniffled, I'm not sure if they can understand me since I kept sniffling every half a second.

"_What_?" Talisa snapped, then suddenly her angry face changed "Sorry…what?"

"Bobby helped them." I mumbled. At the moment I said Bobby's name memories flooded me.

"_Help" I tried to yell but it came out in short gasps of air._

_He held me up the wall firmly and started taking off my jacket._

_I shook my head. "Stop! Please stop!" I pleaded and cried. He stroked my hair then grabbed it and pulled my head back and laughed "No"_

_His disgusting lips touched mine, then he kicked me on the left side of my torso. I fell to the ground and screamed._

_He picked me up and threw me on the couch. He pinned me down using his weight._

"_Relax and it wont hurt as much." he smirked. I wanted to slap it off._

"_No!" I screamed and struggled. But he didn't stop. I screamed for mercy, my life. But he didn't stop._

_When he was done, he had a disgusting grin. I curled up in a ball, trying to cover myself. He threw my clothes at me and leaned down close to my face._

"_You better keep quiet about this. If you tell, I will know, and that wont help you. I'm sure you really don't want your friends and family to be killed do you."_

_I shook my head furiously._

I shuddered from the unwanted memory. Lily looked at me at my shudder.

"Who?" Sni- ah! Joe asked

"The guy who raped me-"

"Isn't he dead?" Lily and Joe said in unison.

"I guess not."

"How the hell is that possible when Nick killed him with his bare hands! And you were there!" Joe exclaimed

I shrugged.

"Wow, I still don't understand their motives." Talisa said.

"Calm down." Lily said

"I don't need to calm down! I wanna kill them! You don't know how this feels!" Talisa exclaimed angrily.

"Actually-" Lily patted Sn-grr Joe's shoulder "I do. It sucks. Big time. But just because he's here now doesn't mean I don't know how it feels. Talisa, I tried to kill myself for God's sake! And I'm SO sorry for using his name in vain." she added

My head shot up "You what?"

"I cant believe the ambulance left us!" Joe exclaimed, cutting me off.

"What? They did?" Talisa looked around and we saw the ambulance leaving. "HEY!!"

"Let go of me! I did nothing! Am I gonna have to wear orange?" Suddenly bursting through the warehouse was a handcuffed Janelle, kicking and screaming…sounds like a song…

She was followed by Bobby who was seemingly calm. I felt my color drain again when I heard my name come from his lips. "Miley." he spat. "Bobby _is_ dead. You killed my brother."

My jaw dropped and I immediately closed it again. "What? Brother?"

"My name is Drew." he said as they pushed him into a police car. He smirked "In case you wanted to know."

Both cars were driven away quickly but wait. Where's Carminia?

"Carminia, where is she?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. Joe looked at me suddenly.

"All clear." and officer said

"Hold up." Joe said "What about the third girl? Carminia?"

"Who's that?" the officer paused.

"The other kidnapper!" Talisa exclaimed "Look for her!"

"Now!" Lily said

They rushed back in barking orders at each other.

"I have to go to the hospital." I said

"I'll drive, let's go." Joe said

"Joe." I called

He looked at me in response.

"You are explaining everything on why you made us think you were dead. Later." I said giving him an eye. Poofy eye that is…this sucks.

"I will. It is with reason I promise." he assured.

We drove quickly to the hospital, exceptionally in speed limit.

Once we were there we ran into the hospital like a stampede, knowing who we were there for nurses and doctors pointed us to the Intensive Care Unit. Kevin needed a full leg cast and a few stitches done. Nick, was going into surgery to safely take out the knife.

I bursted through the ICU.

"I'm going to Kevin." Talisa said turning to leave but paused and turned back around "I hope Nick is okay." she said and split the opposite way of us.

We went through a swinging door that said we weren't allowed there, but of course when did the Jonas clan follow rules?

I looked to my left and saw him through a clear window.

The knife was gone already obviously because Nick was on his back now, and they were hastily cutting off the rest of the shirt he wore. Shoot, that was one of my presents…where he looked especially cute in…oh well, gives me an excuse to shop.

**(A/N: O.o hahaha)**

It was terrifying to see all of this but I couldn't look away.

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

I watched as Miley bit off all her nails while Nick's surgery was going on. The doctors were all busy, so they haven't noticed us standing there.

"What's happening?" I asked. No one answered.

They were cleaning up his wound and I couldn't look at it much longer so I focused on his heart meter.

_Beep………Beep………Beep………Beep………_

It was slow and irregular. Joe wrapped his arm around my waist.

Kevin was wheeling down the other end of the hall with his right leg sticking straight out because of the full leg cast and there was a bandage wrap around his torso and head.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Joe asked, he's as Sniper right now with the piercing nd all.

"Yeah, little headache, tired, throbbing pain. But alive." Kevin answered "Nick?"

"Not sure." I said all we've been seeing was them poking and probing at Nick and his wound. Not literally of course. But there was a sheer screen covering us from the actual surgery which only showed from under the wound and down, thankfully. Or my stomach wouldn't have handled seeing anything. It probably helped them focus on that one spot.

Kevin eyed 'Sniper's' arm around my waist "Did I miss something when I was gone? Are you guys together?"

Joe laughed and looked at me "More like engaged." He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. After opening it he pulled out his ring and placed it back on his finger.

Kevin's eyes bulged "Say what?" he exclaimed "You guys just met didn't you?!"

"Weeeelllll…" I stretched the word "Not exactly Kevin. Say hi to your brother."

Kevin stayed silent, staring at 'Sniper' in confusion.

"Hey Kev. I still think a purple guitar with Obama on it is a good idea." Joe smiled. What the heck? A purple guitar with Obama on it? I'm gonna have to ask him about that…

Kevin furrowed his eye brows then widened his eyes. "No. way."

"Yes way." he nodded "Joe is back!"

"No way!" Kevin exclaimed so happily that they both looked like teenage girls finding out a boy liked them and they told each other. All that was missing was the jumping and squealing. And I think there's no jumping only because Kevin's in a wheel chair. Kevin suddenly frowned "Ow."

Talisa came running from where Kevin came from earlier "Guys! Kevin's missing again! He's not in his room- oh." she stopped abruptly.

"Sorry Talisa. I had to see my brother…s? Brothers? Brothers." Kevin repeated a few times, getting used to the idea of Joe alive again.

"They told you?" Talisa said as she reached us.

"Just now."

"No!" We heard Miley cry and we all spun around to look at her. She ran into the operating room quickly. I looked at his heartbeat.

A straight line with a long continuous beep.

Oh no Nick…

Joe ran into the room behind Miley, trying to catch her.

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

"No!" I screamed, running into the room. I reached him and looked at his face "Wake up! Don't die! I need you!"

"Get her out of here!" A doctor yelled

I grabbed the shirt of a nurse "Save him!"

"Miley! Get out of here!" Joe exclaimed "They need space!"

"No!" I ran over to Nick again and tried CPR. "Please, please, please."

I felt hands around me pulling me away. I tried kicking them away but no use. Once they put me down in a chair, I realized they placed me in the waiting room. I felt the stares of strangers around me.

Everybody else followed behind me, I was in hysteria, I felt disoriented, I didn't understand. Tears streamed down my face. My cried seemed so loud in the middle of the silence everybody created. Joe had his hands in his hair while he looked up and paced. Kevin had his face in his hands, Talisa was shocked, Lily had her hand over her mouth.

I rubbed my eyes, my breathing turned into ugly sobs.

Suddenly I felt a sharp intense jab in my lower abdomen, that was no baby kick…

I gasped and my hands immediately went to my stomach.

My mouth was hanging open and I sat completely still, waiting for something else to happen.

"Miley?" Lily asked

"Something's wrong." Talisa stated, completely alarmed. No _DUH _Sherlock!

I felt the sharp pain again and gasped again. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I exclaimed, squirming in my seat. Then I felt like I just uncontrollably peed, my water broke. No, no, no! This is all wrong! It cant be now! I'm only five and a half months pregnant!

I let out a few heaving breaths and forced words out "Water. Broke. Baby. NOW!"

Talisa gasped "Get a nurse!" Joe left and ran to the nearest desk.

"Ow, ow, ow, owww!!!" I screamed gripping Lily's arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, Miley my arm!" she echoed my screams. I tried to loosen my grip on her but I couldn't.

"Miley, breath. Hee, hee, hoo, hoo." Talisa breathed

"Talisa, I'm not stupid!" I yelled in pain.

"Sorry jeesh! Just copying the movies." she backed up.

"Owwww!!" I cried. Kevin wheeled out of the way when nurses rushed to me with a wheel chair and pulled me onto it.

"How far along are you?" One of them asked pushing me away.

"Wait! Lily!" I exclaimed and held out my hand to her "Come!" she ran over to us.

"Five and a half months." I answered. Doing breathing exercises.

"Where is the father?" she asked

Tears pricked my eyes. Either way…"Dead."

"I'm sorry." she quickly said then silenced. I heard Lily sigh next to me.

"Natural or C-Section?"

"Natural, but wait will I get - ow - pain meds?"

"If you'd like." she said pushing me through double swing doors and into a room. Completely white, obviously sterile.

The nurse amazingly picked me up alone and placed me sitting on the side of the bed.

"Please stay sitting, we will give you epidural." she said and left the room.

I sat there still doing the breathing exercises. Then winced at the contraction.

"Wow, you're gonna give birth…" Lily said

"I noticed!" I snapped then inhaled deeply "I'm sorry. It's just, too much has happened today…"

"Miley I understand. And you will be fine…with Nick being…"

"Dead." I said in a dead voice that accompanied the word. I winced again from another contraction.

"Just so you know… we're all here for you." Lily said

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

The nurses forced Kevin back to the room and insisted on me staying here with Joe.

"It's like we have no role here right now." I grumbled, shooting a death glare at the nurse that made me stay here. Her eyes widened in fright.

"Jeez Talisa, don't get us kicked out of here." Joe said

"_YOU_!" I exclaimed pointed at him. "Why didn't you just tell me? I lived in your place! You'd think I'd figure it out!"

"I'm sorry, it was painful for me to lie to all of you. Especially seeing Lily grieve for someone she didn't know was in front of her. I wanted to scream 'I'm right here! It's Joe!' but I couldn't." he said truly distressed.

"Hey, when you ran into me in Jersey did you do it on purpose?"

"Actually no that was totally unplanned. I was afraid you'd recognize. Since all I did was cut and dye my hair and stuff."

I rolled my eyes "Psh, talk about Miley _slash_ Hannah status."

"I know."

I looked at him "So, did anything happen to you and Lily? You guys seem a little awkward."

He laughed lightly "I kissed her. I wanted her to see it was me so bad. And I missed her. But she got mad right after and ran away."

"Whoaaa, crazy."

"Miley Stewart?" A doctor called out.

Joe and I looked at each other confused. So we both went to the doctor. "Are you Miley?" he pointed to me.

"Uh. No. She's in labor right now but I'm her friend, and this is his brother Joe Jonas."

The doctor did a slight confused double take at Joe but continued "Your brother is stabilized, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, if I am correct."

"_What?!"_ Joe and I exclaimed

"I thought he…" I started

"He did multiple times. But we were able to revive him and perform surgery to stitch his heart. It was punctured from the knife which made him lose a lot of blood."

"Wow…I thought I lost my little bro for a second…" Joe breathed. Then fainted.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed once he landed as a heap on the floor. "Joe?" I pulled his arm up.

"Hmm?" he said opening his eyes and sitting up.

"What the heck happened?" I said

"I don't know." he shrugged "Shocking news that's all."

I shook my head "We need to tell Miley."

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

Miley was dressed into a hospital gown now.

"Now we need to rub a numbing anesthetic."

Miley nodded the paused "Why do I need to be numb? Oh my god does it hurt!?" she exclaimed. "It DOES doesn't it!!!"

I rolled my eyes. She can face a crowd of millions, get through rape, go through life and death things but not a needle.

The doctor came in with a tray with the needle on it.

"Yipes!" Miley squeaked staring wide eyed at it.

I sighed "Miley, you wont feel a thing."

The door bursted open and Joe and Talisa rushed in.

"Nick is alive!" they both exclaimed

"Huh?" Miley said "Ow!" she sniffed

"All done! You'll be set in a minute Miley." The doctor left quickly.

"The numbing thing didn't help at all." she frowned. Then smiled "So nick is okay?"

Talisa smiled and nodded "He's stable"

Suddenly Miley frowned and winced "Freak! When does this medicine kick in!"

**

* * *

A/N: Alright! Haha well. Joe is alive. Nick is alive. Kevin is alive. Will you look at that. :D I didn't kill anybody. Haha. Unless you wanna think Morgan actually killed Jake in Japan. I'll let your imaginations run wild on that part of the story, since I did that purposely to take out some characters.**

**Now, I'm off to watch a dance show! Haha TAKE CARE!**

**Preview will come your way ASAP once you review!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, Review Beggar**


	20. What Happened to ME

**A/N: Hey guys! Well here we go…I got ZERO reviews. So THANK YOU.**

**That is WHY I'm giving this chapter to you on THANKS(****review)****GIVING.**

**Happy Thanksgiving. :C :D :P :S**

**This chapter is ALL about Sniper/Joe. The whole chapter is in his POV showing most of his thoughts through out the whole thing.**

**This is also where I show you how MANY hints I gave you guys that Talisa and I was able to chuckle at that only we got it. Haha. Even in previews, I tried to hint at it, like me saying 'just wait' haha**

**It was my job to lead you in the wrong direction MUAHA :D**

_**NOTE: I SUGGEST YOU REVIEW THE CHAPTERS AND PARTS WITH JOE/SNIPER STARTING ON CHAPTER 10: A Twisted Life. Because you might not remember things. COUGH Talisa COUGH**_

**Here is Sniper/Joe!**

**Enjoy!**

**(Thanks for the title Talisa!!)**

**Title: What Happened to…ME**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**Joe's POV**

**From Chapter 10: A Twisted Life**

I woke up with a start, but couldn't see anything through a blindfold.

Then I heard Lily's frantic voice.

"Joe?! Where the heck are you? How come you're not answering the phone? Don't you be playing a prank on me Joe, coz it's not funny! Call me back." Lily exclaimed. It was a voice mail. I tried to get up but found myself tied to a chair. "What the heck is going on?!" I exclaimed into what seemed like air.

I heard a dark laugh behind be. "Oh Joe, it seems like your past has caught up with you."

"Who are you?" I asked, then suddenly the blindfold was ripped off of me. I blinked.

"Surprise!" Carminia jumped in front of me.

"Ah!" I jumped and sighed. "What do you mean my past has caught up with me?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just wanted to sound scary. Though I am part of you past." she shrugged, sitting on my lap.

"Can you get off me? Please?" I asked politely

"Not likely." she smiled and crossed her legs. "So, you're wondering why you're here?"

"Duh." I replied.

"Well, I want you gone. We're just set to ruin your life's anyway. So you need to disappear. " she said casually.

I scoffed "You think it's that easy to get rid of me? I thought you changed."

Carminia laughed "No, I'm prepared for a fight, don't worry; I'll win. I'm never going to change. It's disappointing that you never realized that. So how do you plan on disappearing?"

"Why would I follow you, you crazy _bitch_." I glared

"Hey, hey, hey, don't start with the name calling. Because, you don't want your loved ones to get hurt too do you? Starting with Lily."

"_Don't. Touch. Her."_ I hissed, struggling to free my wrists from the ties. In addition to trying to kick Carminia off my lap. She stood up slowly and grabbed my face still with her hand holding my jaw tightly.

"You. Pay attention to me." she demanded "I will hurt your family until no end if you do not follow my orders. I wont touch them if you do. It's that simple. Trust me, if you disobey me, things will rumble up a storm and I will make sure it will be _a lot_ worse than you ever imagined." Carminia threatened.

I listened to her words and thought hard. One person, me. Or all of them. One person…all of them…one person. I inhaled deeply which was a little mistake because all I smelled was Carminia's usual perfume, Juicy Couture. I cleared my throat to distract me from sneezing and Carminia let my jaw go. "Okay…I'll- I'll do it." I forced out. "As long…_as long_ as you don't hurt my family. And that includes my extended family. Like Miley, _Lily_, Shelby, Oliver, and everybody else."

"Deal!" Carminia smiled. "So what do you want to do? Get killed, kidnapped, break up with Lily and leave town without a trace, blah blah blah…any ideas? Because I don't care how you go, as long as its permanent. By the way though. Janelle and Morgan know _nothing_ about this. And you have to be gone within a week."

What way will hurt them less? Breaking up with Lily is utterly out of the question, that's too hard for me. Getting kidnapped, well with that you just leave them looking for me and it will keep their hopes up…"I guess, get killed. But I wont really die right?"

A clean cut for them might be best…

"Unless you wanna." she shrugged "Because I can arrange that."

"Why the hell would I want that?" I sneered

She shrugged in a 'you never know' way and I wanted to strangle her lifeless. "So, you need to die without them finding a body. No trace, burned specifically. How about you had a candle…and you caught on fire!" she said excitedly like it was the best idea in the world. How she became an evil mastermind I don't know…

I blinked at her. "That is thee _stupidest _idea I have ever heard." I said in monotone. "How about a car crash?" I asked "I'm dropping Kevin and Talisa at the airport tomorrow morning. After that it can happen."

Oh my god, I'm gonna die tomorrow! Oh. Crap. I'm not ready for this. AND I'm the one who gave the idea. Smart.

"That's perfect." Carminia smiled

So the plan was set. I was to bring Kevin and Talisa to the airport and crash by my breaks 'not working', aiming directly at a gas pipe warning. Then cut the breaks, light a little fire and run away as fast as I can unseen and away from the explosion that will happen soon.

"One thing." Carminia said

"What?" I groaned

"I need a tooth from you."

I closed my mouth "Why?"

"DNA. Proof you were the one that died. Teeth doesn't burn, it will stay intact through the hottest of fires.

I sighed. Great. She had a dentist school drop out, who became a thousand dollars richer. Also who pulled out the tooth before the numbing sensation fully set in. I almost cried in pain.

After I 'die', Carminia will be changing my whole look and name, then send me on their private jet to where ever I choose. Once decided I have to tell Carminia so she can get me a place to live and more clothes. All expenses paid. If I wanted money all I have to do is call…the rest of my life.

My mouth feeling numb from the missing tooth, I couldn't talk straight.

"You can go now. Make sure you act like nothing happened." Carminia waved "See you tomorrow."

"Uhhuh." I sighed. I have to leave my family. Not just leave but _die_, and see it all over the news, see my family mourn no doubt on the TV.

They dropped me off back on the beach, and I sat down at the same place I was earlier and stared out the ocean.

The numbness was wearing off and I felt the stinging come on. Ow.

This is _not_ good at all.

I shivered from the breeze and checked my phone for the time. 8:15pm, plus 15 missed calls from Lily. This is just about the last time I can be Joe Jonas, fiancée of Lillian Truscott, middle brother of the Jonas Brothers. I want a good last day…er night and morning. Make the best of it.

I drove to Nick and Miley's house and rang the doorbell. It opened almost instantly and I stepped in.

"Joe what the heck!" Lily exclaimed running into me with a hug. Making me catch the scent of her strawberry shampoo. I suppressed a sigh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't answer my phone. I went to the beach and I guess it fell out of my pocket. I dug through sand for like an hour." I lied

"Gosh you scared me. I thought you got kidnapped of some sort." Lily laughed

"Pshhhhh noooo." I said. Jeesh she's a good sarcastic guesser. I quickly changed the subject. "Any news on Nick?"

**

* * *

A Whole New Person**

After the accident, I left my tooth on the seat and ran through the trees nearby. When Carminia picked me up, she brought me a _huge_ suitcase with the immediate necessities.

"Here is your new wardrobe, money, credit card and so on. The rest of your things will arrive at your new apartment when you tell me where you are going. Do you know yet?" Carminia said after cutting and dying my hair. She came close to shaving it completely off, but I begged her to at least give me _some_ hair.

"I don't." I replied. "So who am I?" I asked

"Robby Wilson. An emo goth kid. It's up to you to make up the rest of your life story." she said giving me a mirror.

"What? Goth?" I said, looking at my short cropped super black hair styled into a faux hawk. Which reminded me of my old old _old_ hair style before only shorter.

"Oh, you're getting a lip piercing too."

"WHAT?" I yelled

"Calm down, it can be real or fake." she shrugged

"Fake!" I replied. I cant take pain like that! She already freaking pulled out a tooth!

"Kay here." she pulled out a ring with magnets and clipped it on my bottom lip.

"Ow. Kinda hurts." I noted

"Well, it's tight because it has to look real. But bite on it every once in a while. It's a general habit people with lip piercings have, make it look legit."

I nodded biting on it, looking at the private jet she took me to.

"Good. Now good luck with your new life Robby. Joe is dead now. Remember, the _minute_ you blow your cover, Lily is the first target. Thanks for being cooperative." Carminia said "Go over there in front of that screen real quick."

"Ok?" I stood in front and she pulled out a camera. "Whoa, what is this for?"

"ID's." she replied "Smile." then she snapped the picture. I was soo not ready.

"Bye." She said leaving me standing in front of the jet.

Robby, I don't like it. I need a hardcore name for my hardcore image…

"Sniper." I said out loud. Sounds good. I shook my head to the side trying to move my hair.

Oh yeah…my hair is gone…man.

I walked up the steps of the jet, looked back at Malibu and got inside the jet.

I went to the pilot and said "New Jersey."

If I cant be with my family I might as well be close to home. The pilot nodded and instructed me to buckle up. Before lifting off, I texted Carminia to tell her where I was headed in one word.

_New Jersey. - RW_

**

* * *

Sniper's POV**

**Running into Talisa**

**From Chapter 12: Better Sooner Than Later**

Once I got to Jersey, I found a car with ROBBY written on a note on the window. I picked it up and read it.

_You picked the stupidest place to go._

_But I guess I understand._

_Here is a car for your use._

_It's the Mercedes Benz S400 Blue Hybrid in black._

_**(A/N: Google a picture of that car! PRETTY!!!)**_

_Sexy right? Enjoy :D_

_I got you an apartment._

_Address, keys for the apartment, keys for the car, and info is in the glove department of the car._

_You can stay in Jersey, just steer clear of Kevin while he's there._

_Maybe I'll visit you one day._

_Have a nice life._

_Xoxo!!_

_- C_

At least I have a place to live and transportation. She didn't go cheap on the car either. A Mercedes is one thing, but a hybrid is another. Way to do good for the environment. I peeked inside and noticed the GPS. That will actually come in handy now. I got inside and opened the glove department for the address and car keys, I punched in the address and drove to my new home.

"_Please turn left in two point six miles."_

That's going to be annoying.

I got to the building and went inside the elevator. I looked at the address again apartment 4313...I looked at the buttons and I saw levels, but there was a button 4313...what? I pressed it and noticed it was on the very top floor. Oh gosh I hope this elevator never breaks down, I'ma die going up those stairs.

The elevator stopped and opened it's doors. Which lead to another door with a lock. Whoa. I pulled out the keys and unlocked it, and there was my apartment. This elevator connected straight to my apartment.

I walked around and saw everything set up. Furnished, with my new wardrobe in the closet.

"Wow." I said, she can pull all of this off in a few hours? Jeez, talk about money from daddy.

Even while being back home in New Jersey, this place needed a reminder of _home. _So I decided buying a skateboard was appropriate. It will remind me of Lily. Suddenly I realized I still wore my engagement ring and purity ring. Painfully I slid both off and placed it carefully in my wallet. Keeping the purity ring might be too close to the Joe that shouldn't be here. But my promise will still of course, be intact. Oh jeez, my finger feels light and weird, I'm so used to wearing two rings. I spotted a picture of the gang. Me, Nick, Kevin, Lily, Miley, Oliver, and Shelby. Man, I need to hide this just in case. Behind that picture was one of Lily's very little headshots that Miley forced her to do. And she looks adorable, well knowing that behind the smile in the picture she was pissed off to take them. I guess this picture being here might be fine. I'll just be the creepy person with the picture of a semi-celebrity crush. These pictures were leaked online, I could have printed it. The 'info' Carminia noted as were fake ID's and birth certificate. They sure looked legit. How the heck can she do all this stuff?

Soon after I got the skateboard I decided to test it out behind the nearest diner.

I stepped on it and fell back immediately. "Ow." I sighed getting up again. Soon I was able to kick push my way around, falling a few times. Learning how to turn the right way I was staring at my feet when suddenly-

_Smack!_

I ran over a girl. I quickly got up.

"Jinx." she groaned

"Oh! Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, then I saw the face. Suddenly I fought to keep a composed face.

_Whaaaaaaaattttt?!?!?!?! TALISA?!?! What is she going here?!?!_

"Uh…It's okay." she mumbled

I hope she doesn't recognize me…I'm Sniper…I'm Sniper…I'm Sniper…I'm Sniper…I'm Sniper…

"Here let me help you up." I said, holding out my hand, she grabbed it and stood up "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking, plus I'm kinda learning how to ride this. I knew someone who skated and wanted to learn." Yeah. Lily. You know, your friend! And my fiancée!

"It's really no problem. I was sort of expecting it." Talisa laughed

I raised my eyebrow "You were expecting it?"

"Oh no, like I keep running into people today and right before you, in my head I was thinking about it." she exclaimed

"Ah." I nodded simply. I think if I didn't really know her I'd run.

"I'm Talisa by the way." she introduced. I shook her hand.

"Sniper." I said trying not to laugh at the crazy name.

She stepped back and crossed her arms then eyed me suspiciously. "Sniper? Seriously, that's your real name?"

I laughed and bit on the lip ring like Carminia said. I guess I'll use the name she gave. "No it's Robby. But I hate it, so please, call me Sniper."

**

* * *

Speaking of Lily…**

"So you know Miley Stewart and stuff?" I said acting interested to know when I already do.

She nodded her head.

"That's pretty cool." I said then blurted out "I think her friend is hot." Not hot…beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, amazing, hot isn't the right word for her or any girl. But since I don't 'know her'…

"Who? Lily?" Talisa wondered

"Yeah." I blushed, little ashamed I just called her hot like that. The word has no respect.

"Oh too bad she has a fiancée…"

Not anymore… I glanced at my empty ring finger again.

My smile faded a little.

"Oh sorry!!! If you were hoping I can introduce you guys I'll be happy too!"

"No, it's nothing." I said. I probably wouldn't be able to contain myself and wrap my arms around her. Then I would look like a creep.

**

* * *

Joe Reference**

"So, what are you really doing here?" I asked curiously.

Talisa shrugged "Oh you know stuff."

"Awkwardd." I mumbled impulsively

"Hey that reminds me of Joe. You know, you act a little like Joe. If you met Lily before him, you guys would click like bam." she snapped her fingers.

NO! She's picking it up? Maybe I should be a hater. Hehe. "Joe dresses like a homo." I mumbled "I don't dress any where near it."

"He does not! He's comfortable in what he wears!" she defended.

"Right." I laughed. At least she defended me.

**

* * *

Finding out about Joe**

**From Chapter 13: No Tears**

When Talisa and I were having a conversation while sitting on the rooftop of my car, Talisa jumped when he phone buzzed. She answered her phone and I didn't really pay attention. I offered her water and she turned it down.

I shrugged and chugged it down. But certain words were hard to ignore when yelled in your ear.

"WHAT?! Joe died?!"

I choked on the water and spit it out and started coughing. She hit my back hard and it made me cough more.

Soon I cleared my throat and I heard Lily's name mentioned. Suddenly I couldn't ignore the conversation.

"Lily over dosed?" she screamed

"What?!" I yelled and Talisa hit my shoulder and shushed me.

Jeez abusive.

"She's fine." Talisa whispered to me and I blew out a breath.

**

* * *

Talisa on OceanUP**

**From Chapter 14: All Laid Out**

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful._

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull._

Talisa's phone was ringing and she just stared at it blankly.

"Are you gonna get that?" I pointing.

"Uhhh…" She picked it up and looked at the caller ID "Oh It's Nick" she breathed

"Nick as in Nick Jonas?! Ohh! Put it on speaker I wanna hear his voice." I exclaimed. My brother! I miss him! Wait. Oops. I cleared my throat "Because I'm totally not a fan and I'm not creepy."

**

* * *

Talking to Kevin**

Talisa was arguing with Kevin calmly-ish I guess.

She pulled the phone away and covered the mouth piece.

"He wants to meet face to face." Talisa whispered.

"Go!" I exclaimed

"No!"

"Do it! Just make up already! Tell him the truth, he's your honey boo!" I teased. "Just go!"

"Sniper!"

We had a stare down for I don't know how look but obviously I won.

She put the phone back "Fine."

But then a second later… "Ha ha! You're going to!" Talisa mocked me.

"What? Why?" I yelled. If any one could recognize me it'd be my brother right? Especially if he really stared at me.

"Because!" she answered

Oh man…

**

* * *

Kevin remembering Sniper**

"Hey. I know where I've seen and heard you!" Kevin said pointing at me.

Oh crap. "What?"

"You came up to Jessica and I at the diner when I first got here!"

"Oh." I breathed and decided to joke "I thought you saw me dealing drugs that one day…"

Talisa glared a 'not helping' look at me.

"I'm kidding!!!"

**

* * *

Running away.**

**From Chapter 15: Trickery, Deception, Revelation**

"You can do a lot of things when you're mad. Like this." Talisa said then punched me in the gut.

"_What the fuck was that for?!_" I wheezed. Ow! She can punch!

"Nothing." What is wrong this this chick? Jeesh.

"Wow, you are so lucky you are a girl and have an excuse." I glared

"I'm lucky? I am not lucky."

Her words boiled under my skin. "Well considering what I've been through to look like _this_." I pointed at myself "You are."

"Like what?" she wondered

"I'd rather not talk about it." I snapped. Maybe I should have actually died instead.

**

* * *

Meeting Lily**

We walked up to the front door of Nick and Miley's house. It's nice to be back here…I'm risking a lot too. If I run into Carminia, she can hurt every one. I feel stupid to be scared of a _girl_, but it's not like they do it themselves. They know people. They have their strings to pull.

The door was a little opened and I heard the voice I missed the most - no offense family.

"Where'd Nick go?" Lily said out loud to herself.

Talisa peeked through the door "Talking to yourself again Lily?"

I heard a gasp and the door opened fully and I saw her run into Talisa in a bear hug. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much! It's been like what? 2 months?"

"At least someone's happy to see me." Talisa said.

I stared in awe. She was still beautiful. Her head was on Talisa's shoulder with her eyes tightly shut.

"What do you mean?" Lily said opening her eyes, then suddenly I was staring back at her shockingly blue eyes. My jaw dropped slightly. I don't remember her eyes being that blue.

She scanned my whole appearance "Whoa." she said letting go of Talisa.

"What?" Talisa turned around "Oh yeah, I brought somebody over. Lily, this is Sniper. Don't worry, he's not as scary as he looks."

Gee thanks. I really look scary?

"Hi." Lily said and smiled then held out her hand.

Wow, you don't really know what you got till you lose it or cant have it. I cant have her…and now I'm just standing here like an idiot. I cleared my throat and shook her hand. The second I touched her hand I felt the familiar tingle shoot up my arm. "Hey, it's really nice to meet you." I do not wanna let go of her hand…but she pulled it away.

"Picked him up in Korea?" she joked.

"Not exactly." I blurted. I think I've lost control of my mouth.

"Oh?" she looked at Talisa

"Hehe." Talisa waved innocently

"Talisa…" Lily said in a 'tell me!' tone.

"Hey! Did you know Sniper is trying to learn how to skate? Apparently someone he knew did, and he wanted to learn. You should teach him!"

_What_ is Talisa doing! I never thought she'd repeat that to that certain _someone_ I knew who skates!

"Really?" Lily turned to me

I decided to do what she absolutely hates. "Oh, you skate?" I said and looked her up and down. With her adorable outfit of a tank top and skirt with heels…? Why is she wearing heels in the house?………………………Ah, Miley.

She placed her hands on her hip and popped it to the side. Uhoh, I'm in for it.

"What is that supposed to mean? Just because I'm girl I cant skate- hey! You're supposed to be explaining something! I'll deal with you later." she pointed at me.

I guess I zoned out after that because my attention was caught at the conversation.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for Joe's funeral." Talisa said

Oh no, they're gonna talk about me. I am not gonna listen to it.

"Well I'm out, death's make me depressed. You know I cried for two weeks straight because of Michael Jackson?" I said. Untrue on the crying, but it was a sad time. "Catch me outside. Peace. Oh, Lily, I'm sorry for your loss." I walked out to escape the awkwardness. I sat down at the porch. Being bored I started to sing softly so they wont hear.

"_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly, tonight._

_And even when were miles and miles apart_

_You're still holdin' on to my heart._

_I promise it will never be dark._

_I know, we're inseparable."_

**

* * *

Carminia and Janelle encounter**

I was asked to stay for dinner. I knew everybody was coming because it was Wednesday and Lily and Talisa is cooking up dinner.

I was chopping fruit with Talisa when the bell rang.

"Nick and Miley aren't back yet, but guess who is!" I heard Lily say. Who can be here? Oh, Oliver and Shelby. I looked up and froze, not seeing who I thought.

Carminia and Janelle. Oh crap. This is the wrong time for them to actually attend.

"What are you doing here?!" they yelled

"Who me?" Talisa asked confused.

"No him!" Carminia pointed at me.

I inwardly sighed and my eyes shot to Lily and back. "_The minutes you blow your cover, Lily's the first target"_ Oh crap.

"Oh, so now I don't have the right to be invited to a dinner?" I spat.

"Sniper, what's going on? You guys know each other?" Lily asked

"Sniper." Carminia snorted "Isn't it Robby?"

Phew, it's a good thing I told Talisa that Robby is my 'real name'

"I changed it,' I answered curtly "and were old friends."

"Like hell we're friends!" Carminia yelled "He's my ex!"

Oh wow. Nice improvise. I'm the ex. now - well that's actually true…but ehh.

Talisa suddenly spat out the drink she was in the middle of sipping. She quickly grabbed a towel and wiped her mouth and the table. That included throwing away the fruit she had in front of her. "You guys don't seem like each other's types…" she mumbled, she also wasn't thinking about that either. She should have known me if I was actually Carminia's ex. The only ex's Carminia said she had were…Chad, Ryan, Kim, Jay, Eddie, Kellan, Shane, Axel, Leo, John, Don, Matt, Daniel, Jake, _ZAC EFRON _the dude she cheated on me with_, _and _me._ Well as in Joe- me. But I'm pretty sure she's lying about that _short_ list of ex's.

"He wasn't always that ugly and emo." Carminia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." I glared. That's somewhat true too. Gah, I still wanna strangle her breathless.

"Alright, everybody calm down. Sniper, Carminia, and Janelle, keep large distances from each other as much as possible." Lily said

"Sniper, can I talk to you outside first?" Janelle said. I shrugged and followed her. Uhoh.

"Why are you here?" she asked

"I can be here if I want to." I replied simply.

"We told you to _stay_ away!!" Janelle yelled

"You guys only told me-"

"Whoa. Hey Janelle…" Nick said, stopping me mid-sentence.

I _was_ gonna say that they only told me to disappear. Her words not mine. And I did what I was told. Joe, isn't here.

"Who's this?" Nick asked

"I'm Sniper, Talisa's friend." I said quickly. A little too quick, oops.

**

* * *

Talisa's What if? Question.**

"I would marry Kevin, sleep with Nick, and kill Joe. No offense and no worries, I wont do any of them." Talisa answered

"_WHY WOULD YOU KILL JOE?!!?_" I yelled uncontrollably.

That's mean! I am a very lovable person! I mean seriously, I'm already dead and she said she would kill me…Pfft…and I'm the dumb one.

**

* * *

Lily's What if? Question.**

"Would you rather spend one more perfect day with Joe or a lifetime of…ok with Joe."

I tensed at my name. There are so many questions in the world, and she picks this? She just wants me to see Lily suffer doesn't she?

"That's like a rip off version of my question." I grumbled.

"Umm…" Lily swallowed

I was hesitant to defend her but I couldn't bare this. "Is this question really necessary Carminia? This game is supposed to be a fun game for all of us." I glared "You're making her upset."

Carminia smirked at me with a devilish glint that said 'That's the point.'

Then Lily raised her hand "No it's fine." She sighed "All I need is one more day with him…just to at least say goodbye." Lily smiled

I almost cried.

I'm right here…

**

* * *

Sniper and Lily's kiss**

Lily showed me around the house and it was pretty boring since I knew this place so well already. But I was just happy to be here in her presence. She led me to the guest room and opened the door.

"Well have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow morning, whether I'm here or not grab something to eat ok?"

I stared at her long blond hair. It had a braid going down the left side of her head. Suddenly she turned and bumped into me since I blocked the door.

She looked up at me confused "Umm. Sniper excuse-" her shocking blue eyes suddenly made me forget everything and I lost control.

I put my arm around her waist and kissed her. I missed it so much I didn't realize anything else. Until she shoved me from her.

"I just met you!" she exclaimed

I was confused for about a half second then suddenly it dawned on me what I did, and that she didn't know me. That she wasn't my fiancée. "I'm sorry. I really am-"

"Joe _just_ died about 2 months ago! I am no where near getting over him, he is still alive, in my heart." she grabbed the long chain around her neck that was hidden under her shirt tightly. What was on that?

"I'm sorry." I tried again

"Just- just don't do it again." she pushed past me.

I heard her bedroom door slam. I blinked in shock and quietly went down the hall to her room and listened. All I heard was muffled sobbing.

I did that…I made her cry.

Oh man.

What am I even doing here in Malibu?! Joe is no longer here, and I have to stop living his life! It's not right to hurt Lily like that, she needs to move on from me. But I cant be here to see her dating another guy or something, it would just hurt too much. I chose this, and I cant turn back anymore. I'm dead.

**

* * *

She's Not Next I Swear.**

"I think I'm next." Lily sighed, while sitting on the counter.

That caught my attention. I sat on the counter too and looked at her "You are not 'next' " I said using finger quotations. I know it, because _they_ aren't allowed to touch Lily. That's the deal.

"What if I am?" Lily groaned "Because who's left? Me and Nick."

"Oh yeah…" I nodded, it's true "Well Talisa…"

"I'm scared." I heard her say very softly. "What are they going to do to me? Kill me? I hope."

"Don't. Say that." I said sharply, it hurt me to hear her say something like that "Don't wish death on yourself. _Ever. _You will be fine. I know it." Then again I don't. If it's them that kidnapped Kevin then they broke their promise. Damn it, why am I not surprised…

**

* * *

Attempted Suicide**.

"That's BS. You knew. You knew it can kill you, _who doesn't? _You wanted to die with Joe." Talisa said. I whipped my head sharply to Lily. Lily's head tipped down and her hair covered her face.

I stared at her in shock. Lily tried to kill her self? Because of me?"

"It wasn't an accident?" I asked slowly.

Lily wiped her face and lifted her head. "No…I knew."

My chest tightened at the thought. What if she really did overdose, and she died? Just because I did. Would I have died if I found out too. For real die?

**

* * *

Distracting Paparazzi.**

I'm the person who got picked to distract paparazzi. I got a few tricks up my sleeves.

Standing in front of the cameras was something I'm very much used to… but they don't know that.

After clearing some crazy rumors I asked "What would you like me to do? Tell a joke, dance, sing, rap…" Why would I suggest singing?!? Stupid idea.

"How about you sing us a few tunes."

Aw crap. WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!!!! They might notice the voice! "Oh I suck at singing. I can play guitar though." People rarely see me play guitar.

"I got a guitar!" a person said. They handed me the acoustic guitar, I recognized it as one of Nick's designs from Gibson. It was glittery green and slightly see through and had our autographs on the back of it, pretty awesome. I almost laughed. Oh the irony.

"Wow, convenient. Randomly having a guitar." I laughed "Ok, any requests?"

"Do you know Free Fallin' by John Mayer? But you have to sing."

Gahhhhh!!! These freaking people! Seriously?! IT HAD TO BE A SONG WE'VE COVERED BEFORE!?!

I stifled a sigh "I guess, but watch your ears." I chuckled and started strumming.

I altered my voice a little just to not sound like myself. It really didn't help that my brothers and I have covered this song before. Hey, the fans always screamed when I said 'I'm a bad boy' Hah.

**(A/N: BTW feel free to listen to Joe cover this song in one of their live chats. Then squeal when he says he's a bad boy xD)**

"_She's a good girl, she loves her mama_

_Loves Jesus, and America too_

_She's a good girl, crazy about Elvis_

_Loves horses, and her boyfriend too_

_It's a long day, living in Reseda_

_There's a freeway, running through the yard_

_and I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her_

_I'm a bad boy, for breaking her heart_

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'"_

I sang kinda forgetting to change my voice near the end but went back to it. "Done!" I smiled

They stared at me quietly.

"What? Did I really break your ears?"

"No…you actually did really great." the guy that gave me the guitar said.

A girl waved for my attention "Did anybody ever tell you that you sound like someone?"

OH SNAP! WELL…I was once told I sound like an angel. Teehee. "I never sang in front of anybody." Except millions and thousands of people. Wink. Wink.

"I cant put my finger on it…" she thought.

That's my que!

"You don't have to! I have to go now! Bye!" I said and left quickly.

**

* * *

The Truth**

"We cant all go in there!" Miley exclaimed

"I'll go in and save him." Nick said

"No I'll do it." I said. I am not gonna allow my little brother in there. It's a death sentence, now for me, it doesn't matter anymore.

"Why?"

"I want to."

"Why though? Why are you here risking your life for our family?"

Ah! Why does he have so many questions?!

"Maybe I feel protective of you." I said, my voice raised.

"Why would you?! You're not part of this family! I don't even know you! It's not like you're my brother!" Nick yelled

Suddenly I fumed, I felt forgotten, disowned.

"Guys this isn't the time to-" Lily started but I cut her off.

"Well maybe I am!" I blurted. Then suddenly I realized what was said. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Nick paused on every word. His eyes bore on mine.

"Umm…I…uhh…" Crap crap crap! What do is say? How do I pull this off?

"Did you say that you're my brother?!" he yelled looking at me in confusion.

Lily stepped in front of me with a vulnerable expression and stared at my face. I looked away in hopes that she still wont recognize me, but I knew she did. Lily placed her hands on both sides of my face and forced my head still. Suddenly she pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't help but kiss back with all my might and heart it was my natural reaction to her and because I missed her, so much.

"Oh my god." she pulled away and hugged me "Oh my god, I never saw, I never realized, it's you." Lily looked up and looked right through me, through the disguise. "It's Joe."

I hugged her tighter and saw the faces of Nick, Miley and Talisa. All frozen in shock and disbelief. "Yeah…"

"_What?!" _Nick exclaimed

I sighed "Heyy Nick…technically it's been a long time."

"No way…" he backed up "You cant be Joe. He's dead! He's gone, died, passed, left!"

"Now that it's mentioned…" Talisa said

"he does look like Joe." Miley finished.

"That's coz I am. Really, I'm surprised you never found out. All I did was get this piercing, dyed and cut my hair, changed my wardrobe and trash talked myself." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah! Oh my god, Joe you pierced your lip?" Lily said with a 'did it hurt?' kind of curious face. "It's a little weird kissing you too…for the second time now. And I like your hair." she smiled, running her hand through my hair.

I quirked a smile and shook my head "Uh…no…it's magnet." I unclipped it off. Ahh, I feel free!

"This is too overwhelming." Nick muttered.

I clipped the piercing back on because, I'm still Sniper for now.

"I know." Miley said "Wait. Second time?!"

Lily giggled and blushed at Miley's reaction and looked at me with a smile that I haven't seen this whole time I was Sniper. It's a _real_ smile.

**

* * *

Kevin Finding Out.**

Kevin eyed my arm around Lily's waist. I was pretty much stuck to her hip now, keeping contact with her as much as possible whether it was wrapping my arms around her, holding her hand or just my finger tips touching her arm.

"Did I miss something when I was gone? Are you guys together?"

I laughed and looked down at Lily. "More like engaged."

Suddenly saying that I pulled out both of my rings I never took out of my wallet and placed it back on my finger. Lily touched the long chain subconsciously around her neck and pulled it out from under her shirt. Her ring. It was currently being worn as a necklace. All the while her eyes were locked on my face.

"Say what?" he exclaimed "You guys just met didn't you?"

"Weeeelllll…" Lily stretched the word "Not exactly Kevin. Say hi to your brother."

Kevin stared at me in confusion. I thought of something Joe would know. Oh, that guitar Kevin and I were designing.

_**

* * *

Flashback.**_

_**From Chapter 6: I've never felt so alone.**_

_**Joe's POV**_

"_It should be purple!" I suggested_

"_Okay, and how about silver here?" Kevin said pointing along side the neck of the guitar._

"_We should put Obama on it!" I said_

_He gaped at me "Uhh, Joe that's way too controversial."_

"_Fine." I sighed in defeat._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Hey Kev, I still think a purple guitar with Obama on it is a good idea." I smiled.

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows then widened his eyes "No. Way."

"Yes way." I exclaimed "Joe is back!" I refrained from doing spirit fingers since it seemed appropriate yet not.

"No way!" Kevin exclaimed then frowned "Ow."

**

* * *

From Where the Last Chapter Ended.**

**From Chapter 18: Unraveled.**

"So is Nick okay?" Miley asked

"Talisa smiled and nodded "He's stable."

Miley suddenly frowned and winced "Freak! When does this medicine kick in!"

Okay, she truly looked frightening at that moment.

"Um…I'll be outside. Miley scares me." I said quickly and turned to the door.

"Joe!" I heard Lily call.

I turned back.

"When I'm pregnant and giving birth you're not gonna freak out and leave me like that right?" Lily said

"No." I laughed "Lily that's a whole different situation." I said walking to her, I held her hands and kissed her lightly. "I wont leave even if you're breaking my hand and screaming in my ear." I smiled "I wouldn't miss the birth of my child for anything."

"That's reassuring." Lily laughed

I nodded "Miley, good luck. If Nick wakes before you're out I'll be sure to tell him the good news.

"Thanks." Miley heaved

"You coming?" I asked Talisa

"Yeah." she said.

All three brothers are back. Our whole family is back. With a soon to be little addition. A baby girl! I'm getting a niece of nephew, ohh yeah!

"Joe!" I heard my name again, I peeked my head through the door and looked at Miley. "Will you and Lily be the godparents?"

"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed. Whoa. I'm a godfather. Sounds familiar…oh! A movie! Gangstahh!!

Wait, is it about gangsters?

**

* * *

A/N: WUDDUP! Haha Well this was like an informational chapter and a total flashback. So I tried to help you guys out by telling you what chapter it is in so you can look back on it.**

**Oh here's the information I NEVER gave out for some reason. Nick , Joe, Kevin, and Talisa wear purity rings, Miley and Lily do not, **_**but**_** do believe that sex is for a married couple. They just don't wear the rings for it, they don't carry the promise as a ring. Men do not need to wear an engagement ring, in case you didn't know. Joe wears an engagement ring but Nick doesn't. Joe, he stacks the two rings together on one finger, his left ring finger. Nick just wears his purity ring. Lily and Miley of course wear their engagement rings. And in case you **_**wanted**_** to know and in case you didn't figure it out, Janelle and Carminia, do **_**not**_** share any of those beliefs and totally don't care. Haha. PS: Me, real Janelle does. Haha and I **_**do**_** wear a purity ring. :D Sorry I never really explained that before, it was only brought up to me recently. **

**Happy Thanksgiving to you again!**

_**YOU BETTER REVIEW!!! **_**Christmas gift to me? :D YOU KNOW! That it's almost been a year since I posted up this story?! November 28 2008! Crazy right? Haha. So how about a one year anniversary gift?**

**I've been writing this story(Don't Befriend the Enemy) since my sophomore year in high school and now I'm a SENIOR. It's really crazy how fast time has passed.**

**Preview for REVIEW! It's a win win trade here. Haha. The preview will come ASAP, because I have the whole chapter written already.**

**I have chapter 20 and 21 written.**

**Here's a tiny preview, the chapter titles. Haha**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Family Reunion. (19 pgs in writing!)**

**Chapter 21: Sweet Kisses**

**

* * *

Read it. Loved it. So review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, Yaya, Review Beggar, TURKEY! :D  
**


	21. Family Reunion

**A/N: Wow…I am…so, so, SO sorry I haven't updated. My excuse is that I was lazy, I know not a good one.**

**But I really hope you had a good holiday and Happy New Year!**

**The next chapter is about 26 pages long so I have no idea how long it will take to update, I'm trying here! But all I keep doing its write, write, and write. But no type, type, type. Haha**

**OH, Talisa. If you REALLY want to edit my typos because I KNOW I have them. Feel free to sign in. Haha It's my Yahoo email and my usual password xD.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Title: Family Reunion**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**Kevin's POV**

I blew out a breath in boredom.

"Mr. Jonas?" A nurse timidly knocked on the open door "I have some great news for you." she had a full head of red curls that were slightly distracting.

"Yep?" I said, some good news would be nice. I mean I gain a brother after I lose one. I don't like this evening out thing that faith is playing on us.

"Your brother Nick-"

"I know this already, I don't want to hear it again. Why would you say good news?" I sighed

"No." she shook her head sharply, her red hair whipping her face. "The doctors were about to revive him. Though he did flat line a few times, he's okay, he's stable now."

My jaw dropped. Faith is being nice to me again! "That's amazing!"

"Your brother sure is a fighter." she smiled "Now you can rest up so you can see him when he wakes up. I'll be sure to come back and tell you when he does."

I nodded "Thanks." then the nurse left. Now who can think of sleep now?! I'm so happy.

"Can we just see him for like two minutes? I won't tire him out or anything I promise!" I heard Talisa's voice in the hallway.

"Ma'am he needs the rest, just come back lat- Hey stop!"

I heard faint squeaking of shoes and running. Talisa and Joe suddenly busted into my room and locked the door.

Talisa threw her fists in the air "Yes! I made it! Dodging nurses is easy."

I stared at them silently.

"What? We just wanted to tell you the Nick is alive and well!" Joe exclaimed

"I know" I laughed "A nurse just told me."

"Aww man! I wanted us to tell you!" Talisa frowned

"Sorry." I said, and then suddenly remembered one thing. "Hey Joe, I miss you and love you and all but can I get a moment with Talisa please?"

"No prob!" Joe exclaimed and jerked his chin at me with a wide grin then held up his hand to his face and pretty much made out with it and threw his thumbs up and mouthed 'Get some!' behind Talisa on his way out.

I stared at him in disgust and rolled my eyes.

Yeah, I miss him alright.

I looked at Talisa and she was staring back at me expectantly. "Do you see my jeans over there?" I pointed at them on the chair.

"Yeah…" she looked from the jeans and back to me with a confused face.

"Can you check the front right pocket for anything?"

Talisa shrugged and grabbed my jeans. She searched through the pocket and froze.

"Pull it out." I smiled

Talisa pulled out her hand and she was holding her ring.

Her jaw dropped.

"Kev-" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You can put it on now." I suggested "If you want."

She looked at me confused "You have a ring? Since when?"

"Since Nick and Joe bought theirs." I said in shame.

"Ho-wha-wait-wait what?" she stuttered, walking over to my bedside.

I took the ring from her and buffed it against the blanket. "I know, I planned on asking you to marry me the same day they did. But it never happened, why? Because there's no rush in things. I was that sure that I loved you, that you loved me. We didn't even need an engagement for us to stay together." I held out my hand for her left hand.

"As soon as I'm out of here, I'll make sure to propose to you in a proper way. They way you deserve. So I can show you how much I love you. Because I do, _soo_ much that I don't deserve you. But too bad because you're not getting away from me now, I won't let you. So as of right now, I'd love to see this ring on your finger for me to be able to call you my fiancée."

Talisa smiled and lightly placed her hand in mine, so I carefully slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at the ring for a few more moments. Then carefully hugged me, avoiding my chase with the bullet graze wound.

"I'd kiss you but you have a busted lip." Talisa said.

"Who cares?" I laughed and pulled her face closer "Love is pain." I said and kissed her.

"Nope, nope can't go in. Nope, you can't pass me! Oh! Too slow!" I heard Joe's voice suddenly "Haha! Slow poke!"

"Sir! I can have you escorted out of this hospital!"

Talisa broke the kiss and groaned "I think I better go."

"Just come back later." I said

She nodded and made her way out of the room turning back around and flashed me a smile.

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

Now back in the waiting room, Joe and I were being watched by a few nurses now. So unfair.

"Sooo," Joe nudged me on the arm "how does it feel to have that ring on your finger finally?"

I laughed "Heavy, it's piled on top of my purity ring."

"I know how you feel." He laughed "Wow, for lack of better words, I almost died trying to keep my mouth shut about that ring."

"So all three of you actually bought the rings in the same time?"

"Yeah, it was a brother moment for all of us. But Kevin didn't propose. He didn't feel like you were both ready for a step that only going to happen way later. Having a long engagement seemed pointless to him." Joe said "Personally, do you think you were _really_ ready for marriage at 18?"

"Maybe not? But I am now." I said

"Obviously." He laughed "You pretty much passed his test too. Once he knew you were ready he had to see if you loved him enough to stay with him, even if you don't get what you want. Until he completely pissed you off right? Then took it out on me and punched me." he said with a smile.

I winced "So sorry about that. Kevin went a little too far that day."

"I don't know what happened there but I'll leave that to him to explain."

I looked at him with a curious face "How did you know you guys were ready?"

"Who me and Lily?" he asked dumbly.

"Noo, the guy behind you." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, well I loved her. It's really that simple. I _know_ she is the one I love unconditionally, and that she is the one I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with. I don't see any flaws on her anymore, I past it. I see all of her, all of her inner and outer beauty. I can't stay mad at her for longer than 5 minutes because I remember her smile, and I just can't wait to see it again. I just know, and let's just say Nick and I aren't as patient as Kevin." Joe said and as he spoke I saw his happy daydream on his face, he can probably go on and on about how he loved Lily.

I nodded and sighed, thinking of Kevin's reasons. Of course I love him enough to stay through anything and everything. There is no question about that. Ring or no ring, marriage or no marriage I would be right there by his side.

"Umm, Miley Stewart." A nurse called

"Over here." Joe waved. She nodded and came over to us.

"I'd like to just inform you that she has been taken to the delivery room right now."

"That's good." I said "Any word on Nick Jonas?"

"No, I don't have his information with me, but if you give me a few minutes I may get it."

"Please and thank you." Joe nodded as the nurse left.

I looked at him curiously. He noticed me and gave a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just; I really can't believe I didn't recognize you. I see you now and all I see is Joe. And all you did is take off the piercing! How come I didn't see it?" I said

"Don't beat yourself up." he laughed "No one who knew Miley before couldn't believe they didn't recognize her as Hannah."

"But that's because they seemed like two different people! In the same time!"

"Maybe you did notice, just didn't believe it because I was supposed to be sure dead."

I sighed "True, you didn't even change your attitude much, you were still Joe"

"I tried, but I kept forgetting so I was like oh well."

"Are you gonna tell the police and the world you're not dead?"

"Most likely very soon." he nodded "I really miss my old clothes."

"Oh! I don't think Lily touched any of your stuff and neither did your family." I remembered

"Oh awesome." he said "It's gonna be weird being Joe again. What if I don't respond to Joe?!"

"You're Joe, I highly doubt you wouldn't respond to your own name." I rolled my eyes

"I actually liked the name Sniper." he smiled

I snorted "Sniper. Very realistic."

"Hey! His real name is Robby!" Joe defended

I rolled my eyes again then stopped at two officers talking to one of the nurses then the nurse pointed to us. Joe and I sat up from our slouched position into attention quickly. "Are we in trouble?" I whispered

Joe shrugged as they walked directly toward us.

"You guys were involved with the kidnapping and battery of Kevin Jonas and the attempted murder of Nicholas Jonas correct?" one asked

"Yeah, he's my brother." Joe said

The officer looked at Joe intently then flipped through his papers "Are you…Frankie?"

"No…"

He looked at Joe confused "Where is the rest?"

"Well Nick is in the ICU, Kevin is resting in his room, and Miley unexpectedly went into labor and Lily is with her." I explained

"Ok." the other officer said seemingly surprised by the overwhelming amount of our group…and to think that's not even everybody…

"Ok, well we are currently holding two suspects in custody. But you said there is a third one? We never found one. Do you think you know the name?"

Joe and I stared at them in shock. They didn't find her?!

I couldn't find my voice so Joe spoke for me "Carminia Sefron"

"Oh, alright. We will need the whole group involved to come and tell their statements. We are turning this over to the Malibu PD so once you arrive at Malibu you need to report to them for your official statements. Now what are your names?" the officer clicked his pen and got ready to write.

"Talisa Strong."

"Uhhuh. T-A-L-I-S-A?"

I nodded; he nodded back, writing it down. "Ah, I remember your name…"

What?

"Joseph Jonas."

The two officer's heads snapped up "Sir, do not pull that celebrity card on me."

"What?" Joe asked confused.

Heeyyyy…isn't this the same guy who pulled me over a while back? He thought I was using the celebrity card too.

"Joseph Jonas has passed sir; don't think I don't keep up with this. This is exactly why I transferred from Malibu PD. Now tell me your real name."

I snorted, but other than that I kept silent.

"Joseph Adam Jonas sir, I'm not dead. I faked a death." he said slowly.

The officer stared him down. Suddenly from my view of sitting down I spotted something. I slowly lifted my hand and pointed. "You have…a booger…right there…"

Joe cracked a short laugh then immediately stopped.

"Hmph." he huffed and the booger flew out and landed on the clipboard.

"Eww…" I mumbled

Even the officer's partner started laughing.

"Umm, Joe's telling the truth…" I said

"Alright, I am just going to write that name down. But you better tell the truth when you all are called down for your statements when you get back to Malibu." he said and walked away.

"I-wha?" Joe stuttered.

Suddenly we both bursted out laughing.

"Shh!" a few people said

We cleared our throats quickly. "Sorry."

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

We were in the super-all white-obviously sterile-delivery room. Doctors were prepping Miley up for delivery and Miley was freaking out.

"Oh my god Lily I'm giving birth. Oh my god! Lily do you remember the birthing video in the 8th grade?! Oh holy crap! It hurts!" she screamed

**(A/N: I'm traumatized from that video…7****th**** grade…a dark time…tsk tsk.)**

"Miley breath! Calmly! Evenly!" I said

"I CAN'T!!!!" she yelled in my face.

A nurse elevated Miley's bed into an almost sitting position then propped her legs up on the pedestals.

Miley blew out short breaths as the doctor sat in front of her.

"Okay are you ready Miley?" the doctor asked

Miley shot a panicked look at me and squeezed my hand. "No!" she exclaimed

"Okay, on the count of three I want you to push you're hardest."

"Oh my god." Miley said

"One…"

"Oh my god."

"two…"

"Oh my god."

"Three! Push!"

"Oh my _god!_" Miley screamed as she pushed

"Whoa, this is intense." I said

"Shut up Lily!"

"Sorry!"

"Push!"

Ooooohhhhkkkaaayyy. I'm not gonna pay attention anymore. I was already traumatized in 8th grade health. This is _graphic_.

After a few loud pushes Miley was starting to sweat and had my hand in a death grip.

"Okay! The head is crowning!"

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

I can hear around me but I can't tell if my eyes are opened or closed. All I see is blackness.

"Shh!" I heard Talisa's voice

"Dude he's not even awake!" I heard Joe's too.

"Shh!" Talisa repeated "Be happy they let us in! But they told us to be quiet so shh!"

I heard shuffling of the feet near me and I started wondering how come I can't see. I'm not even sure what happened to me.

Yeah, I'm under something alright. What is it? Wait where's Miley? Kevin?

_Black keys never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull.-_

"Hello?" Talisa answered her phone. "Dude! Oliver! - Everybody is a little busy to answer the phone. Kevin, Nick and Miley are in the hospital-"

Miley's in the hospital?! WHAT FOR?!

"Kevin got a little beat up, his leg is broken.- Nick got stabbed in the back literally- yeah literally! Oliver you're stupid! He died but the doctors revived him."

I died?!?!

"Yeah, he's stable now.- Miley's giving birth."

_Miley's giving birth?!_

I forced myself and pushed against the darkness.

Suddenly I was blinded by bright white light. Nooo don't go in the light!!

"Whoa! Nick you're awake! That was freaky!" Joe exclaimed as he came into view.

Talisa gasped "Welcome back!" she said then made a face "No! Not you Oliver!"

"Miley's in labor?" I tried to say but no voice came out. I tried again "Miley's in labor?"

"How did you know that?" Talisa said

"I heard you guys talking."

"Well nope, she's not in labor. Miley's poppin out that sucker now." Joe replied

"What?!" I exclaimed then winced when pain shot up my shoulder "Ow."

"Hey…take it easy." Talisa said

"I have to be there!" I yelled shooting up. I winced. Baaaddd idea. Joe quickly but carefully pushed me back down on the bed.

"Nick you might pop a stitch or staple." he said

I sighed, closing my eyes "I promised I was going to be there…"

"She understands Nick, you just died you know." she said "OLIVER! Do you not watch TV?! This stuff should be all over the news!" Talisa yelled into the phone. Her faced changed "It's not on the news?" she said confused. "Oliver I'll call you later okay?"

"Is she alone?" I asked, my ultimate fear.

"No, Lily's with her. Nick I'm sure she's fine. Miley's probably more worried about you than herself. She went into labor when she found out you died. They didn't revive you for a while. We all thought you were gone forever."

"I still want to be there for the birth on my child." I whispered

"It's okay." Talisa said

"Yeah in no time you guys will get married and soon enough she'll be poppin out another baby that has your blood." Joe laughed

I smiled "Yeah, that would be great."

"So cheer up, this is not the last time it can happen." Talisa said

"So tell me," I started "what the heck happened to me?"

Then Joe and Talisa launched into the story.

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

The video has _nothing_ on real life. My hand was probably broken. It's completely numb.

"Miley, one more big push okay?"

Miley nodded blowing out a breath. Her wavy hair was sticking to her forehead from sweat. She inhaled and pushed as hard as should could.

"She's out! It's a girl!" The doctor said.

I held my breath for a cry but there was nothing.

"Clean her up and get her check out _stat!_ Then bring her to an incubator."

"Is there something wrong?" Miley said worriedly "Isn't she supposed to cry?"

"She's too young to cry, and I can't say anything about the condition right now. I'm sorry." the doctor replied

Miley looked at me worriedly.

"She's going to be fine." I assured forcing a smiled "Smile, you're a mother." I'm scared stiff for the baby...

A nurse came up to Miley with a clipboard. "Congratulations on being a new mother. Do you know what you are naming her?"

"Raylin Jonas." Miley smiled at the name, despite everything. Good…she's smiling.

I gasped "Miley! Is that the one you and Nick came up with?"

"Yeah. Cute right?"

I nodded. I am soo gonna call her Ray.

"And the father?" The nurse asked

"Uhh…which one?" Miley asked sheepishly

"Oh is there two?" she smiled.

"Well…I…kinda was raped…and that's who the father is…Do I say the biological fathers name or the person who is actually going to be my husband and her guardian?" Miley explained

"Oh, well I suggest you put down the biological fathers name. What is his status? Is he in jail?"

"He's dead."

"Okay, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not." she laughed lightly "Well you know your future husband will need to legally adopt her right?"

"Yes."

"Good so what is the biological father's name?"

"Bobby Rohak." I said

"Thanks Lily, for answering my question." Miley said sarcastically.

"Sorry." I laughed

"Alright Miley, we'll transfer you to another room after you're cleaned up. As requested you will be able to be next to your fiancée who just woke up."

"I didn't request that but yay." Miley said softly. "So where's my baby?"

"She's very early and needs to be check fully. I can tell you that she should be in an incubator and she's going to have to stay there probably longer than others."

"Is she okay?"

"For 5 months in the womb she's lucky already to be alive."

They started wheeling Miley down the hall after cleaning her up.

"I probably look like crap right now huh?" Miley asked swiping her bangs off her forehead. "I also have to pee really bad."

I laughed "Wow, first you look fine, you just gave birth and you got the natural beauty of a new mom. Second, TMI."

Miley laughed then paused "Did anybody think of calling my dad and brother?"

"Oh…no clue. I'll do that now. You're fine?" I asked

"Yeah, go ahead."

I turned and bumped into Joe. "Oh! Hey!" he said and grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling. "Was that Miley? She's out already? I was going to Nick."

"Yeah, but I have to call her dad."

"Oooohhh…nobody did huh?"

"No, so I'll see you in Nick's room." I said making my way outside. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"_Robby Ray._" He greeted

"Hey Mr. Stewart its Lily."

"_Hey Lily, now if I know you, you are only calling me for something important. What is it?"_

"Well I think you should come over to the hospital with Jackson because first, Kevin was found, he's pretty beat up, Nick was stabbed, died, and came back to life, and lastly, Miley gave birth to a baby girl named Raylin Jonas." I said quickly in one breath. I gasped for air.

"_Whoa, when did that happen?"_

"Hours ago…"

"_Why wasn't I told before?"_

"We were all too preoccupied Mr. Stewart. We are so sorry."

"_Well you are forgiven. Now you are in Malibu Hospital?"_

"Umm…No. Idaho Hospital."

"_When did you guys get there?!"_

"Yesterday…"

"_Oh my- Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible along with Jackson."_

"See you soon Mr. Stewart." I said hanging up.

I went back inside and went to the room. I knocked and peeked in. "Hello!"

"Lily come in." Joe said

I stepped in and saw no Miley. "Hey where's-"

"Bathroom." Nick said

"Nicky! I'm glad you're awake and alive!" I exclaimed, hugging him lightly.

"So am I," he smiled "and don't call me Nicky, Lillian."

"Understood." I nodded once he used my full name.

"I wanna see Kevin." Nick said

"I'd break you out and sneak over there but you just got out of surgery and died a couple of times so you might pop a stitch or staple." Talisa shrugged

"True, you should be careful." I nodded

"Hey does Raylin look like Miley? Because wow, if she ends up looking like Bobby- ish. I'll still love her though." Nick added.

"Well, actually nether Miley or me got to see her yet. They whisked her away quickly for checkups. But you need to legally adopt her to be her legal guardian."

"Why? Did Miley put Bobby as the father?"

"The suggested it for accuracy. But her last name is Jonas."

"Good, at least." Nick smiled

There was a knock on the door and a nurse wheeled Miley in.

"Hey guys," Miley greeted "I feel sore like a mother…" she trailed

"That's because you are." Joe joked.

"Shut up." Miley laughed "You know what I mean."

"I'm about to take Miley to her baby so she can see her. She's in an incubator so we can't take her here and very sensitive. Mr. Jonas would you like to come with her?" The nurse said

"Of course, yes I'd love to go."

"We'll put you on a wheelchair but please refrain from making large movements."

"Yes Ma'Am." he nodded

**

* * *

Miley's POV**

The group decided to go to the baby ward to look at the new born. While Nick and I were wheeled over the NICU which I finally found out stands for Neonatal Intensive Care Unit which scared the crap out of me.

They stopped at a dim lit room with incubators.

"Miley, your baby who was born at 5 and a half months is in a very difficult situation." a doctor said. "She is very tiny and underdeveloped. It's already a miracle that she's survived this long."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, it's all I cared about.

"We sadly can't answer that question with a definite answer right now. Your baby right now almost only has a body, which is very tiny; she can't breathe on her own, eat, or even keep herself warm."

I looked at Nick worriedly and back at the doctor.

"I'm telling you this outside so when you go in and see her, you're prepared. But I'm sad to tell you that you might never be prepared or want to see this kind of thing for your baby. She is hooked up to a lot of things, as little as she is. Let me tell you this, she is very lucky to be born at this decade because if she was born without our modern technology she would not have survived definitely."

I nodded stiffly.

The nurses wheeled me to one of the incubators, I stood up slowly to look inside and saw the tiniest baby I have ever seen.

I sat back down quickly and place my hand over my mouth as my eyes started watering. It looked so scary; nobody of any age should be connected to that many things! A ventilator tube was inserted through the nose, but the doctor said she's going to have to have _surgery_ to put it in her trachea. There was an IV in her arm and there was an infant heater above her to keep her temperature regular. We weren't allowed to touch her yet. But when we can, it has to be with those two holes that you stick your arms through with gloves.

She has to stay here for months like this. Possibly longer than if my pregnancy actually continued.

Nick took my other hand slowly and squeezed it hard "Miley, she's going to be fine, give her time. Just time."

I looked at him and saw his watery eyes and I let out a sob.

"I'll leave you two alone." the doctor said leaving the room.

"Nick…What if Raylin doesn't survive?" I said

"If she has your will and faith, she is going to survive this. Then when she does, she is going to have the best life ever. We'll enroll her is piano lessons, singing lessons. Anything she wants. Raylin is going to be spoiled as long as I'm around."

"I'm scared to bring my hopes up like that Nick, because if something happens I don't know what I'll do. I don't know if I can even survive."

"What about me? Just going to leave me?" Nick said "You have to survive. Then you need to be strong for the next one we'll have right?" he looked at me, a tear fell from his eyes deceiving his confident act.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath "We need to be strong. I need to be strong. All for her, we'll be here every step of the way."

I didn't want to look inside again, it scared me. She barely even looks like a baby.

He squeezed my hand again and nodded. "I would hug you but I can't really move."

"It's okay." I said in a small voice.

**

* * *

Talisa's POV**

We stared through the windows at the newborns. Watch as couples came in and out, eyes brightening once their baby is spotted.

"Aww! That little boys name is Caleb! So cute!" Lily exclaimed

"I want a baby." I announced

Lily and Joe looked at me weird.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that!" I said "I wanna boy."

"Kevin wants a girl." Joe stated

"What? Why? How do you know?" I said

"We all had this conversation before you know." he smiled

"You never told me that!" Lily hit his arm lightly.

"It was a private conversation between brothers!" he exclaimed "And it's because he wants to spoil her."

"What do you want?" Lily asked

"We all want girls." Joe said "Nick got his wish."

"Hey guys." Miley said being pushed down the hall, Nick followed closely behind her. "I am so tired…"

"How was it?" I asked

"Better yet, how is she?" Lily said

"I don't want to talk about it…" she answered "I just want to rest…"

The nurse nodded and pushed her away.

"What's up?" Joe asked Nick.

"Raylin, isn't exactly healthy right now, her life is already on the line. She is really underdeveloped. She can't breathe, eat, or keep herself warm on her own. The incubator is doing everything for her. Raylin is going to have to stay here for a few months, possibly even past Miley's original due date…She's taking it really hard."

"Are you okay?" Lily asked

"I will be." he nodded "Eventually."

I felt my phone buzz in my front pocket. Pulling it out I answered

"Hello?"

"_Talisa."_

"Mrs. Jonas Hi!" I looked at the two Jonas boys in front of me, catching their attention.

"_Talisa, what is going on?! My husband and I have been in the dark since Nicholas told us that Kevin was missing!"_

"I am so sorry Mrs. Jonas! We you see, they are all safe now. All of them." I looked at Joe "All three."

"_Excuse me?"_ she asked confused

I opened my mouth to explain but Joe snatched the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker.

"Hi mom!" he exclaimed

"_H-hold on wait. Who am I speaking to?!" _ She stuttered

"Mom, its Joe. No joke, no lie. Mom, I'm back."

"_What?! That's impossible, physically impossible!"_

"Mom," Nick said "Mom, it's true. Crazy, yes. But true. Just bring Dad and Frankie to Idaho Hospital ASAP."

It was completely silent except a sniffle. "_Alright- okay, I'll go now." _she said and hung up.

"She sounded flustered" Joe said dumbly.

"No really Joe?!" Lily exclaimed "You just told your mom that you're not dead after being supposedly dead for about two months! What else you dummy!" she slapped his arm.

"Shh!" we got scolded by nurses

We mumbled our sorry's and walked back to Nick and Miley's room.

"Excuse me! Are you the Jonas'?" A nurse called out.

We nodded in a weird unison.

"I have been looking all over for you! Kevin is awake and asking for you all." she said

"Really?!" I said happily "He can have visitors now?"

"Yes. Please keep the volume to a minimum now though."

"Sorry." we said again then all squished through a single door at the same time, minus Nick of course whose nurse waited till we passes.

"We're gonna get Miley." Nick called out.

I power walked to Kevin's room, this is the best pace I can do without running. I bursted through the door and exclaimed happily "Kevin!" draping myself onto his lower torso, face down on his stomach.

I felt him laugh and he brushed my hair back "Hey."

I lifted my head and ran my hands through my hair looking at him "I missed you."

"Okaay, maybe this isn't a family conversation. We'll be outside." Joe said, hooking his arm on Lily's and started leaving.

"Don't be stupid." Kevin rolled his eyes "Stay. I missed all of you."

A not so cheery Nick and Miley rolled in a while later.

Kevin gasped "Nick?! I-wait what? Am I dreaming?"

I slowly looked at Kevin "He's alive remember?"

"Oh yeah. But wait Mr. I-just-died gets to be out of bed but not me?"

"He's only up because we just got to see our daughter." Miley said. "Plus how difficult will it be to get up with that full leg cast?"

Kevin frowned at his cast "I know."

"Work it with confidence Kevin." Lily laughed when he glared at her.

"Nick, we should be going to your room now." the nurse said quietly.

"Mmkay fine." he sighed

"We'll be going then too." Miley's nurse said.

"Yeah, I feel like the walking dead right now." she replied and the two nursed pushed them out.

Lily suddenly gasped "Oooh…"

"What?" Joe, Kevin and I asked.

"I haven't finished sketching Miley's dress. Also explaining that you are alive is going to be messy for Savvy and Kelsey."

"Oh. Kinda forgot about them." I said. The wedding has been on and off for both couples and they are stressing out.

"I think we should start all over. We each have a new outlook in life. Maybe it can be a crazy triple wedding." Joe laughed

I smiled and looked at Kevin "Actually I think we'll be on our own on that one I think."

"That's a good idea because Savvy is already pulling out their hair." Lily said

Suddenly I remembered "Oh! Oliver called!"

"He did?" she said

"Yeah, he was clueless on everything so I shocked him a little." I admitted

"He doesn't know anything? Why, isn't this all over the news?" Joe said

"Apparently not, the press have been really in the dark ever since Kevin was reported missing."

"We should call him." he said

"After Savvy." Lily sighed, pulling out her phone. "Hey Joe, think you can find me some scratch paper and a pencil? So I can do the sketches here?"

"Yep." he answered and was out the door. As Lily went on the phone, I sat down on one of the chairs next to Kevin's bed and propped my head on my hands against the bed. "Hi." I said simply when I saw Kevin staring.

"I am not delusional Savannah! Joe is alive! I am very offended that you think I'm crazy!" Lily exclaimed "I'll let you talk to him when he comes back."

I laughed "We're all going to sound crazy when we say Joe's alive until he shows the world. By the way, your mom, dad, and Frankie are on their way here. Miley's dad and Jackson too."

"Really?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, she called me. Since when did she call Nick and Joe, Nicholas and Joseph?"

"When we were little, when she's speaking formally, and when she's mad. Why did she?" he asked worriedly

"Um, yeah. Only because no one bothered to keep her up to date." I explained. Suddenly I remembered another thing. I gasped "Jessica!"

Kevin's expression changed into confusion "Jessica?"

"I need to tell her we found you!" I exclaimed, grabbing my phone.

"No. Don't go." he said quickly, stopping my hand from taking out my phone.

I paused and looked at him.

"Jessica can figure it out…" he smiled pulling me closed to him. "Right now just stay with me. I want you here with me."

I giggled a little "Okay, okay." I said leaning forward and kissed his forehead. When I sat up he was pouting. "What?" I asked. All he did was jut out his lip more as if he was asking for a kiss. I rolled my eyes and leaned to peck his lips. I stayed close to him just staring at him contently. He needs to learn how to use words.

At the close proximity he kissed me again. Which caused me to burst into a fit of giggles. "You're cute." I said

"I'm SORRY! I know planning a wedding is hard but we have to start over again!" Lily exclaimed on the phone.

I sighed and glared at her. She caught my glare and paused with an 'Oh.' expression.

"Lily, can you take the conversation outside please?" Kevin asked sweetly.

She nodded sheepishly and walked out the room. "Oh! Joe! Talk to Savvy and convince her you're real! She thinks I'm crazy!"

"Wuddup Savvy!" Joe exclaimed

I turned back to Kevin and laughed "You said that a whole lot nicer than I intended."

He returned a laugh and poked my nose. I glared mockingly and bit his finger.

Oww…" he pouted.

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

Sighing and settling into the uncomfortable bed, pain constricted in my chest. I stifled a groan and peeked at Miley to my right to see if she noticed. I'd hate to be another worry for her. But she was consumed in writing something on a piece of paper and humming. That only meant one thing: She was writing a song.

"Hey Miles, what are you writing?" I asked.

"…"

"Miley?..."

"…"

"Miles!" I yelled.

She jumped and looked up "What!" she looked up surprised "What?"

"Jeez, jumpy?" I said

"Oh." She laughed "Sorry. I'm writing a song."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I accused

"Shouldn't you?" she said

"I was about to but I heard you humming."

"Oh! Am I disturbing you?"

"Oh no, not at all. I can fall asleep with you humming anytime.- uh not that it's boring." I said

"Okay well, I couldn't get the tune and lyrics out of my head. So I had to get it down." Miley explained waving the paper with lyrics on it.

"Sing some." I suggested.

"What? Uh no, it's not done."

"Come on, who am I? Only your fiancée, your best friend, your love, the guy that stood by you for six years and hopefully many more." I said "You can sing to me."

She laughed "Okay okay- Whoa, six years? Really? Seems like yesterday I met you."

"Yeah well- Hey! Your song! Sing it." I demanded.

She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"_Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
Treating me like a fool  
I got news for you  
I'm turning my back  
I'm dropping a bomb on you_

_You want me  
You need me  
Believe me, you'll be callin'  
You love me  
You hate me  
Believe me, you'll come crawlin'_

_So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming"_

"Whoa, that's random but good, really good. It's different than your other songs. Where's the idea from?" I asked

"Well, when they were taking Janelle away, she was kicking and screaming. It just popped in my head, but no real relevance to anything that happened to me."

"I like it. Maybe later on I can help you with the tune and melody?" I asked unsurely. I'm not sure she would let me touch her song.

"Yeah! Definitely!" she said excitedly "Well I'm gonna finish this up and sleep. You rest up okay?"

"Miley, I'm so sorry I missed Raylin's birth. You know how much I wanted to be there." I said

"Nick its fine really. You almost died; I think that's a good excuse for not being there. I'm just happy you both are alive."

"But I can't believe I missed it!"

"Don't worry about it. We'll have our own sometime, hopefully very soon. But if you miss that one too I might not forgive you." She joked and winked. "Now sleep."

"You seem to be doing better now." I stated.

"I just needed it to sink in that's all. But now I have to be strong for her right?" she smiled

"Right." I said "You rest up too okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded and her attention went to the paper again.

I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to her soothing voice hum a sweet melody.

Drifting off into oblivion…

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Please be patient with me!**

**Miley's baby's name is Raylin Jonas! Haha yay! Whenever I said Raylin, I for some reason think ASIAN. I do not know…Haha.**

**I only ask for reviews!**

**Reviewers will get a preview of Chapter 21: Sweet Kisses ASAP!!!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, Yaya, Review Beggar, Procrastinator.**


End file.
